<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>最好的告别 by Christywalks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054407">最好的告别</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks'>Christywalks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Ron Weasley Friendship, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Parental Problems, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Terminal Illnesses, marriage problems, palliative care</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:53:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>罗丝愧疚地低下头，“所以我希望能向斯科皮亲口道歉。爸，你知道斯科皮住在哪里吗？”<br/>“你想假期去道歉？”罗恩挑了挑眉毛，“我还以为你说的是等开学返校后。”<br/>“我其实……不仅想去道歉，还想拜访他妈妈。”罗丝小声说，“我和斯科皮在医务室一起躺了一晚上，他给我讲了好多他妈妈的事，说她身体不好，他很担心她——爸，你就带我去他家看看嘛，我想带一束花送给斯科皮的妈妈，然后再带一个你烤的苹果酥作为给斯科皮的赔礼，好不好？”<br/>“你还挺会利用你爸的。”罗恩笑着瞥她一眼，“我辛辛苦苦烤的东西被你拿去当赔礼？”<br/>“我会帮忙嘛！”小姑娘看到罗恩脸色缓和，从门边一跃而起蹭过来，使劲摇晃罗恩的胳膊。已经好几年没被女儿这么撒过娇的罗恩顿时满口答应，等自己不好意思起来的罗丝一溜烟跑掉后才突然意识到，他根本不知道德拉科一家住在哪里。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*非常规德罗，并不是你想象的那个样子<br/>*配对包括德罗，德亚，罗赫，背景设定在《被诅咒的孩子》的时间线，但抛除了和戴尔菲有关的设定</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“稍安勿躁，韦斯莱先生，”麦格教授越过镜框上沿瞥了他一眼，“我相信马尔福先生很快就会到。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩猛地用手按住不知从何时开始哒哒抖动的右腿膝盖，朝麦格教授挤出一个讪然的笑，旋即低头望着自己有点脏的鞋尖。哪怕他还有几年就要年过四旬，早就过了会为别人一个略带指责的眼神便面红耳赤的年纪，在现在的霍格沃茨校长面前却打心底觉得自己依旧是那个在人生第一节变形课上当着院长的面凄惨迟到的小男孩。</p><p> </p><p>此刻的其他情景同样为他的羞怯搭了一把手。他正身处霍格沃茨西塔楼的校长办公室——并非每个来霍格沃茨上学的学生都有此殊荣受邀来此处，除却最后大战胜利，在罗恩的记忆中他只有五年级亚瑟被纳吉尼咬伤那次才和哈利还有麦格教授一起来过——这让他在进门前几乎以为邓布利多依旧在那个圆形房间里穿着睡衣和便袍，可他模糊记忆中那些古怪的银质仪器全都不见了踪影，金红相间的凤凰也早就离开了，书桌后只有和二十年前没有多少差别的麦格教授，古板又亲切地和他问好，并问候他的家人们。</p><p> </p><p>但归根结底，此次会面尚未抵达的最后一方才是令罗恩心头此般昨日重现的罪魁祸首：德拉科·马尔福。罗恩在三日前收到由猫头鹰带来的信件，邀请他在今日此时来霍格沃茨校长办公室与对方见一面。罗恩最先想到的便是罗丝在学校闯了天大的祸，以至于落到请家长的地步。罗丝向来是个很有自己主见的孩子，但要说惹事的可能性远没有哈利家詹姆的十分之一，更远远不及她爸妈年轻时的辉煌战绩。当然，他当天就给罗丝写了封信询问究竟怎么回事，可过去三天里罗丝却半句话都没寄回来。罗恩不禁因此怀疑罗丝的确惹了什么事——而且还是和马尔福家的斯科皮有关，不然麦格教授也不可能把双方家长都叫过来。</p><p> </p><p>想到这里，罗恩咽下一声叹气，又忍不住想抖腿了。比起老实安静的雨果，他向来对大女儿罗丝很没脾气；女儿对他也是亲热有加但尊敬全无，毕竟一个在笑话店帮忙的中年男人在孩子的心里无论如何都比不上年轻有为的魔法部部长。罗恩年纪愈长便越发觉得自己像极了亚瑟，对着妻子孩子只有满肚子的好脾气，让他们开开心心就已经耗费全部精力，可赫敏却绝非莫丽，不可能时时刻刻在家里陪着孩子们长大。最终结果就成了雨果只黏罗恩一个，有的时候听到赫敏在家提高嗓门和罗恩讲话甚至会哆嗦两下，而罗丝有什么事只藏在自己的肚子里，罗恩每周给她写两封信，她一个月能回两封就已经很不错了。</p><p> </p><p>他这番思绪在突然响起的叩门声中戛然而止。麦格教授一声“请进”后，他们等待许久的人终于踏进校长办公室。罗恩在麦格教授为他备好的椅子里弹动了一下，不知道自己是否应该礼貌点起身问候，但还没等他站起身来，对方便已经一屁股坐进他对面那把椅子里，翘起腿后双臂抱在胸前。</p><p> </p><p>这是个经典的防备姿势——罗恩藏在脑海深处的傲罗训练短暂激活了几秒，目光飞快扫过坐在对面的那个人。距离他上次见到德拉科·马尔福并没有多久，毕竟他们都要送孩子去九又四分之三站台，但从去年起两次见面全都隔着厚重的蒸汽，罗恩能看清的只有愈发尖利的下颏与微秃的脑门；今天几乎面对面坐在一块，他才终于看清二十年后的德拉科是什么样子：</p><p> </p><p>依旧皮肤苍白，金发在脑后束起，仅从外表分辨简直和曾经的卢修斯一模一样；可但凡细细打量过的人都不会看错德拉科面容上浓重的疲倦，眼下青紫的阴影与嘴角朝下撇去的纹路是最显眼的证据，而他后颈被发绳漏掉的一缕金发与右手没能扣严的衬衣袖口却更细微地支持了罗恩的推论。</p><p> </p><p>“想要点茶吗，两位先生？”麦格教授在罗恩不动声色观察德拉科时问。</p><p> </p><p>“不了，谢谢。”德拉科抢在罗恩回答前率先开口，语气略显急促，“还请您直接明说，今日叫我来这里究竟是为了何事。我还有其他要紧的事情需要处理。”</p><p> </p><p>麦格教授看向罗恩，等他同样摇头拒绝后双手交叉在身前办公桌上放好，摆出即将长篇大论的姿势：“那好，我就直奔主题了。想必你二位也能猜到我为什么会叫你们同时来霍格沃茨见我。”</p><p> </p><p>“罗丝和斯科皮惹事了？”罗恩也不再废话，直接点明，“要是为别的事，你叫来的估计就不是我，而是赫敏了。”</p><p> </p><p>麦格教授给了他一个非常含蓄的赞许眼神——或许用“你很有自知之明，韦斯莱先生”来形容更贴切一些——然后对办公桌前的两人轻轻颔首。“的确如此。我邀请你们来，是想谈一谈格兰杰-韦斯莱女士与马尔福先生的事。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以罗丝究竟怎么了？”这次轮到罗恩抢着开口，身旁另一个马尔福先生则在椅子上换了个坐姿，看起来很不舒服。罗恩完全能体会到对方此刻心情，因为霍格沃茨实在有太多稀奇古怪甚至诡谲危险的东西让一名二年级的学生受伤，甚至面临死亡的威胁——他的妹妹金妮就是个非常好的例子。</p><p> </p><p>“首先为了让你们放心，他们两个没有出任何事——我是指没出像你们曾经遇到过的那种事。”显然麦格教授也回忆起了令全校师生惴惴不安的二年级，“但他们的确在三天前进了一次医务室：格兰杰·韦斯莱女士在魁地奇学院杯的比赛中把马尔福先生从扫帚上故意撞了下来，而自己也在不久后被游走球击中了手臂。两个人都在医务室接受了全面治疗，并且观察一晚确认无恙后才离开。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就好。”德拉科如释重负长叹一口气，而罗恩却羞愧得只想用手藏住脸，因为从麦格教授的描述来看，罗丝干的这事实在不光彩。把对手学院的找球手撞下来虽然是正常操作，但做得太明显就很不地道了，之后自己又被游走球击中则更丢人。</p><p> </p><p>“我很抱歉，麦格教授。”罗恩努力不让自己的话在嘴里打结，“但我真的从来没教过她违规撞人这种举动，她肯定是求胜心太切才——”</p><p> </p><p>“哼。”德拉科用一声鄙夷冷哼打断罗恩为自家女儿的辩白，“求胜心切——说得可真动听啊，韦斯莱。”他仿佛直到现在才承认房间里还有罗恩这个人，朝他骤然扭过头来，灰眼睛里目光像刀子一样锋利，“我该说什么？不愧是你和格兰杰的女儿，和你们两个一模一样的不知分寸，争强好胜，或许还要加上一句魁地奇玩得奇差无比？”</p><p> </p><p>若是德拉科就事论事，罗恩肯定会因为自己理亏而道歉，但对方冷冰冰的态度和恶毒的语气让他一下子又回到二十年前的魁地奇赛场，起了争端的不再是他们的子女，而变成他们本人。“要像你说的孩子随爸妈，谁知道斯科皮究竟说了什么才让罗丝做出这种事，是编了难听的小曲还是对现任魔法部部长评头论足？”</p><p> </p><p>“韦斯莱，我警告你——”</p><p> </p><p>“先生们！”麦格教授一声不符性格的怒吼让德拉科没能说完的警告彻底断在嘴里，而罗恩也条件反射般打了个寒颤，满心觉得自己下一秒就要被拉去关禁闭了。顷刻间办公室内只剩下后面画框里同样被惊醒的历任校长们压低嗓门的窃窃私语——其中包括满面笑容的邓布利多正和阴沉怒瞪罗恩的斯内普咬耳朵——但麦格教授却仿佛刚才什么都没发生过，抬手推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，又清了清嗓子。</p><p> </p><p>“先生们，”她看了看罗恩，又转向德拉科，目光严肃沉重，“这就是为什么每次魁地奇比赛都会有学生从扫帚上掉下来，我却专门请你们过来谈。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩眨了眨眼睛，拒绝承认自己没明白校长的意思，但身旁德拉科依旧是只比赫敏差了一丁点的好学生，长叹一口气：“抱歉，麦格教授，我刚才失态了，不该对韦斯莱说那些话。”</p><p> </p><p>虽然还是摸不清头脑，但跟着道歉总没错。“呃，我也不该那么说，对不住。”</p><p> </p><p>麦格教授的目光又在两人身上巡视一圈，才再次开口，声音非常凝重：“马尔福先生，韦斯莱先生，你们都是我曾经教出的最优秀的学生之一，虽然没能分到同一个学院，但毕竟曾经一起相处了几年时间。当然，二十年前的社会环境和今天不同，所以我不会再把当年的事拿出来说，但我真的不愿见到二十年后韦斯莱家和马尔福家的孩子依旧彼此看不顺眼，打成一团，这让我觉得我们所有人二十年前经历的那些事情似乎没有起到任何作用，无数牺牲尽数白白浪费。”</p><p> </p><p>她说到最后一句，不由自主转头看向墙壁上挂在一起依旧在咬耳朵的那两位校长，而罗恩和德拉科的眼睛也随之看向他们。斯内普意识到屋内三人都在盯着他看，立刻推手把邓布利多赶回自己的画框，白胡子校长也完全没生气，笑眯眯看着麦格教授：</p><p> </p><p>“米勒娃，你太严厉了，有时候只会让效果适得其反。”</p><p> </p><p>旁边画框里斯内普发出一声和德拉科无比相似的冷哼，而麦格教授无奈地叹了口气，朝罗恩他们转回来：“好吧，我想说的是，无论你们两人依旧对彼此有什么负面情绪，都不应该再影响孩子们。我相信你们没人觉得自己在霍格沃茨同彼此做对的那些时候很有意思，也肯定不愿让自己的孩子重蹈覆辙，对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩在她的注视下只觉得脑袋越来越沉，不由惭愧低头避开目光，而身旁德拉科也在椅子里又换了个姿势，开口回答：“请相信我，麦格教授，我从未向斯科皮灌输过那些……那些陈旧愚昧的思想。他会和格兰杰-韦斯莱女士起冲突一定另有原因。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你呢，韦斯莱先生？”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩叹了口气。“罗丝……罗丝是个很复杂的孩子，我有时候真的搞不清她在想什么，但我也可以对梅林发誓，我们家里从来没讲过那种坏话——当然，开玩笑是有的，但绝对不会让她……”</p><p> </p><p>“我明白了。”麦格教授再次用眼神让罗恩乖乖闭嘴，“但愿你们所言不假。我虽然担任霍格沃茨学校校长一职，但不可能插手每个学生方方面面的教育，真正能塑造他们品行的很大一部分都要靠父母的言传身教。我找你们来想说的就是这些，希望你们能找孩子们好好谈谈，别让之前那种事再次上演。”</p><p> </p><p>之前那种事——罗恩有预感麦格教授指的不仅是罗丝把斯科皮撞下来，更是罗恩与德拉科在少年时期的种种往事。两人也正如十几岁的孩子一样从麦格教授办公桌前沉默起身，耷拉着脑袋一前一后走出办公室。一直行进到旋转楼梯的最后一级空气里回荡的只有脚步声，走在前面的德拉科步履急促且略显沉重，走路时肩膀向前佝偻些许，看上去又累又倦，丝毫没有卢修斯·马尔福在他这样年纪时的意气风发。罗恩在后面凝望着自己老对头的背影，一时间只觉得心底柔软处被微微触动，甚至连曾经的厌恶都变成了可怜。</p><p> </p><p>“喂，马尔福。”于是他在对方准备一声不吭离开西塔时主动出声，等德拉科回头后摆出无比诚恳的表情：“我之前给罗丝写信问她怎么回事，她还一直没回复我，但这事无论出于什么原因都是她不对。我先替她向斯科皮道歉，之后也会好好收拾她一顿，让她自己道歉。”</p><p> </p><p>回头侧脸看他的德拉科似乎没料到罗恩会说出这番话，脚跟一扭转过来站直身体。“我也会和斯科皮好好谈谈，问清楚事情的究竟。”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”罗恩微笑点头，“麦格教授刚才说的很对，无论我们两个曾经怎样，孩子都是无辜的，对吧？再说我也不觉得你愿意让斯科皮成天被一个女孩子揍。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩近年来逐渐意识到没人觉得自己讲的笑话很有意思，哈利早就听烦了，家里唯一捧场的也只剩雨果，还是特强迫那种，因此他有些惊讶地看到德拉科原本苦涩抿起来的嘴角略微向上提了提，显露出依旧在罗恩记忆中生灵活现的露齿笑容。“是啊，又有谁愿意天天被揍呢。”他扯了扯嘴角，“况且你家罗丝完全继承了你的身板，我感觉她比斯科皮还高半个头。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，我相信斯科皮还是有希望再长高点的。”罗恩真诚回答，“实在不行买点增高魔药试试？”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科又从鼻子里喷出一声轻哼，但这次听起来友善多了。“我还有别的事，回见，韦斯莱。”</p><p> </p><p>“回见。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩站在原地目送对方离开，甚至没好意思说咱俩出校其实走的是一条路，因为他总觉得德拉科看起来很不需要其他人的陪伴。他愣了片刻，然后决定趁此机会去看看此刻在霍格沃茨工作的老朋友们，于是把这些思绪暂时抛在脑后，离开西塔后朝海格小屋的方向前进。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>罗恩从霍格沃茨带着满肚子海格烘烤的岩石蛋糕回家后花了五秒钟时间考虑要不要干脆给罗丝寄封吼叫信——事实上，在他十多年前抚摸着赫敏隆起的小腹晚上失眠时的确曾经幻想过这种景象；但五秒后他就立刻放弃了这个念头，因为他在那些失眠的夜晚同样对自己无声发誓，他会尽全力做这个世界上最好的父亲，绝对不会让任何一个孩子受自己小时候那些罪，其中自然包括当着霍格沃茨全体老师和学生的面拆开一封吼叫信。</p><p> </p><p>更何况他不认为罗丝是个会恶意把人撞下扫帚的孩子，这件事背后肯定还有隐情。指望罗丝给他回信解释是不可能了，还好现在距离复活节只剩不到两周的时间，罗恩心里盘算一番便立刻做了决定：这几天暂时按兵不动，让罗丝放松警惕，以为整件事风头已经过去了，等她放假回家再找准时机好好“拷问”。</p><p> </p><p>时间过得飞快，转眼间就到了霍格沃茨的学生放假那天。罗恩一如既往开车去国王十字车站接罗丝以及詹姆和阿不思回家——哈利和金妮都要忙工作，除去行李众多的开学和放暑假，其余两个假期的接送工作全都落在罗恩一个人的头上。</p><p> </p><p>两家孩子从小一起长大，年龄又都非常接近，说是亲兄弟姐妹也不过分，但这次罗恩却敏锐察觉到罗丝和阿不思之间的氛围很微妙：平常最要好的表姐弟两人霸占罗恩大众高尔夫后座的两端，一上车就不约而同转脸盯着自己那侧的窗外，整个车里能听到的只有坐在副驾驶座上的詹姆喋喋不休的讲话声。罗恩作为好舅舅一直勤勉搭腔，但还是忍不住把注意力集中在后排两个孩子身上，每逢堵车就透过后视镜朝后瞥一眼。阿不思用手托住下巴撑在车窗旁，若不是非常熟悉他的人保准会觉得他只是个特安静的小孩，但罗恩却能读出他脸上和哈利年轻时极为相似却又略显不同的拒人千里；罗丝的手一直在扯她在下火车前换上的麻瓜帽衫的带子，脸颊微红，嘴巴撇出不满的弧度。</p><p> </p><p>“你们饿不饿？”在下一个红灯，罗恩终于开口了，“饿的话就告诉我想吃什么，不然我就先把你们两个送回家了。”</p><p> </p><p>“汉堡。”詹姆立刻响应，“我想吃快餐。”</p><p> </p><p>“阿不思？罗丝？”</p><p> </p><p>阿不思无所谓地耸了耸肩，而罗丝点头“嗯”了一声。既然没人反对，罗恩就在下个路口方向盘一转，开往附近一家之前也带他们来吃过的麦当劳。麻瓜自然也过复活节，停车场和快餐餐厅都塞得满满当当，最终他们不得不放弃在餐厅内堂吃，而是买了外带在车里解决。罗恩倒是没有那种绝对不允许在车里吃东西的规定，毕竟对巫师来说清理食物残渣只是一个咒语的事，所以他只嘱咐了一句小心别把可乐洒在身上就继续脚踩油门开往哈利和金妮的住处。</p><p> </p><p>他本以为高热量食物至少能让后座两个小孩高兴点，没想到才刚开了没几分钟就出了岔子。究竟怎么回事罗恩没回头看所以不是特别清楚，但听从后面传来的只言片语判断，罗丝点的那份薯条没给她番茄酱包，于是她问阿不思能不能给她。</p><p> </p><p>“不能。”阿不思语气冷淡地回答。</p><p> </p><p>“给我又怎么了？”罗丝的嗓门一下子高了起来，听起来和赫敏小时候发脾气一模一样，“你吃薯条从来只蘸蛋黄酱，为什么不能把番茄酱给我？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为我不乐意。”然后阿不思顿了顿又加了一句，似乎想要进一步激怒罗丝：“我多出来的番茄酱只给我的好朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>这句冷冰冰的话连罗恩听着都皱了皱眉头，更别提被直接刺到的罗丝。小姑娘倒没再回答什么更难听的话，但罗恩从后视镜里看到她整张脸气得通红，把脸颊上一颗颗雀斑衬得无比明显，眼睛周围一圈也红得吓人，转头朝车窗外愤愤咬了一大口汉堡后飞快用手背抹掉一颗溜出来的眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>“阿尔在生罗丝的气。”身旁副驾驶座上詹姆用绝对称不上耳语的音量对罗恩低声说，“从两周前格兰芬多对斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛就开始了。罗丝为了不让斯莱特林获胜，把他们的找球手从扫帚上撞下去了，结果那个马尔福家的小子正好是阿尔最好的朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>阿不思和斯科皮关系很好家里几个大人一直都知道，毕竟阿不思被分到了斯莱特林，无论再多让人跌破眼镜也总会慢慢融入学院的小圈子，但让罗恩没想到的是，阿不思竟然会为了斯科皮对从小一起玩到大的罗丝如此生气，甚至连不知道从哪里学来的冷暴力都用上了。等有时间他肯定要好好和哈利聊聊这件事，但现在后排的阿不思还在慢条斯理吃薯条，而罗丝吸鼻子的声音即将盖过詹姆喝可乐的动静，车里唯一有理智的大人叹了口气，开口转移他们的注意力：</p><p> </p><p>“说起来，你们知道我在上霍格沃茨的时候也是魁地奇球队的吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“你都给我们讲过多少次你五年级的时候在我爸还有乔治和弗雷德舅舅不在场的情况下带领大家夺得学院杯了？”詹姆翻了个白眼，“我十四岁了，罗恩舅舅，不是四岁。”</p><p> </p><p>“那都是我的光辉历史，但你们肯定没听说过我曾经担任守门员的时候一场丢了十四个球。”</p><p> </p><p>正在大声吸可乐的詹姆一下子被呛住了，边咳嗽边朝罗恩抬起满眼的不可思议，而后排两个小孩也显现出兴趣，阿不思把头转过来了，罗丝也不再抹眼泪了，甚至还瓮声瓮气地质问自己的爸爸：“真的？十四个球？”</p><p> </p><p>“千真万确。”罗恩扯了扯嘴角。那段历史他们的确没给小辈人讲过，不仅因为这是罗恩人生中最丢脸的时刻之一，同样也觉得一旦讲起来罗恩为什么在场上表现如此糟糕就不得不提那首《韦斯莱是我们的王》，然后肯定就会被缠着问前前后后一大堆乱七八糟的事。他们都觉得没必要再给下一代灌输如此糟糕的学院对立观念，和德拉科那些年少时期的纷争还是越少提越好。当然，除此之外哈利和金妮都非常担心詹姆会有样学样，再编点不入流的小曲把麦格教授气出毛病来。但现在哪怕没了羞辱的小曲，马尔福家的人依旧有惹韦斯莱家孩子不高兴的能力，与其让他们以后从其他渠道听到某些歪曲的谣传，不如现在当成笑话讲出来。</p><p> </p><p>“阿不思，不知道你有没有从斯科皮那里听过我和你爸爸还有他爸爸年轻时的故事？”</p><p> </p><p>被点到名的男孩显然对此异常感兴趣，连眼睛都亮起来了：“没有。斯科皮很内敛，在学校甚至不怎么讲话，更绝对不会提他家里的事。”</p><p> </p><p>“那他和他爸爸可真差太多了。”罗恩有点想象不出外表和德拉科一个模子里刻出来的男孩怎么会有如此强烈的性格反差，“因为他爸爸德拉科可是和我们从小打到大的，我都记不得我们互相揍过对方多少次了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我爸爸也揍过吗？”詹姆一脸兴奋地问，显然当了父亲的哈利呈现出的成熟稳重让孩子们完全没意识到他曾经还有另一面。</p><p> </p><p>“当然，我和哈利都和他打过架，哈利还因为在魁地奇赛场打架被禁赛一学期——就是五年级那次了，之前没告诉过你们为什么他不在场，现在你们知道了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>车里三个小孩一同发出被噎住的不可置信，反应最大的是阿不思：“我爸爸——大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特，在魁地奇赛场打架？”</p><p> </p><p>“事实上，是打群架。”罗恩毫不留情揭自己好友的老底，“当时也是格兰芬多和斯莱特林的比赛，斯莱特林输了之后斯科皮的爸爸跑来说风凉话，然后被哈利还有你们的乔治舅舅一起胖揍一顿，鼻子都打出血了。”</p><p> </p><p>詹姆吹了个响亮的口哨，一脸跃跃欲试，阿不思瞪大眼睛，依旧满脸不敢相信，而继承了赫敏脑子的罗丝则直接点出罗恩这段故事里刻意隐瞒的部分：“爸，你就是在这场比赛丢了十四个球吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“咳。”罗恩清了清嗓子，“要不是在丢了十四个球的情况下格兰芬多还能靠哈利抓住金色飞贼赢得比赛，德拉科何必气成这样？不过我给你们讲这些想说的是，魁地奇绝对是个特别让人失去理智的事——或许你们从我三十年如一日支持火炮队就看得出，你们以为我想支持个一百多年都没赢过的队伍吗？但看比赛的时候情感总会盖过理智。总之，我一直觉得在魁地奇球场上干出什么事都不奇怪，斯科皮他爸爸还干过更滑稽搞笑并且让斯莱特林直接丢了五十分的事，阿不思你要感兴趣的话不妨等开学后问问斯科皮。”</p><p> </p><p>一番主动爆料父母辈的糗事换来的是小辈之间终于缓和下来的氛围，接下来的路程里罗丝没再抹眼泪，而阿不思更是在下车前主动对罗丝说复活节那天带着魔药课作业去陋居。格兰杰-韦斯莱和波特两家住得并不远，都在伦敦郊区一片他们这代巫师扎堆的住宅区，因此罗恩在开车载着罗丝回家的短短几分钟里也没再说什么，但透过后视镜看，小姑娘板着脸盯向窗外，脑子里不知在转什么主意。罗恩也随她去，把她送到家后嘱咐她乖乖做功课，然后又开车前往雨果在上霍格沃茨之前去的一家麻瓜学校接同样放假的他回家。</p><p> </p><p>晚饭依旧只有父子三人，赫敏身为魔法部部长，越是在节假日就越忙碌，三个人也都习惯她只在陋居的节日大餐时匆匆露一面。不知道是中午快餐吃撑了还是心情不好，罗丝晚饭只吃了匆匆几口就放下刀叉，然后坐在餐桌旁一眼又一眼地偷偷瞥罗恩，时不时还嫌弃地瞪埋头吃饭的雨果一眼，似乎在默默埋怨弟弟怎么吃得这么慢。</p><p> </p><p>雨果终于吃完饭后趴在起居室一角边摆弄罗恩的老旧巫师棋边看电视，在厨房忙着收拾餐具的罗恩则听到有人突然把电视声音调得特别大，忍不住微微一笑。只洗完一个盘子的功夫后罗丝蹭着鞋底进厨房来了，靠在门边也不出声，一直等罗恩转过身正面看她才很不好意思地低声开口：</p><p> </p><p>“爸，关于我和斯科皮……”小姑娘又扯起了衣服带子，耳根通红，“虽然你之前说在魁地奇赛场上发生什么事都不奇怪，但我现在真的很后悔把他撞下来。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩拿起厨房毛巾擦干净手上的泡沫。“既然如此，你为什么要撞他呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“我撞他的时候没想太多。”罗丝红着脸小声说，“其实斯莱特林的实力差了我们好一大截，斯科皮是唯一飞得好的，但一个找球手也救不了一支球队——你们之前谈起有威克多尔·克鲁姆那届世界杯的时候不是一直这么说嘛，况且我们格兰芬多的找球手也不差。我撞他的时候只觉得这是为了学院杯，但等撞完后才觉得其实不那么回事，比赛获胜只是个借口。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你才在扫帚上被游走球撞到了？”罗恩挑了挑眉毛，“在比赛的时候发呆？”</p><p> </p><p>“是。”罗丝的脸更红了，实话说，要不是罗恩的皮肤和她一模一样，动不动就能红成番茄，看起来还挺有意思的，“因为我当时看到观众席上的阿不思朝我特愤怒地做了个手势，我才突然意识到我其实——我其实一直看斯科皮不顺眼，才想撞他一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你为什么会看他不顺眼？”罗恩知道自己问到了最关键的地方，“而且我相信我和你妈妈也从来没这样教过你，罗丝。”</p><p> </p><p>他的语气并不重，但罗丝的眼眶一下子又红了，盈满的泪水在厨房顶灯下闪闪发亮。“因为……因为……”她嘟囔了半天才终于说出口，“因为我讨厌他把阿不思抢走了！”</p><p> </p><p>“阿不思？”罗恩的眉毛忍不住挑了起来，“所以你看斯科皮不顺眼和你们两个学院不同没有关系？”</p><p> </p><p>“阿不思也是斯莱特林的，我为什么要看斯莱特林不顺眼？”罗丝眼里噙着泪还给了爸爸一个大白眼，“但阿不思是我最好的朋友——我们从六岁起就是最好的朋友了！可斯科皮一出现阿不思就完全不愿理我了，连架都不愿跟我吵，我们甚至……甚至要在你们面前装出还很要好的样子，我受够了！”</p><p> </p><p>看着已经十三岁的女儿带着哭腔像个五六岁小孩一样地发脾气，罗恩先是哑然，只觉得有点好笑，但又很庆幸罗丝依旧愿意把这些情绪同自己分享，而不是完全憋在心里。“可是罗丝，这些是你和阿不思的问题，与斯科皮其实没有关系啊？人家说不定还觉得被卷进你们两个之间的矛盾很委屈呢。你要撞也该撞阿不思。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道斯科皮是无辜的，”罗丝小小地叹了口气，“但我也不想撞阿不思，他够可怜了。从小认识的人都在格兰芬多，自己在斯莱特林孤单一人，有的时候还会有人对他指指点点，说他一点都不像哈利·波特的儿子，学习不怎么好，魁地奇也不优秀，甚至不在格兰芬多。”</p><p> </p><p>“还有这种事？”罗恩的眉头一下子皱了起来。几个孩子之前在家里从来没说过这些，詹姆大大咧咧的性格根本不在意，阿不思嘴又很严，要不是罗丝今天提起，罗恩以为他们个个都在霍格沃茨过得无忧无虑，既没有血统的纷争又不必担心伏地魔随时卷土重来。看来他真的要尽快和哈利好好谈谈了。</p><p> </p><p>“是。”罗丝用力点头，“我还揍过一个在阿不思背后说坏话的人呢——呃，抱歉，我不该揍人，是不是？”</p><p> </p><p>“揍就揍了吧。”罗恩对着女儿一脸窘迫摇了摇头，“你妈妈年轻的时候也揍过人，我猜有其母必有其女，但我希望你能看出为了维护朋友揍人与因为自己生气而把无辜的人撞下扫把之间的区别。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”罗丝愧疚地低下头，“所以我希望能向斯科皮亲口道歉。爸，你知道斯科皮住在哪里吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你想假期去道歉？”罗恩挑了挑眉毛，“我还以为你说的是等开学返校后。”</p><p> </p><p>“我其实……不仅想去道歉，还想拜访他妈妈。”罗丝小声说，“我和斯科皮在医务室一起躺了一晚上，他给我讲了好多他妈妈的事，说她身体不好，他很担心她——爸，你就带我去他家看看嘛，我想带一束花送给斯科皮的妈妈，然后再带一个你烤的苹果酥作为给斯科皮的赔礼，好不好？”</p><p> </p><p>“你还挺会利用你爸的。”罗恩笑着瞥她一眼，“我辛辛苦苦烤的东西被你拿去当赔礼？”</p><p> </p><p>“我会帮忙嘛！”小姑娘看到罗恩脸色缓和，从门边一跃而起蹭过来，使劲摇晃罗恩的胳膊。已经好几年没被女儿这么撒过娇的罗恩顿时满口答应，等自己不好意思起来的罗丝一溜烟跑掉后才突然意识到，他根本不知道德拉科一家住在哪里。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“你知道马尔福现在住在哪里吗？”两天后的陋居复活节晚餐后罗恩抽空抓住哈利问。</p><p> </p><p>“马尔福？”哈利推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，在旁边突然传来震天响的惊呼与尖叫时做了个鬼脸。几个孩子正和亚瑟在起居室打麻瓜电子游戏，陋居在几年前特别安装的超大电视屏幕投映出来的似乎是某种怪模怪样的赛车游戏，挤在沙发上的所有人手里都拿着个颜色鲜亮的小东西按得不亦乐乎。詹姆叫的声音最大，弗雷德的身体随着赛车左右拐弯也一直往两边倒，路易斯看起来文文静静的，身板也最小，但丝毫没有被自己两个大吵大闹的堂兄影响到，一直稳稳操控自己的赛车，至于最后一名参赛人亚瑟……罗恩只能说他爸爸对麻瓜文化的热爱和参与精神值得称赞。</p><p> </p><p>“是，我有点事想去他家拜访一下。”罗恩给女儿留了点面子，并未明说原因，“但他好像从结婚后就突然消失了，除了送斯科皮上学之外从不出现在公共场所。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，你说的是德拉科？”哈利挑了挑眉毛，“我刚还差点以为你要上门去找卢修斯报仇之类的。”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么，我找卢修斯报仇你还准备拦着我？”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么可能。”哈利咧嘴一笑，“就凭他之前对金妮做的事，我要不是魔法法律执行司的司长，绝对会和你组队上门。”</p><p> </p><p>“好兄弟。”罗恩拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“不过说正经的，你知道德拉科他们一家住在哪里吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我当然不可能突然告诉你具体什么路什么门牌号，但我有印象德拉科在魔法部报备过。”</p><p> </p><p>“报备？”罗恩有点惊讶，“你是说他住在麻瓜社区？”</p><p> </p><p>“是。”哈利点点头，在又一波喧闹中不得不提高嗓门回答：“我之前在魔法部听人八卦说他和他父亲的关系这些年里闹得很僵，所以我猜住到麻瓜社区又不开通飞路可以最大程度减少双方来往吧。”</p><p> </p><p>不知为何，德拉科下楼梯时略显佝偻的背影此刻在罗恩眼前一晃而过，再加上从罗丝那里听说斯科皮的妈妈身体不好，他似乎可以理解为什么如今的德拉科会如此疲惫憔悴。“实话说，我没想到他会变成这样。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也没想到他会有勇气和卢修斯决裂。”哈利表示同意，目光不由自主落在詹姆从沙发后冒出来乱蓬蓬的脑袋上，“但我猜一个再懦弱的人，在自己当了父亲之后也会生出对抗父辈的勇气。”</p><p> </p><p>“说真的，哥们，这里不是你的办公室，你真的需要少讲点这种特别严肃的话。”罗恩扯了扯嘴角，旋即想起另一件要紧的事：“你知不知道阿不思一直在和罗丝闹别扭？”</p><p> </p><p>从哈利的表情判断，他对此事一无所知，于是罗恩和他花了几分钟时间仔细描述了两个孩子之间的矛盾以及阿不思在霍格沃茨的处境。讲完之后他们这个角落的寂静无声和起居室另一端的欢声笑语形成过于强烈的对比，罗恩看着哈利脸上无比清晰的悔意与愤怒，咽下一声叹息。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你现在很自责，哈利，但这件事无论如何都不能怪你。”他又拍了拍好友的胳膊，“在你眼里阿不思只是个十多岁的小孩，但别忘了，你在他的年纪已经杀死了一只蛇怪并且摧毁了伏地魔的魂器，而金妮也和一个会说话的日记本交流了一整个学期并且没被任何人发现。有些事情只要小孩刻意不说，大人无论如何都不可能发觉的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”哈利轻轻点头，看起来还是很难受，“但我真的没想到阿不思会因为他是我的儿子而受到不公平对待——我从来没希望过这种事情发生，我甚至这辈子都在和这种歧视作斗争！”</p><p> </p><p>“虽然很残酷，但你不可能仅靠二十年就彻底扭曲几百年根深蒂固的刻板观念。”罗恩耸了耸肩，“而且据我观察，阿不思其实并不在乎这些歧视诋毁，他更在乎他的家人朋友怎么看——他更在乎你，哈利，我觉得你的认可比什么都更重要。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是我一直都很认可他啊！”哈利沮丧地长叹一口气，摘掉眼镜用手揉了揉脸，“三个孩子里詹姆最闹腾，莉莉最有探索精神，但阿不思才是最让我操心的那个，我真不知道他的敏感自卑继承了谁。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们都有敏感自卑的阶段。”罗恩对好友语气坦然，“你知道我小时候是什么样子，金妮有很长一段时间见了你话都不敢说，至于你自己——就更不用我再多说了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“我明白，但是……我只是有时候觉得你这样才算合格称职的父亲，罗恩。我工作上忙得要死，在家也和几个孩子不怎么交心。”哈利的声音逐渐低落下去，“我真担心因为自己的疏忽而让阿不思出什么事。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不能这么和我比，哈利。我可以随便辞职在家带孩子，但没人会允许你离开魔法部。”罗恩耸了耸肩，“事实已经如此，你就是哈利·波特，想别的也没用，所以不妨做点能做的事。”</p><p> </p><p>“比如？”哈利苦笑着问。</p><p> </p><p>“比如别在孩子们面前太正经。”罗恩回答，“经常开个玩笑，讲讲你自己小时候的事，好事坏事都讲讲——不仅因为这些可以拉近父亲与孩子之间的距离，更因为你是哈利·波特。虽然我知道你很不愿意，但对很多人来说你已经被神化了，没必要在家里再端着个高高在上的法律执行司司长架子。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你觉得我在家里一直在端架子？”哈利啼笑皆非瞥了罗恩一眼，但脸色随即沉了下来，又叹了口气：“不过想一想，你说的很有道理。我本来也希望能像你一样和孩子们打成一片，但詹姆实在太调皮捣蛋了，不板着脸就不行，导致我对阿尔也有点太严肃了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不仅是严肃的问题，你如果一直不和孩子好好交流，会让他们不得不从其他人那里听说你是个怎样的人，而你自己也知道那样通常会带有偏激的主观色彩。”罗恩没直说，但他知道哈利能听出他在暗指哈利对自己的父亲詹姆的印象转变，“再加上阿尔这种敏感内敛还总想太多的性格……他听人夸哈利·波特越多，便越会觉得自己不配当你的儿子，最终只会和你越来越远。”</p><p> </p><p>“的确。”哈利沉重颔首，“自从阿尔去霍格沃茨之后我突然觉得根本读不懂他在想什么了。之前我还想着孩子长大了，给他点私人空间，但现在……”</p><p> </p><p>“现在还是多和他好好交流，等他准备谈情说爱交女友了再给他私人空间吧。”看着哈利一脸愁苦，罗恩忍不住开起玩笑，“好吧，或者男友也很可能。我听罗丝说阿尔真的和斯科皮很亲近。”</p><p> </p><p>听到最后这句话，哈利原本的满面愁云瞬间变成生吞柠檬的狰狞，但同时也忍不住轻笑了几声。“我这还是第一次觉得罗丝和赫敏如此相像是件多么可怕的事。”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么，你不能接受两个男孩子在一块？”罗恩戏谑地看着好友，“在巫师界的确不多见，但对麻瓜不是很稀松平常吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“别误会我的意思，我只是不想再过十多年不得不和马尔福一起过圣诞节。”哈利做了个鬼脸，“不过鉴于现在想去他家的人是你，我应该用不着受这个罪。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>玩笑归玩笑，哈利还是在复活节大餐的第二天用猫头鹰给罗恩寄来了德拉科一家的地址——罗恩之前从没听说过这个地方，上网查了查才知道那是个位于英国南部离伦敦不远的安静小镇。上门拜访其实应该提前通知一声，取得对方同意，但哈利没给电话号码，寄信的话用猫头鹰太奇怪了，走比蜗牛还慢的麻瓜邮政保不准下个月才会到。最终罗恩和罗丝商量了一下，决定直接上门拜访，就算被拒绝了也无所谓，毕竟这份心意才是最重要的。</p><p> </p><p>于是在复活节假期结束的前一天，等罗恩通过飞路网把雨果送去陋居拜托莫丽照顾之后，他开车带着罗丝启程前往德拉科的家，罗丝身旁的车座上还小心安放着罗恩早起烤出来的苹果酥。他们半路在一家花店停下，罗恩掏钱让罗丝选了一束特别漂亮的花，虽然花的名字他叫不上来，但他憋下去的钱包意味着肯定都是非常不错的品种。</p><p> </p><p>从地图上看小镇离伦敦并不远，但罗恩却足足开了两个小时才到地方，途中罗丝因为起太早帮忙做甜点而睡了一觉，但即便歪倒在后排座上却依然小心翼翼地用胳膊抱着装苹果酥的盒子。车顺着路牌拐进小镇后罗恩发现这地方哪怕对于巫师来说都小得可怜，甚至还没有霍格莫德大，还没开两分钟就来到一个类似小广场的地方，旁边孤零零的几家店铺。这里的居民大概也都互相认识，在罗恩找不到路停车询问方向时朝他投来好奇又八卦的目光。从对方表情判断，马尔福一家应该从没有过来客。</p><p> </p><p>历尽千辛万苦，罗恩终于找到了哈利写给他的门牌号以及后面的建筑——那是一幢非常漂亮的乡间小别墅，从外表看有些年头了，大概不是近些年修建的，但保养得非常好；除了房子之外最吸引眼球的则是前院的小花园，现在正是春季花开最繁盛的那几天，各种各样高矮有序的植物纷纷争奇斗艳，透过车窗缝都能嗅到沁人心脾的芳香。</p><p> </p><p>“好美啊。”抱着蛋糕盒下车的罗丝深吸一口气，忍不住喃喃赞叹，“咱们家怎么就没有这么美的花园呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为你妈对种花一窍不通，而你爸在花园里最拿手的本领是捉地精。”罗恩从车里抱出那束花，锁好车后跟在罗丝身旁一起朝房屋正门走去，“不过等雨果今年秋天去霍格沃茨我就有时间打理花园了，到时候你希望咱家种什么花就写信告诉我。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩自己说了一大通，只可惜罗丝明显很紧张，紧紧抿着嘴唇完全没有回答他的意思。罗恩倒也理解她的心情，说实话他自己也有点紧张。虽然两周前在霍格沃茨和德拉科的会面最终还算愉快，但那不代表对方会乐意自己突然杀上家门，拒绝两人进门是最可能的结果，但再往大里闹，闹到傲罗甚至麻瓜警方那里也不一定。</p><p> </p><p>两人顺着鹅卵石铺成的小路穿过花园，在门廊站定后罗丝抬手按响了挂着花环的白色木门上的门铃。罗恩低头扫了眼门边还带着泥土残渣的园艺铲和长筒靴，又侧头撇了撇屋旁几个东倒西歪的麻瓜地精小雕像——戴着尖顶红帽那种，比巫师花园里的地精可爱一百倍，正颇感有趣时听到咚咚脚步声从门后传来，片刻后一个略微眼熟的矮个身影打开了门。</p><p> </p><p>“呃，你好？”的确比罗丝矮了半个头的斯科皮抬头望向罗恩时表情谨慎又好奇，但等他看到罗丝时所有的拘谨都变成了又惊又喜，一句话都没说嘴角已经抑制不住朝上扬起。</p><p> </p><p>“你好，斯科皮。”罗丝的语调倒是非常严肃，“很抱歉我和我爸爸未经允许便突然登门拜访，但我们不知道你家的电话号码，只能直接开车过来了。”</p><p> </p><p>金发男孩使劲眨了眨眼睛，罗恩能看出他高兴的同时又很困惑，还一直在偷瞄自己，于是主动伸出手自我介绍：“你好，斯科皮，我是罗恩·格兰杰-韦斯莱。”</p><p> </p><p>“我……我知道你是谁。”斯科皮赶紧伸手和他握了握，本来就处在变声期的嗓门因为激动而又尖又破，“当然，我一直以为你只叫罗恩·韦斯莱，因为书本上都是这么说的，巧克力蛙的卡片也是，但我本来应该早点想到既然罗丝姓格兰杰-韦斯莱，你肯定也在结婚的时候改了名字。”</p><p> </p><p>阿不思说斯科皮寡言少语，但罗恩从这短短一分多钟里充分意识到斯科皮的话不是一般得多，越紧张越闭不上嘴，而且和他爸爸德拉科是截然相反的两种话多。</p><p> </p><p>正回忆着二十多年前只想让人用拳头帮忙闭嘴的德拉科，长大版本的此人就从斯科皮身后冒了出来，满脸的戒备冷若冰霜：“斯科皮，按门铃的人是谁——哦。”</p><p> </p><p>“你好啊，德拉科。”罗恩挤出标准微笑，并且着重念出他的名字，希望德拉科能明白他想在小辈面前做个好榜样，别再用姓氏互相称呼，“我刚才正准备给斯科皮解释为什么我们会出现在你家门口呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就继续解释吧，罗恩。”德拉科果然足够聪明，虽然他那拖拉腔调的口音把罗恩好端端的名字念得像句无言的嘲讽。罗恩忍下翻白眼的冲动，继续微笑面对父子二人：</p><p> </p><p>“是这样的：和我一起前来的这位格兰杰-韦斯莱女士有话想要同斯科皮·马尔福先生讲，并且等不到开学再说，于是才央求我带她来这里。至于她究竟想说什么，我觉得还是交给她自己解释吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“爸！”罗丝尴尬地小声埋怨一句，然后红着脸看向斯科皮：“我是来向你道歉的，斯科皮，我不应该在魁地奇比赛的时候把你从扫帚上撞下去，是我不对，请收下我的赔礼。”说完把手中的盒子往斯科皮怀里一塞。</p><p> </p><p>无论长不长雀斑，浅色皮肤脸红都挺明显的，于是罗恩笑眯眯看着站在门框里的斯科皮耳朵也一下子通红，猛地抬手想要结果盒子，却又中途顿了一下，侧过头小心翼翼观察站在自己身后父亲的表情，等德拉科板着脸轻轻点头后才兴高采烈彻底抱在自己怀里，笑得嘴角都快咧到耳根了。</p><p> </p><p>“没、没关系的，罗丝。”他有点磕巴地回应刚才那段道歉，“这是比赛常有的事，再说你不是也受伤了嘛？”</p><p> </p><p>“我受伤和我故意撞你又没关系。”罗丝刚道歉完毕就立刻恢复她和赫敏特别类似的语气——听起来就很不好惹那种——但斯科皮依旧满脸是笑，看起来完全不生气。</p><p> </p><p>“可是你在医务室陪了我一晚上啊。”男孩笑得满足又甜蜜，罗恩在内心长叹一口气，知道哈利以后无论如何都用不着担心要和马尔福共度节日了，倒是自己有点危险。目前罗丝对斯科皮的态度还很模糊，但感情这种事对青少年来去都很快，谁知道再过几年罗丝会怎样看待这个抢走自己最好朋友的男孩。</p><p> </p><p>“咳。”德拉科似乎也察觉到儿子这话说得的确有点失礼，赶忙主动换了个话题，看向罗恩：“你怀里抱的又是什么？”他的目光向下落在罗恩怀里那捧鲜花上，嘴角微微抽搐，“莫非也是赔礼，给我的？”</p><p> </p><p>“这是给斯科皮妈妈的。”罗丝抢在罗恩之前回答，显然对自己挑了这么漂亮的一束花颇为自豪：“我在医务室听斯科皮讲了好多他妈妈的事，所以想来探望一下。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科的灰眼睛飞快眨了几下，花了几秒钟才彻底抹掉面庞上的震惊——罗恩猜他压根没意识到他们前来拜访还抱有这种目的。有那么一瞬他略显扭曲的表情让罗恩以为身体虚弱的妻子对于德拉科来说是个禁忌话题，他和罗丝肯定要被赶走了，但德拉科一直严肃冷硬的表情却在低头望向罗丝时微微融化出一个浅淡的笑意，他把手搭在自己儿子的肩头，对罗丝点点头轻声开口：</p><p> </p><p>“多谢你，罗丝。阿斯托里亚非常喜欢花，所以肯定会很高兴见到你。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>德拉科·马尔福的家……该怎样形容呢？和富丽堂皇的马尔福庄园相比，这里的装修家具风格要淡雅和谐得多，看上去至少像个住人的家，而不是宴会厅，处处透着生活气息；但与此同时罗恩却能从细枝末节清晰感受到德拉科的品味依旧受到了父母与祖宅的影响，仿佛整间住宅正如他本人的缩影：用尽全力想要与旧日生活一刀两断，却依旧永远也无法抛开姓氏与血脉的联系。</p><p> </p><p>父子二人将他们顺着狭窄的门廊带入起居室，而父女二人则在经过时饶有兴趣盯着挂在墙上的相框看个不停。陈列在这里的全都是静止不动的麻瓜照片，历经十多个年头，从斯科皮依旧在襁褓之中直至今日，有单人照，也有合影，但卢修斯和纳西莎并未出现其中。虽然只是匆匆一瞥，但罗恩觉得隐居在麻瓜社区的一家三口看起来很快乐，镜头下的斯科皮永远都在绽放灿烂笑容，而德拉科虽然笑得很少，但至少只在年份比较新的几张照片里才略显疲态。</p><p> </p><p>然而等进入起居室之后罗恩并没有立即见到照片里那个仪态优雅的褐色头发女人，唯有大捧颜色绚烂的插花映入眼帘，把整个房间塞得满满当当，从艺术美观上可以说多得过分。但从德拉科父子二人无动于衷的表情判断，这在他们家是常态。德拉科先请罗恩和罗丝坐下，然后才一脸抱歉地解释女主人为何不在场：</p><p> </p><p>“阿斯托里亚身体不太好，需要多休息。”他轻声说，“今天早上她持弄了一会花，所以刚刚上楼休息去了。你们先坐，我这就叫她下来。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我们还是别打扰她了，等改天再来拜访。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩说着想起身，但德拉科做了个拒绝的手势：“不，没关系，很少有人来这里拜访她，我想她肯定不希望自己错过。”然后转向儿子：“斯科皮，你去厨房泡茶招待客人。”说罢朝罗恩一点头，匆匆离开起居室。</p><p> </p><p>男主人都这么说了，罗恩自然不方便径直离开，于是安心坐在柔软的沙发上，并且在斯科皮去厨房前提醒了一句：“盒子里是我早上新烤的甜点，你要是想的话正好拿出来配茶喝。”</p><p> </p><p>斯科皮扁了扁嘴，看起来有点不舍得把罗丝给他的礼物和大家一起分享，但最终乖乖点头，致歉后也小跑着离开了。一时间屋子里只剩下父女二人，罗恩含笑注视罗丝的脑袋像猫头鹰一样左右乱晃，趁主人不在飞快打量周围的家具摆设，然后凑过来和爸爸咬起了耳朵：</p><p> </p><p>“爸，这里和我之前去过的房子都好不一样啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“哪里不一样？”</p><p> </p><p>“我从来没见过这么干净的家。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩听到这话哑然失笑。德拉科家的确比罗恩自己的家、哈利家以及陋居都要干净整洁多了，哪怕摆满花瓶看上去依旧错落有致，在阳光映照下地面连一丁点灰尘都看不见，沙发垫也摆得整整齐齐，丝毫没有哈利家在两个男孩摧残下的鸡飞狗跳以及罗恩自己在家收拾的漫不经心——罗恩的清洁观念一直都是，只要他看不见，灰尘污垢就不存在。</p><p> </p><p>当然，保持家居卫生对巫师来说不是难事，但看着客厅一侧一览无余的大落地窗，罗恩很怀疑这家人会当着邻居的面掏出口袋里的魔杖念扫除咒。</p><p> </p><p>斯科皮泡的茶比他妈妈来得更快，先端上茶杯茶壶放在咖啡桌上，又跑回厨房分两次端来五块切得很窄的苹果酥——罗恩微笑着默许男孩的私心，反正苹果酥他在家也经常给罗丝烤。等罗恩端起茶杯后他又意识到自己忘记把糖罐拿过来了，再次一溜烟跑回厨房，一连串动作下来甚至有点喘。</p><p> </p><p>“坐下歇会吧，斯科皮。”罗恩忍不住出口，“把罗丝当成同学招待就行了，没必要这么麻烦。”</p><p> </p><p>“那怎么行。”男孩抬手抹了抹额角的薄汗，“你不是普通人，罗丝也不是普通同学。”</p><p> </p><p>罗丝自然揪着他这句话不放：“我不是普通同学，又是什么同学？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，是……”男孩的支吾被终于缓缓靠近的脚步声打断，他等罗丝转移注意力后甚至还偷偷长舒了口气。罗恩最后笑着瞥他一眼，也把视线投向起居室门口，在几秒钟后终于见到了这间屋子的女主人朝他们缓步走来。</p><p> </p><p>“你好，马尔福夫人。”罗恩立即从沙发上站起身，罗丝也紧随其后，“我们不是第一次见了，但还是请允许我做一下介绍：我是罗恩·格兰杰-韦斯莱，这是我的女儿罗丝。”</p><p> </p><p>“幸会，格兰杰-韦斯莱先生。”阿斯托里亚微笑回答，“不过你说得很对，我们的确不是第一次见了，我在你的姓氏没这么长的时候就见过你，当然还有波特先生以及格兰杰小姐。”她的目光向下落在罗丝身上，笑容更深：“我之前一直后悔自己没能见过大名鼎鼎的赫敏·格兰杰上一、二年级的样子，现在终于如愿以偿了。”</p><p> </p><p>“他们都说我和我妈长得很像，除了头发颜色。”罗丝落落大方地回答，“还有就是个头比她小时候高很多。”</p><p> </p><p>“这个我也有所耳闻，不过你比我想象中还要高。”阿斯托里亚笑嘻嘻望向自己儿子，“你甚至比斯科皮都高了不少。”</p><p> </p><p>“妈！”站在窗边单人扶手椅旁的金发男孩满脸埋怨，而罗丝咯咯笑了起来。德拉科也终于打破之前面上的冰冷，颇有忍俊不禁的感觉，但很快他却收敛笑意，托着阿斯托里亚的手臂将她引到能晒到太阳的沙发单座上。罗恩借此机会仔细观察这位之前只在九又四分之三站台见过一面的马尔福夫人：</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚身量偏小，个头只到丈夫的耳朵下面，从衣料下露出的手腕脚踝也都纤细无比，看起来仿佛一阵疾风就能把她吹折；她的脸长得并不漂亮，皮肤看起来也粗糙暗淡，但自身具有的温柔仪态弥补了这些不足，坐在阳光下几乎像颗珍珠般熠熠生辉。罗恩对格林格拉斯家族了解不对，印象也仅停留在翘着鼻子看人的达芙妮，但可以说的是阿斯托里亚身上没有半点其余纯血家族后代或多或少的趾高气昂。</p><p> </p><p>但或许，也只有这样的女人能够让德拉科鼓起勇气与家族决裂，并且培养出斯科皮这般性格趣味十足的孩子。</p><p> </p><p>等阿斯托里亚落座后其他几人也纷纷坐下，德拉科不知有意无意，占据了斯科皮之前的扶手椅，男孩只能过来挤在罗丝身旁的沙发上，耳根依旧红得发热，向自己妈妈指了指咖啡桌上的甜点与花束：”妈，这块苹果酥是罗丝送给我的，而这束花是她送给你的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我刚才听德拉科说了。”阿斯托里亚对罗丝露出亲切的笑容，“多谢你如此费心准备了这些礼物，这束花我真的特别喜欢。等一会闲下来我就把它放进花瓶里好好养着，能开两个星期呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”罗丝瞪大眼睛，“为什么我家的花开不了这么久，没几天就谢了？”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚玩味一笑。“我猜，因为你的父母都太忙了，没空打理吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“我妈是很忙，”罗丝嘀咕着揭罗恩的老底，“但我爸闲得要死，每天只去我舅舅的魔法把戏坊上半天班，淡季甚至根本不去，花园里捣乱的地精都比他忙！”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚显然没料到罗丝会对一个刚认识没几分钟的人如此坦诚，愣了片刻后捂着嘴笑了起来，旁边斯科皮倒是没笑出声，但身体却无声震动。虽然女儿就这般如此无情把自己卖了实属糗事一桩，但罗恩向来乐意通过牺牲自己的形象换取他人面上笑容，倒不觉得生气，甚至还转头瞥了一直沉默的德拉科一眼，看到他嘴角微微翘起，但注视着阿斯托里亚的双眼里却写满担忧。</p><p> </p><p>罗恩还没想明白他在担忧什么，阿斯特里亚一阵突然爆发出的剧烈咳嗽就立刻给出了答案；原本咯咯笑的褐发女人用两只手捂住嘴咳得撕心裂肺，德拉科连忙起身大步跨到妻子身边，轻柔地抚摸她深深躬下去的背部，而斯科皮也飞快冲进厨房，片刻后拿了个深色小瓶回来塞进母亲手里。</p><p> </p><p>“我妈妈的身体真的不太好。”他勉强对旁边不知所措的父女俩挤出半个笑容，再也没了之前的活泼劲儿，“麻瓜医生看不出她得了什么病，而圣芒戈的治疗师能做的也只有配些魔药缓解症状。”</p><p> </p><p>“是什么病让圣芒戈的治疗师都束手无策？”罗恩不由对这位才刚认识不久的女人感到深重关切，“国内治不好的话我们还认识些国外的治疗师，如果你们需要——”</p><p> </p><p>“多谢你，罗恩，但用不着。”德拉科在妻子用颤抖的手仰头喝下瓶子里的魔药时直起上半身，语气沉郁，“阿斯托里亚得的不是病，而是血脉上的诅咒，所以无药可治，只能尽量拖些时间。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩张了张嘴，想说句“我很抱歉”，却只觉得这句话在父子二人一模一样的悲痛神情映衬下无比苍白。血脉诅咒对巫师来说的确是最致命的打击，可以让一整个家族惶惶不可终日，只因几百年后注定消亡。若不是亲眼所见，他绝对不敢相信眼前这个优雅温柔并如此热爱生命的女人的生命竟然一直在倒计时。</p><p> </p><p>“好啦，德拉科，我没事。”终于喝完一瓶魔药的阿斯托里亚掏出手绢擦了擦嘴，然后拍了一把丈夫，“回你的位置上坐着去吧，别妨碍我吃甜点。”她从咖啡桌上拿起托盘，仔细端量上面的一小牙苹果酥：“这是你自己烤的，格兰杰-韦斯莱先生？”</p><p> </p><p>“拜托，务必叫我罗恩，我选择这个姓氏不代表我乐意天天听人这么叫我。”罗恩故意用了最夸张的语气，“还有没错，这是我今天早上现烤的，用的是我妈妈的食谱，一直都是罗丝最喜欢的甜点。”</p><p> </p><p>“你最喜欢吃这个？”罗恩听到斯科皮悄悄对罗丝耳语，“霍格沃茨的食堂菜谱上可没这个，要不要我们给麦格校长写信提意见？”</p><p> </p><p>“用不着。”罗丝翻了个大白眼，“再好的东西天天吃也会吃腻，在家里偶尔吃一次就可以了，吃太多我反而会不喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>“看吧，斯科皮，这就是你的比罗丝笨的地方。”阿斯托里亚用叉子点了点儿子，“你只想着吃好喝好，人家早就领会到了人生哲理。”</p><p> </p><p>“妈！”斯科皮气得刚才消下去的耳根又通红一片，“你就不能少说两句吗！”</p><p> </p><p>一番母子互动让刚才凝滞下去的氛围终于重新缓和，但眼角余光里德拉科紧紧皱起的眉头却一直没松开，目光在妻子与儿子之间来回游移，嘴角抿出苦涩的纹路。罗恩突然有种冲动袭上心头，想要伸出手去抹平那些镌刻痛苦的细纹，因为没人应该在二十年前那场磨难后依旧如此忧愁悲痛，那些牺牲与付出换来的本该是所有人幸福美满的生活，即便曾经和他们做对的人也不例外。</p><p> </p><p>“这个味道……”心绪黯然间阿斯托里亚的声音将罗恩重新带回现实，褐发女人用叉子又送了一块苹果酥至口中，仔细品尝吞咽之后才再次开口：“真的很熟悉，和我小时候在家里吃到的一模一样。你刚说这是你母亲的食谱？”</p><p> </p><p>“是。”罗恩点点头，“我记得也是她从她妈妈那里学来的。”</p><p> </p><p>“两百多年前的确有个格林格拉斯家的女儿嫁去了普威特家，”阿斯托里亚微笑着说，“说不定我们两家用的是同一张苹果酥的食谱，所以味道才这么相似。”</p><p> </p><p>“很有可能。”这种事在纯血巫师家庭再常见不过，不过对罗恩来说还是有点惊喜，“希望我的手艺没有辜负这张传承百年的食谱。”</p><p> </p><p>“绝对没辜负，和我记忆中母亲烤制的苹果酥一模一样，只可惜我没能学会。”阿斯托里亚又吃了一口，慢慢咀嚼间神情透出无限怀念，“你刚才也听德拉科说了，我的病是血脉诅咒，而我母亲也因为诅咒影响在我很小就去世了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我……我很抱歉。”罗恩还是说出这句话，无论有多苍白无力，至少尽自己所能给予安慰。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢，而且多谢你为我们烤了这个苹果酥，罗恩。”阿斯托里亚放下盘子，微笑着轻声说，“这绝对是我最近几年里收到的最好的礼物了。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果你想的话，我可以把食谱整理好寄给你，制作起来一点都不麻烦。”罗恩真诚提议，“我妈妈那边还有些普威特家传下来的其他食谱，说不定也有你想要的。”</p><p> </p><p>身旁德拉科有点不安地“嗯”了一声，似乎想出言反对，但阿斯托里亚对丈夫微微摇头，然后转向罗恩时笑容愈发灿烂——斯科皮的样貌虽然更像德拉科，但笑容却和母亲如出一辙，让人看着打心底得温暖惬意：“那真的太感谢了，罗恩，只可惜我没什么能作为回礼。”</p><p> </p><p>“用不着给我回礼，就当——”他的大脑飞速旋转，试图寻找一个合理又能调节气氛的回答，“就当是我给德拉科的赔礼吧，很抱歉我曾经揍过你那么多次。”</p><p> </p><p>他这句话一出口，起居室里顿时又充满了忍笑的怪声。罗丝冲自己爸爸翻了个白眼，完全体会不到罗恩的良苦用心，斯科皮好奇的目光在罗恩和德拉科之间来回乱窜，看起来和阿不思头一次听说这件事时一模一样，最终逼得当事人从扶手椅上起身走到众人面前，双臂抱胸神情无奈。</p><p> </p><p>“看来，这份礼我要是不收就对不起我当年挨的那么多次打了？”</p><p> </p><p>“这事你知道吗？”斯科皮又在和罗丝说悄悄话了，虽然音量当着德拉科的面特别正大光明。</p><p> </p><p>“知道，而且阿不思也知道，你回去问他就是了。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科瞪了儿子一眼：“你要想知道当年的事，直接问我就可以，没必要听不相干的人胡编乱造。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你愿意告诉我你小时候的事咯？”斯科皮的眼睛立刻亮成大晚上的车前灯，而罗恩偷笑着注视德拉科咬了咬后槽牙才勉强点头，结果阿斯托里亚还唯恐天下不乱插了一句：“我记得阁楼里好像有几本老相簿，到时候可以一起拿出来翻看。”</p><p> </p><p>几分钟后罗恩带着罗丝离开了德拉科家，父子二人出门把他们上车，而斯科皮在车后朝他们挥手，直至开出很远还一直站在原地。看着后视镜里慢慢远去的小小身影，罗恩脸上的笑容终于慢慢消退，阿斯托里亚的身体状况像座大山般沉甸甸压在他的心头。飞快瞥了一眼坐在副驾驶座上的罗丝，小姑娘用手托腮看向车窗外，表情也不复刚才的欢快。</p><p> </p><p>等车开出小镇几分钟后，罗丝终于开口了：“爸，阿斯托里亚她……还能好起来吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道，罗丝，我真的不知道。”罗恩难得面对女儿流露出负面情绪，可病痛与死亡向来无法避免，他不愿用麻木无知换取虚假的快乐。“血脉诅咒对纯血家族来说不算罕见，曾经有很多家族都因此在历史中销声匿迹。我对此没有多少研究，如果你感兴趣，可以等回了霍格沃茨去图书馆查查看。”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”罗丝用力点头，“我一定要查清这件事，找到治好阿斯托里亚的方法。”</p><p> </p><p>即便罗恩再想让罗丝直面死亡这个话题，他也不愿戳破一个女孩柔软又刚强的决心——这让他想起三年级的时候赫敏决心要拯救巴克比克，在课业那样繁重的情况下依旧翻烂了图书馆所有相关的书籍。虽然最后无法改变魔法部的判决，但经历过那次尝试失败后罗恩感觉他们三个都稍微长大了一些，更好地认清了霍格沃茨这个用魔法与糖果将他们包裹起来的世界之外的种种残酷。</p><p> </p><p>“好孩子，”于是他温柔地给予鼓励，并做好在未来某个时候抚平眼泪的准备，“我相信你一定能做到。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你这几天怎么了？”在罗丝重返霍格沃茨两天后，赫敏在晚餐餐桌上这样问道。</p><p> </p><p>罗恩从吃了一半的餐盘抬起脸，叉子上还挂着一块沾满酱汁的土豆，有些不解地问：“我怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>赫敏看他这副反应立刻皱起眉头：“你……你在餐桌上不怎么讲话了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不是一直嫌弃我边吃东西边讲话吗？”罗恩无奈地笑了一声，“我终于学会了点礼节，你反而不高兴了？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然不，只是——”赫敏越过餐桌盯着他仔细看了几眼，然后摇了摇头，“算了，就当我没问过，继续吃你的土豆吧——酱汁快滴到桌布上了。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩点点头，把叉子上的土豆塞进嘴中，在用力咀嚼时垂眼看向面前的餐盘：土豆，牛肉，青豆，酱汁，非常标准的晚餐，刀工只能说过得去，味道也马马虎虎，而他们竟然就这样一直吃了十五年。罗恩还记得自己第一次做出一道像样晚餐时赫敏满脸的又惊又喜，两人在烛光下凝视彼此，最不起眼的食物在口中也能尝出珍馐的滋味，他心中暗自希望接下来的几十年甚至上百年的晚餐都可以这般度过。</p><p> </p><p>然而仅仅过了十五年，晚餐就已变成一道应付生活的枯燥流程，他洗菜，做饭，先喂饱两个孩子，送他们上楼睡觉，再等着赫敏从魔法部下班回家一起吃饭。蜡烛已有十多年没点过，桌布从曾经换着花样的图案纹饰逐渐变为单调的纯白，而更多的时候赫敏甚至没法按时回家，罗恩坐在厨房苦苦等到的只有透过壁炉传来的一句致歉。</p><p> </p><p>有时，他会在注视着桌上饭菜逐渐冷去的时候想，是他做的不够吗？如果他能让家里更温馨，饭菜更可口，赫敏是否会回家吃饭的次数多一些？可做到这些他已经尽力了，他在厨艺上没有任何天赋，烹饪咒语用了那么多年还是经常会出错，唯独对烘焙甜品比较拿手，但赫敏却禁止两个孩子吃太多甜食，说对他们的牙不好。罗恩很理解赫敏作为麻瓜牙医的女儿会这样想，但巫师完全不必担心吃坏牙齿这件事，他们早在女巫狩猎时期就发明了大量让牙齿变得整齐洁白的咒语——牙齿腐坏是麻瓜对女巫的刻板印象之一。</p><p> </p><p>这并非埋怨，毕竟赫敏也是为了孩子好，但有的时候罗恩总觉得妻子离自己那样遥远，他们仿佛身处两个截然不同的世界，勉为其难拼合在一起才组成了一个家庭，外人看上去似乎严丝合缝，只有他们两个才知道硌在中间的锋利锯齿有多伤人。</p><p> </p><p>他也见识过别人的家庭：哈利和金妮，比尔和芙蓉，甚至纳威和汉娜。诚然，每个家庭都完全不同，但每对夫妻总能找到某些让他们和谐相处的共同点，例如哈利和金妮对魁地奇的共同热爱。罗恩从很小就知道他和赫敏在性格爱好上截然不同，并且都无法理解对方为什么会对某件事有如此惊人的热情，但他本以为相爱与相处会慢慢消融彼此间的隔阂，软化年少的固执。</p><p> </p><p>假如赫敏不是魔法部部长，或者她没有把自己绝大多数时间都花在办公室里，罗恩的期望兴许能够实现；可事实是，赫敏见罗恩的时间还没有见自己秘书的多，办公桌上永远都有一份又一份批不完的文件，山怪骑着角驼兽走过匈牙利，巨人大摇大摆穿过希腊海，狼人完全隐入地下……罗恩想不通为何这些无关紧要的琐事会彻底占据赫敏的生命，甚至令她错过罗丝长出第一颗牙，雨果迈出人生中第一步，以及十多次他们双方的生日与结婚纪念日。回想起还在金斯莱手下当傲罗的日子，那时刚刚结束第二次巫师战争，整个巫师界可谓满目疮痍，可即便如此金斯莱依旧能抽出时间和罗恩他们去酒吧痛饮，他没有像赫敏这般让魔法部部长这个身份彻底吞没自己。</p><p> </p><p>可罗恩知道自己不能抱怨出声，甚至不该有这些念头，因为这是他们二人在当初一起做的决定：赫敏专注工作，罗恩辞职顾家。为了他们的孩子，更为了巫师界，这是最好、最合理的选择。“感谢你对魔法部的牺牲”——哈利有次喝多后拍着罗恩的肩膀调侃，罗恩脸上带着笑，心里只有一片苦涩。或许有人会觉得为人父母的价值高过一切——罗恩自然也为自己培养出罗丝和雨果两个好孩子而自豪——但价值不仅在于自我感觉，更来自社会认同，可在其他人、甚至在自己的孩子眼中，他永远是铁三角里隐退消失的那位，放弃傲罗甘愿做家庭主夫的窝囊废，哈利·波特的好友，赫敏·格兰杰的丈夫，十几年如一日的家居琐事同样也将他吞没得连骨头渣都不剩。</p><p> </p><p>他的目光越过低头吃饭的赫敏的肩膀，望向餐桌后面那个一直在接灰的花瓶，德拉科家起居室的大捧鲜花顿时映入脑海。之前德拉科的痛苦令他心生怜悯，可如今面对横亘餐桌中央的空气墙，罗恩却不知他们两个谁更可怜。阿斯托里亚每天都在努力活下去，却能把活着变为生活；而罗恩，年富力强，身体健康，却把生活过成一潭淤泥死水。</p><p> </p><p>“你喜欢花吗？”他不由问出口。桌子对面赫敏显然愣了一下，皱眉打量了罗恩一番。</p><p> </p><p>“当然喜欢……你问这个做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“既然你喜欢花，为什么咱们家里已经这么久都没摆过鲜花了？”罗恩指了指她背后的花瓶。</p><p> </p><p>“之前你不是每次接罗丝放学才会买嘛，她上的那所麻瓜学校门口正好有家鲜花店，而且主要也是她特别喜欢。”赫敏毫不在意地回答，“现在她成天不在家，买了花还要天天换水，我觉得你会嫌烦。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩的确不耐烦已经够多的家务还要加上给花瓶换水，可对他来说再麻烦也不过是魔杖点一点，咒语念一念，他难道真的因为连这点精力都不愿浪费而让自己的生活这般暗淡无光吗？阿斯托里亚又是怎样在身体如此虚弱的情况下打理整个花园又在房间内摆满花的呢？</p><p> </p><p>突然之间，罗恩很想见见德拉科的妻子，他有种莫名的感觉，那个垂死挣扎却依旧无比热爱生活的女人可以帮助罗恩自己的生活焕然一新。</p><p> </p><p>于是第二天早上，等罗恩把雨果送去学校后便立刻回家，仔仔细细烤了个苹果酥，比之前送给斯科皮的那个精细得多，放进盒子里后又找出他几天前就写好但一直没有寄出的食谱，然后换了身深色的衣服。他打算这次省下两个小时的车程，直接幻影移形过去，但为了不吓到小镇里其他麻瓜居民，先在上次开车时看到的路边一片特别繁茂的树林里显形，再花上十多分钟走过去。</p><p> </p><p>身随念动，片刻后他已经拎着甜品盒出现在德拉科一家居住的小镇外面，费了好一番功夫才从树林里走出来。麻瓜小镇的八卦程度绝对不亚于巫师，贸然出现的陌生人引得路遇行人纷纷偷瞄，窃窃私语，甚至还有人认出他就是上个礼拜来拜访马尔福一家的人。罗恩把一切目光与嘀咕都甩在脑后，凭记忆走向德拉科的家。</p><p> </p><p>今天他抵达那幢小别墅的时间比上周早了一个多小时，但愿阿斯托里亚还没上楼休息。走进花园后他特意仔细搜寻一番，果然在一排花丛旁看到了一个蹲在地上的身影，从头发颜色判断正是他要找的人。</p><p> </p><p>“早上好。”他尽量放轻声音，生怕吓到对方，但阿斯托里亚显然还是吃了一惊，猛地转身看向他时身体还晃了晃，一张脸本来煞白，但认出是罗恩后立刻绽放出笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“罗恩，早上好！你怎么来了？”她的语气中完全没有质问的意味，好像罗恩就住在她的隔壁，随便过来串串门。</p><p> </p><p>“给你送我上次答应的礼物。”罗恩举起手里的甜品盒晃了晃，“本来想寄信，但我正好又烤了个苹果酥，所以带来和你共享。”</p><p> </p><p>“好极了，我正愁一会茶点吃什么呢。”阿斯托里亚眼睛发亮，然后用手里园艺剪指向身旁的花丛，“不过我要先忙完这里的活儿，这是我每天唯一能户外运动的机会了。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”罗恩点点头，“不过……有什么我能帮忙的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“按照罗丝对你的园艺造诣描述——不了，谢谢。”阿斯托里亚微笑着说，“这些玫瑰花丛是我最心爱的宝贝，平时我连德拉科和斯科皮都不让碰——好吧，除了给玫瑰移丛的时候，因为我拿不动大铲子了，但除此之外绝对不行，连花都必须我亲自剪。”</p><p> </p><p>注视着对方面上的笑容，罗恩不由内心暗自感叹阿斯托里亚对自己身体状况的态度是如此平静泰然，仿佛拿不动铲子是件再平常不过的事。在这之前他还从未见过像阿斯托里亚这般看淡生死的人，他愈发想了解她，走进她的内心世界。</p><p> </p><p>“德拉科呢？”罗恩问，“怎么没看到他？”</p><p> </p><p>“他上班去了。”阿斯托里亚回答，“我们生活也需要钱啊，怎么，你以为我们依旧靠古灵阁的存款过日子吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“实话说，我真的没想到马尔福家的人会主动上班。”罗恩耸了耸肩，“我一直觉得他们家一千多年从没工作过。”</p><p> </p><p>“这倒真没错，”对方语气平淡地回答，“可那些财富并不属于德拉科。只要我还活着，卢修斯就不可能把家主的位置让给他。”</p><p> </p><p>“我听说德拉科和他父亲闹崩了，但我一直以为是别的原因，毕竟战后……”虽然目力所及范围里没有其他人影，但罗恩还是不由自主压低声音，不想让麻瓜听到他们的对话。</p><p> </p><p>“那是一方面原因，但更多则在于卢修斯和纳西莎对我这个儿媳妇很不满。”阿斯托里亚谈起这件事的语气依旧像是在讲别人的故事，“虽然我也出自神圣二十八家族，但他们觉得我对麻瓜的态度太……柔和了，连带着影响了德拉科，带坏了斯科皮。”</p><p> </p><p>“绝对没这回事。”罗恩斩钉截铁回答，“斯科皮是我见过的最好的孩子，而德拉科要是在霍格沃茨就这个性格，保准能成为万人迷。要我说，按照卢修斯的理念教育孩子才真的是教坏了。”</p><p> </p><p>“要让德拉科听到你这么评价他，保准要翻白眼了。”阿斯托里亚在花丛上最后修建了几下，然后用手撑在地上想要站起身，可使了几次劲都没能自己站起来。罗恩连忙踏过被露水打湿后湿润柔软的泥土走到她身旁，伸手将她轻轻扶了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“多谢。”仅仅这个动作就让阿斯托里亚的呼吸变成急促的喘，半个身体倚靠在罗恩胳膊上借力，“刚才聊开心了，忘记自己不能蹲太久，否则就站不起来——并不是你的错，所以请别自责。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩点点头，咽下一句滚到舌尖的致歉。“你的诅咒……究竟会让你的身体变成什么样子？”</p><p> </p><p>“慢慢衰弱。”阿斯托里亚轻声说，“最开始是做一些幅度很大的运动会很吃力，像游泳和跑步，再往后逐渐影响日常生活，每块肌肉罢工都会丧失正常生活能力，最后甚至连呼吸的力气都没了，只能等死。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你的母亲也是……？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。”在对方带领下罗恩搀扶着身体依旧有些颤抖的阿斯托里亚朝屋子正门慢慢前进，“我那时候只有五六岁，只记得她成天躺在床上，从来不陪我和姐姐玩，整个人瘦得像个骷髅架子。”</p><p> </p><p>“那达芙妮也受影响吗？”罗恩问，“我记得在学校里她看起来身体很健康。”</p><p> </p><p>“诅咒攻击的是家族血脉，所以会对生育过的女性尤为残忍。”阿斯托里亚叹了口气，在门廊脱掉粘泥的长筒靴，然后对罗恩做了个请进的手势。“不生育的女性以及男性通常能活到七十岁，而生育的孩子越多，身体虚弱便会越提前到来。我母亲有两个女儿，去世时只有二十九岁，而我现在快四十了。”</p><p> </p><p>她打开大门后光着脚穿过门廊，径直走向厨房，而罗恩犹豫片刻也拎着甜品盒跟上去。缺少了德拉科与斯科皮的屋子比上次来要静谧得多，阳光照不进来的狭窄门廊不经意间透出些阴暗气息，唯有在看到墙角插满鲜花的花瓶才让人心底一松——罗恩有点明白为什么阿斯托里亚要在家里摆这么多花了。</p><p> </p><p>两人一前一后走进厨房，罗恩抢着说自己来泡茶，但阿斯托里亚命令他在小桌子旁乖乖坐下，泡茶这种事她还是能做的。“刚才提到德拉科，其实我一直都想和你好好聊聊他。”</p><p> </p><p>“和我，聊德拉科？”罗恩惊讶地挑了挑眉毛，“如果你准备替你丈夫讨公道，我只能说二十年前的德拉科是个不折不扣的讨厌鬼，他从我这里挨过的揍全都合情合理。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不是为了这个才想和你聊他。”阿斯托里亚靠在料理台旁忍俊不禁，“但我的确也不知道他小时候都经历过什么——不完全知道，他陆陆续续告诉过我一些，但我能看出他隐瞒了许多对他来说过于痛苦黑暗的过往。对我而言在霍格沃茨上学的德拉科只是一个符号，一个让人惧怕的形象，等我真正认识他之后根本无法把他和曾经那个被别人夸大扭曲的马尔福联系在一起。”</p><p> </p><p>“他的确变了很多。”罗恩轻轻颔首，“看到他对待你、对待斯科皮，我差点认不出他是谁了。”</p><p> </p><p>“德拉科一直说他在霍格沃茨从来没有朋友，只有敌人，所以我猜他的敌人应该最了解他那个时候是什么样子。”说到这里阿斯托里亚一直苍白的面颊微微浮现些许红晕，在水壶嘶鸣中低声说：“所以你们三个是最了解他的人——霍格沃茨的黄金三角。斯科皮虽然和阿不思是好朋友，但我觉得哈利·波特不会允许阿不思来我家玩，可是我也的确没想到你会因为一点点小事带着罗丝上门拜访。”</p><p> </p><p>“那不是小事。”罗恩正色回答，“斯科皮或许不在意，但罗丝做错了就是错了，必须要道歉。”</p><p> </p><p>“说实话，我从来没想过你是这样的人。”阿斯托里亚微笑着说，“报纸上很少提及你的事，而德拉科把你形容成——形容成——好吧，我不说你大概也能猜到，所以我对你的印象只停留在我三年级时那场魁地奇球赛，全体斯莱特林合唱《韦斯莱是我们的王》。”</p><p> </p><p>“梅林啊。”罗恩长叹一口气，“说真的，二十多年了，为什么大家都还记得这件事。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为和你们三个有关的事总是特别轰轰烈烈，让人印象深刻，所以我们哪怕嘴上不说，心里其实特别羡慕你们。”阿斯托里亚说到这里，微笑也带上点哀伤，“包括德拉科在内。他对你们羡慕又嫉妒，羡慕你们三个的友情，嫉妒全校人对你们的关注——这些是他唯一肯对我和斯科皮谈起的往事。他谈你尤其多，每次说起来总要把你对他做过的那些事从头到尾数落一遍，再揪着斯科皮的耳朵质问他喜欢谁不好，非喜欢上罗恩·韦斯莱的女儿，丢尽了他的脸。”</p><p> </p><p>“但我看斯科皮还是很喜欢罗丝。”罗恩耸耸肩，“德拉科的话看起来没什么用。”</p><p> </p><p>“是，斯科皮才不怕他呢。长这么大德拉科从来没打骂过他，甚至连生气都坚持不了太久，斯科皮其实比较怕我发火。”听到水烧开的声音，阿斯托里亚暂时停下讲述，转过身去花了点功夫泡茶，而罗恩坐在桌旁耐心等待，直至一杯香醇可口的茶被放在他的面前，而阿斯托里亚也在旁边坐下，捧起自己的茶杯。</p><p> </p><p>“我上次注意到你和罗丝喝茶都不放糖。”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，”罗恩啜了一口热乎乎的茶，“赫敏的父母是牙医，所以她对孩子们的口腔卫生一直很在意，不许吃太多甜食，喝茶也不许放糖。”</p><p> </p><p>“她看起来的确是那种家长。”阿斯托里亚在杯子后面做了个鬼脸，“不过，话题回到德拉科，我想和你聊聊他是因为我希望你们能看在孩子们的份上至少保持往来，让德拉科也能有个朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“阿斯托里亚——”</p><p> </p><p>“请听我说完。”褐发女人摇摇头打断罗恩脱口而出的借口，“听他对过去事情的描述，铁三角里面他最不讨厌的其实就是你：他对你的两位朋友是真的厌恶又妒忌，但对你更多出于捉弄的心理，因为他觉得你每次的反应都很有趣——当然，他做的那些事对那时候的你来说的确很可怕，我不会否认这点，但我对梅林发誓德拉科已经变了，他真的花了二十多年的时间自责与反悔，光从他对斯科皮的教育你也能看出他不再是你印象里那个讨人嫌的男孩了。所以，我能请求你花些时间和德拉科相处吗？哪怕做不成朋友，也至少让他别彻底和巫师界断了联系，孤零零一个人生活在麻瓜世界。”</p><p> </p><p>尽管阿斯托里亚这番话语气依旧平淡温柔，也并没有彻底点明她为什么会突然对罗恩提出这种要求，但罗恩却敏锐察觉出藏在她话语间沉重执着的恳求：一个时日不多的女人对很多事情早已超然，唯独放不下即将被她留在人世间的丈夫，为此她甚至不惜脸面想要替他求到朋友。</p><p> </p><p>罗恩望着这张在自己身旁暗含恳求的脸庞，之前那个差点出口的拒绝便再也吐不出，彻底消融在舌尖。上次阿斯托里亚一直坐在阳光里，脸上很多瑕疵都被光线抹平了，但现在离着这么近仔细端详，她或许因为诅咒缠身导致的消瘦闲得愈发憔悴，和同龄的金妮以及赫敏比起来要老十多岁，哪怕再爱笑，嘴角两侧却依旧抿出和德拉科如出一辙的苦涩纹路。</p><p> </p><p>但或许，这才是罗恩期望中夫妻的样子：爱并非浪漫的烛光晚餐或者鲜花满屋，而是永远把对方放在自己心头最重要的位置，为了你的笑而快乐，泪而痛苦，其他一切琐事在这样的彼此守望中均可消弭如无物。</p><p> </p><p>哪怕罗恩和赫敏风风雨雨经历过再多，他也不知道自己是否能做到像阿斯托里亚爱德拉科这般爱自己的妻子，反之亦然。兴许他们从最开始便在心里藏了一份怀疑，又或许再深沉的爱都被平凡生活稀释得寡淡，无论如何，罗恩做不到，他唯一能做的只有满足眼前这位妻子的恳求。</p><p> </p><p>“好。”他缓缓点头，朝阿斯托里亚露出微笑，“我愿意尽我所能，和德拉科成为朋友。但是，阿斯托里亚，我也想花些时间和你相处，成为你的朋友，可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“求之不得。”阿斯托里亚的眼睛一下子亮了起来，脸上绽放出比后面料理台上摆放的鲜花还灿烂的笑容，“而且我绝对是比德拉科更好的朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“我们昨晚收到了斯科皮寄来的信。”阿斯托里亚指了指厨房小桌上已经拆开的信件，信封上用略显稚气的字体写着“爸和妈收”，“除了初到霍格沃茨，他还是头一次这么激动地给我们写信。”</p><p> </p><p>“他写了什么？”罗恩好奇地问，举起杯子喝了口热茶。这是自从复活节假期后他第四次前来拜访阿斯托里亚。霍格沃茨开学就等于魔法把戏坊的淡季，乔治只有需要自己出门谈生意或者大量进货才会叫罗恩去店里帮忙，他因此空出大片闲暇，早上把雨果送去学校后便整天无事可做，干脆把这些时间用来陪伴阿斯托里亚，聊聊天，种种花，品尝一下罗恩新烤的甜品，即便相识不久却能像多年好友般相处得舒适惬意。</p><p> </p><p>虽然来得很勤，甚至勤到才过去两周已经成为小镇居民八卦焦点的地步，罗恩却一直没能和德拉科碰面，来时德拉科早就上班去了，走又远不到下班的时间。阿斯托里亚对此虽然嘴上没说，但能看出有些许失望，可无论德拉科还是罗恩都无法擅自改变生活作息，只能一次次错过。</p><p> </p><p>“他说这次开学后罗丝对他的态度发生了一百八十度大转弯。”阿斯托里亚伸手拿起儿子的信，展开后笑眯眯读出其中一段：“罗丝在我们返校的当晚突然跑来斯莱特林的桌子，然后坐在了我和阿尔旁边的位置，把所有人都吓了一大跳，因为她之前一直很不待见我们两个。等回到地窖后好多人都问我们罗丝抽什么风，怎么我们年级最受欢迎的女孩突然成了我们两个的朋友，事后阿尔也私下问我怎么回事，但我没告诉他，因为我怕罗丝会生气。后来上魔药课的时候罗丝也主动跑来和阿尔一组，课后还当着所有人的面邀请我们一起去图书馆学习。她聪明漂亮，学习成绩一直是年级第一，魁地奇也天赋惊人，爸妈的身份又那么不一般，哪怕连高年级的人都很尊敬她，因此主动和我们交好后搞得我和阿尔在学校的地位也有点水涨船高的意味了。但我并不在乎这个，我只在乎罗丝想和我交朋友，我真的特别高兴。”</p><p> </p><p>“罗丝优秀是没错，但绝对没有斯科皮嘴里这么好。”作为父亲，听到这样的描述罗恩心里自然高兴得滋滋冒泡，却也总觉得斯科皮信里那个完美到不真实的优秀女孩和罗丝真正的形象所差甚远——或许因为斯科皮出于私心加了许多滤镜，又或许罗丝在学校时时刻刻收敛自己的真实性格，但如果可以，他希望罗丝不要顶太多光环，像赫敏那样把自己越逼越紧，而是可以和朋友一起充分享受短暂宝贵的霍格沃茨时光。不过，换个角度来想，现在她开始主动和斯科皮以及阿不思交朋友了，或许他们也可以像曾经的铁三角那样缔结一段坚不可摧的友谊。</p><p> </p><p>“得啦，父母都想听到别人夸孩子，夸得越离谱越好。”阿斯托里亚笑着瞥了罗恩一眼，“不过我真的很感激罗丝能在霍格沃茨主动和斯科皮交好——他和他父亲一样，也没什么朋友。谁知道从扫帚上被撞下来一次竟然能发展出这么好的结果。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也完全没想到。”罗恩不由赞同，“要不是出了这么件事，我和德拉科被麦格教授叫去霍格沃茨谈话，罗丝又强烈要求我带她登门拜访，我可能永远都不会认识你，更不会知道德拉科在战后过着怎样的生活。”他垂眼看向面前的茶杯，沉吟片刻才继续开口：“但其实……在这之前我见过德拉科还有斯科皮一次。”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？”阿斯托里亚略微瞪大眼睛，“德拉科没给我提过。”</p><p> </p><p>“我看见了他们，他们没看见我。”罗恩勉强扯了扯嘴角，眼前浮现出一幕在记忆深处因存放时间过久而暗淡的画面：“大约是七八年前吧，当时斯科皮还很小，也就这么高。”他伸手在桌旁比了比，“德拉科带他来我哥哥在对角巷开的魔法把戏坊。当时天很晚了，离打烊只剩几分钟，店里也没人了，于是我走到货架后面整理东西，突然听到有顾客进来的声音。我透过货架缝隙一下子就认出了德拉科。”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚没有接话，但她的表情告诉罗恩，她很清楚这件事的后续。罗恩忍住充斥胸膛的强烈羞愧感，继续轻声说了下去：“我……我当时已经好几年没见他了，甚至不知道他结婚生子，但在那一刻，隔着书架，那些被我刻意遗忘的记忆全都涌了回来——我和哈利还有赫敏在马尔福庄园被……被……还有最后霍格沃茨之战……”他长叹一口气，“我站在那里，双腿僵硬得像是被施了石化咒，眼睁睁看着德拉科牵着儿子在收银台耐心等待，却一直没人出来招待他们。后来……过了几分钟后我听到德拉科说，‘走吧，斯科皮，看来这家店的主人已经回家睡觉了，等下次再来吧’，然后——”</p><p> </p><p>“然后斯科皮因为没买到答应给他的玩具而哭闹了一阵子，德拉科好不容易才把他哄睡着。”阿斯托里亚语气淡然地接上讲述，“但当晚德拉科自己失眠了好久好久，因为他知道当时店里有人，他透过窗户看到店里有个红头发的人才带斯科皮进去的，可是没想到……”</p><p> </p><p>“所以他知道当时是我没出来卖给他玩具？”罗恩只觉得嘴里一阵阵发苦。</p><p> </p><p>“不，他没看清当时是谁在店里，但他说韦斯莱家的人，无论是谁，肯定都对他恨之入骨，不想卖给他东西也正常。”阿斯托里亚的表情里也带着苦涩，“所以后来我们只给斯科皮买麻瓜生产的玩具了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我很抱歉，阿斯托里亚，我真的很抱歉。”罗恩使劲吞咽了一下干痛的喉咙，希望对方能听出他话里的真诚，“我当时没出来，并不是对德拉科恨之入骨或者不想卖给他——都过去那么多年了，哪怕看在孩子的份上我也不可能那么做——但当时我是真的不知道为什么突然动不了了，甚至连声音都发不出来。”</p><p> </p><p>“我懂。”阿斯托里亚轻轻拍了拍罗恩紧紧捏住茶杯的手，表情温和，“德拉科有过和你一模一样的反应，我亲眼目睹过发作起来有多可怕。在最厉害的那段时间我说服他去看了麻瓜心理医生，才知道这种反应被称为‘创伤性应激障碍综合症’，属于心理疾病，普遍发生在经历过战争、灾难等创伤性事件的人群身上。”</p><p> </p><p>“我从来不知道原来这是一种疾病。”罗恩不可置信地摇了摇头，“我只知道我们都有过这种反应，我，赫敏，还有哈利——他是我们之中最严重的那个。”</p><p> </p><p>“我无法想象你们究竟经历过什么，但我强烈建议有这种反应的人去看心理医生，麻瓜在这方面的研究对德拉科真的很有帮助。”</p><p> </p><p>“多谢。”罗恩对她扯了扯嘴角，“我会转告你的建议，但我很怀疑魔法部部长以及法律执行司的司长会有时间看医生，赫敏甚至连回家吃晚饭的时间都没有。”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚并没有立即回答罗恩这句脱口而出的抱怨，而是低头沉吟不语，目光一直落在儿子写给她的信纸上。“她毕竟是魔法部的部长。”过了好一会她才慢悠悠地开口，语气中包含某种罗恩读不懂的情绪，“她肯定把吃晚饭的功夫花在处理那些无比重要的文件上了。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，我已经拿这句话安慰自己十多年了。”罗恩叹了口气，“不提她了。你这几天怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“还好。”阿斯托里亚耸了耸肩，“身体和之前一样不好不坏，但心情略微有点糟糕。”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么会？”</p><p> </p><p>“一部分因为我的玫瑰。本来前几天气温上来了，有几束都要开了，结果这周开始倒春寒，又不知道要等到什么时候。”</p><p> </p><p>“这有什么好难过的。”罗恩作为外行，只能试着安慰她，“花开得晚也不是坏事，开得晚谢得也晚嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“我总是担心自己看不到今年的花期。”阿斯托里亚淡淡一笑，“所以希望它们早点开。”</p><p> </p><p>“阿斯托里亚——”</p><p> </p><p>“别担心。”她摇了摇头，“我不是在悲观消极，但事实如此——不过，你猜猜我还在为什么事情烦心？”</p><p> </p><p>“这我怎么猜得出。”罗恩哑然失笑，“总不可能是德拉科开始脱发了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚朝他投来忍俊不禁的表情，又摇摇头：“不是，但和德拉科沾点边：邻居们最近一直在八卦我们，说我们两个在背着德拉科偷情。”</p><p> </p><p>好吧，原来这才是为什么每次罗恩步行进入小镇，总有好几个麻瓜老太太在他身后嘀嘀咕咕——罗恩闲来无事阅读的麻瓜小说早就告诉过他乡村八卦的可怕程度，只不过他从没想过自己有一天竟会成为主角。“德拉科是什么反应？”他不由追问，“只要他不在意，我就无所谓。”</p><p> </p><p>“他只在意你动不动来找我是为什么，并且担心你在鼓动我做甜点把自己累到。”阿斯托里亚莞尔一笑，提到丈夫时神情玩味，“在他眼里我们两个大概是最不可能聊得火热的类型，而且他对你的印象估计也还停留在对女生连半句话都说不出来。至于偷情——”她又耸了耸肩，表情已经说明了一切。</p><p> </p><p>“感谢梅林。”罗恩嘟囔一句，“当然，我坚信有理智的人都不会觉得我们两个在偷情，但我和德拉科之间的矛盾已经够多了，我不想再加上这么荒谬的一个。”</p><p> </p><p>“他通常很有理智，但我觉得我们最好给他个机会亲眼见识一下。”罗恩突然意识到阿斯托里亚主动挑起的这个话题一直在偷偷把他朝某个方向引，直至这句才终于露出狐狸尾巴，“他今早出门前说中午会回来陪我吃午饭，所以你要不要留下来和我们一起？”</p><p> </p><p>注视着阿斯托里亚狡黠的笑，罗恩的眼睛忍不住也缓缓眯了起来，嘴角上扬：“留下来吃完，只为向他证明我们两个没有偷情？”</p><p> </p><p>“或者我们可以把桌子搬到花园里，然后顺便向所有邻居证明我们没在偷情，而是有着特别现代前卫的婚姻家庭观念。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩庆幸自己刚才没在喝茶，不然他保准会因为阿斯托里亚这句话而喷出来。“只要你确定你们一家不会被愤怒的小镇居民合伙驱逐出去就行。”</p><p> </p><p>“三十年前，或许会。”阿斯托里亚淡然回答，“但现在没有特前卫家庭的麻瓜小镇在其他小镇面前甚至抬不起头来，你放心就好。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩实在看不透她说的是真话还是为了让他留下来故意找借口，但话说到这个份上自己再拒绝也太不识抬举了。于是他破天荒在阿斯托里亚这里待了整整一上午，两人津津有味地聊着彼此生活的种种琐事，直至中午十一点半左右窗外响起汽车驶入车库的声音。几分钟后屋子的男主人走进厨房，一进门就看到自己的妻子和另一个男人喝茶谈天的亲密样子。</p><p> </p><p>“罗恩今天中午留下来和咱们一起吃饭。”阿斯托里亚有点艰难地从椅子上站起身，走到丈夫身边抬头吻了吻他的下巴，“所以多做点你的拿手菜。”说罢她回身朝罗恩眨了一下眼睛，慢悠悠从门口离开了，留下两个男人在厨房里四目相对。</p><p> </p><p>“呃，”罗恩被眼下滑稽情景搞得大脑有点死机，一开口就想重新塞回去：“我们不是在偷情。”</p><p> </p><p>“我看出来了。”德拉科干巴巴回了一句，然后卷起衬衣袖子，走到水池边洗手，“但还是多谢你澄清。”</p><p> </p><p>“这顿午饭也不是我死皮赖脸硬要留下来的。”罗恩对着他的后背说，“事实上，是你妻子强烈暗示我留下吃饭。”</p><p> </p><p>“行了，你真的不用解释了。”德拉科取下挂在洗碗机把手上的毛巾，边擦手边侧头瞥向罗恩，“我不在乎你究竟是否自愿留下来，但我家还是供得起你这顿饭的，所以你可以闭嘴了，韦斯莱。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩因他这番话里的冷淡挑了挑眉毛。“我还以为我们已经来到可以直呼姓名的阶段了呢，德拉科。看来是我自作主张了，需要我重新称呼你为马尔福先生吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，只要你愿意让我称你为格兰杰-韦斯莱先生。”即便过了二十年，德拉科依旧很懂怎样戳罗恩的痛点。罗恩在结婚的时候当然非常支持赫敏提出把他们两人的姓氏结合在一起，但这让他总有种自己不再属于韦斯莱家的微妙错觉，所以每次听到有人这么称呼他都很不舒服。</p><p> </p><p>“你愿叫什么就叫什么吧。”他举手表示放弃，“我也随心情称呼你。我们两个之间不需要其他人假惺惺那套。”</p><p> </p><p>“既然如此，我们之间这套又算什么呢？”正在从冰箱里取洋葱的德拉科猛地转过身来，眼神锐利，面色冰冷。“我很感谢你带罗丝来向斯科皮道歉，并且这几天一直在陪阿斯托里亚，让她不那么寂寞，但我真的需要知道你做这些究竟为了什么。我很难想象你会如此在乎一个嫁进马尔福家女人的死活。”</p><p> </p><p>这话若是让二十年前的罗恩听到——不，两周前的罗恩听到这般无礼的指责绝对会立刻从德拉科面前消失不见，顺带咒骂一句马尔福家的人果然如此。但此刻无论德拉科的表情与言语有多凶很，他能看到的只是一个过于关心妻子而满身戒备的丈夫，他的疲惫依旧埋藏在每根凌厉线条之下，随时钻破血肉。</p><p> </p><p>于是当罗恩开口回答时，他的语气不由自主变得温和，仿佛一团将锐利棱角包裹起来的柔软棉花：“不，德拉科，我在乎阿斯托里亚的死活，无论她姓什么又嫁给了谁。此外，为了节省我们彼此的时间：我不是为了魔法部来监视你家，不是想要来看笑话，更没有包藏其他不可见人的心思。我来陪阿斯托里亚聊天的唯一目的只在于我很喜欢她，不想让她那么孤独——而实话告诉你，有她和我聊天喝茶，我自己也没那么孤独了。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科显然没料到罗恩会说出这样的话，嘴巴张合几下后紧紧抿在一起，灰眼睛在罗恩身上仔仔细细巡视一番，依旧面带疑虑。“不是我不相信你，罗恩，只是……”</p><p> </p><p>“阿斯托里亚对你太过重要，而马尔福和韦斯莱两家则有太多矛盾？”他耸了耸肩，“我很理解你的心情。要是你突然天天跑去找赫敏喝茶，我只会比你做得更过分。”</p><p> </p><p>“我可不打算跑去魔法部的部长喝茶聊天。”德拉科的嘴角终于略微翘了起来，眼角担忧的纹路也因笑意而浅淡了些，“我说不定会因为浪费她的时间被她送去阿兹卡班。”</p><p> </p><p>“很有可能。”罗恩咧嘴一笑，但随即正色看向德拉科：“我刚才说的都是真心话，德拉科，我真的希望在这间屋子里——哪怕只当着阿斯托里亚的面——我们能暂时忘记家族的龃龉以及在霍格沃茨的不愉快，试着好好相处，甚至成为朋友，可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科低头注视罗恩许久，最终郑重地点了点头。“好，我答应你。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就好。”罗恩长舒一口气，向后靠在椅子背上，迅速转换话题试图驱散两人之间略显别扭的气氛：“你准备做什么拿手菜？需要我帮助吗？”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科又盯着他看了一会，挑起一边眉毛：“你会用麻瓜的方法烹饪吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，”罗恩感觉他给自己挖了个巨大的坑，于是德拉科顺势在坑边朝他抬起了脚，“不会？”</p><p> </p><p>“我猜我们今天可以看看‘活到老学到老’这句话是否能在你身上应现了。”德拉科从刀架上抄起一把银光闪闪的刀，对罗恩一咧嘴露出同样洁白锐利的牙齿，“让我看看，从哪里开始呢？”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>一个小时后三人坐在厨房小桌旁吃了一顿罗恩用抽筋的手指换来的丰盛午餐：普罗旺斯蔬菜杂烩，烤鲈鱼，以及面包和红酒。阿斯托里亚本来想在外面吃，但今天阳光很稀薄，风也有点大，德拉科执意留在屋里，她最终点头同意了。</p><p> </p><p>“感谢两位主厨的辛苦工作。”阿斯托里亚在罗恩旁边举起红酒杯，脸上还带着点惺忪睡意，“两道我最爱吃的菜。”</p><p> </p><p>“你爱吃的菜里最简单的两道。”德拉科在她对面哼了一声，“要是换成别的，我们可能要等到下午三点才吃上饭。”</p><p> </p><p>“谁让你非坚持不用魔法做饭？”罗恩在桌子下面甩了甩依旧酸痛的手指。这两道菜都不难做，在盘子里摆好送进烤箱就可以了，但德拉科让他负责给杂烩里所有蔬菜去皮。明明一个咒语就能解决的事，硬是让他握着袖珍削皮器奋斗了十分钟才准备好德拉科需要的茄子和西葫芦。</p><p> </p><p>“你难道还没意识到吗，在这间屋子里从来没人使用任何魔法。”德拉科斜眼看向罗恩，“所以入乡随俗，你也不能例外。”</p><p> </p><p>“甚至治愈咒之类的也不用？”罗恩有点惊讶于他们会做到这般极致。</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”德拉科的表情显然透出他觉得罗恩问了个蠢问题，“假如斯科皮和镇里其他孩子一起玩的时候把腿磕破了，第二天却恢复得一点伤疤都看不到，别人会怎么看我们？”</p><p> </p><p>“可是……假如咒语能让你们稍微好过一点？”他可以想像很多咒语都非常适合阿斯托里亚现在的身体状况。</p><p> </p><p>“这是我们选择的生活方式，罗恩。”阿斯托里亚接过话，对他微微一笑，“当然，我们并没有完全让斯科皮与巫师世界隔断，他上学前我们有时会带他去对角巷以及霍格莫德逛逛，但只要回到这个镇子，在家里我们会尽量不使用魔法。你或许想象不到这是怎样的生活，觉得我们肯定吃了很多苦，但我向你保证，麻瓜有非常多奇妙发明，他们的生活质量在很多方面远胜巫师。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的确没体验过这种生活。我们家里虽然有麻瓜物件，比如说电视机和电话，但使用频率并不高。”</p><p> </p><p>“我还以为格兰杰会至少要求你们家里至少一半的东西都是麻瓜产的。”德拉科挑了挑眉毛，语气带着些许调侃，“毕竟她那么注重权益啊，公平啊，就连姓氏都要一人一半。”</p><p> </p><p>“并没有。”罗恩知道他没有恶意，但还是出于习惯替妻子反驳，“赫敏现在全身心扑在魔法部，再加上她咒语用得那么好，早就习惯偏向巫师的生活了。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科却似乎不准备在这件事上放过他：“实话说，二十年前我怎么也不会想到，纯血巫师跑来过纯粹的麻瓜生活，而麻瓜出身的巫师却彻底投身巫师界。有点滑稽，不是吗？就好像我们曾经的针锋相对其实没有任何意义。”</p><p> </p><p>“我倒是觉得很有意义，我们的争斗给整个巫师界打开了一个突破口，改变了之前的社会格局。”罗恩回答，“无论曾经发生过什么，至少我们现在的生活比之前更好了，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“对你们来说，或许吧。”德拉科的表情没有改变，但语气冷了下来，“但你们当然不会经历过想要找工作却因为姓氏而接连碰壁，连去店里买东西都不被接待，过了二十年依旧被称为食死徒，还有——”</p><p> </p><p>“德拉科。”阿斯托里亚轻声制止了丈夫口中滔滔不绝的抱怨，“那些也都过去了。现在我们的生活的确比之前更好。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊。”德拉科抬眼凝视妻子的面容，神情愤怒又忧愁，轻轻叹了一口气：“有你和斯科皮的生活真的很好。”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚目前的状况还没到最糟的程度，德拉科便已如此痛苦，那么等真的到了那一天……罗恩不敢想下去了，送进嘴里的美味佳肴也彻底失去了滋味。他想要和别人聊聊这对历经磨难却无法善终的夫妻，想要讲述躲藏在麻瓜世界的这样一家人，可吃过午饭回家后迎接他的只有空旷的屋子与积攒几天的灰尘，寂静得令他无法呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>最终他坐在厨房，提笔给罗丝写了一封长信，详细讲述了这几天他和阿斯托里亚的相处以及斯科皮寄回家的那封信里对她的评价。洋洋洒洒写了三页信纸后罗恩咬着笔头沉思，有些担心对一个才十三岁的女孩讲这些过于沉重的话题是否妥当。可想了想身边其他人，罗丝竟然是他唯一能找到的倾诉对象，而这也是父女二人头一次因为某件事产生亲密的情感联系，罗恩舍不得松手。</p><p> </p><p>考虑再三，他还是在第二天早上让猫头鹰把这封信送去了霍格沃茨。两天后他便收到了罗丝的回复——同样是出乎意料的长信，和罗丝往常的只言片语截然不同。看来女儿在这件事上也有很多想要倾诉的东西。</p><p> </p><p>“<b>爸，谢谢你一直去探望阿斯托里亚。</b>”信的开头是罗丝惯常的平铺直叙，半句问候的话都不肯多说，“<b>我在霍格沃茨一直很挂念她，想要亲自给她写信，但考虑到她住在麻瓜小镇，老是有猫头鹰飞来飞去或许会引起怀疑。当然，这事我也问过斯科皮，他说为了不让邻居发现，他通常派猫头鹰晚上趁夜色送信，而不是早上。不过他还说霍格莫德开了一家可以帮忙寄麻瓜信件的邮政站点，等下学期我们被允许去霍格莫德就可以正大光明往家里寄信了。</b></p><p> </p><p>“<b>我很高兴听你说阿斯托里亚最近身体很好，而且经常在花园侍弄花草。我觉得强健身体必须要多加锻炼，而霍格沃茨做得还不太够，飞行课的时间太少，运动量也不足，搞得好多人多走几步路就气喘吁吁。巫师虽然有各种各样不需要走路的交通方式，但要再这么堕怠下去迟早会让我们后代的身体机能越来越虚弱。我之前看过一部麻瓜动画片讲的就是这个，人类因为科技过于发达不需要再亲自做任何事，成天除了吃就是睡，最后全都成了超级大胖子。我觉得巫师界要是继续对此事不闻不问，早晚也会变成这样，连魔药和咒语都救不了我们。</b></p><p> </p><p>“<b>好吧，我好像有点跑题了。回到阿斯托里亚和斯科皮，我真的没想到斯科皮竟然会给她写信说我的事，之前觉得他在学校谁都不理还挺酷的，没想到这么黏妈，怪不得和阿不思关系这么好，两个人都是过于渴求爸妈关注的小孩</b>。”罗恩看到这里忍不住嘴角抽搐，在这个年龄段的女生看男生可能都觉得幼稚得要死。“<b>不过和他们一起行动几天之后我的确发现周围人对待他们两个的态度发生了变化，曾经的漫不经心甚至讥笑诋毁都消失了，没人再在阿不思的背后说他不像伟大的哈利</b><b>·</b><b>波特，我甚至在女盥洗室偷听到有人说他的眼睛绿得真好看，像宝石一样（实话说，我听到之后觉得很恶心）。</b></p><p> </p><p>“<b>但这件事让我开始思考为什么其他人的态度转变会发生得这么迅速，他们又没拜访过斯科皮的家，见过他的爸妈，或者像我那样了解阿不思。这样想来，曾经那么多人对阿不思的恶意是否也由我无意间造成？斯科皮说学校里的大家都很尊敬我，那尊敬是不是也意味着他们会被我的态度影响，甚至为了讨好我去欺负阿不思他们？我之前不觉得自己和别人有什么不同，凭什么不能随我喜欢和表弟赌气，但现在我明白了，我的态度在别人眼里代表了</b><b>‘</b><b>黄金三人组</b><b>’</b><b>的态度，甚至代表了现任魔法部部长的态度，哪怕我不是那个意思，也还是会有人试着解读甚至误解我的意思。</b></p><p> </p><p>“<b>唉，这样想想真的好累。我不知道哈利姑父是不是每天都生活在这种压力下，而你是不是也因此辞去了傲罗这份工作。而且学校难道不该是学习的地方吗，为什么会有人天天搞这些没用的东西？难道欺负人就能让自己魔药学作业拿</b><b>O</b><b>吗？要是可以我真想试试，我觉得魔药学越来越难了，不过和斯科皮课上搭档过一次后发现他其实很厉害，只是一直藏着没表现出来，我准备以后拽他一起写魔药课作业了。说到这个，我突然想到我还有一份魔法史的小论文没写，而我写完后阿不思还等着抄（别的不说，我发现他是真的不爱写作业，也不知道随谁了）。好啦，就写到这里，你在家里也要注意锻炼，别吃太多甜食，更别让阿斯托里亚吃太多。希望暑假赶快来，早点见到你们。</b><b>——</b><b>罗丝</b>”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“她真是个好孩子。”阿斯托里亚听完罗恩念出罗丝信里对周围人态度受自己影响的反思后长长地叹了口气，脸上写满了羡慕。“我一直希望自己能有个女儿，而且就像罗丝这样，活泼开朗，还特别聪明。”</p><p> </p><p>“斯科皮就不好吗？”罗恩为了逗她开心，故意开起玩笑，“要我说，斯科皮比罗丝在某些事上要聪明多了，更比我和他爸在他这个年纪的时候成熟太多太多。”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚听到这话却又叹了口气，垂目凝视落在脚边的一片树叶。今天太阳很不错，于是他们转移到花园里，在花香鸟语中谈天喝茶。暖融融的阳光映照下罗恩脱掉了外套，只穿了件T恤，但阿斯托里亚在毛衣上面还裹了条厚重披肩，一直把茶杯捧在手心里。若是德拉科在场，肯定会要求妻子立刻回屋，可罗恩却更愿满足阿斯托里亚自己的心愿，他相信她在健康这事上很谨慎。</p><p> </p><p>“他是不得不成熟。”她的声音很轻，几乎要消失在叽叽喳喳的鸟叫声中，“我很怕我会像自己的母亲去得那么早，所以从他很小就试着给他灌输了太多以后能用得上的道理，恨不得让他五六岁的年纪就立刻长成大人。德拉科虽然对斯科皮无限疼爱，但你也知道他这个人，不会表达自己的感情，逼得斯科皮不得不从小就学会察言观色。在我们两个的合力夹击之下，斯科皮能长成现在这样已经很让人欣慰了。”</p><p> </p><p>“和斯科皮比起来，我家的两个孩子简直是从蜜罐里长大的。”罗恩摇了摇头，”一个脾气大主意正，另一个简直像小猪一样，除了吃就是睡，完全不关心别的。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，对，你家还有个小儿子，我之前在九又四分之三站台也见过一面。”阿斯托里亚脸上露出些许笑容，“和你长得不是特别像，头发是棕色的？”</p><p> </p><p>“家里两个孩子没一个像我。”罗恩夸张地耸了耸肩，“还没生下来就知道我好欺负。”</p><p> </p><p>听他这么说，阿斯托里亚翘起嘴角轻笑了几声。“你这么形容，岂不是在说马尔福家的人都太霸道了，生了孩子全都像他们家的人？德拉科像卢修斯，斯科皮又很像德拉科。纳西莎好歹是金发无所谓，但到我这里连眼睛头发的颜色都没给我留。”</p><p> </p><p>“他家的那什么——基因？确很霸道。”罗恩不由赞同，“我爸说卢修斯和他父亲也几乎是一个模子刻出来的，也不知道这家人是怎么长的。”</p><p> </p><p>“其实你家的基因也很厉害。”阿斯托里亚笑容愈深，“家里那么多孩子，基本上全都是红发，凑在一起太壮观了，在学校的时候让人想忽视都不行。现在我倒是挺好奇，要是让你家和德拉科家一起有个孩子——”她这句话说了一半就立刻瞪圆了眼睛，一只手抬起来紧紧捂住嘴，露出无比尴尬的神情：“抱歉，罗恩，我不是在暗示——”</p><p> </p><p>“没关系。”罗恩轻轻拍了拍她的胳膊以示安慰，“我不是那种听说女儿谈恋爱就热血上头想和对方拼命的父亲，况且现在说这事也太早了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我倒是希望越早越好。”阿斯托里亚脸上的笑容又散了，放下手低头盯着那片落叶。她的情绪仿佛最近的天气，无论阳光有多好，却总在担忧大雨将袭。“这样想一想，我其实是个非常自私的母亲，一直在催促儿子快点长大，因为我不知道自己还剩下多少时间。”</p><p> </p><p>“说句……说句可能会冒犯的话，阿斯托里亚，既然你知道诅咒会让你在生育后减少寿命，为什么你还会选择生孩子？”</p><p> </p><p>“没事，并不冒犯。”阿斯托里亚转头微微一笑，“怎么说呢，其实我在刚知道血脉诅咒是怎么一回事的时候也对梅林发誓，自己这辈子绝对不会结婚生子，一定会尽全力过完七十年。”</p><p> </p><p>“但后来为什么又……？”</p><p> </p><p>“首先，是战争改变了我的想法。”她的面庞透出人在回忆往昔时特有的专注，“虽然我当时年龄不够，没有参加霍格沃茨之战，但我毕竟亲眼目睹了战争的一部分，并且在战后得知有谁的生命彻底停留在那天。牺牲名单上绝大多数人都那样年轻，三十多岁，二十多岁，甚至有个比我们只高一级的男生——那个哈利·波特的小粉丝。我当然怕血脉诅咒，但我更担心自己会因为害怕五十年后的终结而错过人生精彩的部分。但我当时也只打算挑战一些之前没考虑过的事，还没决定结婚生子，直到我在毕业几年后遇到了德拉科。”</p><p> </p><p>讲到这里，她小小地叹了口气，表情温馨又哀伤。“战后我遇到了形形色色的人，但我从来没见过像德拉科一样孤独的人。初次见面时我并不知道这几年里他都经历了什么，对他的印象还停留在斯莱特林的级长，但他身上透出的孤独简直像是迎面拍来的海浪让我窒息，哪怕再铁石心肠的人，看到他当时那副样子都会动容。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以说你对他一见钟情？”</p><p> </p><p>“算不上一见钟情，”阿斯托里亚摇摇头，“最开始我对他只有无限同情，因为他当时的状态就像个满身伤口倒在路边的小孩子，你不可能不跑过去关心他伤得如何。他一开始对我也很戒备，但那时他的精神状况很糟糕，已经不相信任何人了，我软磨硬泡才终于让他接纳我。感情都是双向的，他接纳了我，我也在心底暗暗接纳了他，在我反应过来之前我们已经离不开彼此了。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你们就结婚了？”罗恩微笑着轻声问。</p><p> </p><p>“结婚这个词说得容易，可德拉科为此付出了天大的代价。他本来已经够孤独了，身边除了我之外只有他的父母，可他们却逼他在我们之中二选一。”阿斯托里亚看向罗恩，微微皱起眉头，“德拉科告诉过我纳西莎曾经为了他都做过什么，而我真的更不明白为什么她能为了儿子违抗伏地魔，却不能为他放弃纯血至上的思想。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也不能理解他们为什么会这样。”罗恩叹了口气，“或许上一代人在那种环境里浸泡太久，已经无药可救了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这也是为什么我们选择在斯科皮出生后和他们断绝往来，我绝对不允许我的儿子再被那种思想荼毒。”这绝对是认识阿斯托里亚以来她语气最强硬的一次，而罗恩简直想给她鼓掌喝彩。</p><p> </p><p>“斯科皮这孩子的确值得你们这样为他付出，但如果代价还要加上你的生命……我没法想象德拉科怎么能够同意你这样做。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，他当然不同意，但这事由不得他，在生育这件事上男人没有话语权。”阿斯托里亚狡黠一笑，“他一直说不在乎马尔福家的血统在自己这里断绝——他甚至说这条该死的血脉已经延续得够长了。当然，我也不在乎他家血脉如何，我在乎的只有他。我只能陪他五十年，之后那些漫长的岁月他依旧会孤单一人，所以我想给他一个孩子，让他在我死后至少有个精神支柱。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩一时间不知道该如何回答用这般平淡语气描述的深情。他曾读过的巫师与麻瓜文学作品中或许同样讲述过轰轰烈烈的爱，但那些爱太过遥远虚幻，而现在他却亲眼见过这对爱人之间的微笑与叹气，疲倦与忧愁，藏在日常生活每个细小皱褶里，只有全部熨烫平整后才能看清此情究竟多么深远长久。况且，这份爱一直被笼罩在死亡阴影之下，让人舍不得浪费一分一秒，只想把一切都牢牢抓在手心里。</p><p> </p><p>“值得吗？”最终他轻声问，“只要你觉得值得就好。”</p><p> </p><p>“我当然觉得很值。我在生下斯科皮之前就已经想明白了，无论我还能活几年，这个孩子都会一直陪着德拉科，不让他孤单。”阿斯托里亚坦然回答，但唇上的笑依旧哀伤，“但我没想到作为母亲，我会慢慢变得贪心。最开始我只希望能够亲自喂养斯科皮一段时间，几个月就好，但等斯科皮会爬会走，我又希望我能活到他记事的年龄，让他亲自记住我，而不是仅凭相片和德拉科的描述。而现在……”她轻叹一声，“他懂事了，也上学了，我却依旧每天忍不住想，再给我几年，只要几年就好，让我能够看着他长大成人，找到心爱的女孩，结婚生子——我是不是太贪心了？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，当然不。”罗恩强忍住弥漫至鼻腔的酸楚，使劲摇了摇头，“这个愿望一点都不贪心。”在这一刻，若是罗恩知道有什么咒语可以把自己的部分寿命转给阿斯托里亚，他肯定会毫不犹豫帮她满足这个愿望。</p><p> </p><p>“斯科皮真的很喜欢罗丝，”阿斯托里亚凝视着罗恩的眼睛，“打心底喜欢，从见到她第一眼就再没正眼看过别的女孩。当然，我不是在强迫你或者罗丝做任何事，但如果以后他们真的有机会在一起……别阻挠，好吗？别像卢修斯和纳西莎那样让他们为难，作为朋友我只求你这样一件事。”</p><p> </p><p>“我当然不会阻挠罗丝。”罗恩也笔直看入她的双眼，郑重给出承诺。“但如果你担心的是赫敏以及韦斯莱家的态度，我向你保证会尽我所能让他们改变主意。无论如何，我永远都会站在孩子这边。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人类或许是对春夏交替感知最浅的生物，变化无非是脱去厚重衣物，或者在草坪上享受阳光的时间不断增长。但在阿斯托里亚的花园里罗恩亲眼见证了季节怎样在短短几天的时间里悄无声息地变化：围墙下面黄艳艳的报春花与蓝紫色的番红花凋谢了，旁边粉白的芍药却绽放出绚烂的重瓣花朵，但整个花园里最惹眼的则是阿斯托里亚每天费尽心思打理的玫瑰，随着进入五月中旬气温逐渐走高，她终于等来了今年的花期。</p><p> </p><p>“你最喜欢哪个品种？”罗恩陪阿斯托里亚在花园里漫步时问道，“顺便，你还要给我介绍一下不同品种，在我眼里它们唯一的区别只有颜色。”</p><p> </p><p>“没问题。”阿斯托里亚朝前走了几步，然后指向几丛大红色艳丽无比的玫瑰，“那是我最喜欢的品种，名字叫做‘威廉王子’。”</p><p> </p><p>“威廉王子？”罗恩的眉毛挑了起来，“怎么会有这么怪的名字——等等，我记得麻瓜有个王子就叫这个名字？”</p><p> </p><p>“就是他。”阿斯托里亚微微一笑，“这个品种专门培育出来纪念他在1982年的诞生，但你肯定不知道，我和他是同一天出生的，所以我总感觉这也是我的‘诞生花’。”</p><p> </p><p>“这也太巧了。”罗恩微笑着回答，“你若是出生在麻瓜世界，被问起生日肯定很有意思。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，而且我格外偏爱它的颜色。”阿斯托里亚凝视着阳光下优雅雍容的红天鹅绒色花朵，“现在好多人都不喜欢红玫瑰了，嫌它们俗气，但我却觉得最好的玫瑰一定要是红色，高调又美丽。”</p><p> </p><p>“我对玫瑰没什么见解——好吧，我只对我家那朵‘玫瑰’比较了解。”罗恩在阿斯托里亚带笑的注视下耸了耸肩，“不过你也可以想象得到罗丝有多喜欢玫瑰，之前我们家只在她还没去霍格沃茨的时候养过花，她每周五放学都缠着我去学校附近的花店买一束回家。”</p><p> </p><p>“巫师界纯血家族的女孩子其实都和自己的名字代表的花有着很强的联系，罗丝真的很像玫瑰，美丽大方，学校里最瞩目的女孩。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你的意思是，你自己很像沙漠里仙人掌上开的花？”</p><p> </p><p>“这是我母亲特意为我挑选的名字，她希望我能像星叶球一样再恶劣的环境都能生存下来——顺便，她还给我姐姐用树起的名字，所以你能看出她有多希望我们两个身体健康。”</p><p> </p><p>“的确。”罗恩轻轻点头，“我也希望你能像你的名字一样。”</p><p> </p><p>他们又在花园里散了一会步，阿斯托里亚剪下两朵开得最好的玫瑰，准备带回屋内插瓶。来得次数多了，两人已经逐渐生出相处的默契，阿斯托里亚也不再拒绝罗恩替她泡茶，专注于给玫瑰修剪枝叶，以便能让清水培养的花期更久些。</p><p> </p><p>“我准备把这个花瓶放去楼上斯科皮的房间。”阿斯托里亚忙完后侧头欣赏这两朵插在细长透明玻璃花瓶里的红玫瑰，“虽然暂时没人住，但我总觉得房间里要有点生气才好。”</p><p> </p><p>“好啊。”罗恩在旁边边准备茶包边回答，“茶马上泡好了，你打算在哪里用？”</p><p> </p><p>“就在这里吧，今天早上在花园里走太久了，有点累。”阿斯托里亚说完拿起花瓶朝外走去，“稍等片刻，我马上回来。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩背对着她，在泡茶的同时中不由自主聆听阿斯托里亚慢慢走出厨房的声音。德拉科家没有像传统英式家庭那样到处都铺着地毯，阿斯托里亚只穿着袜子的脚踏在地板上的声音格外明显，缓慢而有节奏，异常悦耳，仿佛一串脚步声都能令人烦躁的心情得以平复。</p><p> </p><p>正因如此，片刻后，当一声惊慌失措的呼喊以及刺耳的器皿碎裂声从门外突然传来，罗恩被吓得浑身一哆嗦，正往茶杯里倒的牛奶洒了一大滩在桌上。“阿斯托里亚？”他高喊一声，却没立刻得到回复，心里顿时升腾起一阵恐慌，放下手里的东西猛冲了出去。</p><p> </p><p>“阿斯托里亚？”他又喊了一声，焦急巡视着空荡无人的起居室，直至他听到从拐角楼梯传来的细微呻吟才终于发现了阿斯托里亚的身影：她正半趴在木质台阶上，身体随呼吸而剧烈起伏，花瓶在脚边摔得破碎，清水顺着台阶向下绵延流淌。</p><p> </p><p>“梅林啊。”罗恩以最快速度赶到她身边，想也不想便抽出魔杖清理干净台阶上可能让她二次受伤的玻璃碴以及水，然后在阿斯托里亚身旁蹲下来，仔细打量她皱成一团的侧脸：“这是怎么了，你还好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我也不知道怎么回事，刚才……”阿斯托里亚连喘几大口气才把这句话说完整，“我刚才走到这里突然腿上一点力气都没有了，完全站不稳，也没来得及扶住自己。”</p><p> </p><p>“除了腿之外，你还有哪里受伤了吗？”罗恩关切地问。</p><p> </p><p>“……我好像还在摔倒的时候撞到了额头。”她试探着抬手碰了碰自己的额头，手指刚一触上去便眉心紧簇，长叹一口气。“医生提醒过我会出现这种情况，但我还以为不会这么早。”</p><p> </p><p>“别说这些了，你不能一直这样趴在楼梯上啊。”罗恩站起身考虑怎样才能把她扶起来，“不行，我得赶紧给德拉科打电话，让他带你去医院。你家电话机在哪里？”</p><p> </p><p>“不用，真的……罗恩！”阿斯托里亚艰难地支起上半身，拽住罗恩的裤腿，“先——先别给德拉科打电话，把我扶到沙发上，可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。你的腿还是没有力气？”</p><p> </p><p>“现在稍微好点了，但还是站不起来。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道了。”罗恩向下退了几节台阶，然后低声念出悬浮咒，将阿斯托里亚的身体从楼梯上缓缓托了起来，然后引导着她朝起居室沙发的方向飘过去。</p><p> </p><p>“邻居——”阿斯托里亚小声提醒一句，而罗恩觉得她在这种时候还担心邻居会不会发现简直让他火大：“别担心，要是真有好事的邻居看到了，我绝对会亲自冲进他们家里给他们施一忘皆空，让他们连去年圣诞吃的什么饭都忘得一干二净。”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚似乎察觉到他的不快，没再说什么，一直等罗恩轻柔地把她安放在长沙发上之后才如释重负叹了口气。刚才趴在地板上挡住了视线，但现在罗恩清楚看到她额角上的确被台阶撞出一条手指长的肿痕，右脚脚腕的姿势看起来也有些怪异，很可能在摔倒时扭伤了。</p><p> </p><p>“你的电话机在哪里？”罗恩皱着眉头又问了一句，“你不可能想对德拉科隐瞒这么大的事吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然……当然没有。”阿斯托里亚回答时垂着头，表情很不自然，但看着她额头上的红肿，罗恩咽下一声叹息，不再打算戳破她的谎言。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，电话机？”相反他冲阿斯托里亚挥了挥手里的魔杖，“别逼我用飞来咒。”</p><p> </p><p>“拜托，千万别用飞来咒，你绝对会扯断我家的电话线。”阿斯托里亚勉强挤出半个笑容，然后用上半身带动整个身体朝左边倾斜，从右边裤子口袋里掏出一个四方形的小东西——如果罗恩没记错的话，这应该是麻瓜常用的名为手机的电子设备。</p><p> </p><p>“那就乖乖交出来，还是说你自己打给他？”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚咬着嘴唇沉思片刻，脸上写满纠结，最后抬眼恳求地望向罗恩：“德拉科兴许在开会，而且我摔得也没那么厉害，我能只给他发个短信吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不行。”罗恩斩钉截铁回答，然后魔杖一挥从她手里无声飞来了手机。阿斯托里亚被吓了一跳，紧接着表情无奈地摇了摇头：“不愧是曾经受过傲罗训练的人。你想打就打好了，但能不能在之前再满足我一个要求？”</p><p> </p><p>“你说。”</p><p> </p><p>“你能不能用治疗咒先把我额头还有脚腕的伤治好？”她垂眼遮住苦涩的神情，凝视自己虚弱无力的双腿，“我不想让德拉科看到我这副样子。”</p><p> </p><p>紧紧捏着手机，罗恩长叹一口气，先对她施了治愈如初。他的治疗咒比起攻击咒语来说不算在行，但治疗撞伤扭伤这种小毛病绰绰有余，两道白光过后阿斯托里亚额头上那道红肿便渐渐消去，脚腕看起来也正常多了。</p><p> </p><p>“多谢。”阿斯托里亚抬头对他微微一笑，“我真的好久都没感受过治疗咒了，实话说还有点怀念这种温柔舒适的感觉。”</p><p> </p><p>“其实上次我就想说，在家里不常用魔咒当然没问题，但放弃治疗咒这种如此方便的咒语可太……因噎废食了。”罗恩摇了摇头，摆弄了一下手里的四方形小东西后有点笨拙地打开上面那层翻盖。如果他没记错的话，这种型号的手机哈利在十年前有过一个，现在用的人应该很少了，尤其是街上的年轻人，用得都是那种屏幕特别大的直板。</p><p> </p><p>“长按1就可以打给德拉科。”阿斯托里亚提示道，“他给我设了快捷拨号。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩点点头，用拇指小心翼翼在只有他小拇指甲盖那么大的按键上长按了几秒，有点模糊的屏幕随即显示“正在呼叫”。罗恩只等了两秒钟电话就立刻被接通了，甚至还没来得及把手机放到耳边就已经听到德拉科焦急的询问：“阿斯托里亚，你还好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“是我，德拉科。”罗恩把手机举到耳边，尽量让自己的声音听起来很冷静，“阿斯托里亚现在一切都好，但她刚才……在楼梯上摔了一跤，我觉得你应该赶紧回家来陪她去医院做检查。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道了。多谢你，罗恩。”说完德拉科便干净利落挂断电话，罗恩听着里面传来的嘟嘟声愣了几秒把手机还给阿斯托里亚。</p><p> </p><p>“他应该很快就会回来。”罗恩试图安慰看起来显然心神不宁的阿斯托里亚，“刚才我的茶泡好了还没来得及端给你，要不要在等他的这会功夫喝杯茶？”</p><p> </p><p>“不用了。”阿斯托里亚缓缓摇头，“德拉科肯定马上就到。”</p><p> </p><p>“马上——”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩的疑惑还没完全出口，身后已经传来再熟悉不过的幻影显形的声音。他猛地转过身，看到突然出现的德拉科手里久违地握着一根魔杖，再搭配上他从头到脚的麻瓜装扮，甚至让罗恩感到些许突兀。</p><p> </p><p>“阿斯托里亚……”罗恩这么一的大活人杵在起居室中央，德拉科却对他视而不见，几个大步跨过来后跪在阿斯托里亚身旁的沙发上，伸手把妻子紧紧搂入怀中。罗恩只在原地停留片刻就立刻意识到这是只属于夫妻二人的私密场合，他无论如何都不该打扰，甚至不应该当旁观者，于是赶紧转身回到厨房，顺手体贴地关上了门。</p><p> </p><p>走进厨房后他才看到自己之前因为着急而把牛奶盒打翻了，牛奶在料理台上流了一桌子。他挥杖又处理好了这边的乱摊子，可那怕碍眼的杂乱已经消失，刚刚在楼梯上目睹的那幕却依旧深深刻在他的脑海里挥之不去。即便阿斯托里亚一直把自己的身体状况挂在嘴边，罗恩却还是头一回亲身体验她究竟已经虚弱到何种程度。她对园艺的热爱以及体现出的蓬勃生命力迷惑了他的认知，让他以为她还有时间，说不定还能撑到斯科皮结婚生子，可是现在……</p><p> </p><p>他叹了口气，把自己摔进厨房小桌旁的椅子里，用手重重揉了几把脸。虽然门被关上了，可他依旧能隐约听到从起居室那边传来的低沉话语，中间还夹杂着几声啜泣。看来无论阿斯托里亚在罗恩面前摆出怎样的刚强姿态，面对自己的丈夫却依然会显露出脆弱的一面。</p><p> </p><p>虽然很不合时宜，但罗恩的思绪不由自主又飘向赫敏。妻子上一次对他像这般真情流露又是什么时候了呢？年少时期的赫敏并不完美，会像所有女孩子那样脸红，紧张，耍小性子，突然大哭，但成为魔法部部长后她却尽量收敛起所有不完美，为自己锻造了一层又一层坚硬铠甲。罗恩当然体谅她的难处，可这不代表他会喜欢赫敏回家后依然无法轻易卸下铠甲，就好像罗恩为她提供的居家环境不足以让她彻底放松，他连这种天经地义的小事都做不到。</p><p> </p><p>他趴在桌上，把脸埋在手心里，并非想哭，只觉得无比疲倦，而德拉科家的厨房似乎成了唯一能让他好好打个盹的宁静角落。意识沉浮间他听到厨房门被人轻轻推开，一串脚步声逐渐停在他的身后——并不属于阿斯托里亚的脚步声。</p><p> </p><p>“德拉科？”他挣扎着直起上半身，甩了甩被压麻的胳膊。“阿斯托里亚还好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>站在他身后的人半晌没开口。罗恩心里又惊又怕，唯恐阿斯托里亚的情况在这么短的时间里突然加剧，赶忙从椅子上站起身转向德拉科。他正想再开口询问，可只看了对方一眼就彻底忘掉自己原本想说什么，因为德拉科看起来糟透了，脸色苍白得仿佛刚从坟地里被人挖出来，整张脸上只有眼睛红得吓人，牙齿死死咬住嘴唇的时候一层晶莹的泪水正在眼底打转，可他却死活不让它们流出眼眶。</p><p> </p><p>这是身为丈夫能够在妻子面前勉力坚持的最后防线——罗恩凝视着这张脸忍不住想——他自己都被阿斯托里亚吓成这副样子，更别提过去十多年一直在担惊受怕的德拉科。可即便如此，面对妻子的脆弱与泪水，他却没法让自己哭出来，不能哭，也不敢哭，仿佛一但他允许自己落泪，撑住这个家的支柱就会碎裂崩塌。</p><p> </p><p>而罗恩，这个骨子里彻头彻尾的格兰芬多，在想清楚之前已经朝德拉科伸出双臂。</p><p> </p><p>“没事的。”他拽过德拉科的肩膀，把这个比施过石化咒还僵硬的身体拉进怀里，力道不轻不重，能让德拉科抬手拒绝，却也足以清楚传递出自己的意思：“这里只有我，阿斯托里亚和斯科皮都看不到，所以哭出来也没关系。”</p><p> </p><p>起先德拉科的身体依旧无比僵硬，仿佛忘记了怎样操作四肢进行动作，但罗恩一直耐心地抱着他，用手在他突起的肩胛骨上轻柔画圈。就这样过了足足几分钟后德拉科才终于缓缓抬起手，先是试探着落在罗恩的后背上，确认他不会推开自己后突然像是抓到救命绳索一般死命钳住罗恩，把脸埋在他的肩膀上，浑身颤抖着哭了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“没事的，没事的。”罗恩任凭自己的T恤被温热眼泪打湿，也不在乎自己的肋骨被硌得生疼，一直有规律地抚摸德拉科的后背，时而加上几句安慰的低语，但除此之外他真的不知道自己还能为这个被痛苦浸透的男人做什么。德拉科的痛哭是罗恩从未见过惨烈真实，虽然声音并不高，但喘得上气不接下气，喉头的哀恸被罗恩的肩膀模糊成低沉嘶鸣，深深陷入他皮肉里的手指随之用力掐紧，仿佛想要借此发泄出心头的痛苦尖叫。</p><p> </p><p>罗恩不知道德拉科究竟站在这里抱着自己哭了多久，但当德拉科终于缓缓放开他，紧接着飞快扭过头撕了一张厨房用纸盖在脸上时，罗恩的双腿已经彻底麻木了，背后被德拉科掐出来的伤也火辣辣得疼。他动了动腿，注视着德拉科擦干眼泪后狠狠擤了一把鼻子，等他把纸从脸上剥下来才微笑着问他：“好点了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“或许吧。”德拉科瓮声回答，嗓子已经哭哑了，眼睛更是肿得没法见人，“但无论如何，谢谢你，罗恩。”他垂头闭了会眼睛，肩膀略微向前佝偻，整个人苍白又疲倦。“我已经不记得自己上次好好哭过是什么时候了。自从斯科皮出生，阿斯托里亚的身体愈发不好，我总觉得……他们两个能依靠的人只有我，所以我不能当着他们的面哭。谢谢你刚才对我说的话，也谢谢你今天陪在阿斯托里亚身边。要不是你在，她的情况会更糟。”</p><p> </p><p>“不用和我客气。”若是换成别人，罗恩肯定会上去拍一拍对方的肩膀，可此刻的德拉科看起来脆弱得仿佛一根手指头就能戳倒，“只要阿斯托里亚一切都好，我做什么都是应该的。”</p><p> </p><p>听了罗恩这话，德拉科的嘴唇却突然扯出一个凄惨的苦笑，抬眼看向罗恩。他的眼泪已经哭干了，如今里面之余一片愤怒燃烧后冰冷的灰烬。“可是她不会再好起来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你说什么？”罗恩惊恐地瞪大眼睛，而德拉科点了点头，用沙哑的声音证实了一直盘旋在罗恩心底却迟迟不愿承认的恐慌。</p><p> </p><p>“麻瓜医生之前告诉过我们，阿斯托里亚的症状和一种俗称‘渐冻症’的遗传病很像，都是逐渐失去对肌肉的控制。他说这种病前期可能发展很慢，几年十几年都有可能，但一旦加重则就会像火车脱轨一样不受控制，而且发展速度有时会超出患者的预计。阿斯托里亚变成这样虽然是因为血脉诅咒，但是巫师的咒语比麻瓜的病症更让人难以捉摸，而按照她对自己母亲的记忆来判断……”</p><p> </p><p>他深吸一口气，颤抖着说出那个最残忍的事实：“阿斯托里亚只剩下几个月的时间了。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“赫敏？”两天后晚上十一点半，罗恩倚在厨房门口看向刚刚幻影移形的回家妻子。赫敏身上还穿着她专门为工作定制的袍子，正在就着牛奶吃罗恩留给她当作宵夜的饼干，咀嚼时依旧眉头紧锁。听到罗恩叫她，赫敏猛地朝门口转过头，表情由沉思变为十足的惊讶。</p><p> </p><p>“我还以为你已经睡了。”她举起杯子喝了口牛奶，“抱歉，今天回来得有点晚，部里遇上个棘手的案子，我和哈利好不容易忙完，明天还要继续。”</p><p> </p><p>“的确有‘点’晚。”罗恩抱起双臂，“我还以为你准备今晚睡在魔法部了。”</p><p> </p><p>“很可惜我的办公室里没有床，沙发坐起来也很不舒服。”赫敏将杯子里最后一点牛奶一饮而尽，然后拍了拍袍子上的饼干屑，“总之，这么晚了，你先回去睡吧，我看一眼雨果就过去。”</p><p> </p><p>“稍等，我有件事想和你说。”罗恩出声停住赫敏的动作，但并没有继续说下去，而是先走过来把她刚用完的杯子冲洗干净，倒扣在水槽里晾干才再次开口：“我今天和乔治请了个长假，接下来半年都不会去魔法把戏坊上班了，因此也拿不到工资。不过我们一直在存款，近期也没什么需要突然花钱的地方，所以应该不是问题。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”无论罗恩的语气多平淡，听到他这番话赫敏的眉头果然皱得愈发厉害，“怎么突然请这么长时间的假，你出什么事了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我没出什么事，”罗恩回答，“但我有个朋友身体不好，我打算专门照顾她一阵子，所以近期没法去上班了。”</p><p> </p><p>“朋友？”赫敏的神情里充斥着疑惑不解，“我没听说我们认识的人里面有谁病到需要人照顾的程度。”</p><p> </p><p>平心而论，这是个很诚恳的问题，毕竟他们两个的朋友圈从十多岁开始就完全重合，但罗恩还是不由自主被赫敏语气里的理所当然微微刺痛。“她名叫阿斯托里亚，是——”</p><p> </p><p>“马尔福的妻子？”赫敏的语调和音量随着这个问句一起扬了上去，“阿斯托里亚·格林格拉斯？”</p><p> </p><p>“对。”罗恩干脆地点点头，“就是她。”</p><p> </p><p>“我对她的情况略有耳闻，但你怎么会突然成了她的朋友？”赫敏整张脸上写满疑惑不解，看向罗恩的眼神仿佛他突然长出第二个头。“如果我没记错的话，你们两个在霍格沃茨根本没有过任何交集。你对斯莱特林的学生一向没好脸色，她比我们低了两级，后来更是嫁给了马尔福，你怎么会——”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩有些不耐地打断她：“我当然不是在学校和她成了朋友。这事发生在上个月，复活节假期的时候我带罗丝去了趟她家——”</p><p> </p><p>“罗丝？！”这回轮到赫敏打断罗恩的讲述，语气更尖锐了，“你带罗丝去了德拉科·马尔福的家？”</p><p> </p><p>“是，有什么问题吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么不在之前和我商量一下？”</p><p> </p><p>“我为什么要和你商量这种事？”罗恩靠在水槽旁的料理台上，胳膊再一次紧紧抱在胸前，隔着几步远望向妻子惊讶中掺杂些许恼怒的脸庞，觉得自己一直死死压抑的火气也开始往上窜，“罗丝和他们的儿子斯科皮是同学，我带她拜访同学家难道还需要先和魔法部部长申请才行吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“如果是其他同学当然可以，但德拉科·马尔福他——”赫敏的话说了一半猛然截断，显然触及了魔法部不能外泄的秘密，而罗恩只觉得一阵失望涌上心头。赫敏竟然不相信自己到这般境地，不在魔法部工作就再也不能参与到他们的内部事务之中，连听小道消息的资格都没了。</p><p> </p><p>“他怎么了？”罗恩不由嘲讽开口，“是他和食死徒联系了还是准备带领那帮纯血主义老顽固们动摇你们在魔法部的地位了？”</p><p> </p><p>“罗恩，我不是在开玩笑。”赫敏看起来明显心烦意乱，“魔法部里一直在传德拉科以及阿斯托里亚他们……总之这事牵扯太多，也太过危险，哈利正在调查，在有结果之前我必须提醒你小心这对夫妻。”</p><p> </p><p>“究竟小心他们什么？”罗恩沮丧地长叹一口气，再也受不了赫敏这般遮遮掩掩的态度，“看在梅林的份上，他们一家住在一个满是麻瓜的小镇，日常生活就跟麻瓜一模一样，甚至放弃在家里使用魔法！要按照你这么说，我是不是也该给罗丝写封信，要她在学校躲着斯科皮？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，暂时用不着上升到孩子，”赫敏摇摇头，“而且等罗丝放暑假回来调查应该能告一段落了，到时候我再和你们好好谈谈这件事。”</p><p> </p><p>“遵命，部长女士。”罗恩控制不住自己语气里浓重的讽刺，赫敏那么聪明的人自然也听得出，皱眉看向罗恩。</p><p> </p><p>“罗恩，我知道你不喜欢我命令你做任何事，但在这件事上请你暂时相信我，不要太相信德拉科和阿斯托里亚，哪怕你想和她做朋友，也等事情查清再说，行吗？”她说完见罗恩没回答，又缓缓叹了口气：“抱歉，我今天忙了一天，真的已经很累了。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，谁不是呢。”罗恩从她身边挤过，径直走回卧室，躺在自己那半边床上，翻身朝向窗户。十分钟后，当赫敏轻手轻脚走进卧室时，他故意装出惊天动地的呼噜声，感觉到妻子躺下后也沉默地朝床的另一侧翻过身。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>第二天早上九点，罗恩照旧拎着装了甜点的盒子幻影移形到德拉科家小镇外面那片树林里，但这次步行穿越小镇的途中他收获的不再是单纯看笑话的背后嘀咕，而更多了一份直接的好奇——他只能猜测这些闲出病的老太太们已经得知阿斯托里亚目前的身体状况，并在疑惑为什么罗恩即便如此还依旧孜孜不倦前来“偷情”。</p><p> </p><p>“早上好。”和前两天一样，阿斯托里亚并没有出现在花园里，而按响门铃后前来开门的人是德拉科。他严肃打量了罗恩一眼，目光在他手里的甜品盒子上扫过后终于露出些许笑容：“阿斯托里亚刚刚还在念叨你怎么还没来。”</p><p> </p><p>“今天烤了个特别麻烦的蛋糕，所以来得有点晚了。”罗恩跟在德拉科身后走进屋子，进门时下意识瞥了一眼放在外面门廊上的靴子，咽下一声叹息。“阿斯托里亚今天还好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“和前两天没什么区别。”德拉科语气平淡，但听起来有点疲惫，“腿依旧没什么力气，没法独立行走，需要助力工具。”</p><p> </p><p>“轮椅是吗？”罗恩把蛋糕在厨房料理台放下，然后从橱柜里轻车熟路拿出餐盘，德拉科则靠在一旁看着他，“我觉得麻瓜用这种工具的人特别多，但你真的不考虑用魔法帮助她行走吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不。”德拉科摇了摇头，“只要我们还住在这里，就必须遵循这里的规则。我希望阿斯托里亚至少还能在麻瓜工具的帮助下自己走出门打理花园，哪怕散散心也好。”</p><p> </p><p>“那之后呢？”罗恩停下切蛋糕的手，抬眼看向德拉科，“我这几天回家后用电脑查了查渐冻症是怎么回事……没法走路只是开始，后面会越来越糟。你已经下决心让阿斯托里亚完全依靠麻瓜的医生，而不是圣芒戈吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“实话说，这事我已经考虑很久了，也一直在犹豫。”德拉科叹了口气，“圣芒戈的确有些能帮到她的东西，像她之前一直在喝的魔药很有效果，可以帮她短暂恢复力气，可对于血脉诅咒来说治标不治本。麻瓜的药对她虽然起不到效果，但他们却有比巫师好太多的医生护士，还有护理人员，倘若阿斯托里亚到了……到了最后真的像渐冻症晚期病人那样生活完全不能自理，把她交给他们照顾兴许是更好的选择。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是？”罗恩听出了德拉科话尾的顾虑，而对方苦笑一声，摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“但是那意味着要把阿斯托里亚送进医院或者疗养院。但我太了解她了，她肯定不愿意离开家，而我也不想让她在那么冰冷陌生的环境里……”德拉科说不下去了，声音哽咽在喉咙里，而罗恩抬手拍了拍他的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>“要是我说，如果你有第三种选择呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“第三种？”德拉科猛地抬起头来，灰眼睛里的神色惊讶又迷茫，“那还能是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我昨天和我哥哥请了半年的假。”罗恩言简意赅，看到面前德拉科迅速明白了他的意思。</p><p> </p><p>“你是说……”德拉科的情绪显然很激动，但又忍不住透出些尴尬，“罗恩，你真的不必这么做。我知道你和阿斯托里亚关系很好，但这不是你的责任，你每天能陪她待一会已经很好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，但我觉得自己还能做更多，所以才会提出这种可能。”罗恩耸耸肩，“如果你过意不去，那干脆付钱给我，和那些麻瓜护工一样按小时算工钱，我很乐意接受。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，我当然很愿意付钱给你。”德拉科还是有些不安，“可是……你还有两个孩子要照顾，此外我不觉得格兰杰会同意你这么做吧？”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩故意没提赫敏是否同意，只回答了问题的前半截：“罗丝能照顾好自己，雨果下学期也要去霍格沃茨了，再说还有我爸妈可以帮我看孩子。当然，如果实在不行，我必须把他们两个带过来，但我觉得斯科皮也应该很高兴家里能有同龄人陪他一起玩吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“我能想象到他会多高兴。”说到这里，德拉科的嘴唇上终于浮现出一丝笑意，“看来你真的把一切都考虑清楚了。”</p><p> </p><p>“是，我甚至给我在圣芒戈的熟人写了封信，问她照顾全身瘫痪的病人能用得上哪些咒语。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科脸上的笑容在听到“全身瘫痪”这个词之后立刻消失得无影无踪。“我之前一直克制自己不去想到时候会怎样。”他垂下眼睛，声音沙哑，看起来脆弱无助，“阿斯托里亚给我描述过她母亲在临终前那几周有多——多不体面，那时候她们家里甚至还有家养小精灵。我哪怕只想想阿斯托里亚也会变成那个样子就觉得自己要崩溃了。我们巫师的死亡不该是那种样子，而应该是……我们有那么多该死的咒语！”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，我知道，德拉科，你说得没错。”罗恩的手再一次抬起来轻轻握住德拉科的胳膊，隔着衬衣在他的上臂抚慰地来回画圈，“但别忘了家养小精灵不是人类，不知道我们的需求，而阿斯托里亚有你，也有我，我们绝对不会让她变成那种样子。”</p><p> </p><p>“绝对不会。”德拉科说出这个词的力度简直要把牙齿咬碎，而罗恩微笑着点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>“对，绝对不会。所以现在告诉我，你准备给阿斯托里亚买哪些能让她使用的麻瓜用具？”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科经过罗恩一番安慰终于冷静下来，低头扫了一眼后有些不好意思地抽出自己的胳膊，罗恩也微笑着随他去。“现在对她来说在不使用咒语的情况下走路和下楼是最大的问题，因此轮椅能够很好地解决，同时我也准备在家里安装一套残障人士使用的电动轮椅升降架，可以让她自己操控轮椅上下楼。昨天我已经给生产这种装置的公司打电话了，下周一就去店里亲自看看效果如何。至于出门……”他皱了皱眉头，“花园里的泥土太软了，轮椅很难自由活动，我还要再和她商量一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，而且还有控制不好压坏花草的风险。”罗恩也觉得这事挺难办的。</p><p> </p><p>“要是斯科皮在就好了。他也很喜欢花，从很小就跟着阿斯托里亚在花园里玩，反正比我懂得多。”德拉科提起儿子神情自豪又苦涩。“实话告诉你，罗恩，要不是你这几天每天都来帮我，我说不定会一时冲动把斯科皮提前接回家。一个人面对阿斯托里亚的病情真的太……太痛苦了，只要有个人和我像这样说说话，我都觉得心里好受太多了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不能更理解。”罗恩轻轻点了点头，“哪怕我在家里什么事都没有呢，经常自己一个人待多了也觉得压抑得厉害。其实经常来找阿斯托里亚也部分出于自己的私心，就像我之前说的，我来找她聊天，自己也不那么孤单了。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科深深看了罗恩一眼，嘴唇扭曲出半个笑容。“我之前真的没想过你也会孤单，你和波特还有格兰杰永远形影不离，好得像穿一条裤子，再加上你那一大家子人，我还以为你脑子里根本不知道孤单这个词怎么写。”</p><p> </p><p>“我其实原本也以为如此，小时候我最希望的就是能有点自己的空间。”罗恩自嘲地笑了一声，“但我猜长大成人就是这么回事吧，把曾经嗤之以鼻的东西慢慢变成求而不得，而你原本以为会陪你一辈子的东西不知什么时候悄然不见了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你……家里还好吗？”德拉科又看了罗恩一眼，语气试探谨慎，“阿斯托里亚之前说好想和格兰杰有点矛盾，而现在听你的语气……而且你刚才没回答格兰杰是否允许你这样做。我不希望闹出其他的事——我现在真的惹不起魔法部部长。”</p><p> </p><p>“实话说，我也不知道。”罗恩本以为最先听到这些抱怨的人会是哈利，但他也不知为什么对着德拉科口无遮拦说起了藏在内心深处从没告诉过任何人的话，或许他们都是在生活这潭死水中苦苦挣扎的中年人，即便痛苦的根源不同，却能够和彼此感同身受。“我们暂时还没有因为原则性问题吵过架，也没做过对不起对方的事，但……不知道为什么我们离对方越来越远了。或许和她是魔法部部长，而我是个照顾孩子的家庭主夫有点关系吧，她的心里装着魔法部以及整个巫师界，而我……你也知道我无论心里还是脑子都装不了太多东西。”</p><p> </p><p>“你真的不必如此自谦。”德拉科有些忍俊不禁，“你是哈利·波特最好的朋友，是黄金三人组之一，曾经帮他打败了伏地魔——绝大多数人努力一辈子也达不到你二十岁前的成就。”</p><p> </p><p>“可那的的确确只是我二十岁之前干的事，不是吗？”罗恩摇了摇头，“之后的二十年里我一事无成。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不会把养大了两个孩子以及每天尽心照顾自己的妻子称为一事无成。”德拉科收敛起笑容，严肃看向罗恩，“你不过做出了选择而已——或许对很多人来说和成为魔法部部长比起来不算什么，但我不这么认为，我认为家庭的重要性胜过一切。况且在我看来，倾注在家庭上的心血大多默默无闻，不求回报，所以你才是黄金三人组里面付出最多的那个。”</p><p> </p><p>若是让罗恩穿越回二十多年前，告诉十几岁的自己，终有一天你会因为德拉科·马尔福的一番话感动得鼻子发酸，罗恩肯定会被年轻的自己打得满地找牙。可生活就是如此滑稽，总能用捉摸不定的方式让人分离二十年再重逢，曾经的死敌不再针锋相对，甚至有了相互理解的一刻。</p><p> </p><p>“多谢。”他又抬手拍了拍德拉科的胳膊，朝他咧嘴一笑，“不过别期待我接下来也会夸你一顿，不仅因为我们不需要这套，还因为我实在不知道还能怎么夸你。”</p><p> </p><p>“可别，我们真的不需要这套。”德拉科终于朝罗恩露出真挚微笑，然后指了指他身后的蛋糕：“给我一块你烤的蛋糕就行了——阿斯托里亚一直很不乐意同我分享你的手艺。”</p><p> </p><p>“没问题。”罗恩当即切下第一块放在盘子里递给他，“对了，要是以后我每天都来照顾阿斯托里亚，是不是可以省下我家里的面粉鸡蛋，直接来你这里烤甜点了？”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科尝了一口罗恩做的巧克力蛋糕，惊讶地挑了挑眉毛：“只要都是像今天这种质量，你用多少鸡蛋面粉都没关系，我绝对不会从你的工资里扣钱。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“爸，我不想去陋居。”几天后的周六早上，雨果坐在餐桌旁哼哼唧唧地开口。罗恩正弯腰把核桃派送进烤箱，听到儿子这句话直起身来回头看向他。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么突然不想去了？”罗恩挑了挑眉毛，“你不是一直很喜欢周末去陋居和路易斯还有莉莉玩吗？”整个韦斯莱家只剩下他们三个还没到去霍格沃茨的年龄，哈利和罗恩两家本来就走得近，孩子们经常一起玩，路易斯则是因为父亲比尔时常去国外出差，有时也会带着芙蓉一起，夫妻俩习惯了把他时不时送到陋居住上几天。</p><p> </p><p>“反正我就是不想去。”雨果用叉子心不在焉地戳盘子里的果酱三明治，下巴上还沾了一点草莓果酱，“而且你最近都不陪我玩了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你是不是又被他们两个欺负了？”三个孩子虽然年纪相同，一起长大，但性格完全不一样：莉莉特别有探索精神，彻彻底底的格兰芬多，路易斯则安静沉稳，很有主意，至于雨果嘛，也不知道怎么被罗恩养的，乖是真的乖，胆小也的确胆小，不仅像父亲一样怕蜘蛛，还怕蜻蜓、蜜蜂、天牛、甚至蝴蝶等一系列带翅膀的昆虫。小孩子在家里待不住，最喜欢在户外疯跑，因此莉莉和路易斯不太愿意带雨果一起玩，有时候甚至会故意抓虫子吓唬他。雨果虽然性格好不太在意，但被捉弄多了也会不高兴。</p><p> </p><p>“没有。”雨果的脸皱了起来，罗恩一眼就看穿他在撒谎，但也知道自己最近因为阿斯托里亚的事的确没怎么陪孩子，愧疚地叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“好啊，那这周末我陪你玩。”他走过去伸手抹掉雨果下巴上的果酱，然后用另一只手揉了揉儿子柔软的棕色短发，“不过还记得我之前对你说，我最近必须去照顾一个身体不好的朋友吗？如果你不想去陋居，那我只能带你去我这位朋友的家里。”</p><p> </p><p>“她家里有电视吗？”雨果立刻兴致勃勃地问。</p><p> </p><p>“有，不过别以为你去别人家里做客就能一口气看三四个小时电视。”罗恩拍了一下雨果的后脑勺，“你想变成哈利姑父那样的酒瓶底吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“罗丝不是说看电视的时长和近视没关系吗？”雨果又小声嘀咕了一句。前几年家里刚安装电视的时候两个孩子都痴迷了一阵子，罗恩怕他们看坏眼睛就给设置了每日看电视时长，结果罗丝花了一周时间跑去麻瓜图书馆查资料，竟然给他写了一篇看电视与近视形成没有绝对关系的小论文。罗恩从此不再限制罗丝看电视，但还是会揪着蹲在电视机前的雨果上楼睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>“不让你看电视是为了你好。等你去了霍格沃茨根本没有电视看，所以现在让你提前适应之后的生活。”</p><p> </p><p>“谁去了霍格沃茨还天天想着看电视啊？”雨果投给罗恩一个和罗丝一模一样的眼神，把最后一块果酱面包塞进嘴里，咀嚼时脸上写满由衷的专注与满足。姐弟二人一个继承了母亲的脑子，另一个则继承了父亲的胃口，罗恩有时候都替雨果感到亏得慌，好在男孩的性格让他一直活在自己的小世界里，不太在意别人的眼光。罗恩总觉得要是自己小时候也是这样的脾气，绝对会快乐很多。</p><p> </p><p>“行啦，既然和我一起出门，那吃完早饭就去房间换身看的过去的衣服。”他又揉了揉儿子的头发，“半小时后出发。”</p><p> </p><p>半小时后核桃派被安然放置在甜品盒里，而雨果也打扮得异常干净整齐，穿了件白色短袖衬衣外加黑色牛仔裤，就连平常乱蓬蓬的头发都用梳子朝两边分开。罗恩望着他这身加个领结就能去婚礼当花童的打扮哭笑不得，但觉得就这样给阿斯托里亚看一眼也挺有意思的，于是不再多说废话，拎着儿子和派上了车。</p><p> </p><p>早上忙了这么一通已经挺晚了，再加上他不能带着孩子幻影移形，必须开车过去，因此抵达德拉科家已经临近中午，好在今天是周六，他不需要赶着上班。</p><p> </p><p>“我还以为你今天不准备来了。”德拉科在开门时抱怨了一句，“下次要是有事不来或者来得比较晚，能不能提前打个电话？阿斯托里亚一早上都在念叨你。”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，主要今天带了个上门蹭饭的人。”罗恩把藏在自己身后的雨果揪了出来，推到德拉科面前，“这是我儿子，雨果。”</p><p> </p><p>雨果还没到长个儿的年纪，又被罗恩推到德拉科身前，不得不扬起头来望向这位陌生人。德拉科也一言不发任凭他打量，直到雨果煞有其事地朝德拉科伸出右手：“你好，我叫雨果。”</p><p> </p><p>“你好，雨果，”德拉科也伸手和他握了握，“我叫德拉科。”</p><p> </p><p>“我之前见过你，还有你的妻子和儿子。”雨果说，“第一次送我姐姐去霍格沃茨的时候，在九又四分之三站台上。爸爸隔着老远指向你们，然后对罗丝说以后考试一定要超过斯科皮。”</p><p> </p><p>“这我倒还是第一次听说。”德拉科飞快瞥了罗恩一眼，显然在忍笑，“多谢你告诉我。”</p><p> </p><p>“不客气。”雨果点点头，“我爸说你家有电视。”</p><p> </p><p>“有，而且特别大。”德拉科回答，“就在起居室，所以请进。”</p><p> </p><p>雨果率先顺着门厅走进屋子，留下身后两个大人面面相觑。“你两个孩子的性格都很有意思。”德拉科微笑着摇了摇头，“阿斯托里亚肯定也会很喜欢雨果。”</p><p> </p><p>他说得没错，阿斯托里亚的确很喜欢雨果，喜欢程度不亚于罗丝。在起居室聊了还没五分钟，阿斯托里亚就已经主动帮雨果打开电视，还问他要不要一起打游戏——原来德拉科家也买了和陋居一样的游戏机，只不过斯科皮对此不太感兴趣，也没有可以一起玩的人，所以玩了几次就收起来了。在阿斯托里亚一声令下后德拉科跑到顶层阁楼把尘封已久的游戏机取了出来，又花了几分钟时间连接在电视上，阿斯托里亚这才满意。</p><p> </p><p>“能不玩赛车游戏吗？”雨果接过游戏手柄时迟疑地问，“我家里的那些表兄只喜欢玩赛车，但我觉得特别没意思。”</p><p> </p><p>“我家斯科皮也不喜欢玩赛车。”阿斯托里亚微笑着问，“那你喜欢玩什么呢？”</p><p> </p><p>雨果犹豫了一会，然后挑了一款看起来很休闲的游戏，去一个小镇继承农场然后种地之类的。罗恩把雨果留在阿斯托里亚这里陪她解闷，然后起身前往厨房帮德拉科做午饭。几次相处下来罗恩发现德拉科的厨艺相当高明，而且偏向于做法国菜，唯独不怎么擅长甜点，可这正好是罗恩的长处，两个人发挥各自优势，每天变着法给阿斯托里亚做好吃的，再加上她最近不能走动，甚至吃胖了一点。</p><p> </p><p>“她的轮椅什么时候送到？”罗恩在帮忙准备蔬菜时问道。</p><p> </p><p>“下周二，到时候由上门安装电动升降装置的人一起送过来。”德拉科在平底锅滋滋作响中回答，“到时候你最好早点来，一起看看电动轮椅怎么用。”</p><p> </p><p>“没问题。”罗恩把切好的洋葱倒进德拉科的平底锅，一时间无事可做，于是靠在料理台上闲聊。“那什么，你不介意我没打招呼就把雨果带过来了吧？我本来打算把他送去我爸那里，但他真的特别粘我，这段时间没怎么陪他玩已经不高兴了。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然不介意。”德拉科回答，“阿斯托里亚特别喜欢孩子，所以你什么时候带他来都可以。”说到这里他叹了口气，“要不是她身体不好，我真希望斯科皮能有个弟弟或者妹妹，作为独子真的太孤单了。”</p><p> </p><p>“然而你小时候却把这当成天大的优点，一个劲嘲笑我们家孩子多。”罗恩和德拉科相处多了，逐渐了解对方成年后的脾气性格，说话也随便了不少，“还记得吗，你曾经给我写过一首小曲？”</p><p> </p><p>“梅林啊。”德拉科的脸皱了起来，朝罗恩投来个无奈的眼神，“要是我能预知到那首曲子现在会让我多尴尬，我当初绝对不会写。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，你还是会写。”罗恩微笑着说，“因为你知道那首曲子会对我有多大伤害，你绝对不会放弃这么好的机会。”</p><p> </p><p>这次德拉科并没有立即回话，而是默不作声地在平底锅里翻炒了一会，等关小火加盖后才侧头看向罗恩：“我一直欠你一句道歉。”</p><p> </p><p>“德拉科，我说这些并不是想逼迫你向我道歉或者怎样。”罗恩耸了耸肩，试图缓和气氛，“事实上，现在想起小时候那些事，觉得还挺有意思的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你或许觉得有意思，但我还是想道歉。”德拉科咬了咬嘴唇，“我其实早就想对你说这些了，尤其你一直对阿斯托里亚这么尽心，但……但每次话到嘴边我却怎么都开不了口。我担心你早就把这些事都忘掉了，我再提起来只会让你重新想起不愉快，又怕你其实根本没忘，不过看在阿斯托里亚的面子上才不和我计较。”</p><p> </p><p>“其实二者皆有吧。”罗恩沉思片刻，“二十多年前发生的事我全都记得很清楚——有时候我总觉得霍格沃茨那几年是我这辈子活得最真实的一段时间，留下的记忆特别深刻，想忘都忘不掉，无论好的还是坏的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我猜坏的那部分基本都由我造成？”德拉科扯了扯嘴角，但脸上没有任何笑意。</p><p> </p><p>罗恩摇摇头。“你要这么想，可太抬举你自己啦。”他故意用特别轻松的语气回答，“的确，你在霍格沃茨很讨人厌，但有些时候我的痛苦是自己造成的：不自信，不勇敢，甚至不够聪明。要是我能像罗丝那样从小就知道自己想要什么，或者哪怕和雨果一样不在乎别人的眼光，你对我做的那些事根本不会造成多少伤害。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊……”德拉科苦涩地叹了口气，“我只能说我们的孩子比我们好太多了。”</p><p> </p><p>“换个角度看，我们不也比我们的父母好太多了？”罗恩微笑着拍了拍德拉科的胳膊，在上面略微停留，希望对方能感受到自己的真诚。“所以我真的很佩服你和阿斯托里亚选择在麻瓜小镇养育斯科皮长大。”</p><p> </p><p>“那是我这辈子做的第二个正确选择——第一个是和阿斯托里亚结婚。”德拉科抬头朝罗恩露出略显羞赧的笑，“而第三个……是选择不计前嫌，和你成为朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，所以我们已经是朋友了？”罗恩挑起眉毛，又捏了捏德拉科的胳膊，“而且说实在的，不计前嫌这话应该由我来说吧？你顶多算洗心革面。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，那就是我洗心革面，和你成为朋友。”德拉科语气严肃，“但我还是要对自己曾经做的那些事说声对不起，包括……包括那瓶酒，你应该知道我在说什么。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩当然知道他在说什么，毕竟不是每个人都有机会险些死在成年那天。“我早就原谅你了——况且我也曾经真心实意希望你被烧死在有求必应屋。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科似乎也对那一幕记忆犹新，忍不住打了个寒颤。“所以我们扯平了，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“或许你也可以像罗丝一样给我烤个蛋糕当赔礼之类的，”罗恩笑着点点头，“但没错，过去的事就让它们留在过去吧，我们早就扯平了。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>吃过午饭后德拉科需要处理一些工作邮件，于是上楼去了，而吃饱喝足的雨果躺在沙发上打起了盹，只剩阿斯托里亚和罗恩久违地单独聊天。今天天气格外好，在阳光照射下气温足足有三十度，看着阿斯托里亚渴望的眼神，罗恩一声不吭跑到外面隐秘地施了好几个干扰咒和阻挡咒，然后回来问她想不想出门去花园看看。</p><p> </p><p>“你恐怕要把我抱出去了。”阿斯托里亚玩味地回答，“顺便给邻居们再来点八卦材料。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不介意，但要真让他们看到我把你抱出去，保准要说雨果是我们两个的私生子——正好你们两个都是棕发，没跑了。”罗恩边回答边用悬浮咒把阿斯托里亚从沙发上抬起来，带她朝外面走去。一出屋子她就迫不及待深吸一口气，脸上满是幸福和满足。</p><p> </p><p>“我真没想到自己会如此怀念打理花园。”她坐在花团簇拥的长椅上，侧头望向旁边一株开得正艳的威廉王子，“幸好春天我已经做完了驱虫，这几天没管倒也长得很好。”</p><p> </p><p>“德拉科说斯科皮也特别喜欢花，等他放假后就能帮你照顾花园了。”</p><p> </p><p>“斯科皮对花只停留在喜欢。”阿斯托里亚脸上露出提到儿子时特有的笑容，骄傲的同时还带点狡黠，仿佛时刻准备揭儿子的短，“他还有好多需要学的呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“那正好趁假期好好教他。”罗恩说，“我觉得我们在假期这两个月其实挺一事无成的。之前赫敏一直说要送罗丝去学个麻瓜乐器，但我觉得不如送来你这里学种花。”</p><p> </p><p>“好啊。”阿斯托里亚微笑着回答，“我很乐意教，而且罗丝肯定是那种特别聪明的孩子，一学就会。”</p><p> </p><p>“她的确如此，和她妈妈一样，幸亏没随我。”罗恩说到这里不由想起之前他和德拉科在厨房的谈话。“我刚才还在和德拉科说，我们的孩子都比我们小时候更优秀。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦？”阿斯托里亚的眼睛一下子亮了起来，“原来你们两个一起做饭的时候都在谈这么严肃的话题？”</p><p> </p><p>“也不是一直这么严肃。”罗恩耸了耸肩，“但我和德拉科之间实在有太多糟糕的过去了，无论说什么话题总会绕回去。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你们……说开了？”阿斯托里亚试探着问，“我刚才在饭桌上看德拉科心情挺好的。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩点点头。“对，说开了。而且按照你之前的吩咐，我已经和德拉科成为朋友了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我就知道你们一定能成为朋友。”阿斯托里亚的神情里写满了自豪，“我在没见到你之前就觉得你们两个实在太像了。”</p><p> </p><p>“太像了？你恐怕是整个巫师界唯一这么觉得的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“出身最知名的纯血家族，因从小受到的教育而充满偏见，年轻的时候暴躁冲动，有点控制不住自己，但长大后把一切都奉献给家庭——拜托。”阿斯托里亚用手肘戳了戳罗恩，“你还觉得你们不像吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你什么时候对我这么了解了？”罗恩半开玩笑回答，但同时觉得阿斯托里亚的洞察力的确吓人，“好吧，你说得没错，这样看来我和德拉科确实很像。”</p><p> </p><p>“而且在霍格沃茨你们更像是一条线上的两个端点，现在则逐渐向中间靠拢。”她说着说着像是想到了什么，叹了口气，笑容黯淡下来。“我一开始只希望德拉科能多个朋友，不要完全与世隔绝，但我真的没预料到你们会这么谈得来，甚至这么——相像。有你陪在他身边，我的顾虑一下子减轻了好多，可以放心地——”</p><p> </p><p>“阿斯托里亚。”罗恩轻声阻止她接下来的话。哪怕知道阿斯托里亚终究逃不过血脉诅咒，但他依旧会有驼鸟心理，仿佛只要不提到，那天就会来得迟一些。</p><p> </p><p>“我只想告诉你，我有多感谢你突然出现在我们的生命里。”她温柔地握住罗恩放在膝盖上的手，尽全力捏了一下，“你，罗丝，还有雨果，我觉得这栋屋子从来没被填得这么满，到处都是孩子的笑声。我已经迫不及待想要斯科皮现在就能放假回家，和他们一起写作业打游戏。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也希望他们赶紧回来，让罗丝和你学着打理花园，而雨果也能有个不会欺负他的哥哥一起玩。”罗恩想象着一个多月后阿斯托里亚描述中的这幅景象，忍不住露出柔和的笑，“对孩子们来说一定是个特别难忘的暑假。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三天后罗恩一把雨果送去学校就立刻幻影移形前往德拉科家所在的小镇，因为今天是上门安装轮椅电动升降装置的日子，德拉科约了早上九点，并且提醒过罗恩也早点过去。</p><p> </p><p>他抵达的时间不能更正好，走在通向德拉科家那条街道上时正好遇上开车进入小镇的装修工人，对方也和罗恩第一次开车来这里时一样被地图搞懵了，不得不停车问路。罗恩顺势坐上对方的副驾驶，边指路边闲聊。</p><p> </p><p>“你是这家的什么人来着？”对方随口问道，“之前和我电话预约联系的是个姓马尔福的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“我是……”罗恩犹豫片刻，不知道该怎么介绍自己才好，“这家夫妇的朋友，同时也是马尔福妻子的护工。”</p><p> </p><p>“喔，护工？看来她病情挺糟糕的，不仅需要电动轮椅，还需要私人护工。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩点点头，没再多说什么。哪怕和格兰杰一家打过那么多次交道，他每次和麻瓜讲话还是会感到不自在，生怕一个不注意把巫师界的秘密泄露出去。好在小镇并不大，没过几分钟就已经抵达目的地。罗恩下车后还给安装工人搭了把手，然后才一溜烟跑到屋子大门处按门铃。</p><p> </p><p>他才刚把手指放在门铃上，门就已经被人从里面打开了，露出后面德拉科正经客套的脸——然后对着罗恩难得愣了一下，眨了眨眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“我刚才从窗户看到外面有辆车停在门口，还以为是上门安装的工人到了。”德拉科有点无奈，“没想到竟然是你。”</p><p> </p><p>“是我没错，不过工人的确到了。”罗恩往旁边跨了一步，露出被他挡在后面正在从车辆后备箱卸载货物的工人，“他迷路了，正好找我问路，于是我搭了个便车。”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么什么事都能正好让你遇到？”德拉科飞快瞥了他一眼，“阿斯托里亚在起居室呢，你去陪她吧，这里有我。”然后匆忙跨下台阶，朝车辆停放的位置走去。罗恩耸耸肩，穿过门厅进入起居室，看到阿斯托里亚正坐在角落那张单人扶手椅上看书，听到罗恩进来的声音抬起头，脸上顿时露出惊喜的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“早上好，罗恩，没想到你今天来得这么早。”</p><p> </p><p>“还不是因为德拉科给我说过好多次，今天一定不能迟到。”罗恩做了个鬼脸，习惯性过来摸了摸阿斯托里亚的手背，确认她穿得足够多，在这个阴雨连绵的六月早晨不会着凉。</p><p> </p><p>“他总是小题大做。”阿斯托里亚微笑着回答，然后拿起放在膝盖上的信纸，对罗恩挥了挥：“昨晚我们又收到斯科皮写的信了。”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗，他这次又说什么了？千万别再把罗丝夸一遍。”通常罗恩会在早上确认阿斯托里亚吃过早饭并且舒舒服服坐在沙发上看书之后用魔杖打扫卫生——他和麻瓜吸尘器在十多年前有段不为人知的糟糕往事——但今天为了不暴露给工人，并且也考虑到安装会造成灰尘，准备等工人走了之后再收拾。一时间无事可做，他干脆也在沙发上坐下来，陪阿斯托里亚聊天。</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚轻笑一声：“他还能说什么，你家女儿实在太有魅力了，不仅学习成绩样样都好，甚至给了他一张他一直抽不到的巧克力蛙卡。”</p><p> </p><p>斯科皮之前的确对罗恩提过巧克力蛙，不过罗恩没想他竟然也在收集，因为德拉科看起来的确不像是会给儿子介绍这种兴趣爱好的父亲，估计要多谢阿斯托里亚的培养。“我也从小一直收集巧克力蛙卡，但很可惜这么多年了总有一张死活抽不到。斯科皮缺的是哪张？说不定我们两个可以交换。”</p><p> </p><p>“他只缺那张为了纪念伏地魔被击败十周年的特别卡——你们三个那张。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，那张。”罗恩一下子颇觉不好意思，耳根有点热。他和哈利还有赫敏在战后立刻成了巧克力蛙卡片上的新人物，但后来他们又一起给特别纪念卡拍了张照。事实上当时罗恩本想拒绝，因为他已经从傲罗隐退，罗丝和雨果都是嗷嗷待哺的年纪，他每天在家里忙得昏天黑地，根本顾不上在乎外面发生的任何事。但当时赫敏正在职业上升期，已经坐到了法律执行司副司长的位置，离魔法部部长只有一步之遥，这种正面宣传对她日后竞选极为有利。罗恩看在她的面子上才答应前去拍摄，但后来卡片上和两位好友怎么看都格格不入的自己总让罗恩心里很不是滋味。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊。”阿斯托里亚笑着摇摇头，“有段时间斯科皮为了收集到这张卡简直要魔怔了，德拉科不得不每周去对角巷给他买一袋子巧克力蛙回来，然后你就看着一个小小的人坐在地上拆包装，拆一个叹一声气，身边青蛙围着他乱跳，特别有意思。所以真的要多谢罗丝替他圆梦。”</p><p> </p><p>“其实对于罗丝来说只是举手之劳。”罗恩挠了挠脖子，“当时生产巧克力蛙的公司给我们三个免费送了好几张，我留了一张，但赫敏不玩这个，所以我们家这玩意其实都特别多，拿去给其他韦斯莱家的孩子分了之后还剩了几张。”</p><p> </p><p>“对你们或许是举手之劳，但对斯科皮却是无价之宝。”阿斯托里亚微微一笑，正想说什么，门厅处传来交谈的声音以及脚步声，片刻后安装工人推着手推车走进起居室。罗恩立刻起身，而阿斯托里亚冲对方露出非常抱歉的神情。</p><p> </p><p>“不好意思，我就不站起来了，那架轮椅就是给我准备的。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，夫人。”客套几句后对方便开始干活，先在起居室的空地组转好轮椅——这是罗恩第一次亲眼目睹麻瓜科技发展到了何等程度，不禁叹为观止——又请阿斯托里亚坐上来试试看。德拉科和罗恩对视一眼，亲自把身形瘦小的妻子毫不费力抱到了轮椅上，按照工人的提示调整好靠背和脚踏板。</p><p> </p><p>“所以这里就是可以自行操控轮椅的控制板——哦！”阿斯托里亚掰了一下控制杆，轮椅立刻朝前方冲出半米，吓得她轻轻喊了一声，德拉科立刻过去紧紧抓住轮椅后背上的扶手，脸上的表情同样惊恐万分。</p><p> </p><p>“刚开始使用都会这样，控制不好手下的力道。”安装工人大概见过太多次这种反应，一点都不惊讶，“用习惯了就好。”</p><p> </p><p>之后的安装工作则是要给德拉科家的楼梯装上可以自动升降的装置，这样阿斯托里亚哪怕自己一个人也可以上下楼。罗恩趁工人去车上准备零部件的功夫去厨房给所有人泡茶，把在轮椅上玩得不亦乐乎的阿斯托里亚留在起居室。为了今天的上门安装起居室之前摆着的那些花瓶已经被提早收了起来，因此他完全不担心她会撞倒什么东西搞伤自己。</p><p> </p><p>茶歇、安装、外加偶尔闲聊，等一切准备就绪，安装工人正式离开时已经快一点钟了。罗恩来不及再陪阿斯托里亚适应家里这些新鲜东西，和夫妻二人告假后匆匆冲出小镇，一头扎进树林便幻影移形回家，紧接着开车去附近那家学校接雨果回家。</p><p> </p><p>“我今天还能去找阿斯托里亚玩吗？”雨果一上车就兴奋地问，虽然罗恩觉得他不只是想找阿斯托里亚，更是对之前玩的那款游戏有点上瘾。</p><p> </p><p>“今天不行。”罗恩回答，“今天阿斯托里亚家里很乱，早上来了安装轮椅的工人，忙了一早上刚结束，之后也要收拾屋子，你去了只会添乱。”</p><p> </p><p>“轮椅？”雨果的眉毛皱了起来，“你是说阿斯托里亚和我班上的同学汤米一样，都需要坐轮椅？”</p><p> </p><p>“傻孩子，你上次难道没看出来阿斯托里亚没法自己走路，连从沙发到餐桌这几步路都需要被德拉科抱过去吗？”要不是开车双手不得空，罗恩真想揉揉儿子毛茸茸的脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，那阿斯托里亚也得了小儿麻痹症吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”罗恩飞快瞥了儿子一眼，“这个词是什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>“脊——髓——灰——质——炎。”结果雨果给罗恩一个字母一个字母拼了出来，语调还拖得特别长，仿佛罗恩不是听力不好就是脑子有问题才不明白他在说什么，“因为汤米的情况，我们在课上专门学过这个病是怎么回事，汤米还讲了他小时候生病的故事。”</p><p> </p><p>“那很好啊，你们老师真的很用心了。”巫师界并不存在这种会让孩子不得不坐轮椅上学的病——当然，如果真的连路都走不了，也根本没有资格去霍格沃茨——但罗恩依旧清楚记得曾经他们是怎样因为纳威的记忆和智商略微不如其他人就对他尽情嘲笑捉弄，此外还有整个巫师界对待哑炮的态度，好像不会魔法是种与生俱来的残疾。在这件事上罗恩不得不承认麻瓜做得比巫师好太多了，面对身体上的缺陷，他们并非试图掩藏，而是尽量创造条件，让这些人可以像普通人一样正常生活。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，大家都挺喜欢汤米的，他虽然不能上体育课，但做算术特别厉害。”说到这里雨果小小地叹了口气，语气是孩童特有的天真且忧郁：“唉，一想到下学期见不到他们了，我就特别难过。”</p><p> </p><p>“虽然没办法和他们一起上学，但你还可以继续找他们玩嘛。”罗恩试图开导儿子，但雨果只是耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“霍格沃茨平常又不能回家，等我放假回来，他们早就把我忘了。我们班之前有个女生搬家去了利物浦，大家一开始还特别想她，但过了一个月就没人记得她是谁了，对我肯定也会这样。”</p><p> </p><p>眼角余光里儿子脸上的淡然愁绪让罗恩忍俊不禁的同时不由感叹，孩子真的会在不知不觉中突然长大，仿佛眨眨眼就换了一个人。两年前罗丝倒是完全没有这方面的问题，她从知道自己是个女巫的那天就一直盼着赶紧去霍格沃茨，再加上有阿不思这个玩伴，和麻瓜学校的同学也不怎么亲近；雨果和他姐姐恰好相反，在学校和大家相处得特别好，经常去参加同班同学的生日聚会，这样近乎永恒的分别对他来说的确更难接受。</p><p> </p><p>“话说，雨果，要是我给你选择，让你下学期想去哪个学校都可以，不一定非得去霍格沃茨，你会怎么选？”罗恩当然没这种自由——用脚趾头想也知道整个韦斯莱家除他之外所有人都会尽全力反对——但他突然想听听儿子的态度。</p><p> </p><p>但雨果的回答却令他有些意外：“我选霍格沃茨。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”罗恩挑了挑眉毛，“我还以为你很舍不得现在的学校和同学。”</p><p> </p><p>“没错，但我知道自己是个巫师，身上有其他同学没有的能力。”雨果又叹了口气，“‘能力越大，责任越大’，我必须学会怎样控制这种能力——那些漫画英雄都是这么干的。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩在听到他最后一句话之前真的被儿子如此成熟现实的思维方式触动了，但最后一句让他没忍住扑哧一声笑了出来。雨果转头投给他一个非常不友善的眼神，等到家后一句话都没给爸爸留下，冲到壁炉前抓起飞路粉就去了陋居。被留在后面的罗恩哭笑不得，在原地愣了好半天才举起魔杖幻影移形。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“斯科皮小时候是什么样子？”等罗恩回到德拉科家之后继续和阿斯托里亚之前的聊天，不过这次由于雨果这段故事格外感兴趣，“我感觉德拉科应该没有像我一样把他送去麻瓜学校。”</p><p> </p><p>“没有。”坐在轮椅上的阿斯托里亚摇了摇头，手底一直停不下晃动摇杆，在咖啡桌前面小范围移动，“我们当时不确定我什么时候会病发，只想三个人在一起好好地过几年日子，所以斯科皮在去霍格沃茨之前一直待在家里——邻居对此意见可大了，我们只能推说我们信奉家庭自主教学。不过我们在那几年里的确教了他很多东西，其中包括最基本的麻瓜历史，科技文化，等等。”</p><p> </p><p>“只要不浪费掉这几年，无论在哪里学习都好。”罗恩回答，“之前我觉得没什么，但刚才和雨果聊过之后突然觉得，让小孩子先去麻瓜学校上几年学再送他们去霍格沃茨也挺残忍的，毕竟是两种截然不同的世界。”</p><p> </p><p>“那些麻瓜出身的巫师应该都经历过这个。”</p><p> </p><p>“是，而且正是因为这个，赫敏都坚持要把孩子送进麻瓜学校，说算术在魔药学和天文学这种科目上很有帮助，而文法课可以让他们更好地写论文。”</p><p> </p><p>“听起来很像她会说的话。”阿斯托里亚微笑回答，“实话说，当我第一次听说赫敏·格兰杰成了新人魔法部部长，我觉得巫师界会从此大不一样，赫敏肯定会大刀阔斧地改革，在霍格沃茨的课程里加入更多麻瓜相关的科目之类的。但据我所知她并没有。”</p><p> </p><p>“赫敏的确有过这些计划，但计划敌不过现实。”罗恩叹了口气，“魔法部部长这个职位分量实在太重了，她每天有太多琐事要操心，而她本身就是个完美主义者——你可以想象到她的工作量。”</p><p> </p><p>“的确，德拉科其实也是这么对我说的。”被她提及的这位男士在罗恩赶回来之后就立马上班去了，因此阿斯托里亚毫不留情全都透露出来：“德拉科说你的妻子是个很矛盾的人——她很优秀努力没错，但她同时需要让所有人承认她的优秀和努力，为此她会把自己逼上绝境，哪怕最终奖励远不及在此过程中经受的痛苦甚至羞辱。”</p><p> </p><p>“我猜德拉科是想起赫敏在课堂上回答问题的样子才得出这样的结论。”罗恩摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么，难道他总结的不对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“一部分很对——逼上绝境那部分。”罗恩回答，“赫敏的确很拼命，但她不是为了获取承认，而是她天性如此，一定要尽自己所能做到最好。不了解她的人会觉得她很自大，总是在显摆，但她就是那样的人，她上课举手回答问题也好，现在担任魔法部部长也罢，单纯因为她做得到。”</p><p> </p><p>“我敢说你一定是这个世界上最了解她的人。”阿斯托里亚的语气中带着些许不知从何而来的淡然怅惘，“你们从小就认识，一起长大，结婚生子，走过这么多年。”</p><p> </p><p>“赫敏之前说过我的感情容量只有一汤匙那么多。”罗恩轻笑着耸了耸肩，“我一直是她的好朋友和伴侣，但平心而论我对她的了解没有哈利多——我们三个虽然关系好，但彼此间的相处方式并不同。再加上男性无论如何也不可能完全理解女性的内心，我只能说这么多年我一直在努力更了解她。”</p><p> </p><p>“我总觉得你话里有话。”沉默了片刻后阿斯托里亚轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>罗恩在回答前从沙发上起身走到窗边，透过落地窗看向德拉科家后花园在雨水朦胧中轮廓模糊的草坪。“这事我之前也和德拉科聊过，其实没什么好说的了。我一直在努力了解赫敏，但我总觉得我现在越来越读不懂她在想什么了。我们关系最亲密的时候反而是结婚之前那段时间，没有婚姻，也没有孩子，我们只是单纯的朋友，爱人，没有任何东西夹在我们之间。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有体会过这种感觉，”阿斯托里亚轻声说，“和你们正相反，婚姻与孩子让我和德拉科的关系更亲近了，但或许每对夫妻追求的东西都不同。我和德拉科只想要尽可能多些时间在一起，而你和赫敏……”</p><p> </p><p>她没有把这句话说下去，兴许是出于对罗恩的尊重，但罗恩只是苦笑一声。“事到如今，我也不知道我们追求的是什么。孩子？罗丝和雨果已经长大了，而且都是很优秀的孩子；事业？她事业有成，而我一无所有，虽然我本来也不在乎这个。除此之外还有什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我并不认识赫敏，所以罗恩，我只关心你想要的是什么。”阿斯托里亚操纵轮椅轻轻滑到罗恩身边，和他一起眺望窗外的雨幕，“或者……你可以等雨果去霍格沃茨后允许你的人生经历一些转变。或许只是多出来走走，不要总待在家里；或许找到另一个能够走进你心里，让你不那么孤单的人。你已经为家庭付出了太多，是时候该为自己考虑考虑了。别让我除了担心德拉科与斯科皮之外还要担心你，好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”罗恩缓缓点头，把手落在阿斯托里亚的肩膀上，“我会好好考虑这件事。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>阴雨连绵的天气从五月底持续了十多天，进入六月中旬终于久违地放晴了，然而阿斯托里亚的身体却没能如同天气这般好转。或许上天注定要罗恩陪伴阿斯托里亚走完人生最后这段旅途，这次依旧是他目睹了阿斯托里亚原本握着茶杯的右手突然不听使唤，在指尖倾斜滑落的茶杯在罗恩得以念出咒语之前把茶水洒在阿斯托里亚的膝盖上。</p><p> </p><p>在罗恩用一个又一个咒语处理被弄脏的衣物以及轻微烫伤时阿斯托里亚一直沉默不语，脸色煞白，搭在轮椅扶手上的右手轻微颤抖，仿佛一直在试图重获控制却无能为力。</p><p> </p><p>“你需要我给德拉科打电话叫他回来吗？”罗恩清理完毕后依旧半跪在轮椅前，轻声问她。</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚死咬住下唇摇了摇头。“不，这次……并不严重，只是手臂麻木，使不上力气，还是别打扰他了。”</p><p> </p><p>“可他早晚会知道。”罗恩叹口气，站起身来，准备给她再泡一杯茶。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，”阿斯托里亚的声音也轻得像是一声叹息，“不过是早晚的事——我不想再喝茶了，谢谢你。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”罗恩从炉灶前转过身来望向她，“你现在想做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>她垂下眼脸凝视着自己的膝盖，过了好一阵子才开口：“你用过麻瓜的照相机吗？”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩有些惊讶她会突然提起这样毫不相干的话题。“我见过别人用，但自己没操作过。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也是。我们家有一台，但只有德拉科用过。”</p><p> </p><p>“应该没那么复杂吧？无论如何只是台相机。”罗恩故意语气轻松地回答，“对准想拍摄的东西，按下一个按钮，再把相片洗出来就可以了。”</p><p> </p><p>“看来你对照相机的了解还没有我多。”阿斯托里亚勉强挤出一丝笑容，“麻瓜近些年使用的相机的确很复杂，按钮特别多，照片也不再可以洗出来，而是直接传到电脑或者手机上，此外还可以录像——也就是像巫师照片那样会动，但可以录很长一段时间。”</p><p> </p><p>“录像功能我见识过，”罗恩点点头，“之前带罗丝还有雨果去赫敏家过圣诞节的时候他们用相机拍过视频，最后还在电视上播放。”</p><p> </p><p>“对，我想用的就是这个功能。”阿斯托里亚抬头恳求地看着罗恩，“你能帮我把相机从阁楼找出来，然后研究一下怎样录像吗？我想……我想趁斯科皮还没放假回来拍点视频。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你想……”用不着多解释，罗恩已经明白阿斯托里亚想用相机做什么，他顿时感到一块巨石卡在心口，沉重窒息。“可你不想留下一张魔法画像吗？哪怕……之后依旧可以让德拉科和斯科皮和你互动。”</p><p> </p><p>“不。”阿斯托里亚坚定地摇了摇头。“我绝对不会留画像给他们，哪怕上面的那个人看起来像我，听起来也像我，可那绝对不是我，无法替代妻子和母亲的职责。我希望等我走后他们能够尽快接受这个事实，早日走出来，但同时我也希望能够给他们留下一点点东西，所以麻瓜的录像视频更适合我。”</p><p> </p><p>“你想做什么都可以，”罗恩轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀，“我这就去阁楼帮你找。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科家的阁楼在二层卧室的正上方，需要把天花板上带梯子的暗门放下来之后爬上去找东西。阁楼里虽然有灯，但所有东西都被德拉科分门别类整齐放在收纳箱里，罗恩一时半会根本找不到，无奈之下举起魔杖念了一句“相机飞来”。几秒后一个黑漆漆的盒子从顶开一个放在后面的收纳箱的盖子朝罗恩嗖地飞了过来，差点把他从梯子上撞下去，而装相机盒子上的一根带子勾着一本老旧相册飞了出来，相册从罗恩身边啪嗒一声掉在二楼地板上。</p><p> </p><p>“要命。”罗恩嘀咕了一句，用咒语把被他弄乱的收纳箱重新摆好，然后从梯子上跳下来，在朝上摊开的相册旁边蹲下身。显露出来的是相册的其中一页，上面一左一右两张照片都在动，左面那张是四年级那场难忘圣诞舞会，站在镜头最前面的是搂着一个黑发女生翩翩起舞的德拉科——她叫什么来着，潘西？——此外让罗恩有些好笑的是他一眼认出背景里自己那条直到现在还让他做噩梦的花边袍子，他正侧头和旁边的哈利说悄悄话，不过哈利的脸只有四分之一留在边框里，其余的被裁掉了。</p><p> </p><p>至于右边那张……罗恩的手指轻轻抚摸照片里那个身穿守门员制服骑在扫帚上窘迫得快哭出来的自己，忍不住露出怀念的笑。现在他已经可以把这场丢了十四个球的魁地奇当成笑话讲给孩子们听，但梅林啊，那绝对是他在霍格沃茨最难熬的几十分钟，丢球丢到最后他大脑一片空白，只想松开手从扫帚摔到地面上。照片下面用龙飞凤舞的字迹写了一段《韦斯莱是我们的王》的歌词，每个字母都透着洋洋得意。已经有二十多年没有人对他唱过这首小曲了，罗恩以为自己早就忘了调，可凝视着德拉科写下的这段歌词，他竟然断断续续轻声哼了出来。</p><p> </p><p>他没有再翻看相册里其余的照片，出于尊重德拉科的隐私，但罗恩从没想过自己竟然会出现在德拉科的相册里。舞会背景那张还可以说是凑巧，可魁地奇那张实实在在说明了曾经的德拉科怎样看待自己——阿斯托里亚说得没错，德拉科对罗恩的确没有特别大的恨意，嘲讽捉弄居多，不然也不会把这样一张“死对头”的照片作为战利品收在相册里。</p><p> </p><p>这个意外发现让他拎着相机下楼时脸上带着一分无法遮掩的笑，而敏锐的阿斯托里亚立刻就注意到了他的情绪转变。“你在我家阁楼里发现什么好东西了？”她脸上也恢复了些许血色，看起来没有刚才那么吓人了。</p><p> </p><p>“一本相册，在我找东西的时候不小心掉出来了，我正好瞥见其中一页，然后看到了我自己的脸。”罗恩把装着相机的盒子放在咖啡桌上，“说起来，我第一次带罗丝拜访的时候你就提过要给斯科皮看相册，后来实现了没？”</p><p> </p><p>“德拉科小气得不得了，只给斯科皮看了几张照片，那些让他不好意思的统统没给。”阿斯托里亚微笑着回答，“不过其中就有你当守门员那张，还给斯科皮讲了《韦斯莱是我们的王》这首小曲的诞生。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以这事德拉科反而不觉得不好意思了？”罗恩调侃一句，“我之前还说他洗心革面了呢，看来骨子里还是曾经的讨厌鬼。”</p><p> </p><p>“他当然对之前的所作所为后悔自责，但他留下那张照片是因为那是他难得特别开心的时刻。”阿斯托里亚脸上的笑容稍显暗淡，透出些处惆怅，“你也知道卢修斯是怎样的人，在他的管教下德拉科的压力很大，哪怕在学校里也总要绷着一根弦，扮演好他高高在上的马尔福家继承人，难得有真心实意感到快乐的时候。”</p><p> </p><p>“我倒觉得在霍格沃茨的时候每次遇到他，他都笑得特别欢。”一时间那个面色苍白的男孩面带讥笑的样子浮现在罗恩眼前，他真希望手头有个冥想盆，能让阿斯托里亚亲眼看看他丈夫小时候是什么样子。“德拉科甚至有次直接笑趴在地上，就差打几个滚。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，是你的魔杖把咒语反弹回自己身上，然后开始吐鼻涕虫那次吗？”阿斯托里亚终于露出忍俊不禁的笑，“德拉科给我讲过。事实上，他觉得你的反应实在太好笑，所以从那之后经常忍不住捉弄你，想让你多表演几次。”</p><p> </p><p>“我就知道没人会那么闲，天天毫无理由来找我的碴。”罗恩夸张地摇了摇头，“好啦，我和德拉科的帐之后慢慢算，现在要不要一起研究一下怎么用相机？”</p><p> </p><p>刚才说得困难，但操作起来并没有多复杂。相机的使用说明书就放在盒子里，两人取出来之后从头到尾仔细阅读了一遍，试了几次之后便拍出了第一段视频.虽然罗恩调整的三脚架有点歪，画面一开始也没有好好对焦，但至少有画面也有声音，勉强可以算作成功。</p><p> </p><p>“你准备怎么拍呢？”继续尝试了几次后罗恩问阿斯托里亚，“从这个标志判断储存卡容量挺大的，可以拍不少视频。”</p><p> </p><p>然而阿斯托里亚依旧犹豫片刻才回答：“罗恩，我知道我的要求很无礼，但是……我希望在拍视频的时候只有自己在场——也就是说只有我知道我拍了些什么。当然，我不是不信任你，而是有些话我只希望德拉科或者斯科皮自己听到。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然没问题。”罗恩宽慰地拍了拍她的膝盖，“我现在就去厨房待着给你们做晚饭——要是你需要的话，我甚至可以去花园散散步。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，厨房就足够了。”阿斯托里亚冲罗恩感激一笑，“我可能会在中途需要你的帮助，调整画面或者相机没电了之类的。到时候我喊你。”</p><p> </p><p>“不用喊，我担心你把嗓子喊坏了。”罗恩魔杖一甩，把原本插在花瓶里的一朵玫瑰变成了一个黄铜铃铛，拿起来晃了晃，铃铛顿时发出清脆响声。</p><p> </p><p>“太久不用魔法，我都忘了还能用变形咒做这些事了。”阿斯托里亚用左手接过铃铛放在轮椅的空隙，对罗恩点了点头：“我也不知道自己要录多长时间，但无论如何，谢谢你愿意这样帮我。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>罗恩在第二次查看牧羊人派是否烤透的时候听到从起居室传来的清脆铃声，连忙放下手里的探针赶了过去。阿斯托里亚依旧坐在轮椅上，但相机已经显示关闭，说不清究竟是她自己关掉还是没电了。</p><p> </p><p>“录完了吗？”罗恩问她。</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚点了点头。“今天的暂时录完了，但我看相机快没电了，所以就关掉了。不过我没想到自己竟然有这么多话想说。”她凝视着相机苦涩一笑，“之前还说什么尽快让德拉科和斯科皮走出来，可如今看来放不下的人反而是我。”</p><p> </p><p>“你可千万别这么想。”罗恩先把相机从三脚架上拆下来，稳妥放在咖啡桌上，然后才在阿斯托里亚的轮椅前蹲下身，让他们视线平行。“这和放下没有任何关系。从悲痛中走出来不代表他们会彻底忘记你，而你现在记录下来的每句话、每个表情都会是你对他们爱的证明。”他停顿片刻，思绪在顷刻间飞向一个已经离开他足足二十年，却仿佛一直在他身边从未消失过的人。</p><p> </p><p>“最开始你留下来的任何东西对他们来说都会痛苦万分，”罗恩握住阿斯托里亚放在膝盖上的手，声音柔和，“别说录像和照片，就连生活里平常毫不起眼的小东西都会让他们突然崩溃大哭，甚至不愿承认你已经离开的事实。但相信我，时间会慢慢抚平伤痛，过上一段时间他们再看到这些小东西时只会想起你使用它们的样子，死亡的冰冷残酷会逐渐转变为温馨美好的回忆。从我的经验来看，你永远都无法从亲人爱人的死亡中‘走出来’，但你会用回忆慢慢填补内心深处的伤口，能在哭的时候想到对方生前做的某件趣事而突然笑出来已经算最好的结果了。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩说完这番话后阿斯托里亚迟迟没有回答，起居室里只能听到两人交织的呼吸声，罗恩的漫长放松，阿斯托里亚则短促紧张，似乎预示着内心同样激烈澎湃的感情。又过了好一会，罗恩的腿已经蹲麻了，正想换个姿势站起身，却突然感觉到阿斯托里亚捏了捏他的手，就连右手也努力收紧了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“多谢你告诉我这些。”她微笑着轻声说，“我以为自己早就准备好了，可听到你这样形容死亡，我突然意识到我对死亡的全部观念都建立在我母亲身上：虚弱，痛苦，甚至很不体面。我不想让德拉科和斯科皮对我最后的记忆是那个样子，我一直告诉自己，我不会哭，更不会害怕，我一定要漂漂亮亮、满面笑容走到最后，可是……可是死亡永远也不可能用‘漂亮’来形容，是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“是。”罗恩沉重地点了点头，“无论怎样的死亡都不漂亮，但被留在身后的人会出于对你的爱去修饰自己的记忆。我……我哥哥死得非常突然，而且实话说死相很惊恐，直到近几年仍然会让我从梦中一身冷汗惊醒。但只要我做得到，我只会想起他活着的时候最可爱风趣的样子，因为那才是我的哥哥，一个生灵活现的人，而不是最后那具尸体——我拒绝让一具冰冷苍白的躯壳来定义我哥哥。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你觉得像我这样的人该怎样死去呢？”认识了这么久，阿斯托里亚头一次对罗恩展现出不加掩盖的脆弱与恐惧，“就像我的母亲一样，哪怕有你和德拉科的悉心照顾，我的死亡注定会漫长、痛苦、不体面，到了最后甚至无法自主进食和排泄。一瞬间的死亡可以被记忆美化，可拖延几个月的死亡呢？我真的——我真的不想让他们看到那样的我。”</p><p> </p><p>她这番推心置腹的剖白说到最后声音已然哽咽，而罗恩紧紧握住她的手，使劲摇了摇头：“不，阿斯托里亚，你不能这么想。这几个月……这几个月是你最后能和他们在一起的时间，你需要他们照顾你，给予你支持慰藉，而他们也需要通过照顾你来表达他们的爱。这样的关系是双向的，死亡从来不只影响一方，所以别剥夺德拉科和斯科皮爱你的权利。”</p><p> </p><p>“哪怕到最后我看起来和他们曾经的妻子与母亲判若两人？”阿斯托里亚哑声问，而罗恩短暂地闭了会眼睛，等鼻腔那阵酸涩过去之后才开口回答：</p><p> </p><p>“是的，无论到最后你外表变成什么样子，只要你心里还爱他们就够了。”他飞快眨去涌入眼中的泪水，“阿斯托里亚，虽然我这样说很奇怪，但你真的很幸运，能有这样长的一段时间和你爱的人好好告别。而我的哥哥……梅林啊，我真的愿意用任何东西去换和他说一句‘再见’的机会。”</p><p> </p><p>“我明白了，罗恩，我明白了。”阿斯托里亚轻声呢喃的同时终于有道泪水顺着她的脸颊缓缓流淌下来，“我会好好珍惜这样难得的机会。但是——我同样也需要你陪我走完这一段路，在我想要退缩的时候像今天这样提醒我，可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你用不着问我这个，阿斯托里亚。”罗恩点点头，“我一定会陪你走到最后。”</p><p> </p><p>“还有德拉科和斯科皮，他们更需要你。你……你不会在我走后丢下他们不管吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“我当然不会。”罗恩向来不愿对无法确定的未来作出承诺，可面对一个垂死女人的诚挚恳求，他实在不忍心拒绝——况且事到如今，他觉得自已的确无法对德拉科父子二人置之不顾：“只要他们需要我，我也会一直陪着他们。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就好。”阿斯托里亚抬眼凝视罗恩许久，落在他身上的目光重如千钧，“我把他们托付给你了。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“罗恩，”德拉科在他谢绝留晚饭邀请，准备动身去陋居接雨果时在后面有些尴尬地叫住他，“我能拜托你一件事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你说。”罗恩收回握住门把的手，扭头看向身后的德拉科，对方却很是为难地犹豫了一会才说了下去：</p><p> </p><p>“我能拜托你过几天去九又四分之三站台接罗丝回家时顺便把斯科皮一起接回来吗？”他似乎怕罗恩拒绝，敢在他回答前急匆匆地加上一句理由：“我帮阿斯托里亚预约了一位麻瓜医生检查身体，但他的日程安排很紧，恰好在霍格沃茨放假那天才有时间，所以——”</p><p> </p><p>“当然没问题。”罗恩爽快答应，“看你的表情，我还以为多大的事呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“太好了。”德拉科长呼一口气，“我今晚就给斯科皮写信，让他这次尽可能少带东西回来。”</p><p> </p><p>“没关系，我只需要接罗丝一个孩子，她东西也不多，车里放得下。”</p><p> </p><p>“我还是觉得太麻烦你了，毕竟是放暑假回家，我却没法亲自去接斯科皮回来。”德拉科表情黯然，勉强扯了扯嘴角，“还有……格兰杰不会对此有异议吧？”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩在他提到赫敏时下意识神经紧绷，但却并非出于对赫敏的担心与维护，而是——而是罗恩压根没把赫敏也可能会去车站接罗丝这件事考虑进来。“应该不会。她再怎么样也不可能和一个孩子过不去。”</p><p> </p><p>“我只是担心……”德拉科的话说了一半就没了后续，表情烦躁又担忧，“没有恶意，罗恩，但我真的不希望斯科皮当着所有人的面和魔法部部长起冲突。”</p><p> </p><p>“你放心，我绝对不会让这种事情发生。”罗恩见他还是一脸忧虑，抬手过去捏了一下他的肩膀，使劲晃了晃，“这样好了，我今晚回去问问赫敏有没有时间和我一起去接孩子，明天告诉你，你再决定要不要斯科皮和我回来，怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“那再好不过。”德拉科抬眸感激地看向罗恩，“我真的不知道该怎么谢你。”</p><p> </p><p>“等我把斯科皮安安全全接回家再谢我吧。”罗恩朝他挤挤眼睛，然后动身前往陋居。当晚他并没有特意询问赫敏是否会一起去，生怕她会从自己的语气中察觉到什么，而是在睡前随口提了一句。不出他的意料，赫敏果然说自己这几天公务繁忙，抽不出时间接罗丝回家，罗恩也没再说什么，点点头后侧身睡下。</p><p> </p><p>于是两天后临近正午时分，罗恩和哈利肩并肩站在九又四分之三站台上，边闲聊边等待霍格沃茨特快列车驶入车站。周围其他等待孩子的家长照例朝他们投来好奇的目光，但两人早已习惯这般瞩目，依旧不咸不淡谈着自己的事情。</p><p> </p><p>“我听从你的建议，过去两个月给阿不思写了好多信，和他聊了许多之前从没聊过的事。他比我想象中要成熟得多，也比我小时候更敏感，有时候流露出的情绪几乎让我不敢相信这是我看着长大的那个小男孩。”说到这里哈利推了推眼镜，但掩盖不住脸上满意的笑，“我们现在对彼此都有了更深了解，而且我能从字里行间感受到他在霍格沃茨过得越来越快乐了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就好。”罗恩撞了撞好友的胳膊，“我最近也一直在和罗丝通信，我只能说这一代的小孩成熟得真早，不知道是不是受麻瓜社会文化熏陶的结果，罗丝和阿不思都是在电视与网络的陪伴下长大的。”</p><p> </p><p>“谁知道呢，反正我们两个小时候都没机会看电视。”哈利耸了耸肩，“不过阿不思现在这个状态也有罗丝的功劳，他说他们两个已经和好了，而且罗丝还和斯科皮成了朋友，这事你知道吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，”罗恩回答，“她在两个月前就给我写了一封长信，做了深刻反思，并且说之后也会和阿不思还有斯科皮继续当朋友。不过……不过赫敏听说我把罗丝带去德拉科家之后反应有点强烈，我问她怎么回事又不告诉说，说这和魔法部查的案子有关。是这么回事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“是，”哈利毫不迟疑点点头，他在这种事上从来不瞒着罗恩，不过他本人对保密之类的工作也一向不放在心上，“我们在今年年初收到一条线报，说有一枚时间转换器落在了当年伏地魔的支持者手中，他们很可能想要通过这枚时间转换器做些什么，改变现实。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”罗恩只花了片刻功夫想象另一种现实便倒吸一口冷气，“真的假的？而且这和德拉科有什么关系？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们调查的时候发现了一条传闻，说这枚时间转换器很可能在德拉科手中，而他为了让马尔福家诞下继承人，曾经使用转换器让阿斯托里亚回到过去，然后……”哈利的脸皱了起来，神情极其嫌恶，“总之传言说斯科皮的诞生和伏地魔脱不开关系。”</p><p> </p><p>“操，什么玩意？”罗恩忍不住大骂出声，引得周围人纷纷朝他们好奇地转过头来，可他完全不在乎，因为这则谣言背后暗藏的恶意中伤令他寒毛倒竖，同时气愤得想要给谁鼻子上狠狠来一拳。“这他妈是谁编出来的屁话？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道——冷静，罗恩。”哈利伸手死死按在罗恩的肩膀上，“有脑子的人都不会相信这种传言，更何况斯科皮长得那么像德拉科，所以我并没有派傲罗深入调查这家人。我们目前认为这要么是真正持有时间转换器的人放出来的烟雾弹，试图误导我们，要么马尔福家的确有一枚时间转换器，但是掌握在卢修斯的手里，传闻并非空穴来风，只不过传得有点离谱。”</p><p> </p><p>“太他妈离谱了，已经离到爱尔兰去了。”罗恩狠狠啐骂一声，突然瞪大双眼，“等等，赫敏不希望罗丝和德拉科一家有接触，难道她信了？”</p><p> </p><p>哈利沉吟片刻摇摇头。“别太责怪她的谨慎，罗恩，很多事她处在魔法部部长这个位置上身不由己，不可能完全置这样能够改变现实的危险传闻于不顾。她会这样也是替自己的女儿着想。”</p><p> </p><p>“或许吧。”罗恩长叹一口气。即便哈利是他唯一能彻底交心的朋友，罗恩之前却很少冲他抱怨自己和赫敏的矛盾，因为他不希望这些夫妻琐事影响他们三个的友谊，让哈利被迫选择立场，也从来不为哈利理解支持赫敏的做法而心里难受。但很多时候，他都会不由自主希望他们仍然只是三个无比亲密的朋友，不存在除此之外的多余关系。这或许解释了哈利为什么在初次意识到罗恩和赫敏可能有超出友谊的感情时并没有立刻支持，而是表现出了抗拒——他不希望有任何东西影响他们的友谊，哪怕连爱情也不行，而罗恩却直到四十岁才终于想明白这件事。</p><p> </p><p>火车由远及近的长鸣打断了罗恩飘远的思绪，他和站台上其他等待的家长们一起抬头望向火车进站的方向，哪怕两个月前刚见过一次，却依旧迫不及待想要见到自己的孩子。等火车停稳后整个站台瞬间被蒸汽笼罩，白雾之中蹿出一个个活泼的身影，大笑着一头扎进父母的怀抱之中。通常低年级的学生会先下车，而高年级更想和朋友们多待一会儿，总会在车上磨磨蹭蹭。罗丝在去年放暑假时属于最先跳下车的那一拨学生，可今年罗恩和哈利在站台上等了好久，久到绝大多数学生和家长已经相携而去，罗丝才顶着自己那头无比鲜艳的橘红色长发从附近的车厢门口走了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“在上面怎么待了这么久？”罗恩伸手把女儿抱在怀里紧紧搂了一下，然后向后退了两步仔细打量两个月没见的罗丝——不知是否是他的错觉，但罗丝在这段时间似乎又长高了一点，“你不会在帮哪个丢三落四的男生找他逃跑的蟾蜍吧？”他开玩笑地问道。</p><p> </p><p>“当然不是，现在已经没人带蟾蜍去学校了，太老土了。”罗丝一本正经地回答，然后指了指跟在她身后从车厢门口露出头来的金发男孩，“斯科皮说他想晚点下车，所以我和阿尔就在上面陪他多坐了一会。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦哟，新‘黄金三人组’可让我好等。”从临近车门跳下来的詹姆语调夸张又调侃，“要是再不下车，我还以为你们在密谋藏在车上偷偷溜回霍格沃茨。”</p><p> </p><p>“新黄金三人组？”哈利挑眉看向大儿子，又瞥了一眼跟在詹姆身后下车的小儿子，而阿不思对着父亲无奈地耸了耸肩：“前段时间突然有人开始这么称呼我、斯科皮还有罗丝。”他斜眼瞪向自己的哥哥，嘴角抽搐，“据我所知是从格兰芬多开始的。”</p><p> </p><p>“与我无关。”詹姆立刻抬手示意自己无辜，“不过你们三个突然变得关系那么好，天天粘在一起和地狱三头犬似的，早晚会有人给你们起这样一个外号。”</p><p> </p><p>“行了，你们两个。”哈利立刻介入两个儿子之间，不过语气温和，听起来完全没有震慑力，“你们妈妈还有莉莉在家里等了好久了，说今天晚上带你们去河边烧烤。”</p><p> </p><p>“梅林万岁！”詹姆的脸上立刻绽放出无比灿烂的笑容，而阿不思也双眼放光，但他很快意识到罗恩父女俩人以及斯科皮还在旁边，立马询问哈利：“是咱们家单独烧烤，还是和罗恩舅舅家一起？”</p><p> </p><p>“罗恩你说呢？”哈利直接转头看向他，而罗恩没有立即回答，而是看了一眼自从下车后一直心不在焉盯着自己鞋尖的斯科皮，最终摇了摇头：“抱歉，我还有点事，需要先把斯科皮送回家，所以可能赶不上金妮的烧烤了。你们一家好好享受吧。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利听到他的回话，脸上滑过一抹探究的神色，但当着孩子们的面并没有直说，罗恩则略微点头，示意这件事他们之后再聊。两人三十年的友谊早已让他们无比默契，哈利之后没再多说什么，和所有人告别后带着詹姆和阿不思很快离开了站台。罗恩能明显感觉到身旁的斯科皮长松一口气，看来不是任何人都能毫无顾虑面对大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，斯科皮。”罗恩拍了拍男孩的肩膀，发现在他的对比下罗丝的确长高了，“你爸爸应该已经给你写过信，告诉你这次由我负责送你回家。”</p><p> </p><p>“是，我爸前天就写信通知我了——还告诉我说格兰杰-韦斯莱女士并不会到场。”他飞快地小声加上后面这句，而罗恩对他宽慰地笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>“罗丝她妈妈工作很忙，通常只有开学那天才会来送孩子。”他越过斯科皮的肩膀，看到立在他身后一个孤零零的小箱子，不由惊讶开口：“你只带了这么点行李回家？”</p><p> </p><p>“我爸说怕麻烦你，所以让我只带最需要的东西。”斯科皮腼腆地挠了挠脸颊，“所以我只带了作业以及要看的书。”</p><p> </p><p>“很明智的选择。”罗丝在罗恩回答前抢先开口，“完全没必要每次期末放假都把寝室搬空。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么请问格兰杰-韦斯莱小姐，你的箱子为什么依旧这么大？”罗恩笑嘻嘻看着女儿，但不出所料只收获了两枚白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“我自然有要带回家的东西。”</p><p> </p><p>“罗丝特意和麦格教授提出申请，从图书馆借了好几本大部头带回家。”前去停车场的路上斯科皮对罗恩低声说，“我和阿尔都觉得她肯定借不出来，没想到麦格教授竟然同意了。”</p><p> </p><p>“罗丝她妈妈小时候也干过类似的事。”罗恩也低头和斯科皮说起悄悄话，“教授们对成绩好的学生会特别偏爱，有时候甚至允许他们做特别疯狂的事。”鉴于哈利刚和他分享的内部消息，罗恩暂时不准备对斯科皮提时间转换器的事，但见到孩子健康快乐放假归来的欣慰依旧无法彻底扫去之前因为那则谣言而笼罩在他心头的烦躁。他忍不住暗自打量斯科皮，仔细端详他和德拉科如出一辙的鼻子与下颏线条——有谁又蠢又瞎到何等境界才会认为斯科皮不是德拉科的儿子？</p><p> </p><p>罗恩家离国王十字车站比德拉科家要近很多，所以在车上和两个孩子商量过后他决定先把罗丝送回家，让她去陋居蹭顿午饭，然后再送斯科皮回家。他当然问过斯科皮要不要在自己家吃顿午饭再走，可斯科皮礼貌却坚决地拒绝了，显然很想赶紧回家见父母。罗恩完全理解他的心情，若不是为了照顾未成年人的身体经受不住幻影移形，恨不得直接拎着斯科皮与箱子出现在小镇外面的树林里。</p><p> </p><p>罗丝下车后车内的氛围顿时压抑下来，斯科皮坐在后排座位上一言不发，脸上写满忧心忡忡，而罗恩也体贴地给予他片刻宁静。这个可怜的男孩恐怕每天都在霍格沃茨担心自己母亲身体如何，却不能冲任何人表现出来——即便斯科皮的性格再随和，他身上依旧有着马尔福家的傲气，绝对不会在外人面前显露出自己的脆弱。</p><p> </p><p>汽车行驶至离小镇还有十几分钟的车程，斯科皮终于开口了，瓮声瓮气仿佛刚才偷偷哭过一场：“我妈妈她……她还好吗？最近这段时间所有的信都是我爸写的，虽然也提到我妈身体还不错，但她是不是已经不能写字了？”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩忍下一声叹息，思索片刻才对男孩柔声开口：“斯科皮，在这件事上我不想瞒你，我认为你应该直面现实并且为之后的事做好准备，所以——没错，阿斯托里亚的身体在过去两个月里变得很糟糕，五月中旬她的双腿突然没法动弹了，之后一直靠轮椅代步，而从两周前开始她对双手也逐渐失去控制，右手完全使不上力气，而左手可以勉强做些事情。”</p><p> </p><p>“我……我之前偷听过他们两个的谈话。”斯科皮的嗓子哑得更厉害了，罗恩瞥了一眼后视镜，看到男孩正用袖子飞快抹去脸颊上的泪，“妈妈说一旦她身体的某个部位没法动弹，之后的病情就会发展得很快。所以……所以……”</p><p> </p><p>“我很抱歉，斯科皮，但阿斯托里亚或许再也没法好起来了。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩这句回答让男孩终于忍不住眼泪，用手捂住嘴大声哭了出来。罗恩长叹一口气，在路边找了个可以停车的位置，然后下车走到后排，打开车门坐到斯科皮身边。男孩在他还没坐稳时便猛地扑进他的怀里，把满脸的泪全都蹭在罗恩身上，一只手死死抓住他的衬衣下摆，身体随着抽泣不住颤抖耸动。这一幕和之前德拉科在罗恩怀中泣不成声何其相似，父子二人的眼泪与痛苦全都深深扎在罗恩心头，让他只希望自己的怀抱更宽阔，抚慰更温柔。</p><p> </p><p>“你妈妈前几天和我聊过她之后会怎样。”等斯科皮大哭了好一阵子，抽噎的频率慢慢降下来之后，罗恩才抚摸着他的后脑勺轻声开口，“我知道你很尊敬自己的妈妈，认为她无所不能，但阿斯托里亚也有恐惧的东西。她很怕自己到了最后会变成让你们难过的样子，但同时我也能看得出她很怕自己一个人面对最后这段时光，她需要有人陪她走完这段旅途。”</p><p> </p><p>“她当然不会自己面对！”斯科皮一下子从罗恩怀里抬起头，脸颊上到处都是脏兮兮的眼泪鼻涕，还有被衬衣扣子硌出的红印，但表情是罗恩从未见过的坚定，“我和爸爸绝对会陪在她的身边！”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，斯科皮，我知道你一定会陪着她。”罗恩轻轻拍了拍男孩尚未长成的瘦弱肩膀，“但死亡是一件很可怕的事情，尤其对你这样的年纪来说，而恐惧会慢慢消耗人的勇气，让你再也没法面对某些事情。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么有什么可以维持我的勇气呢？”斯科皮严肃地问。</p><p> </p><p>“爱，”罗恩看向那双虽然颜色像德拉科，形状却与阿斯特里亚一模一样的眼睛，“你对你妈妈的爱，还有对爸爸的爱。只要有爱你就可以战胜一切，甚至死亡。”</p><p> </p><p>“我明白了。”斯科皮拽着罗恩衣服的手紧紧攥成拳头，“我会尽全力爱他们。”</p><p> </p><p>“好孩子。”罗恩微笑着点点头，然后从口袋里掏出自己的手帕递给斯科皮，在男孩用力擦脸的时候抽出魔杖，默不作声施了几个清洁咒。清洁一新过后的斯科皮虽然依旧满脸通红，双眼也哭得有点肿，但阿斯托里亚那样敏锐的人肯定会一眼看出儿子的情绪，罗恩现在做的不过是让斯科皮能够尽量展现出积极的一面。</p><p> </p><p>“我之前在霍格沃茨已经想好这个暑假要做什么。”斯科皮整理好自己的衣服后对罗恩说，“我打算每天都给妈妈讲我这个学期在学校发生的事，阿尔，罗丝，魁地奇比赛，期末考试，哪怕我在信里都写过了，也要再讲一遍，尤其要告诉她罗丝为了帮她找到解除诅咒的方法，在图书馆睡过头错过了魔法史的考试。”</p><p> </p><p>“这事我还是第一次听说。”</p><p> </p><p>“后来麦格教授批准她在校长办公室补考，她最终还是拿了O。”斯科皮无奈地笑了笑，“除此之外，我还打算帮妈妈每天照顾花草，尤其是她最喜欢的玫瑰，一定不能让它们生虫子。然后……要是罗丝能时不时来家里拜访就好了，我希望家里一直很热闹，而不是只有我们三个人——爸爸一安静下来就会情绪低落，然后搞得妈妈也不开心。”</p><p> </p><p>“这个我早就看出来了。”罗恩说，“所以我最近每天都会去陪阿斯托里亚，有时候还会把罗丝的弟弟带过去，他快把你的游戏机霸占成自己的了。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的吗？那可太好了。”斯科皮的眼睛哪怕哭肿了却依旧很亮，“我不知道罗丝喜不喜欢玩游戏，但到时候我们三个可以一起玩，妈妈看到我有朋友一起玩绝对会很高兴。”</p><p> </p><p>“阿斯托里亚也是这么对我说的，她想看到这一幕已经很久了。”罗恩看着男孩脸上由衷的真诚与喜悦，忍不住俯下身在他浅金色的头顶轻轻一吻，在这一刻把斯科皮完全看作自己的孩子，“接下来这段时间对我们来说会很困难，但我们都会陪在阿斯托里亚身边，绝对不让她感到片刻孤单，同时也互相提醒彼此鼓足勇气面对一切。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗恩还没把车在德拉科家大门前停稳就已经看到德拉科站在门前的身影，而后排座上斯科皮也早已提前解开安全带，按捺不住的手放在车门上，恨不得一口气冲到父亲面前。</p><p> </p><p>“去吧。”罗恩在熄火时对斯科皮说，“你的箱子我来负责。”</p><p> </p><p>斯科皮感激地冲他点了点头，紧接着推开车门一溜烟穿过前庭的花园，笔直扎进德拉科的怀里。罗恩远远望着这对父子在门前拥抱片刻，并没有立刻下车，而是想给这家人片刻独处空间。他坐在驾驶座上望向遮阳板，然后抬手从后面抽出一张照片。这是张只有他手掌大小的麻瓜照片，拍摄于十年前，相纸已经微黄，画面中央是在屋前合影的一家四口——罗恩左手牵着嘴里还叼着奶嘴的罗丝，右手搂住赫敏，而她怀里抱着刚出生几天的雨果，婴儿一缕蜷曲的棕发从襁褓下露出来。</p><p> </p><p>罗恩依旧清晰记得这张照片拍摄的时刻与情景：为了迎接第二个孩子的出生，他们在半年前从古灵阁取出了所有积蓄，又在比尔的帮忙下贷了一份款，终于攒够钱买下这桩房子，从伦敦那间小公寓搬到这里，和哈利还有金妮做了邻居。为了欢迎生产完毕的赫敏以及雨果回家，罗恩特意买了台麻瓜相机亲自记录下这一刻。他没有请哈利或者亚瑟来帮忙，因为他总觉得那是真正属于他们一家人的时刻，即便关系再好的亲友都无权插足。他还记得那也是一个明媚的春天，他们从医院待了几天回时家才发现院子里那棵树竟然开满了细密洁白的小花，赫敏抱着雨果站在树下满脸赞叹，而罗丝从地上拾起一朵落下来的花，一个劲拽着罗恩的裤腿要他蹲下来，然后把花亲手插在他的头发里。</p><p> </p><p>转眼间十年的时光已逝，那棵树依旧年年春季开花，在一杈特别粗壮的树干上罗恩还给两个孩子修建了一个秋千，可罗丝去霍格沃茨后秋千便无人问津，而两个大人也渐渐对开花习以为常，忙起来甚至会彻底错过花期，不经意间抬头望向窗外只看到满地凋零的白色花瓣。平心而论，他们家的前院虽然不像德拉科家种了那么多花，但也绝非不是罗恩自己描述中那般不堪，藏着许多十年间积攒的生活点滴，只不过原本辛勤打理院子的人最近几年逐渐失去了兴趣，于是才地精疯跑，杂草丛生。</p><p> </p><p>而此外杂草丛生的或许不只是花园，还要算上罗恩愈发狂野的个人形象。这张照片上的他和他每天早上在镜子里看到的那个人判若两人，头发利落整齐，脸刮得干干净净，看着精神极了，而现在的他的脸像融化的蜡烛一样垮了下去，眼睛下面永远有两道乌青的痕迹，下巴也总是胡茬密布，看起来像是几天几夜没合眼。罗恩知道自己现在的形象很糟糕，因为赫敏总让他不得不和她一起出席魔法部某个晚宴或者活动时好好打理一下，看起来精神一点，可除此之外一年还有三百六十多天的时间他要么留在家里打扫卫生，要么缩在魔法把戏坊的仓库里整理货物，完全不会有人在意他的胡茬刮没刮干净。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道和自己同龄的中年男巫是否都会遇到这样的问题，可他身边认识的人也只有哈利以及德拉科，两个人都没有代表性：哈利那头乱糟糟的头发哪怕用最强魔药的咒语也无计可施，况且这已经成了他的标志，要是没了大家反而看不习惯；至于德拉科——他绝对是罗恩见过的穿着打扮最有品味的男人，但马尔福家的人向来如此，能把最简单的麻瓜衬衣穿出昂贵金线袍子的味道。</p><p> </p><p>车窗上突然被敲响的咚咚两声惊得罗恩从思绪中猛地转头看去，而刚刚他脑海中穿着品味最佳的男士赫然出现在车窗外面。罗恩控制不住自己飞快扫了一眼德拉科，看到他纵然衣着得体，眼睛下面却也同样有着两道写满疲倦的青痕，不由在心里长叹了口气，把照片放回原处后推开门从车里走了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“你还好吗？”德拉科在旁边有些担忧地问，“怎么一直坐在车里没进屋？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，我以为你们肯定想和斯科皮单独待一会。”罗恩挠了挠脖子，然后绕到车后打开后备箱，把斯科皮的箱子拎了出来交给德拉科。“对了，医生怎么说？”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科没有立刻回答，咬着嘴唇垂眸沉默了片刻，然后朝罗恩做了个手势。罗恩跟着他走进花园深处，一直来到他之前和阿斯托里亚经常聊天的那条长椅，等两人一起坐下之后德拉科才缓缓开口：</p><p> </p><p>“医生给阿斯托里亚做了全面检查，然后提议让我把她送去疗养院。”他侧头望向长椅旁一株开得正灿烂的威廉王子玫瑰，声音又轻又哑，“他并没有瞒着阿斯托里亚，而是很现实地告诉我们她之后的情况可能会发展成什么样子，最后建议说疗养院以及专业人士对我们都会更方便。”</p><p> </p><p>“可你没告诉他家里有人可以担任护工帮忙吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我当然说了，但我毕竟不能告诉一个麻瓜我们家里的护工会咒语，”德拉科勉强扯了扯嘴角，“所以医生认为在家里护理阿斯托里亚比较困难，因为——”他闭了闭眼睛，深吸一口气，“四肢无法运动只是开始，很快阿斯托里亚会逐渐失去吞咽食物以及自主排便的能力，而再之后……再之后她会逐渐无法呼吸，最终窒息而死。”</p><p> </p><p>尽管胸口因德拉科这串描述而闷痛，罗恩还是强忍着安慰对方：“但我们巫师不一样，我们有很多咒语以及魔药能让人在无法进食的情况下依旧延续生命；排便也不是问题，掏肠咒本来就是为这种事发明的。”</p><p> </p><p>“可这就是问题所在，不是吗？”德拉科缓缓转头看向罗恩，神情里郁结的痛苦让罗恩忍不住伸手搂住他的肩膀，试图进一步用肢体上的接触安慰他。德拉科似乎及其需要这种慰藉，因此并没有挣开罗恩的胳膊，而是把脸埋在他的肩头，让罗恩的T恤模糊了接下来的话：“我们作为巫师的确可以延续阿斯托里亚的生命，可什么时候她才活得足够长久？像个被摄魂怪吻过的躯壳一般躺在床上仅靠魔药与咒语苟延残喘真的算活着吗？谁又有权利决定这种事情？”</p><p> </p><p>“这个问题我无法回答。”罗恩摇了摇头，“我觉得只有阿斯托里亚本人才有发言权，甚至你都无法替她决定这种事， 德拉科。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，我也知道。”德拉科颤抖着呼出一口气，“可是……逼迫一个还不到四十岁的人决定自己何时死去，何时和自己的家人永远分离……这是我听过的最残忍的事。”</p><p> </p><p>“那阿斯托里亚自己是怎么想的？你问过她了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科轻笑一声，摇了摇头。“我用不着问她。我只看她的表情就明白她在想什么：她不想最后像具尸体被我们一直摆在家里，她想像那些麻瓜一样自然而然走到最后。”</p><p> </p><p>“自然而然？难道麻瓜遇到这种病就彻底放弃，完全不治疗了？”</p><p> </p><p>“对于麻瓜来说渐冻症目前无解。”德拉科回答，“他们只能等待到了最后窒息而亡——但医生告诉我们说经过他手的病人绝大多数到了最后不会感觉到痛苦，而会因为呼吸困难逐渐嗜睡，死亡会非常平静。这也是为什么他推荐阿斯托里亚去疗养院，那里的医护人员在这方面很有经验。”</p><p> </p><p>“但我猜阿斯托里亚还是选择留在家里？”罗恩问。</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”德拉科又从鼻子里喷出一声带着苦涩的笑，“她舍不得自己的家，还有养的那些花。我也不希望陪她走过最后一程的是陌生人，所以接下来还要继续辛苦你了。阿斯托里亚现在真的很离不开你的陪伴，还有你的孩子，每天晚上你带着雨果离开之后她总是特别失落，哪怕掩饰得再好我也看得出。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”罗恩拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，一时间感慨于这一家人如出一辙的敏感——或许提前预知的死亡才会让人如此惧怕孤独，而德拉科的性格又使他们三人不得不小心翼翼替彼此着想，将无限关心藏在层层叠叠的遮掩之下。罗恩从雨果那里学到有个麻瓜表达叫做撕创口贴，飞快撕下来虽然会很痛，但比慢慢撕的痛苦更能让人接受，可面对德拉科他却不知道自己该不该快刀斩乱麻，他真的很怕自己过于坦诚的情绪会在不经意间触碰德拉科深藏心底的脆弱，一发不可收拾。因而此刻他并没有提及阿斯托里亚以及斯科皮的担忧——他觉得自己还需要相处些时日才能掌握德拉科的情绪——而只在这件事上给出了保证：“我不会让你们独自面对这件事的，德拉科，我保证。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就好。”德拉科长呼一口气，然后从罗恩的肩膀上缓缓抬起头，灰眼睛里的神情感激又脆弱：“接下来……阿斯托里亚这两天在吃饭吞咽时已经有些不适了，我猜你肯定看出来了，很快她就会进入不得不吃流食的阶段，而再之后……”他的声音断断续续卡在喉咙里，飞快眨了眨泛红的眼睛，“无论有多残忍，她都必须做出选择。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么到时候你会尊重她的选择吗？”罗恩注视着德拉科脸上的痛苦纠结不由发问，“你会不会——”</p><p> </p><p>“不。”德拉科猛地摇了摇头，眼睛虽然泛红含泪，可斩钉截铁的神情却不容错认：“阿斯托里亚为我、为这个家付出了太多，我没有什么能为她做的，要是连她最后的心愿都不能尊重，那还不如当初……当初直接让伏地魔把我——”</p><p> </p><p>“好了。”罗恩一把抓住德拉科在膝头无意识攥成拳头青筋暴起的手，不轻不重捏了一下，打断了他发狠的话，“别说这种话，德拉科，我相信你肯定能做得到，阿斯托里亚也对你一百个信任。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科抬眼凝视他片刻，像个偏执又被深深刺伤的孩子一般渴求肯定的回答，直到罗恩再次郑重颔首，他才缓缓松开拳头。可他搭在膝头的手依旧抖个不停，于是罗恩干脆把另一只手也握了上去，把德拉科的手放在自己手心里使劲捏了捏：“那些事情全都已经过去了，德拉科，别再想了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”他痉挛着摇了摇头，脸颊苍白得看不到一丝血色，压低声音仿佛被人听到是天大的罪过，“可是……可是我有时候真的会想，要是当时我死在战争里，你们把我留在有求必应屋，或者我干脆在混战中被一道阿瓦达索命击中，那岂不是对谁都有好处？阿斯托里亚不必因为遇见我而这么快就诅咒发作，而我的父母也不必为我这样一个不听话的儿子伤心生气，对他们来说一个为了伏地魔死在战争里的儿子绝对比一个软弱无能活得像麻瓜一样的废物好一万倍。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩知道二十年前的自己曾真心实意希望哈利把德拉科留在有求必应屋，他那时候真的恨透了对方，可如今他却紧紧握着这个人的手，试图打消他这些黑暗的念头。这或许也从另一个角度证明没人知道时间与命运会怎样行事，站在现在回头想过去无论如何都会后悔，因为这世界上不存在百分之百完美的选择，能够体现出选择是否正确不过是收获与快乐是否大于遗憾与痛苦而已。</p><p> </p><p>“别把自己想得这么不堪。”于是他这样对德拉科柔和却又不容反驳地开口：“你不是个坏人，德拉科——或许曾经不是个好人，但你从来不像伏地魔或者你的姨妈那样坏得透彻，因此无论你觉得自己该受到怎样的惩罚，都绝对不该是死亡。更何况你现在已经彻彻底底地变成了另一个人，好丈夫，好父亲，甚至好朋友，而这些要多亏你从战争里活了下来，以及你之后遇到了阿斯托里亚并且有了斯科皮。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以，你也觉得我活下来还结婚生子是件好事？”德拉科笔直看入罗恩的眼睛，罗恩甚至能看到他的瞳孔在阳光下轻微收缩，“用不着为了安慰我而说谎，罗恩，告诉我你究竟怎么想。”</p><p> </p><p>“是，我觉得你能活下来并且走到今天的的确确是件好事。”罗恩微笑着点点头，“而且我不是在撒谎——你也知道我这人不会说谎，更没必要对你说谎，况且按照我们两个的关系，我在这件事上最有发言权。的确，我曾经巴不得你赶紧从地球上消失，可现在好好想想，若是当年在有求必应屋能给我个机会，让我选择让你立刻去死还是让你突然变成好人，我一定会选择后者。就像我刚才说的，德拉科，你罪不至死，而你对待阿斯托里亚以及教育斯科皮的方式更证明你已经是个好人了。至于阿斯托里亚变成现在这样是否是你的过错——我们之前其实聊过这件事，她说在生育上你从来没有过话语权。”</p><p> </p><p>“这个的确。”德拉科的表情在罗恩提到阿斯托里亚时略显柔和，“她的态度一直很坚决。”</p><p> </p><p>“既然如此，那事到如今想当初究竟是谁的错还有什么意义呢？再说了，你莫非这十多年一直把自己的儿子当成错误看待？——我根本用不着你回答，因为我知道你有多爱斯科皮。”罗恩又捏了捏他的手，“所以过去的事就让它们过去吧，今后才是最重要的。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科凝视着罗恩，过了许久才缓缓呼出一口气，连带着刚才紧绷的肩膀也放松下来，嘴角浮现出一抹细微笑意。“是啊，今后这段时间最重要。罗恩，我必须要谢谢你——”</p><p> </p><p>“用不着谢。”罗恩最怕别人朝他道谢，赶紧开口截断他的话，“我早就说过我们扯平了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，我只想谢谢你今天帮我把斯科皮接回家。”德拉科眨了眨眼睛，脸上露出罗恩之前从未见过的友善笑容，仿佛他们曾经的你死我活真的随着罗恩的一番话而一笔勾销，彼此间一直都是交心好友。德拉科的表情令依旧握着他手罗恩不由觉得，或许，在另一个不存在纯血与麻瓜出身纷争的世界，他和德拉科真的会成为一起长大形影不离的至交好友，罗恩不必经受年少时期那么多羞辱，而德拉科也不必如此孤独。</p><p> </p><p>但也正如罗恩刚才所说，昨日已逝，他和德拉科的友谊从现在开始生根发芽也不迟。</p><p> </p><p>“斯科皮还没来得及吃午饭，”于是他边说边从长椅上站起身，顺便拎走德拉科放在自己脚边的箱子，“你们肯定也刚从医院回来什么都没吃。想吃什么？这顿我来做好了，让你们看看用魔法做饭有多快。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我可不客气了。”德拉科同样微笑着站起身，和罗恩肩并肩朝屋子走去，“主菜我不知道，但甜品让我先点个巧克力蛋糕。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>最终罗恩在短短半个小时内为他们四人做了一份足够迎接斯科皮放假回家的大餐：烤鸡腿，德拉科教会他的普罗旺斯蔬菜杂烩，外加巧克力蛋糕。他在很久之前从莫丽那里专门学过怎样用咒语同时控制各种厨具做菜，但因为每次节假日大餐都会去陋居享用，从没有过用武之地，今天赶鸭子上架有点手生，还好没出大问题，只把鸡腿略微烤过了火候，其他两道还算满意。</p><p> </p><p>多了一个人再加上阿斯托里亚的轮椅很占地方，午餐因此在后院进行，斯科皮跑来跑去帮罗恩摆餐具，而德拉科则小心翼翼把阿斯托里亚推了出去。罗恩最后端着烤盘出来才终于有机会认真打量了阿斯托里亚一眼，她正靠在轮椅椅背上和坐在她旁边的斯科皮讲话，肩膀略有些歪斜仿佛用不上力气坐直身体，但脸上洋溢着无比幸福灿烂的笑容，看起来全然没有前几天那么憔悴。</p><p> </p><p>自从双手逐渐失去力气，吃饭对阿斯托里亚来说成了一天里最痛苦的时段，她现在必须花往常三四倍的时间才能用左手把勺子送进嘴里，有时还会因为颤抖而撒出去不少食物，而咀嚼和吞咽也因为喉咙肌肉松弛而不得不小心。上个月好不容易被罗恩以及德拉科喂胖一点的阿斯托里亚在短短十多天的时间里肉眼可见地消瘦下去，甚至因为前天吞咽时被卡了一次开始转为以流食为主，但罗恩深切了解她终于等到儿子回家的心情，因此这顿午饭并没有给阿斯托里亚做布丁与粥，而是认真准备了一道标准大餐。</p><p> </p><p>“你是不是还烤了巧克力蛋糕？”等罗恩在桌子对面坐下后阿斯托里亚用力嗅了嗅空气，然后微笑着问道，“我闻见从厨房飘出来的香味了。”</p><p> </p><p>“德拉科特意要求我做这道甜点。”罗恩也笑着回答，同时手下不停，依照习惯帮阿斯托里亚把鸡腿以及蔬菜杂烩切成方便入口的大小——从眼角余光他能瞥到斯科皮正专注地观察他此刻的举动，显然想要学习怎样照顾母亲。“我知道我应该先问问斯科皮想吃什么，不过德拉科抢了先，所以明天我再来满足斯科皮的愿望吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也很喜欢巧克力蛋糕。”男孩表情腼腆，但对罗恩揭德拉科的老底却毫不留情，“而且说实话，比我爸更喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩忍俊不禁瞥了德拉科一眼。“我也觉得你不像特别喜欢巧克力蛋糕的类型。”</p><p> </p><p>“我怎么就不能喜欢巧克力蛋糕了？”德拉科挑了挑眉毛，“别老把你们格兰芬多那套刻板印象往我们斯莱特林身上套。”</p><p> </p><p>饭桌旁四个人顿时因此展开一场学院刻板印象大讨论。罗恩身为格兰芬多以一敌三个斯莱特林，感觉自己从未如此寡不敌众。好在隶属尖酸刻薄斯莱特林的只有德拉科，阿斯托里亚属于小女生八卦派，而斯科皮这代的斯莱特林在二十年的强压下个个夹着尾巴做人，乖得不得了，因此到了最后饭桌上你来我往针锋相对的只剩下罗恩和德拉科，两个人满是调侃意味的争吵直至甜品上桌尚未停歇。</p><p> </p><p>“我只是想说邓布利多对你们实在太偏心了，”德拉科在起身给大家切蛋糕时嘴里依旧念念有词，“大家都知道他就是光明正大偏袒格兰芬多，不想让其他学院拿奖杯。他凭什么一口气给你们加那么多分，依据何在？平日里教授加分扣分至少有原因，也有个度，可邓布利多根本不知道什么是度。隆巴顿因为试着阻止你们违反校规而加十分？我可真要笑掉我的屁——”</p><p> </p><p>“咳。”罗恩赶紧咳嗽一声，避免德拉科在斯科皮面前冒不雅字眼，同时也真心希望斯科皮不要学去暗地编排自己的草药学教授，“不过既然你提到这个，斯内普什么时候加分扣分有过度？连赫敏举手回答次数过多都要被扣分，他才叫光明正大偏袒斯莱特林。”</p><p> </p><p>“院长都会偏袒自己的学院，麦格教授不也是破例允许波特一年级就加入魁地奇球队，不然那年的学院杯能让你们拿了？”德拉科从鼻子里挤出一声冷哼，“现在她成了校长依旧偏向格兰芬多，是不是，斯科皮？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊？”在旁边津津有味看两个大人斗嘴的斯科皮突然被点名，立刻在椅子里坐直身体，使劲咽下嘴里那口巧克力蛋糕后才有些为难地开口：“大……大概吧？不过格兰芬多的同学的确很优秀，她偏袒也是应该的。”</p><p> </p><p>“啧。”德拉科斜瞪儿子一眼，脸上神情颇为恨铁不成钢，“偏袒到罗丝加入格兰芬多魁地奇队她也必须要在全体学生面前宣布？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，大家都很关心罗丝嘛。”话题不知道怎么突然就转到罗丝头上，斯科皮小心翼翼打量罗恩，边观察他的脸色边回答，“再说她真的是个魁地奇天才，不亚于哈利·波特那种。要不是她本人不愿违背校规，拒绝一年级就入队，保准也能破格入选。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们韦斯莱家的人都会打球。”罗恩一听别人夸自己闺女就忍不住得意洋洋地炫耀起来，“查理当年差点进国家队，金妮之前也打了好几年联盟杯，至于我——”</p><p> </p><p>“你一场比赛连丢十四个球。”德拉科没好气地插了一句。</p><p> </p><p>“那你从哈利手下至少丢过十四次金色飞贼。”罗恩侧头挑衅地朝他挑了挑眉毛，“承认吧，德拉科，和哈利比起来，你的魁地奇玩得真的不怎么样。”</p><p> </p><p>“我从来没说过我比哈利·波特玩得好啊。”德拉科夸张地耸了耸肩，然后起身又给闷头吃蛋糕的斯科皮切了一块，“但和你比倒是强了那么一点点。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也没说我自己水平有多高啊。”罗恩也故意把语调拉得特别夸张，“我在我们家可以说是水平最差的那个，罗丝都比我飞得好。”</p><p> </p><p>“罗丝是真的飞得特别好。”斯科皮一提起罗丝就满脸放光，“在霍格沃茨第一次上飞行课的时候她让所有人都吃了一惊，霍琦夫人当时就说她的水平已经足够进学院队了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那不是她第一次和飞天扫帚打交道，”罗恩安抚地对着男孩点了点头，“她小时候就骑过扫帚，也和我们几个大人一起玩过，有金妮这样前职业选手的熏陶，她飞得不好就见怪了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那为什么阿尔连扫帚都召唤不起来？”斯科皮的语气很无奈，“他的爸爸是哈利·波特，妈妈是职业选手，按理说应该飞得比谁都好，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“这……”提到这个，罗恩还真不知道该如何回答。阿不思对魁地奇一窍不通在过去十年里一直着困扰哈利与金妮，詹姆从五六岁开始就和大人们一起打比赛，莉莉也一岁多就能操纵迷你扫帚，唯独阿不思骑在扫帚上就像掉进池塘的石头，一点平衡感都没有还不停往下沉。哈利努力了几年后终于放弃了，觉得不会魁地奇也没什么大不了了，但恐怕阿不思之前却把这视为父亲对自己的失望，不知父子二人在这件事上是否和解了。“我只能说有人天生注定和扫帚无缘吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“我就是这种人，”阿斯托里亚在旁边微笑着接过话，“第一节飞行课简直丢尽了脸，根本召唤不起来扫帚，还好斯科皮没有遗传我。不过实话说，在观众席也挺开心的，能和所有同学给自己学院的队伍一起加油真的特别激动人心。”</p><p> </p><p>“别的人我不知道，但我在观众席真的是心惊胆战。”罗恩耸了耸肩，“哈利实在是惹祸精，我每次看到他骑上扫帚都担心他这次会一头栽下来摔断脖子。”</p><p> </p><p>“对此我也印象深刻。”德拉科在提到哈利时难得脸色柔和，不那么咄咄逼人，“幸好现在霍格沃茨没那么多怪事，不然我绝对不会允许斯科皮进学院队，光想想他的对手里有姓波特以及韦斯莱的就让我脊背发凉。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也很庆幸现在学校里没有在球场上乱飞的摄魂怪——或者在场边假冒摄魂怪的人。”罗恩说到这里不由和德拉科对视一眼，看到对方眼里和自己一模一样满是怀念旧时光的笑意，“只有一个爱撞人的追球手，不过也已经被我狠狠教训过，之后绝对不会再犯了。”</p><p> </p><p>斯科皮半张脸埋在盘子里大吃蛋糕，听到这里还是抬起头来勉强嘟囔一句：“我都说了我不介意了……”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚听到儿子这句话忍不住轻笑出声，罗恩看到她慢慢松开手里的叉子，似乎想揉一揉斯科皮的脑袋，但左手只在桌上稍稍抬起几英寸便又颤抖着放了回去。罗恩注意得到，比他更敏锐的德拉科自然也不会错过，餐桌上的气氛从刚才的其乐融融瞬间沉闷下来。之后罗恩几次试着开口缓解气氛都无济于事，德拉科脸上的笑容一直勉强且掺杂痛苦，阿斯托里亚的神情写满无奈，而斯科皮也很快察觉到父母的情绪，立刻放下叉子说自己吃饱了，然后小声询问罗恩要不要帮忙收拾桌子。</p><p> </p><p>“没事，你去整理行李吧。”罗恩对男孩点点头，“用魔法洗盘子比做饭简单多了，我一个人足够。”</p><p> </p><p>斯科皮点点头，又谨慎地看向德拉科的方向，得到父亲颔首许可后从桌边站起身，低头吻了吻阿斯托里亚的脸颊才拖拉着脚步从后门走进屋内。等斯科皮进门后德拉科也起身走到阿斯托里亚身后，询问她午饭后想做点什么。</p><p> </p><p>“送我去卧室吧，我累了。”罗恩听到阿斯托里亚全然没有掩饰自己声音里的疲惫，而德拉科的表情顿时比刚才更阴沉了。他咬住嘴唇，冲罗恩僵硬地点了点头，然后推着阿斯托里亚回到室内。被留在后面收拾的罗恩则终于长长吐出一声叹息，知道他今天早上好不容易才让德拉科略微振作起来的努力又泡汤了，可他却根本不能埋怨任何人。无论斯科皮、德拉科还是阿斯托里亚都已经尽可能展现出积极的心态——实话说他们一家三口在现在这种情况下依旧笑得出来已经足够令罗恩感到倾佩——他现在只希望自己能尽自己所能帮助他们，哪怕这意味着他必须一次又一次承受他们的眼泪与痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>德拉科果然在半个多小时后来到厨房，罗恩刚刚用魔法擦完最后一个盘子，正半靠在料理台旁盯着窗外的花丛出神，直到对方悄无声息站到自己身边才猛然转醒。他只看了德拉科的神情一眼就朝他伸出手，而德拉科像早上那样半靠在他的肩头，闭着眼睛痛苦地呼出一口气，罗恩顺着他们身体接触的几点清晰感觉到从对方胸口传出的震颤，他知道德拉科正在努力控制自己的呼吸不让自己哭出来，于是把对方搂得更紧了点。</p><p> </p><p>“阿斯托里亚刚才那顿饭没吃多少东西。”片刻后德拉科哑着嗓子说，“我一直在数她吃了什么，总共只有两口鸡腿肉，两口蔬菜，最后外加一小口巧克力蛋糕。”</p><p> </p><p>“我一会给她准备下午茶点，等她起来就加一餐。”</p><p> </p><p>“那个麻瓜医生说过，对于渐冻症病人最困难的部分就是饮食，而我看着她吃饭如此困难的样子真的……”德拉科的身体再次细微颤抖起来，抬手用掌心捂著脸，“我知道用魔药补充能量或许是更好的选择，对她会方便许多，可我不想剥夺她最后这点可以品尝食物滋味的快乐。阿斯托里亚她……她和斯科皮一样爱吃甜品，不然也不会刚才困难成那个样子还坚持吃了一口蛋糕。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”罗恩轻柔地摩挲着德拉科的肩膀，“所以我准备这段时间变着花样给她做各种布丁，吃起来至少好吞咽些。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科听到他这般回答后缓缓放下手，抬起头来看向罗恩，眼圈又是一圈通红，前额挤出深邃的沟壑，右手则像斯科皮一般痉挛着紧紧抓住罗恩的手臂，仿佛这是整个地狱之中唯一能让他感到半分慰藉的救命稻草。“罗恩，我真不知道如果没了你我该怎么办……你怎么会有这么多勇气面对这种事？难道格兰芬多的学生果真如此不同吗。”似乎在呼应他们刚才餐桌上聊的话题，德拉科扯了扯嘴角，但罗恩却坚定地摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“不，我会这样只因为阿斯托里亚是你的妻子。若是换成赫敏、哈利，甚至罗丝和雨果……我说不定会表现得比你还糟糕。”他抬手轻轻敷在德拉科的手背上，“而且我相信，假如我对阿斯托里亚的情况完全不知情，没有带罗丝来拜访过你们，那么你也绝对有能力自己支撑过这段时间，只不过……只不过现在我在这里，你不必独自承担一切。这和勇气或者格兰芬多没有任何关系。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，我知道自己其实是个很懦弱的人。”德拉科却也摇了摇头，嘴角扭曲出苦涩的笑，“我或许能够独自面对这一切，可结果又会是什么？我说不定会让阿斯托里亚最后这段日子痛苦不堪，也无法和斯科皮真正父子交心，因为我……也许还是马尔福家该死的自尊在作怪，但有的时候我真的无法对他们表达出心底的感情。”</p><p> </p><p>“他们知道你的那些感情。”罗恩安慰道。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，可知道和真正听到并不是一回事。”德拉科对着罗恩叹了口气，“而且也不知道为什么，许多我甚至没法对阿斯托里亚说出口的话对着你反而轻而易举就从嘴里溜出来了，一点心理负担都没有。”</p><p> </p><p>“或许因为你已经对我说过太多难听的话，所以说什么都无所谓了？”罗恩微笑着捏了捏德拉科的手，而对方又叹了一口气，耸耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“谁知道呢，但有你在这里让我感觉轻松多了，就好像我肩上这座山真的有人和我一起扛。”说到这里他望向罗恩的灰眼睛里却突然涌出一股浓重的不安，眉头也再次紧紧皱了起来：“罗恩，你……你不会突然丢下我不管，让我再次独自面对这一切吧？”德拉科的声音随着突然急促的呼吸而颤抖起来，右手也死死钳住罗恩的胳膊，仿佛正拼尽全力不让这根救命稻草从手里逃走，“要是你一直没出现也罢了，可现在——”</p><p> </p><p>“我不会的。”罗恩顾不得自己的胳膊被捏得生疼，对着德拉科郑重回答：“我之前答应过阿斯托里亚，现在也再对你承诺一次：只要你们需要我，我就会一直陪着你们直到最后。”</p><p> </p><p>“最后……”德拉科在嘴里反复咀嚼这个词，颤抖的眉心依旧未能平展，目光里也写满脆弱，“阿斯托里亚的最后？我的最后？”</p><p> </p><p>他语气中某些深沉到足以令人沉溺其中的情绪直触罗恩心扉，可他现在却不敢探寻德拉科这句话背后真正的含义。他们都被眼前困境所挟裹，判断力或许会受大起大落的情绪影响，因此哪怕亲口说出的话也不能完全当真——至少罗恩在直视德拉科脆弱的眼神时一直这样告诫自己：别多想，你只是个想要帮助朋友的普通人，别许下超出你能力范围的承诺。</p><p> </p><p>“别担心，德拉科，我不会抛下你不管。”最终他只给出这般含糊其辞的回答，假装自己没看出对方眼底的急切与失落，“而现在我们最重要的任务就是让阿斯托里亚尽可能快乐舒适地度过最后这段时光。”至于之后……他垂下眼睛，目光落在他与德拉科交握的手上，一时间只觉得彼此间的关系怪异又寻常，怪异在于罗恩除却哈利以及自己的家人外从来没对他人有过这般亲密的接触，寻常却又因为他不知从何时开始早已习惯同德拉科如此亲近——或许从德拉科第一次在厨房被他抱着崩溃痛哭开始，从那之后罗恩一直默认德拉科需要像这样的肢体接触给予的慰藉，而效果也的确出奇的好，德拉科总会因为罗恩的碰触而慢慢平静下来，不再处于绝望的悬崖边缘。</p><p> </p><p>想到这里罗恩不由自主打了个寒颤。他和德拉科相处得越久越能体会阿斯托里亚曾经描述过对方有多孤独是什么意思，德拉科身上朝四面八方涌出的孤独真的会让人有窒息的感觉，只在妻儿的陪伴下会稍好一些，一旦独处则会再次铺天盖地席卷而来。而他刚才那句“最后”——德拉科才四十岁，依旧年轻力壮，为什么已经在考虑他自己的最后？</p><p> </p><p>罗恩不敢再想下去了。他怕自己今天一句迟疑的回答会造成永远不可逆转的苦果，可他的确只是一个普普通通的中年男巫，甚至不知道自己能否拯救一个濒临破碎的灵魂。好在阿斯托里亚还有时间，他也还有时间足够理清这一切，于是他只是再次抬手搂住德拉科，藏起那双似乎在审视灵魂的灰眼睛，轻轻抚摸对方瘦削肩胛骨的同时闭上眼睛缓缓吐出一口气。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>当天德拉科为了带阿斯托里亚看病特意请了全天假，再加上罗恩想给这家人多一些独处空间，因此下午五点不到便提前回了家。他在步行离开小镇的路上已经做好打算，为了庆祝罗丝顺利结束二年级放假回家，今晚一定要给两个孩子做顿特别的晚餐，绝对不能输给中午给斯科皮做的那顿；等吃过饭后他们可以一起去外面散步，走到河边看看哈利一家的烧烤是否已经结束了，要是孩子们有兴趣，他们甚至可以去社区专门修建的小型魁地奇场地玩一会球。</p><p> </p><p>然而罗恩这些盘算在他幻影显形在自家前院的瞬间就立刻被现实打乱了阵脚——他本以为罗丝和雨果此刻都还在陋居，想着等晚饭准备得差不多了再通过飞路叫他们回家，却没想到他第一眼就看到罗丝正坐在树下的秋千上无聊地荡来荡去，秋千发出阵阵令人皱眉的生涩吱嘎，而罗丝看上去也有些闷闷不乐。</p><p> </p><p>“罗丝？”罗恩皱着眉头走向女儿，“怎么这么早就回来了？”</p><p> </p><p>小姑娘闻声抬头，看到爸爸后嘴撅得更高了：“妈刚去陋居把我和雨果揪回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你妈妈？”罗恩这下可真的有些惊讶了。按规定魔法部在这个时间已经下班，但赫敏通常会留在办公室加班至晚上七八点，因此罗恩完全没想到赫敏今天会提前回家，甚至在刚才的计划里都没把她安排进去。“她倒没给我说今天回来这么早。还有你这一脸的不高兴，又和谁吵架了？”</p><p> </p><p>“还能有谁。”罗丝拖拉着腔调慢吞吞地回答。看着她的表情罗恩无奈地叹了口气，勉强挤进她身旁秋千的空隙。头顶挂在树干上的轴承发出一阵精疲力尽的吱嘎声，但毕竟被魔法加固过，不会轻易开裂。罗恩揽住女儿的肩膀，屈起双腿用力一蹬，秋千立刻带着两人朝后面高高荡起，又向前滑落，罗恩在经过中心点时再次娴熟蹬地，把秋千荡得更高。这是罗丝小时候最喜欢的玩的东西，甚至胜过飞天扫帚，而且必须要罗恩和她一起荡，因此罗恩可以说自己至少在秋千上待过上千小时，顺带精通了好几个控制风的无杖咒语。</p><p> </p><p>“阿尔？”罗恩在他们从最高点向后落时分出一只手，把罗丝一缕随着气流乱飞的头发捋到耳后，“但你们在站台分手的时候不是还挺好的嘛，难道他下午也去陋居了？”</p><p> </p><p>“才不是阿尔。”罗丝侧过头来埋怨地瞥了爸爸一眼，“我是说我妈啦。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦。”要是罗丝又在和阿尔置气，罗恩能想出十多种解决办法，可另一方若是赫敏，他立刻有些束手束脚了。罗丝不仅长得和赫敏如出一辙，性格也像了五分，再加上两个人都聪明又倔强，在她的成长过程中没少和赫敏发生冲突。罗恩一向很尊重赫敏的教育理念，也认为父母双方都应该和孩子建立单独的感情联系，因此从来不插手母女之间的矛盾，只会在事后灭火，比如说给赫敏特别做一道大餐，或者单独带罗丝出去散步爬山。而随着两个孩子年龄渐长，他更觉得自己应该给他们独立自主思考以及做事的空间。</p><p> </p><p>于是他只对罗丝说：“怎么，你妈妈又试图做晚饭了？”</p><p> </p><p>“不止。”罗丝只用一个词就确认了罗恩心底最大的“恐惧”——赫敏又在和厨房过不去了。或许为了证明人无完人，赫敏天生有两样无论怎么努力都学不好的东西：魁地奇以及下厨。她第一次试图在厨房做点什么的时候直接引发了烟雾报警器，连咒语都没能驱散满厨房的烟，甚至害得当时他们租住的那幢麻瓜公寓楼里全体住户不得不在大冬天一起跑出屋。当时赫敏羞愧得恨不得给在场所有人都施一记一忘皆空，而做饭这项任务在那之后也彻底落在罗恩的头上。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”罗恩捏了捏女儿的肩膀，“房子现在还没烧起来，所以你妈妈大概率没事。不过除此之外她还怎么你了？”</p><p> </p><p>“她突然出现在陋居把我和雨果接回来，然后问我们你去哪里了。我说你把斯科皮送回家了，所以应该还在他家，结果她开始一个劲问我斯科皮在学校表现得怎么样，还有我怎么看待他。”罗丝小声嘀咕，“要是随便问问也就罢了，但她语气一点都不像我妈，反而像极了拷问黑巫师的魔法部部长。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩就知道赫敏对待工作的重视程度定然早晚会对罗丝有这么一问，但他依旧对妻子此般举动感到不满。她自己说过暂时不牵扯孩子，可仍然试图通过罗丝打探德拉科家的情况，并且还撇开罗恩单独询问——无论是不是故意背着罗恩，都让他觉得很……</p><p> </p><p>很不受重视，就好像罗恩本人的意见在赫敏面前不值一提。</p><p> </p><p>但罗恩无论如何也不会对女儿流露这些想法，因此只是在伸腿蹬地后侧头吻了吻罗丝的头发。“别埋怨你妈妈，她这样是为了你，斯科皮家里……你也知道他们家在第二次巫师战争时扮演了什么角色，她不得不小心。”</p><p> </p><p>“可斯科皮家里二十年前做的事和他又有什么关系？”罗恩不用看都知道罗丝翻了个白眼，“他那时候还没出生。”</p><p> </p><p>“这个世界就是这个样子，罗丝，人从生下来的那刻就会受到家庭以及环境的牵制。”他本来不打算在女儿刚放假回来就聊如此沉重的话题，但话到嘴边也就不等到之后再提了：“你给我写信的时候自己也反思过为什么大家对阿不思以及斯科皮的态度会因为你而改变，不是吗？我们每个人都是独立的个体没有错，但同时也永远无法抛开身边人的影响，更不用说巫师对血脉与家族如此看重。我知道现在已经没人讲究血统那些事了，可是这也仅限于你们这一代，况且我相信那些歧视与偏见也并非全然消失了。”</p><p> </p><p>“没错。”罗丝点点头，“我不觉得歧视和偏见不存在了。别的地方我不知道，但霍格沃茨真的有很多看不起斯莱特林的人，认为他们全都是食死徒的后代。我一开始也有点这种偏见，尤其在听你们讲述第二次巫师战争那些故事之后，可是和斯科皮成为朋友后我逐渐认识了许多斯莱特林的同学，发现他们和格兰芬多一样没有任何不同。我只能说无论哪个学院都有脑子聪明的，也有非常蠢的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你说的很对。”罗恩因女儿如此深刻的见解而赞许地笑了笑，“虽然我希望你没有当着那些人的面说他们蠢，或者再出手揍人之类的——”</p><p> </p><p>“我当然没有。”罗丝又翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“那就好。不过我给你讲这些，其实是想说，我一直觉得在巫师的世界寻找平衡就像沙漏，因为我们太极端了，不是纯血主义至上，就是纯血都是食死徒，翻来覆去只不过是沙子朝两个不同的方向漏而已。而你妈妈还有哈利姑父一直在做的就是试图平衡沙漏的两边，让沙子尽可能停留在中间，不会朝着任何一侧沉下去。这是相当艰苦的工作，需要极度的耐心与付出，所以有的时候你妈妈会为了这种事略微冲昏头脑，比如说把工作带回家里，或者自信满满下厨，这种时候我们更要给她支持鼓励。当然，假如你真的为她的询问感到不愉快，不妨直接告诉她，我相信她一定会向你解释清楚自己的用意。”</p><p> </p><p>听完他这番劝解，罗丝沉默了很久，罗恩也充分给予女儿消化吸收的时间，默不作声念动咒语帮他们推秋千。在耳侧流淌的柔和夏风中他感觉罗丝小小地叹了口气，然后把脑袋倚在自己胸口：“爸，好多人都说你是黄金三人组里面最弱的那个，但我总觉得你才是最重要的。要是没了你，估计妈妈还有哈利姑父不会一直关系这么好。”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么突然说起这个。”罗恩忍俊不禁把女儿搂得更紧了点，“不过我是最弱的那个本来就是事实嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“你或许在魔法或者工作上没他们出色，但我就是觉得你特别好。”罗丝大概对自己这般吐露心声感到不好意思，把脸埋在罗恩怀里，只露出毛茸茸的红色头顶，“你肯定是这个世界上最好的朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，这个我承认。”罗恩笑着说，“要是没我，你哈利姑父在霍格沃茨估计半年都待不下去，你妈妈也早被山怪抓走了。”</p><p> </p><p>“山怪？”罗丝立刻抬头望向罗恩，脸颊绯红，眼睛里却写满好奇，“这个故事你没给我们讲过。”</p><p> </p><p>“我一直在等你妈妈自己讲，但她好像觉得这是件挺丢人的事，不过既然你这么想知道，那我今天就告诉你吧。”罗恩清了清嗓子，让思绪回到那段已经过去了三十年却清晰得仿佛发生在昨日的回忆：“总之，这个故事要从一节魔咒课开始……”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>罗恩花了十多分钟才给罗丝绘声绘色讲完那段故事，然后满足地看着从秋千上下来的女儿一脸好笑又恶心，之前的闷闷不乐早已彻底消散在风里。父女二人在秋千上待了将近半个小时，头顶逐渐西垂的落日在天空已经走了整整一格，他中午因为忙着照顾阿斯托里亚所以自己也没吃多少东西，虽然还不到六点钟，但胃里已经有点饿意。</p><p> </p><p>和罗丝一起走进屋子后他第一个反应就是赫敏把什么东西弄糊了，因为从门厅就能闻到一股烧焦的味道，好在还没看到白烟，没有之前那次事故那样惨烈。“赫敏？”他边往厨房走边高声喊妻子的名字，“你还好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>片刻后厨房门内传出回答：“你为什么觉得我会不好？”然而与答案截然相反的是赫敏带着急躁与不耐的语气，“晚饭马上就做好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，你做了什么？”罗恩走进糊味越来越大的厨房，小心翼翼朝炉灶探过头，看到平底锅里一滩深红色的东西。</p><p> </p><p>“肉酱意面。”赫敏飞快指了指旁边一个深碗里堆成一团的意面，而罗恩一看到那段黏糊糊的东西就立刻忍不住皱眉。从外观判断赫敏把面煮得太老了，捞出来之后也没有放进冷水，口感绝对会很糟糕。他又瞥了眼平底锅，使劲嗅了嗅，然后终于想明白了为什么肉酱意面还会有一股糊味。</p><p><br/>“你把大蒜炒糊了？”</p><p> </p><p>“锅一开始烧得太热了。”赫敏皱起眉头，“我怎么会知道大蒜几秒钟就会糊得那么厉害。”</p><p> </p><p>“做饭其实挺像配置魔药，时间火候缺一不可，必须多加练习才能掌握。”罗恩试图安慰妻子，可赫敏却扭过脸来埋怨地看着他：“要是你能早点回家，也不至于让一个没‘练习’过的人做这顿晚饭。”</p><p> </p><p>“早点回家？”罗恩从刚才和罗丝交谈时死命压下去的火一下子窜了出来，“抱歉我对魔法部部长的行程安排一无所知，没想到您竟然有太阳落山之前回家的时候。”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么，你觉得我是那种完全不负责的家长，孩子好不容易放暑假回家还要加班吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，所以一年里提前回家一次就算负责了？”罗恩向后退了一步，双手抱在胸前，拧着眉头看向赫敏，“你要是真的这么在乎罗丝，为什么不今天和我一起去车站接她回来？”</p><p> </p><p>赫敏只是似笑非笑瞥了他一眼。“我要是和你一起去了，德拉科还可能允许你把斯科皮送回家吗？”</p><p> </p><p>原来这一连串吃了炸药一样的坏脾气全都出自这儿。“我不想因为这件事和你争吵。”</p><p> </p><p>“很好，”赫敏点点头，“我也不想。但我之前已经说得很明白了，德拉科一家很危险，在没调查清楚之前——”</p><p> </p><p>“你是说那个时空转换器？”罗恩在赫敏惊愕的眼神中挑了挑眉毛，“是，哈利告诉我了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你更应该知道轻重！”赫敏一挥手里的魔杖，他们顿时被闭耳塞听咒围在中间。罗恩虽然觉得她这样有些大题小做，但也庆幸两个孩子不会听到他们的争吵。“你有没有想过，假如德拉科手里真的有个时空转换器，无论他是否打算使用，把你或者罗丝不小心卷了进去……那我该怎么办？”</p><p> </p><p>他能从赫敏的语气以及神情中感受到她的担忧，但此时此刻，在炙热炉灶以及空气中糊味的夹击之下，罗恩只觉得阵阵火光往脑门上冒。“可我也说过了，德拉科一家绝对没有任何危险，阿斯托里亚现在已经病得连一根胳膊都抬不起来！要是德拉科真的有这么个东西，你觉得他不会用来改变现实，给自己的妻子治病吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么知道他没有改变现实？”赫敏皱着眉头甩过来一句，“不然你怎么解释你们现在关系这么好，你简直像被……一样天天往他家跑。”</p><p> </p><p>“像被什么？”罗恩从鼻子里喷出一声冷哼，“说啊，千万别觉得我承受不了你的形容。”</p><p> </p><p>“罗恩！你为什么非得和我这么较劲？”</p><p> </p><p>“是你先和我较劲。”罗恩冷淡回答，“是你觉得我必须要靠改变现实才能和一个人当朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“别扭曲我的话。”赫敏的眉头越皱越深，“我是在担心你。而且你必须承认若不是抱着某种目的，德拉科怎么会和你主动当朋友——那个德拉科·马尔福！你难道不记得在霍格沃茨都发生过什么了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“或许因为他的妻子快死了，而他自己也快崩溃了，所以他愿意和任何一个对他显现出善意的人当朋友？”罗恩摇了摇头，长叹一口气，“听着，赫敏，我们真的没必要为了这事吵。让我明确告诉你：就算德拉科真的有一个该死的时空转换器，我也不会因此和他断绝来往，更不会要求罗丝和雨果离他们家三尺远。事实上，我准备这几天带两个孩子去德拉科家看望阿斯托里亚，她已经期盼很久了。”</p><p> </p><p>“罗恩——”</p><p> </p><p>“再不出锅，肉酱也要被你炒糊了。”罗恩指了指平底锅，紧接着不容赫敏回答便转过身，“我去摆餐具了。”</p><p> </p><p>罗丝放假回家的第一顿晚饭和罗恩想象中全然不同，每人面前只有一盘味道怪异的意面，而餐桌上氛围同样低沉不安。哪怕用了闭耳塞听，他们最开始几句争吵还是传了出去，不幸被两个孩子听到了。雨果把脸埋在盘子里吃得飞快，而罗丝显然把这一切怪罪给之前拷问过她的赫敏，一直气鼓鼓地用叉子戳意面，赫敏问她期末考试如何也只用几个词回答。</p><p> </p><p>一顿饭只吃了十几分钟就结束了，罗恩飞快承包了洗碗工作，觉得自己需要在厨房里冷静一下，赫敏也默然同意，和两个孩子一起在起居室看电视。一时间屋子里只剩下麻瓜电视频道里的滔滔不绝，罗恩心不在焉用咒语刷碗，思绪不受控制飞向两个多小时车程外的麻瓜小镇。德拉科一家肯定也在吃晚饭，德拉科做了什么，阿斯托里亚是否能多吃几口，一家人又在餐桌上聊了什么呢？他突然无比渴望像今天中午那样分到那张餐桌的一条边，哪怕只作为局外人，却依旧能体会到飘散在空气里的温情与快乐，而不像——</p><p> </p><p>梅林啊。他狠狠揉了揉眼睛，然后双手撑在料理台上，脑袋深深垂在胸口。那是德拉科的家，哪怕对他再友善亲密，终究不属于他。而他也有自己的家，一个曾经同样温馨的家，他无论如何都不能——不能——</p><p> </p><p>这样的愧疚与痛苦一直持续到两个孩子上楼睡觉，而罗恩也终于拖着脚步走进卧室，匆匆冲了个澡之后在床上躺下，后背刚一接触到床垫就已经不自觉朝窗户那侧翻过身。不久后赫敏也带着沐浴过后的潮湿芬芳从另一侧爬上床。罗恩本以为她会像之前两人争吵过后那样同样侧身睡下，可赫敏这次却在床上坐了许久，然后突然朝他俯下身，用手轻轻环住罗恩，把脸贴在他的肩膀上。</p><p> </p><p>“我不想和你吵架，罗恩。”他的妻子在身后轻声叹了口气，“我们能当作晚饭前那些话从来没发生过吗？”</p><p> </p><p>你为什么宁愿那些没发生过也不愿道歉呢？——罗恩心底控制不住升腾起这样一句失望的回复，可他并没有说出口，因为他也不愿和赫敏争吵，尤其当着孩子的面。“好，”他点点头，“就当没发生过。你明天有什么想吃的菜吗？”</p><p> </p><p>赫敏并没有回答，而是又一次深深地叹了口气，听起来如释重负的同时还另外带了点复杂的情绪。她就这样贴在他身后许久没有动静，过了几分钟后罗恩以为她肯定睡着了，他突然感觉到妻子纤细的手慢慢向下滑落，摸索着找到他T恤睡衣与短裤之间的空隙。罗恩靠在枕头上闭上眼睛，任凭她的手指钻进衣料下面，明明面对夫妻之间最普通不过的事却一个劲在心里做准备。他已经记不得上次是什么时候了——四个月前？半年前？——更不知道在自己这样低落情绪的影响下是否还能正常发挥，可却也不愿推开赫敏，加剧他们的矛盾。</p><p> </p><p>然而就是在这个时候，他突然听到楼下起居室远远传来电话机尖锐的铃声。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一声铃响尚在空气中回荡，罗恩已经猛地从床上翻身坐起，假装自己没听到身后赫敏突然被推开时发出的不满惊呼。他的双腿机械地在床侧找到拖鞋，根本不在乎这个点会有谁给他们打电话，心底只有对如此恰到好处的时机由衷感激；然而还没等他从床边站起身，电话铃却在第二声中间戛然而止，将他的耳朵里灌满屋内过于浓重的寂静。</p><p> </p><p>他坐在床沿，脊背僵硬，迟迟不愿躺回去。短短几秒后赫敏的耐心似乎彻底耗尽，在他背后满是埋怨地开口：“别管了，罗恩，大概是有人打错了号码。”</p><p> </p><p>“从来没人因为搞错号码找到我们这里来过。”罗恩下意识反驳，“而且，这个时间点——”</p><p> </p><p>“就是因为这个时间点我才让你别管了。”赫敏沉重地呼了口气，双手落在罗恩的肩头，仿佛想把他按回床上，“不是打错了，就是有人恶作剧。等明天起来你去问问哈利，说不定就是詹姆搞的鬼。”</p><p> </p><p>“不。”罗恩使劲摇摇头，感觉尖锐的铃声依旧在他脑内轰然炸响，凄厉犹如预示灾难降临的警笛，“詹姆再没分寸也不可能做出这种事，我必须得去看看……”说着他已经甩开赫敏的手站起身，从床头柜上一把抓起魔杖，趿着拖鞋匆匆冲出了卧室。赫敏似乎在后面又喊了他一次，而在罗恩出门的瞬间走廊另一端属于罗丝的卧室也嘭地一声关上了门，但罗恩已经顾不得这些了，他慌张得甚至忘记了可以使用咒语直接幻影移形过去，心脏正因为某种无法言说的恐慌而在他大步跨下楼时越跳越快。</p><p> </p><p>电话机就在起居室的沙发后面，当时为了孩子们学习麻瓜生活才特意安装，十年下来除了雨果之外没人用过多少次。罗恩打开落地灯，在机器上笨拙地按了好一阵子才调出刚刚拨入的电话号码——一串陌生的数字。他特意翻开电话机旁的黄页簿翻找了好几页，发现这个号码不仅不属于哈利家或者陋居，甚至不是伦敦本地的号码，看起来更像个手机号，然而这只让他心底的恐慌愈发清晰。</p><p> </p><p>除了调出拨入号码，电话机还能一键回拨。罗恩抓起听筒按下回拨键，仔细分辨听筒内单调平缓的电子音。等待音只响了两下就咔嚓一声被接通了，罗恩一瞬间打心底希望对面传来的是个陌生的声音，甚至一句没头脑的脏话呵斥他这么晚打电话，但他却在对方开口前仅凭那声颤抖的吸气就辨认认出电话另一端的人究竟是谁。</p><p> </p><p>“德拉科，”他尽量让自己的声音听起来不那么急迫，“有什么事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科显然没料到罗恩认出了自己——或许根本没期待罗恩会打回来——在最开始的几秒连半个字都没能说出口，罗恩唯一能听到的只有听筒里夹杂滋啦噪音的呼吸，愈发急促粗重，在终于开口时汇聚为再清楚不过的哽咽。</p><p> </p><p>“罗、罗恩……”德拉科浓重的鼻音让罗恩几乎听不懂他在说什么，但语气里的急切却不言而喻，“我知道我不该这么晚还打扰你，但我真的需要你——梅林啊，阿斯托里亚她、她刚才……”他抽了抽鼻子，又轻轻咳嗽一声，但罗恩反而因为他这番举动而稍微安下心来。按照他对德拉科的了解，若是阿斯托里亚的病情真的在今晚加重到不可收拾的境地，对方反而不会哭成这个样子——冰冷封闭拒人千里的德拉科才是最让他担心的。</p><p> </p><p>“没事的，德拉科，我马上就过去，给我两分钟时间。”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”电话那头的声音依旧因为哽咽而断断续续，“我……我在家里等着你。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩没再说什么，放下听筒后在沙发旁静立片刻，在脑子里把接下来自己该做的事情全都过了一遍，然后一挥魔杖直接出现在卧室的衣柜前。赫敏被他突然出现吓了一跳，从床上跳下来光着脚走到罗恩身旁，用不着回头都能想象到她的眉头皱得有多紧。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？究竟出什么事了？”</p><p> </p><p>“德拉科需要我赶紧过去。”罗恩言简意赅地回答，从衣柜里随手抓出离他最近的衣服和裤子往身上套。</p><p> </p><p>“你们到底——”赫敏的质问被他大声念“靴子飞来”打断，而罗恩抬手稳稳抓住一左一右顺着楼梯飞上来的两只靴子后才终于扭头看向她。</p><p> </p><p>“他需要我。”他重复一遍，希望赫敏能明白眼下情况有多紧急，但赫敏脸上的不赞同却更深了。</p><p> </p><p>“他完全有能力自己带着妻子去圣芒戈就医——他是个巫师，罗恩，别忘了这点。”</p><p> </p><p>“我当然没忘，”罗恩边俯身把脚挤进靴子边有些不耐烦地开口，“但他需要我。不仅德拉科，阿斯托里亚和斯科皮都需要我。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是——”</p><p> </p><p>“好了，赫敏，这事和你无关，所以赶快去睡吧。”他本想在走之前亲一亲妻子的面颊，可赫敏脸上近乎扭曲的表情彻底打消了他的念头。“我不知道会去多久，所以明天早上罗丝和雨果很可能要麻烦你了，如果实在应付不来就让他们起床直接去陋居吃早饭。”</p><p> </p><p>“罗恩——”他没打算留在原地听赫敏接下来的抱怨，挥杖幻影移形离开自己的卧室，几秒钟后出现在德拉科家的起居室。这还是他头一次直接在这里显形，再加上夜间照明不足，微弱光线下熟悉的家具也颇有鬼影幢幢的意味。他飞快扫视四周一圈，没见到任何人之后立刻用魔杖点亮荧光闪烁，然后顺着门厅的楼梯朝上行进。走到拐弯处罗恩脚下一顿，意识到有个瘦小的人影正抱着膝盖坐在台阶上，听到他的脚步声后朝他抬头看过来。</p><p> </p><p>“晚上好，罗恩。”斯科皮瓮声瓮气朝他打招呼，在荧光闪烁的照明下眼圈发红，“爸爸和妈妈都在卧室里，上去后左手边第一间。”</p><p> </p><p>“好孩子，你也快回去睡觉，别在这里坐着了。”罗恩向上跨了几节台阶来到斯科皮身边，朝他伸出一只手，可男孩完全没有起身的意思，把下半张脸重新埋回膝盖后面。</p><p> </p><p>“是我把你家的电话号码给爸爸的。”他小声说，仿佛犯了天大的罪过，“放假前我专门找罗丝要的。”</p><p> </p><p>“没关系，斯科皮，你做的很对。”罗恩轻轻叹了口气，把魔杖插进口袋里，然后弯下腰托住斯科皮的肩膀，轻轻一用力就把他从台阶上半抱半拽了起来。男孩似乎不愿同他作对，很不情愿地站起身，罗恩这才注意到他没穿鞋，正光着脚踩在木头上。</p><p> </p><p>“我……我听到爸爸和你打电话了，所以想下来迎接你，怕你找不到卧室在哪儿。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩用一边胳膊短暂地抱了抱斯科皮，然后轻轻拍了一下他的后背：“好孩子，快去睡吧，接下来有我在，阿斯托里亚一定会没事的。”</p><p> </p><p>斯科皮抬头严肃地看了罗恩一眼，慢慢点了点头。“我这就回房间……我知道这种时候自己绝对不该添乱。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩看着他尚且稚嫩却无比严肃的侧脸，心底感慨万千却一句话都说不出，站在楼梯口望着他飞快走回自己的卧室并且轻轻关上门才转身走进左手边第一间。他刚一进门便看到阿斯托里亚躺在双人床的一侧，身上在夏天这种天气依旧盖了条厚重的毛毯，而德拉科则坐在摆放在床头的一把单人椅上，半趴在妻子身边，长发凌乱地披在身后。</p><p> </p><p>“德拉科。”罗恩快步走到床边，在德拉科身旁半蹲下，“你们还好吗？究竟出了什么事？”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科最开始并没有任何回应，仿佛他压根没听见罗恩，直到罗恩扶着他的肩膀轻轻晃了两下，他才仿佛突然从梦中惊醒一般痉挛地抬起上半身，朝罗恩茫然地看过来，脸颊上的泪痕清晰可见。</p><p> </p><p>“罗……罗恩？”他使劲眨着眼睛，又抬手揉了揉脸，“你真的来了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我当然真的来了。”罗恩没再多说安慰他的话，打算等搞清楚阿斯托里亚的状况后再解决德拉科的问题，“阿斯托里亚究竟怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“她……她在吃晚饭的时候吃了几口中午剩下的蛋糕，但在最后一口被呛了一下，咳嗽了好久，连魔药都止不住。”德拉科抬起一只手紧紧揪住自己的头发，脸上写满自责，“我也不知道究竟怎么回事，但刚才帮助她上床睡觉的时候，我发现她的体温突然比之前高了不少，可是……可是她从来没有像这样突然发过烧。”</p><p> </p><p>“别急。”罗恩抬手先摸了摸阿斯托里亚露在毯子外面的手腕，又抬起身来碰了碰她的额头与脖子，的确烧得很厉害，脸颊上也显现出高烧特有的病态红晕。“她现在是睡着了，还是……？”</p><p> </p><p>“她一直咳得厉害，很不舒服，所以我让她喝了点助于睡眠的魔药。”德拉科深深吸了一口气，似乎在尽量控制声音里的颤抖，“要是她就这么——”</p><p> </p><p>“不会的。”罗恩收回手，按在德拉科的肩头，又一次摇晃了一下，“她的呼吸虽然不是很稳，但还算有力，所以还没到——但无论如何这已经超过我的知识范围了，必须尽快送她去医院。”</p><p> </p><p>“医院。”德拉科茫然重复罗恩的话，“麻瓜医院，急诊室？”</p><p> </p><p>“或者圣芒戈。”赫敏之前的话在罗恩脑海中一闪而过，他使劲把那些不属于这间屋子的负面情绪推至一旁，“我不了解麻瓜医疗体系是怎么回事，但你必须要从中选一个。”</p><p> </p><p>“麻瓜……麻瓜去医院的话要么自己开车，要么打电话叫救护车，但我真的非常讨厌他们的夜间急诊室。”德拉科浅色的眉毛厌恶地皱成一团，显然想到了之前不愉快的经历。“可是去圣芒戈的话我又担心……</p><p> </p><p>他的话只说了一半，欲言又止，可罗恩完全明白他的担忧何在。“这样好了，如果你决定去麻瓜医院，那么我留在家里陪斯科皮；但如果你选择圣芒戈，那么我亲自带阿斯托里亚过去，你觉得如何？”</p><p> </p><p>“你真的不介意带阿斯托里亚去圣芒戈？”德拉科猛地朝罗恩抬起头，脸上再次显现出溺水者抓住救命绳索时的欣喜若狂，“罗恩，我大半夜给你打电话已经很过分了，你真的不必——”</p><p> </p><p>“你需要我，德拉科。”罗恩捏了捏他的肩膀，给出面对赫敏时同样的理由，但德拉科的眉头却在听到这样简简单单几个字缓缓舒展开来，深深看了罗恩一眼，紧接着突然从椅子上站起身，抬手搂住了他。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你。”伴随着一团须后水清爽味道的微风，他在罗恩耳边颤抖却又清晰地低语，“我的确需要你，罗恩。我已经——我已经没办法独自面对这一切了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不需要独自面对。”罗恩紧紧抱了他一下，拍了拍他的后背，“阿斯托里亚这里有我，所以现在去陪斯科皮吧，他也害怕得厉害。”</p><p> </p><p>“好，好。”德拉科慢慢退出罗恩的怀抱时脸上带了些许不易察觉的不舍。罗恩其实也不放心把他留在这里，因为长夜漫漫的等待能让最理智的人逐渐疯狂，更别提此刻如此脆弱的德拉科。要是可以他真恨不得有个咒语能把他分成两个人，只可惜现在阿斯托里亚的身体的确是最重要的。</p><p> </p><p>“放心，有我在绝对不会有人为难阿斯托里亚。”临走前看着德拉科苍白的脸，他又安慰了一句，“而且要是真的有什么事，我绝对会第一时间通知你。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>几秒钟后他抱着毫无知觉的阿斯托里亚幻影显形在圣芒戈的一楼大厅。在傲罗工作结束后他已经有一阵子没来过这里了，但接待处的那张桌子依旧和他记忆中一模一样，一个负责夜班的男巫正坐在桌子后面打瞌睡，脑袋有规律地上下弹动，直到罗恩走到桌前大声咳了好几下才猛地惊醒过来。</p><p> </p><p>“韦——韦斯莱先生！”看来他的脸在巫师界依旧人人皆知，男巫刚一认出他就立刻从椅子上跳了起来，“您怎么会在这种时候来圣芒戈——您怀里的人不不不不会是……是部长女士吧？”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩能明白他为什么会认错自己怀里的人，阿斯托里亚体型和赫敏差不多，又都是棕发，此刻整张脸埋在罗恩怀里，看起来真的很有迷惑性。想到德拉科对他们前来圣芒戈看病由衷的担忧，罗恩咽下一声叹息，摇了摇头：“不，这是我的一位朋友。她身体非常虚弱，并且在晚饭不小心呛咳后开始发烧。我该去哪个科？”</p><p> </p><p>“呛咳？发烧？”接待处的男巫显然没听说过这么“麻瓜”的病情，犹豫了好一会才开口：“要不您去三层奇异病菌感染科看看？听起来挺像感染的。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩点点头，立刻转身抱着阿斯托里亚朝楼梯那边走，尽量无视身后好奇的目光沉甸甸地落在后背上。巫师界和麻瓜比起来是个非常小的圈子，大家大多互相认识，也都热衷于传八卦，尤其在第二次巫师战争后，黄金三人组但凡有点消息保准会登上第二天的《预言家日报》。罗恩只希望这次的八卦不要传得太离谱，但他宁愿为了阿斯托里亚忍受流言蜚语。</p><p> </p><p>三层负责感染科的治疗师带着同样的诚惶诚恐接待了罗恩，还好没对他怀里并非他妻子的棕发女性大惊小怪，而是很快给阿斯托里亚安排了单人病房，并用一系列咒语对她进行了身体检查。</p><p> </p><p>“我在她的肺部发现了感染的迹象，应该是由从气管吸进去的异物造成的。”黑发女治疗师在十多分钟后对罗恩解释道，“你之前说她在吃饭时呛到了？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。”罗恩点点头，“具体情况我当时并不在场，没有亲眼见到，但她最近因为身体不好吞咽一直比较困难。”</p><p> </p><p>“这样……”治疗师若有所思，将目光转回阿斯托里亚的脸上，沉吟片刻后试探着问罗恩：“这位女士……是不是姓马尔福？”</p><p> </p><p>“是。”罗恩压根没打算隐瞒阿斯托里亚的身份，直接承认：“她是阿斯托里亚·马尔福。”</p><p> </p><p>治疗师用眼角余光飞快瞥了他一眼，显然对韦斯莱怎么会和马尔福成了朋友感到好奇，但出于职业操守没有显现出来。“我之前在圣芒果见过马尔福夫人，对她的身体状况也有所耳闻，我记得她母亲那一方的血统受过诅咒。”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，她现在的状况就是由血脉诅咒导致的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你能具体给我讲讲都有哪些状况吗？”在罗恩皱起眉头的注视下治疗师顿时脸颊绯红，神情局促：“是这样的，韦斯莱先生，我不是故意打探病人隐私，但血脉诅咒真的太少见了，随着纯血家族逐渐消失基本上是只出现在书本记载里的案例，能够遇到一个活生生的病人真的——”</p><p> </p><p>“我不管你是想做研究还是怎样，都等治好了阿斯托里亚再说。”罗恩有些严厉地打断对方兴奋的提议，“等阿斯托里亚好转后你可以自己询问她。”</p><p> </p><p>“好的，非常抱歉，是我失态了。”治疗师的脸颊更红了，而罗恩看着她其实二十岁出头依旧年轻的轮廓，努力压制下心底积攒了一天的火气，提醒自己不要把气撒在无辜人士的头上。</p><p> </p><p>“那么我不打扰你工作了。”他冲对方点点头，然后走到病房一角，仔细观察治疗师都对阿斯托里亚用了哪些咒语，以防日后不时之需。他不知道在麻瓜的急诊室里阿斯托里亚这种病情要花多少时间才能治好，但对于巫师来说清理肺部感染只需要三个咒语外加几瓶魔药。</p><p> </p><p>“阿斯托里亚。”罗恩在治疗师示意他可以叫醒病人后在床头蹲下身，握住她的手指之后轻轻捏了几下。她上半身其余肢体部分因为诅咒已经逐渐麻木，唯独指尖保留了些许感觉，再加上治疗师刚才施过的唤醒咒语，罗恩看到她的睫毛颤了几下后带着眼皮缓缓睁开。</p><p> </p><p>“我——”她在对上罗恩的目光后动了动嘴唇，但喉咙里只发出一声干哑的含混音节，罗恩连忙对她摇了摇头：“你在圣芒戈，是我把你送过来的。德拉科在家里陪着斯科皮，他们都很好，不用担心。”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚点点头，努力朝罗恩扯出一抹微笑，而罗恩也对她微笑着点点头：“你还记得自己吃过饭之后咳嗽了很久，后来开始发烧吗？圣芒戈的治疗师告诉我说你发烧是因为蛋糕被你呛进气管了，从而导致感染。她已经帮你把卡进去的异物以及感染的部分都清除了，接下来只需要喝几天魔药就能恢复如初。”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚又慢慢地点了一下头，然后嘴唇扭曲成一个词：<b>现在？</b></p><p> </p><p>“现在我们觉得你最好待在这里观察一天，确保你的身体的确没有问题了再回家。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>德拉科？</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“他被你吓到了，哭了好一阵子。”罗恩轻声说，捏了捏阿斯托里亚的手，“但等我过去之后他就好很多了。我一会就给他寄封信，让他明天带着斯科皮来看你，怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩本以为阿斯托里亚会想尽快见到丈夫和儿子，可她却摇了摇头，脸上也露出肯求的神情。罗恩只花了片刻功夫联想到德拉科之前的担忧就立刻明白过来怎么回事，夫妻二人肯定在之前来圣芒戈求医时碰过壁，大抵和他们的姓氏有关。</p><p> </p><p>“好的，我明白了。”他轻声安抚阿斯托里亚，“我不会让他们过来的。不过这封信还是要写，我得告诉他们你现在一切都好，用不了多久就能回家了。”</p><p> </p><p><b>谢谢</b>。阿斯托里亚笑着点点头，然后仿佛花光全身力气一般闭上眼睛，向后靠回枕头上。罗恩从病床边缓缓站起身，伸手摸了一下她如今沁着汗但已经恢复正常温度的额头，又把叠在床角的被子帮她盖在身上，这才转过身来看向一直沉默不语的治疗师。</p><p> </p><p>罗恩在傲罗工作的那两年锻炼出来的观察力让他一眼认出对方神情里那种由衷的好奇与不敢置信，而他的心也因此沉重地跳了一拍，因为他很清楚自己刚才这番举动在不了解前情因果的人眼里能造成怎样的误会。他不在乎流言蜚语，可是……可是他却不知道赫敏对此会有怎样的感受。他们其实从未认真谈过罗恩为什么会一直跑去德拉科的家里照顾阿斯托里亚，这个话题每次引发的只有无尽的争吵，再加上赫敏身为魔法部部长永远身处舆论的风口浪尖……</p><p> </p><p>他长叹一口气，抬手狠狠揉了揉眼睛，在突然袭来的头痛欲裂中开口询问治疗师：“你们有那种可以让人在一段时间里保持清醒的魔药吗？有的话请给我一瓶。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>罗恩总觉得医院里的时间流逝非常奇妙：忽快忽慢，快的时候一眨眼已经在医院里待了整整一周，而慢下来却能让人忍耐得抓心挠肺，尤其当你是陪床的那个，不得不坐在旁边眼睁睁看着你的朋友或者亲人面色苍白躺在床上，在心里默数他们挣扎着呼出下一口气。谢天谢地赫敏不是冒险的类型，而罗丝和雨果长这么大也没受过特别严重的伤，但在霍格沃茨的那些年以及毕业后成为傲罗的那段时间已经让罗恩受够了圣芒戈吱嘎作响的楼梯、狭长幽暗的走廊以及会在他背后交头接耳的古老画像。</p><p> </p><p>陪阿斯托里亚在圣芒戈度过的这一夜把那些丢弃在脑海最角落里的阴暗回忆瞬间勾了回来，让罗恩几乎以为自己又变成了那个撑不起那身帅气袍子的小傲罗，惶恐地坐在床边等待自己最好的朋友康复，并把每个进门探望人的目光都理解为无声谴责——为什么受伤的人不是你，而是哈利·波特？从傲罗辞职是他和赫敏对未来共同讨论后作出的让步，但罗恩内心深处知道自己从没喜欢过那份工作。在乎公平与正义，却做不到像哈利与赫敏那样把整个巫师界的重量扛在自己的肩膀上。</p><p> </p><p>而此刻，半趴在阿斯托里亚的床头，侧耳凝听她轻浅的呼吸声，罗恩却觉得自己的肩头仿佛也正压着整个世界的重量——只属于德拉科与斯科皮的世界，却同样无可替代，重如千钧，一旦崩坏坍塌后果不堪设想。他用手指使劲按了按太阳穴，又揉了揉眼睛，治疗师之前给他的那瓶魔药的确能让他不睡过去，可对缺少睡眠造成的头疼却无济于事，甚至还有点加重的趋势。可他不敢睡过去，因为他知道此刻也正有人同他一样在漫漫长夜中无眠等待，他甚至能在眼前勾画出德拉科在斯科皮的小床上搂着满脸泪痕睡过去的男孩，自己却只能盯着天花板，等待一封不知何时才能送达的信；可除此之外，罗恩完全不敢想象伦敦郊区的某幢住宅里是否也正有人在冰冷孤独的双人床上彻夜失眠。这些画面简直像是麻瓜中世纪的某种刑具，拴住他的手脚朝两个截然相反的方向死命地扯，几乎要将他劈成两半。</p><p> </p><p>在阿斯托里亚喝完第一瓶魔药后睡下，罗恩也给德拉科短暂写了封介绍情况的信之后，他终于有时间好好思索今晚电话铃响起后发生的这些事以及它们可能造成的后果。他太了解自己的妻子了，深知赫敏肯定气坏了——当然她不是那种铁石心肠的人，若是知道阿斯托里亚的身体情况以及德拉科的精神问题肯定会理解罗恩为什么会这样做。但问题在于他们从来没好好说过这件事，赫敏只知道阿斯托里亚身体不好，其他一概不知，再加上那个该死的谣言，在整件事查清之前德拉科一家都会被她划为怀疑对象，因此罗恩这番举动在赫敏眼中绝对像极了为了吵架而和她故意对着干。</p><p> </p><p>再加上罗恩亲自带着阿斯托里亚来圣芒戈这件事过不了多久肯定会传遍巫师界。赫敏身为魔法部部长，一言一行已经彻底暴露在聚光灯下，罗恩自己深居简出这么多年也依旧是舆论关注的焦点。这件事一出，类似丽塔·斯基特那种毫无操守的小报记者绝对会像是嗅到灵魂兴奋不已的摄魂怪，把整件事造谣污蔑到逾越罗恩想象力的程度。赫敏或许不会相信那些谣言，可那不代表他的妻子不会因此受伤，甚至导致他们之间的矛盾进一步加剧。</p><p> </p><p>可是罗恩还能怎样做呢？他不可能仅仅为了照顾赫敏的心情放着阿斯托里亚不管，可等他当真这样做了，却又打心底觉得自己对不起赫敏以及两个孩子。假如……假如他和赫敏的婚姻真的走到无法挽回的那步，他们的家人和朋友也必定会受到波及：哈利会担心他们的友谊受到影响，莫丽和亚瑟绝对会对罗恩深深失望，而罗丝和雨果……梅林啊，罗恩甚至不愿去想两个孩子该何去何从。他从电视上看过一些麻瓜离婚的故事，年幼的孩子总是婚姻破裂后最无辜的受害者，更不用说巫师界这么多年来从未有过离婚这种匪夷所思的事情。罗丝会不会因此在霍格沃茨失去原本那些崇拜与敬畏，而下学期即将入学的雨果会不会沦落到阿不思曾经的境遇，成为其他学生嘲讽捉弄的对象？</p><p> </p><p>一时间罗恩只觉得自己的头疼得仿佛要从里面炸成几瓣。他又揉了揉眼睛，长呼一口气，从床边抬起头，阿斯托里亚瘦削的侧脸轮廓有些模糊地映入眼帘。她的睫毛随着呼吸而微微轻颤，眼角与眉心的皱纹在魔药引导的睡梦中终于舒缓开来，可长久留下的纹路依旧清晰可见。现在的她因为病痛与饮食困难，比罗恩在复活节第一次见到她时看起来又老了几岁，毫不夸张地说看起来几乎和莫丽是同辈人了。但每当阿斯托里亚对着丈夫以及儿子眯起眼睛，翘起嘴角，她脸上的沧桑与缺陷便会在瞬间消失的一干二净，仿佛有人对她施了最高明的变形咒，让罗恩得以窥到她二十岁刚出头还未遇到德拉科时的样子——也曾青春美丽，却愿意以飞蛾扑火的姿态短暂过完自己的一生。</p><p> </p><p>对巫师来说究竟怎样才是最值得的一生？——罗恩凝视着阿斯托里亚的侧颜忍不住想。他们拥有近乎麻瓜两倍的自然寿命，可对于很多人来说，尽早延续家族血脉才是最重要的事，因此许多人刚刚从霍格沃茨毕业便结婚生子，例如亚瑟和莫丽，而之后便是相知相伴漫长的一生，尼克·勒梅更是和妻子一起活了六百年。可两次巫师战争造成了太多巫师英年早逝，哈利的父母被伏地魔杀死时其实只有二十岁，而罗恩自己也已经比小天狼星、卢平以及斯内普去世时要年长了。可这些早早离世的人在罗恩眼中却依然是长辈，是矗立在他们这辈人面前的几道高大的身影，因为他们的一生包含两场战争，夹杂了太多阿不思与罗丝这代人从未经历过的悲欢离合，似乎每分每秒拿出来都能写一篇惊心动魄的故事。</p><p> </p><p>如今天下太平，这样的过往也的确成了孩子们睡前的故事，可若是让罗恩回答：<b>假如明天第二个伏地魔凭空出世，而你即将迎来自己此生的终结，你觉得这一生值得吗？</b>答案会是什么？外人看来罗恩·韦斯莱的一生必定是值得的——哈利·波特的挚友，和他一起击败了伏地魔；赫敏·格兰杰的丈夫，和她一起培养出一对无比优秀的儿女。可除此之外呢？若是罗恩此刻再去照一次厄里斯魔镜，四十岁的他又会在镜子里看到什么呢？</p><p> </p><p>罗丝，雨果，赫敏，哈利——罗恩知道这几个人肯定会出现在镜子里，可除此之外呢，他究竟还想要什么？他本以为有这几个人在身边就够了，可为什么他依旧会时不时感到深入骨髓的孤独，就好像他自己一人被关进巨型泡头咒，能看到身边每个人，却没人能听到他独自发出的嘶声呐喊。</p><p> </p><p>他想知道德拉科是否也有同样的感觉，只不过他们的孤独或许在两种层面上：罗恩漂在水面上，想尽一切办法不让自己沉下去，而德拉科早已浸在水里，只能等待别人把他捞上来。他能透过水面看到德拉科近在咫尺却又无法触及的苍白面孔，而对方也抬眼望向他，无声且绝望，等待罗恩伸出可以拯救他的手。罗恩不知道两个孤独的人在一起会不再孤独，还是让孤独加倍，他只知道没人应该像德拉科这样在水底窒息。</p><p> </p><p>那么，第二个问题：<b>他要伸手吗？他应该伸手吗？他想伸手吗？</b></p><p> </p><p>罗恩在病床边沉默地举起自己的右手，借着病房角落微弱的灯光仔细打量。他的手总被人形容成大且笨拙，可正是这只手或安慰或亲昵地拍过德拉科的肩膀，把他揽进怀中，抚摸他的后背，告诉他一切都好，他并非孤单一人。答案已经一目了然：他尚且不知道自己是否应该伸手，因为这个世界上或许再也没人能像阿斯托里亚那样彻底拯救德拉科，可罗恩早就在自己察觉之前朝对方伸出了手。</p><p> </p><p>现在他该回答：<b>自己是否想要放手？</b></p><p> </p><p>留给阿斯托里亚的时间已经不多了——他甚至通过她异于常人的微弱呼吸就能判断得出——因此留给罗恩下决定的时间也已经不多了。或许，他该把这一切也视作自己的“最后”，别再浪费宝贵的时间与生命，做点什么，改变什么，在下一个伏地魔出现之前找到让自己人生真正的值得。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚在第二天早上七点左右自动转醒，罗恩特意为她要了方便吞咽的布丁，但她依旧吃得非常慢，并且在每次需要吞咽时都会不由自主皱起眉头。</p><p> </p><p>“你现在感觉吃饭很痛苦吗？”罗恩在她吃完三分之一个布丁后放下茶匙。或许因为疲惫以及昨晚的高烧，阿斯托里亚原本勉强能够活动的左手也彻底失去了力气，现在吃喝都需要罗恩帮忙。听到这个问题后她的脸上划过一道复杂的情绪，但最终垂下眼睛点了点头：“我感到恐惧，生怕自己再一次把食物呛进气管，然后……德拉科和斯科皮肯定都被我吓坏了。”</p><p> </p><p>“是。”罗恩不愿在这种事情上对她隐瞒。他把布丁在旁边的小桌子上放下，然后坐回那把椅子，握住阿斯托里亚的手。她缓缓转过头来看着他，肩膀因为缺乏力气而向前佝偻，整个人在病床上缩成令人怜悯的小小一团，神情哀伤且无助。罗恩用力捏了捏她的手，希望她能感受到自己的碰触。“斯科皮比德拉科表现得要稍微好一点，所以我命令德拉科去陪他，我希望他们两个能够互相安慰对方。”</p><p> </p><p>“恐怕接下来很长一段时间他们都必须互相安慰。”阿斯托里亚颤抖着呼出一声叹息，“之前……在麻瓜医生那里，他对我们说渐冻症患者到了最后有两种选择：从鼻子里插一根管道，把食物直接打进胃里，或者干脆停止进食。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩皱起眉头：“两种选择听起来都很可怕。”</p><p> </p><p>“是。插管的话可以让病人尽可能活得久一些，但是非常痛苦，而停止进食后病人虽然会舒服很多，生命也只剩下两至三周。”</p><p> </p><p>“而你必须在其中做出选择？”</p><p> </p><p>“或者依旧试图自行进食，然后每次吞咽都冒着呛咳的风险。”阿斯托里亚看上去很想耸耸肩，但手臂没有力气，只无奈地扯了扯嘴角。“可是我真的不想再吃东西了，罗恩。我真的很喜欢美食，尤其喜欢德拉科做的法国菜以及你烤的甜点，但现在每一口对我来说都是折磨。你刚刚喂我吃布丁的时候我满脑子都是我昨晚被呛住时叉子落在地板上的声音，还有桌子对面德拉科惊恐的神情。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是……”罗恩知道这是阿斯托里亚自己的选择，他之前也是这样安慰德拉科的，可轮到自己头上，他却无法说出半句赞同她放弃进食的话——那等同于提前放弃她的生命。</p><p> </p><p>“别担心，我也还没下决定。”阿斯托里亚对他温柔地笑了笑，“斯科皮才刚放假回家，我想至少和他相处一段时间再——我舍不得，而且就像你说的，我还没和他们好好告别。”</p><p> </p><p>“我懂。”罗恩从椅子上站起身，飞快地拥抱了一下阿斯托里亚，侧头藏住从自己眼底迅速涌出的泪水，“而在那之前我会尽量让你进食得舒服一些。我已经记下了治疗师对你用了哪些咒语，如果下次再发生呛咳，我就能帮你立刻治疗，没必要再来圣芒戈。”</p><p> </p><p>“多谢你，罗恩。”阿斯托里亚尽全力让自己的手指在罗恩手心里抽动几下，“若不是你昨晚赶来了，我真不知道德拉科会怎样应对。”</p><p> </p><p>“多亏他给我打了电话。”想到昨晚的情景，罗恩忍不住摇了摇头，“但他刚打过来就突然挂断了，幸亏我觉得不对劲，主动打了回去，不然你现在可能正在麻瓜医院躺着呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“我明白他为什么会挂断。”阿斯托里亚只说了这样一句，并没详细解释，可她的脸上却显现出深沉的担忧，眉头紧紧皱在一起。罗恩昨晚没来得及考虑这些，现在仔细一想也立刻明白过来——德拉科定是在无比绝望的心境影响下才从斯科皮那里要来罗恩的电话，可他的骄傲只允许电话响了第一声铃。</p><p> </p><p>想到这里，他不由深深叹了口气，而阿斯托里亚立刻抬眼看向他，眼底情绪复杂。他们对视片刻，那双落在他脸上敏锐的棕色眼睛目光沉重得如有实质，尽管没开口说半个字，可在空气里徐徐扩散开来的恳求依旧沉甸甸落在罗恩肩头。</p><p> </p><p>别——罗恩差一点就把这个字送了出去，却在最后关头死死咬在舌尖，因为正用那般沉重目光注视他的是一个垂死的女人，在他眼前犹如枯萎的玫瑰一般日渐衰弱，但同时也是他从心底无限敬佩的朋友。他们曾一起在花园里散步，一起喝茶、烘焙、促膝谈心，罗恩是她在过去几个月里除去丈夫之外最亲密的存在，他给她喂过饭，抱着她晒过太阳，帮她换过衣服，为她擦过眼泪，甚至在她排泄困难窘迫得满脸通红时用掏肠咒帮她解决问题。他们是好友，却也绝非仅仅是好友，罗恩愿意为她做任何事，其中包括应下会改变他一生的承诺。</p><p> </p><p>而在此时此刻，他突然意识到另一点：他漂在水面之上，虽然一时半会沉不下去，却也只能随波逐流，任凭疾风将他吹向无法预知的地方。而他的人生一直如此——很多时候他本以为出于自己的意愿才做出某种选择，可事后回想却会发现，他除此之外压根别无选择。</p><p> </p><p>或许所有人的人生都如此，只能随波逐流，被命运推着走，大家看似在努力朝某个方向划水，但其实不过是保持自己别沉下去。强大如伏地魔也无法打破预言，深知未来如阿斯托里亚却也心甘情愿重蹈自己母亲的覆辙，而罗恩的命运也在哈利·波特踏入他所在车厢的那一刻被彻底推着朝某个方向前进，连带着整个韦斯莱家，他们加入凤凰社，金妮与哈利的恋情，弗雷德的死亡……直到此刻，直到阿斯托里亚的病床边。</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚依旧在无声凝望他，睫毛轻颤，嘴角哀伤，仿佛在为罗恩舌尖那个呼之欲出的拒绝做准备，而罗恩再也不愿出于自己的原因让阿斯托里亚在仅剩的生命里露出这般痛苦神情。</p><p> </p><p>“我会尽我所能陪在德拉科身边。”他的手指在阿斯托里亚的手背上缓缓收紧，“不让他那么孤独，提醒他放下不必要的骄傲，甚至——甚至学着像你一样理解他，爱他。”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”阿斯托里亚轻轻颔首，“这就足够了。我不要求你做别的，罗恩，只要你愿意去爱德拉科，就已经足够了。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>经过一系列检查确认阿斯托里亚的感染的确已经彻底消除后，罗恩赶在圣芒戈绝大多数员工上班之前带她幻影移形回家，但在那之前他没有忘记自己之前对那位治疗师的承诺，特意询问阿斯托里亚是否愿意和对方谈谈血脉诅咒相关的事。</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”阿斯托里亚欣然同意，爽快得有点出乎罗恩的意料。</p><p> </p><p>“我还以为你会比较抗拒和外人谈这些，尤其对圣芒戈的治疗师，毕竟……”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚摇了摇头。“我知道中过诅咒的纯血家族都很忌讳对外人提及家族秘辛，但我一直觉得这样避而不谈只会危害后代。斯科皮身上没有呈现出诅咒的迹象，但那不代表他的后代不会再次中招，所以我真的希望能为研究甚至攻破血脉诅咒尽自己所能。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩在他们交谈时特意避了出去，哪怕知道阿斯托里亚不会介意自己在场，却还是觉得自己应该给予对方隐私些许尊重。他只希望这位治疗师是真心实意想要研究血脉诅咒，而不是转头就把听来的信息当成八卦传出去，更甚卖给三流小报。若不是阿斯托里亚不愿意，他甚至想让治疗师和她缔结一个牢不可破的誓言。</p><p> </p><p>“没有必要，罗恩。”阿斯托里亚微笑着再次摇摇头，“我愿意相信她。”</p><p> </p><p>但愿自己来到生命终点时也能像阿斯托里亚这般依旧用最善良的心看待整个世界——罗恩在抱着她幻影移形回家时忍不住这样想。阿斯托里亚特意要求不要直接回卧室，而是在楼下花园里晒一会太阳，于是他们在前院一棵枝繁叶茂的石榴树后面显形，尽管罗恩早就在整幢住宅外面施加过十多个屏蔽咒以及麻瓜干扰咒，他还是严谨地重新补充了几个咒语，不仅为了严守巫师界的秘密，更不愿有好事的邻居前来打扰一家人的生活。</p><p> </p><p>“爸！”他刚把阿斯托里亚在长椅上小心翼翼地安顿好，就听到从屋子里传出斯科皮激动的大喊，“他们回来了，在花园里！”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚也听到了儿子的声音，期待地看向正门的方向，然而下一秒长椅前的空气便随着一声轻嘭扭曲地显现出德拉科的身影，还没等站稳就跌撞地扑到阿斯托里亚身边，把妻子紧紧搂在怀里。罗恩微笑着向后退了几步，并且体贴地转开头，假装自己没听到德拉科愈发急促的呼吸声，而这时候斯科皮也从屋内大步冲出来，嘴巴撅得老高。</p><p> </p><p>“爸，”他站在长椅前，又叫了一声，“你不能凭着自己能用咒语就一个人突然幻影移形出来，这不公平！”</p><p> </p><p>听到儿子的埋怨，德拉科终于把头从阿斯托里亚的肩膀上缓缓抬了起来，虽然眼圈发红，但脸上带着笑意：“这事什么时候有公平这么一说了？就算你能用咒语，你会幻影移形吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“德拉科，我觉得你该问，你会不用魔杖就幻影移形吗？”罗恩笑着拍了拍斯科皮的肩膀，“你爸刚才露的这一手可不是随便哪个巫师都能做到。”</p><p> </p><p>斯科皮哼唧了两声，但他神情里对德拉科的敬佩与崇拜溢于言表。罗恩知道德拉科家里很少使用魔法，斯科皮肯定也没多少机会亲自体会父母在魔法上有着怎样的造诣。想到这里他不禁有些感慨，德拉科在霍格沃茨时成绩一直名列前茅，只比赫敏差了一点点，若是从来没有过战争，或者在战后大家能放下对斯莱特林的偏见，他说不定此刻也已身居魔法部的高位，而不是藏在麻瓜小镇做和魔法全然无关的营生。</p><p> </p><p>“想什么呢，这么出神？”罗恩突然听到德拉科这般关切询问才意识到自己愣了一会神，赶紧摇摇头。“没什么。你们吃过早饭了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我吃了，但我爸一直说自己不饿，一口都没吃过。”斯科皮立刻揭底，被狠瞪了一眼也只笑嘻嘻地耸耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“现在差不多快十点了吧？”罗恩抬头看了一眼太阳，“正好我早上也没怎么吃，不如让我做几个三明治垫垫肚子。”他有意让这家人单独说说话，因此不由分说转身朝屋子走去，好在德拉科也并未出声挽留，只在十多分钟后借着帮罗恩端盘子的理由走进厨房。罗恩正把切下来的面包边塞进嘴里，听到他的脚步声转身看过去。</p><p> </p><p>“罗恩，”德拉科靠在门边，不知为何看起来有些拘谨，“阿斯托里亚给我们讲了医院里都发生了什么，谢谢你。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩赶紧把嘴里的面包飞快咽下去才开口回答：“用不着客气，都是我应该做的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道以你的性格，做这些事天经地义，但是……”德拉科垂下眼睛，望着自己的鞋尖，“昨晚你带阿斯托里亚去圣芒戈后我根本睡不着，一直在想，假如……假如你没有赶过来，那我该怎么办？我真的不想再带她去圣芒戈然后不巧遇上一个特别偏激的治疗师，但麻瓜那边——他们没有咒语和魔药，需要用刀子切开阿斯托里亚的身体才能治好她，而那简直……我真的不愿她再受这种罪。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也不愿，所以你根本不需要考虑那些。无论什么时候，只要你需要我，我都会立刻赶过来。”罗恩放下手里的东西，在洗碗巾上擦了擦手，然后朝德拉科走过去。肢体接触的慰藉对于他们来说早已顺理成章，德拉科甚至在罗恩站在他面前之后主动抬手抱住他，把脸埋在罗恩的肩膀上，深深吸了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“无论什么时候？”他在罗恩耳边轻声问。</p><p> </p><p>“对，无论什么时候。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科颤抖着轻笑一声，然后缓缓放开手，向后退了一步，抬眼凝视罗恩。“我知道你们格兰芬多的人都很热情大方，但我不能这么要求你。你……你有你自己的家庭，妻子，孩子，朋友——格兰杰昨晚肯定很不高兴你过来吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“赫敏她……”罗恩长叹一口气，意识到有件事情他在回家面对妻子的怒火前必须弄清楚：“德拉科，我只问你一次，你可以选择不回答，但如果回答请告诉我实话：你是否持有一枚时间转换器？”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科显然没料到罗恩想要询问他的竟然是这个。他的瞳孔在倒吸一口冷气时不受控制地收缩，一瞬间变回那个已经好几个月没在罗恩眼前露过面的德拉科·马尔福——冷硬如铁，拒人千里，每一寸目光都能淬炼出致命的毒；但突然间，某个念头定然出现在他飞速旋转的思绪里，他的表情柔和下来，前一瞬的冷硬化为苦涩的笑。</p><p> </p><p>“如果我说，我的确有呢？”他轻声开口，直勾勾看着罗恩，仿佛想要通过眼神从罗恩思维深处亲自翻找出同样绝对诚实的回答：“你会怎样对待我？按照私藏滥用违禁魔法器具罪把我送进阿兹卡班？”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩同样没料到德拉科会如此坦然回答这个问题。尽管他一直觉得那个谣言可笑得令人发指，但内心深处他却隐约觉得谣言的确不是凭空捏造，私藏一枚时间转换器也很符合马尔福家的一贯作风。他张了张嘴，却没能整理好自己的思绪，而德拉科看着他的反应只是苦笑一声，摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“我父亲曾经赶在魔法部销毁所有时间转换器之前让人专门为他定制了一枚。他喜欢这种万事皆有把握的感觉，但他从来都没使用过——或许当时他觉得眼下的生活已经足够好，没什么想要改变的，而等他真正想改变的时候，那枚时间转换器已经落在了我的手里。”他挑了挑眉毛，表情一瞬间让罗恩看到二十多年前那个在霍格沃茨肆无忌惮的德拉科，“我离开马尔福庄园时仅带走了这一样东西。当时我有太多想要扭转的现实，但我却一直没勇气下决定亲自实施，生怕会把现实搞的更糟糕。而后来阿斯托里亚出现了，我更是彻底打消了使用的念头。现实……现实的确很痛苦，可若是要担着失去阿斯托里亚以及斯科皮的风险，哪怕一秒我都不想改变。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你的确拥有一枚时间转换器？”罗恩忍不住再次确认。</p><p> </p><p>“就在阁楼上，被我随便扔在某个储物箱里了。”德拉科耸耸肩，表情淡漠，“我不知道飞来咒对这玩意管不管用，但你可以试试。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果是特别为你父亲定制的，那么飞来咒不会管用。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，所以你需要我亲自把所有储物箱都搬下来，然后一个个翻找吗？”德拉科在胸前抱起胳膊，似笑非笑地问，“还是说你们傲罗有某种不为人知的咒语，特别适合抄家搜查？”</p><p> </p><p>“不。”罗恩猛地摇了摇头，不知为何只觉得胸口发闷，浑身上下每一处都被沮丧灌出麻木的刺痛。他不想看到这样的德拉科，牙尖嘴利，把真心藏在高高在上的冰冷面具后面；他再也不想和德拉科做对，更不想再伤害他，因为在这一秒罗恩突然意识到，他其实早就学会如何爱德拉科了——德拉科的脆弱与痛苦的确无孔不入，一旦把他放在心头，便再也放不下、忘不掉这个人。阿斯托里亚正是因此不顾一切和德拉科在一起，甚至以二、三十年的生命为代价，而罗恩——</p><p> </p><p>“不。”他又低声重复一次，然后在德拉科作出回答之前猛地向前跨了一步，抬手紧紧抱住对方。德拉科的身体在他的冲撞下嘭的一声撞在厨房门上，喉头也被勒出一声惊呼，可罗恩只是不管不顾地抱着他，一只手死死抠住他突起的肩胛骨，把脸埋在散发着须后水味道的温热脖颈旁。</p><p> </p><p>他只等待了片刻；在一个呼吸过后德拉科的手也颤抖着抬起来搂住罗恩的后背，指头透过衣料深陷进他的皮肉，耳畔愈发急促的呼吸预示着他正在努力控制自己的眼泪，而罗恩紧紧抱着他，听着他的呼吸声，只觉得无比安心——这就是他的未来，他的厄里斯魔镜，不仅有他的家人朋友，同时也包括德拉科，因为他没法放手，无论付出怎样的代价，他都会尽全力让德拉科不再孤独。</p><p> </p><p>“我不在乎，德拉科，哪怕你有一万个该死的时间转换器藏在阁楼，我也根本不在乎。”他的嗓音听起来像是某种变了调的乐器，但德拉科的手臂只把他纠缠得更紧了，“而且我相信你从来没使用过，因为我们现在身处的现实真的糟糕透了，无论对你还是对我来说。”</p><p> </p><p>“糟糕透了？”德拉科在罗恩耳边喷出一声带笑的询问，“当真？”</p><p> </p><p>“或许有些夸张，毕竟我过得比你好太多了，但我——我无论如何都不愿改变其中的任何一秒。我已经没法想象假如麦格教授没有把我们一起叫去霍格沃茨，而罗丝也没有执意上门道歉，那我现在会怎样——我甚至觉得那样日复一日浑浑噩噩的人根本不是我。你和阿斯托里亚还有斯科皮教会我太多东西了，德拉科，你们改变了我的人生。”</p><p> </p><p>“你也改变了我们的人生。”德拉科轻声说，嗓音也愈发低哑，“尤其是我，罗恩，你真的不知道你现在对我究竟有多重要。我对梅林起誓，如果我必须要使用一次时间转换器，那也一定是回到二十多年前，把我这些想法告诉曾经那个德拉科，然后看着他脸上生吞苍蝇的表情好好笑一回。”</p><p> </p><p>“生吞苍蝇？”罗恩忍俊不禁，缓缓放开手直起腰，而德拉科搂住他的手臂也慢慢松开了，但神情依稀露出恋恋不舍，于是罗恩干脆握住德拉科的手，把对方修长苍白的手指拢在掌心，“阿斯托里亚告诉我说你并没有那么恨我，所以我觉得还没到生吞苍蝇的地步。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，或许我也说得太夸张了。”德拉科笑着摇了摇头，“不过我的确没恨过你。小时候我一直觉得这是因为你根本不值得我恨，但其实是因为你身上没有任何能让我恨起来的东西。事实上我甚至幻想过要是你也在斯莱特林就好了，因为你是个特别好的朋友，人人都想要的那种。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”罗恩的眉毛忍不住挑了起来，“这要是让哈利以及赫敏知道了——”</p><p> </p><p>“可别，我宁愿你去给魔法部部长以及法律执行司的司长打小报告，告诉他们我私藏了一枚时间转换器。”德拉科刚开始口吻调侃，可说到最后忍不住皱起眉头，看起来依旧有些担忧：“我并不是有意隐瞒这件事，只不过我不想把它拿出来加重自己的嫌疑。我一直小心翼翼从没让那个——那个该死的谣言传进阿斯托里亚的耳朵里；至于斯科皮，他在霍格沃茨或许听过风声，但我知道他不会相信那种事。”</p><p> </p><p>“德拉科——”</p><p> </p><p>“听我说我完，罗恩，我恳求你别现在把这件事捅出去。”德拉科回握住罗恩的手不由自主加大力气，但罗恩只是一声不吭地倾听：“等阿斯托里亚……之后，我一定会亲自前去魔法部交出这枚时间转换器，哪怕之后要去阿兹卡班待上一段时间也无所谓，可现在我只希望能让阿斯托里亚拥有最后平静的日子。她真的经不起任何折腾了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我懂，德拉科，我懂。”罗恩用拇指在他手背上安抚地蹭了蹭，“我绝对不会把这事提前泄出去，而之后无论发生什么，我都愿意为你作证。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科长舒一口气，如释重负的同时眉间的担忧却依旧迟迟未散，而等他再次开口后，罗恩才意识到德拉科的担忧对象是谁：“可是格兰杰那边……你要怎么交代？”</p><p> </p><p>“我会同样请她给我一段时间。”罗恩一想到回家之后要面对的狂风骤雨就觉得头痛欲裂，“假如她能接受，那万事大吉，可要是不能……无论如何，我向你保证，德拉科，阿斯托里亚的身体是最重要的，我绝对不会让任何人打扰她最后这段日子。”</p><p> </p><p>“多谢。”德拉科微微一笑，捏了捏罗恩的手：“我们在这里待得够久了，阿斯托里亚估计会以为我们一口气做了一百个三明治。”</p><p> </p><p>“她肯定知道我们在谈正经事，你妻子在这种事上非常敏锐。”</p><p> </p><p>“的确，不过……”德拉科抬眼上下扫视罗恩一番，“她说你昨晚一整夜都没合眼，而且你看起来真的累极了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不瞒你说，要不是之前那瓶魔药撑着，我现在绝对会一头栽倒在地。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么在这里休息一会再回去吧。你可以睡斯科皮的床，让他下楼来在起居室写作业。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们夫妻两个怎么这么喜欢欺负斯科皮？怪不得他也总是喜欢揭你们的底。”罗恩忍俊不禁摇摇头，然后伸长手臂抓起料理台上的那盘三明治，“休息当然可以，不过还是等填过肚子再说吧，我觉得我会在困死之前先饿死。”</p><p> </p><p>他们肩并肩一起走出屋子，走入夏季明亮灿烂的阳光。迎着满园盛放的玫瑰以及长椅上母子二人一同转过来的笑脸，罗恩突然意识到，他依旧握着德拉科的手，而对方也没有松开。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“罗恩，醒醒。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩知道自己正在做梦，宛如沉在黑湖冰冷幽邃的深水之中，并在耳畔柔和呼喊的帮助下不断向上奋力游动。但他的脑袋实在太沉了，像块秤砣一样和他死命纠缠，把扯向他愈发深不可测的湖底。他试图睁开眼，可眼皮也仿佛被人施了石化咒，无论如何都抬不起来。</p><p> </p><p>“罗恩，”耳畔那个声音又响了起来，“快起来，已经下午五点了，你该回家了。”</p><p> </p><p>下午五点，回家，他要做什么？哦，对了，他应该赶紧回家做饭，并且为了补偿昨晚不尽人意的晚饭，花点时间做一顿特别丰盛的，然后去陋居把孩子们接回来——这事他绝对不能迟到，因为他已经不再是霍格沃茨四年级的学生，在三强争霸赛中被用作考验自己好友的道具。那天发生的一切已经遥远陌生得仿佛属于别人的梦境了，而罗恩只有在累得精疲力尽时才会梦到那天昏暗的湖底与冰冷的湖水，还有一只手拖着他沉重麻木的四肢，向上，向上——</p><p> </p><p>他猛地深吸一口气，在睁开双眼时脑袋同样往上跳了一下，离开下面软绵绵的枕头。入眼的是德拉科歪斜的身影以及忍俊不禁的神情，对方默然注视了他片刻，紧接着伸手拂开一缕落在罗恩眼皮上刺挠的红发。</p><p> </p><p>“我得剪头发了。”罗恩从沙发上缓缓坐直身体，伸了个懒腰，听到浑身上下的骨节爆发出一连串噼啪作响。</p><p> </p><p>“或者你也可以再留长一点，然后像我一样扎起来。”德拉科微笑着建议道。</p><p> </p><p>“还是算了，”罗恩瞥了他的发际线一眼，然后抬手揉了揉有点模糊的眼睛，“我觉得到了我们这个年纪，头发已经经不起折腾了，留长了只会掉得越来越多。再说了，我家已经有个特别爱掉头发的人了，我可不想让清理地板以及浴缸的工作量加倍。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，随你。”德拉科耸耸肩，“总之，我按照你的嘱咐，在下午五点之前把你叫醒了。”</p><p> </p><p>“多谢。”罗恩只感觉浑身上下依旧灌满疲惫，之前休息的六个小时只让他的脑袋更昏沉了，“让我缓一缓，我马上走。”</p><p> </p><p>“你想缓多久都没问题，不过在你离开前，请你把我家的沙发变回原样。”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么，你家沙发突然多出这么多使用空间不好吗？”罗恩笑嘻嘻地看了看身下这张被自己变长了半米的沙发。德拉科原本想让他去斯科皮的房间休息，但他非常清楚青少年——尤其男孩子——对自己的个人空间有多在意，因此执意谢绝了对方的好意，而仅剩的选项对他的身高又实在不够，不得不用变形咒临时凑和一下。</p><p> </p><p>“实用角度，或许吧，但美学角度来讲真的非常糟糕。”德拉科回答时也面带微笑，而罗恩欣慰地看着他苍白的面颊上终于有了些许红晕。“对了，在你走之前，我有件事想和你商量一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“你说。”</p><p> </p><p>“我想给阿斯托里亚补过一次生日。”德拉科说到这里笑意略敛，“你或许不知道，但她的生日其实在六月底。”</p><p> </p><p>“这我还真不知道。”罗恩有些惊讶，“我只听她说她和一个麻瓜王子是同天生的，之后我也没去查查究竟是哪天——不过你们前段日子怎么一点动静都没？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为我们去年就是等斯科皮放假回来才替她庆祝的生日，”德拉科的神情带上些许无奈，“阿斯托里亚喜欢热闹，而两个人的生日实在有些太……冷清了，反正不差这点时间，我们也不讲究推迟过生日会不会触霉头。”</p><p> </p><p>“我很理解。感觉有了孩子之后自己的生日就可有可无了，让他们一起开开心心吃蛋糕庆祝才是最重要的。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，”德拉科点点头，“所以我们前段时间没提这件事。而现在……这是阿斯托里亚最后一次生日了，所以我希望这次庆祝能够尽量热闹一些。”</p><p> </p><p>“没问题，我绝对会把罗丝和雨果一块带过来。”罗恩立刻回答，“你们要准备什么也尽管给我说。”</p><p> </p><p>“多谢。”德拉科对他扯了扯嘴角，但脸上还是有些犯难，“但除此之外……我还有个不情之请。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩叹了口气。“德拉科，我们都这种关系了，你还非得和我这么客气嘛？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么关系，我怎么不知道？”德拉科调侃地挑了挑眉毛，但很快沉下脸色：“我不知道你是否能带阿不思一起来。我真的希望斯科皮最好的朋友也能到场。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩完全明白为什么德拉科会如此犯难。罗丝和雨果是一回事，两个人都来拜访过了，罗恩和这家人也很熟了，但阿不思却是哈利的儿子，除了哈利和金妮之外无人能决定他是否可以拜访同学家。罗恩敢说自己是这世界上最了解哈利的人，可鉴于好友目前身处的职位以及魔法部对时间转换器的调查，他真不好说哈利是否会同意。</p><p> </p><p>“我明天就去问问哈利，第一时间给你回答。”罗恩只能坦然相告，“但我真的说不好阿不思能不能来。”</p><p> </p><p>“我这有封信——斯科皮写的。”德拉科从口袋里掏出一个小小的羊皮纸信封递给罗恩，而收信人那里并非是罗恩以为的阿不思，而是“哈利·波特先生”，“我刚告诉他说阿不思可能来不了，于是他就写了这么一封信，希望你能帮忙转交。”</p><p> </p><p>“绝对亲自送到。”罗恩立刻把信妥帖收在裤子最严实的口袋里——还好他在忙乱中抓出来的是条口袋特别多的麻瓜牛仔裤，“我明天就去找哈利，不过你们打算什么时候举办派对？”</p><p> </p><p>“这周六。”德拉科说，“我查了天气预报，接下来几天的天气都很不错，很适合在户外办派对，也正好给我们几天准备时间。”</p><p> </p><p>“明白了。”罗恩点点头，从沙发上站起身时忍不住又伸了个懒腰，“那我明天早上去部里找哈利，所以会稍微晚来一点，没问题吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“没问题，我已经和我的上司说明阿斯托里亚的情况了，从这个月起我只需要上半天班，并且可以自己决定上班时间。”德拉科在罗恩从咖啡桌上抓起魔杖，准备幻影移形时抬手拦住他：“等等，沙发！”</p><p> </p><p>“你在霍格沃茨的时候变形咒可比我学得好多了。”罗恩朝他挑了挑眉毛，最后隔着扭曲的空气看了一眼德拉科脸上无奈的笑，紧接着下一秒便已回到自己家的门厅。他把靴子甩在地板上，下意识找拖鞋的时候才想起来自己昨晚直接从楼上卧室幻影移形离开的，而赫敏显然也没费心帮他把拖鞋拿下来。这令他在进家门的几秒内便深深叹了口气，但侥幸的是整幢房子里除了起居室的落地钟之外连半点声音都听不到，并没有一个火冒三丈的妻子坐在沙发上等着对他大发雷霆，而他也暂时不必面对罗丝和雨果并向他们解释自己为什么昨晚一夜未归。</p><p> </p><p>他拖着沉重的双腿走进厨房，机械地挥动魔杖，从冰箱里找出食材堆在料理台上，决定了晚饭做什么之后来到壁炉旁，然后抓了一把飞路粉撒进去。</p><p> </p><p>“妈？”这个时间段莫丽通常会在厨房里，果然片刻后她的脸在熊熊燃起的绿色火光里升腾起来，“罗丝和雨果在你这里吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“在。”莫丽的表情哪怕隔着火焰都显出十足的严厉，“不过罗恩，你究竟怎么回事，昨晚突然从家里跑出去了，然后到现在才回来？我是怎么教育你——”</p><p> </p><p>“妈，这事我以后再和你解释行吗？”罗恩只觉得自己的脑袋又开始抽痛了，莫丽的唠叨和赫敏的怒视对他来说杀伤力都相当大，“告诉罗丝和雨果一声，他们现在可以回来了，或者四十五分钟之后回来直接吃晚饭。”</p><p> </p><p>“罗恩——”</p><p> </p><p>“我还要做饭，先不说了。”说完他赶紧从壁炉旁站起身，然后施了个咒语灭掉了火。他盯着黑漆漆的炉膛担惊受怕了好一阵子，生怕莫丽会自己飞路过来给他一顿教训，但片刻后却是罗丝和雨果接连从壁炉里钻了出来，使劲拍打身上的灰尘。</p><p> </p><p>“奶奶说她等着你以后好好和她解释。”罗丝在罗恩对姐弟俩用清理一新时有些无奈地耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“而且她好像气了一天了。”雨果小声补充道，“妈妈早上叫我们去陋居后自己也跟过去解释了几句，之后奶奶就一直气鼓鼓的，说要好好教育你。”</p><p> </p><p>跟过去“抱怨”了几句才对吧——罗恩忍住揉太阳穴的冲动。“你们妈妈还有奶奶都不了解阿斯托里亚的情况，所以对我生气也是应该的。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么妈妈会不知道阿斯托里亚的情况？”罗丝不解地问，“她是魔法部部长，难道不该对所有巫师界的人都了如指掌吗？阿斯托里亚的情况又那么特殊。再说了，我都告诉她斯科皮还有阿斯托里亚的事了，她为什么还是不高兴？”</p><p> </p><p>“正因为她是魔法部部长，所以她没法轻易高兴。”罗恩轻轻叹了口气，“她要操的心……太多了，对于我们来说阿斯托里亚只是个朋友，是斯科皮的妈妈，但对她来说却是马尔福家继承人的妻子与母亲，她不得不考虑其中关乎整个巫师界的政治因素。”</p><p> </p><p>“是因为那个时间转换器？”罗丝语气敏锐，“我在书里读到过——”</p><p> </p><p>“好了。”罗恩罕见地对女儿皱起眉头，强硬地打断她的话，“罗丝，这件事关系重大，既然你已经听到了，我不能让你当作从未发生过，但也必须要求你不再对任何人提起——雨果，你也一样。”</p><p> </p><p>雨果瞥了一眼姐姐，沉默地点点头，而罗丝则撅起嘴巴，看起来很不情愿，罗恩不得不加了几句，强调这件事的重要性：“时间转换器是一件非常危险的魔法器具，罗丝，你肯定在书里读到过，二十多年前魔法部已经下令彻底销毁所有现存的时间转换器，而私藏或使用它们更是难逃阿兹卡班的重罪，可依旧有许多心怀不轨的黑巫师对其趋之若鹜。我们先不提是否真的和斯科皮家有关系，但假如这件事通过你们两个的嘴传了出去，落到有心人的耳里，让他们知道斯科皮家或许有一枚时间转换器……然后呢？罗丝，你好好想想，然后会怎样？”</p><p> </p><p>罗丝不愧继承了赫敏的脑子，眼睛一转已经明白过来，开口回答时脸色发白：“我会害了斯科皮还有他的爸爸妈妈。”</p><p> </p><p>“没错。”罗恩赞许地点点头，然后让自己的态度和缓下来，伸手拍了拍罗丝的胳膊，“所以这件事还是交给大人去处理吧，你们妈妈以及哈利姑父这几个月以来一直在调查，我相信很快就会水落石出。哪怕为了让你们妈妈减轻点工作压力，也别再给她添乱了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我明白了。”罗丝垂着眼睛，小声回答，而罗恩看着她这副可怜样子忍不住心软了。</p><p> </p><p>“告诉你们一个好消息，”他看着两个孩子齐刷刷抬起来的溜圆眼睛，笑着说道：“阿斯托里亚正式邀请你们两个参加这周六她的生日派对。”</p><p> </p><p>这的确是个好消息——罗丝神色里的沮丧一扫而光，而雨果也一咧嘴露出细白整洁的牙，脸上写满期待。“我们要给她送什么生日礼物？”罗丝迫不及待地问，“我已经好久没见她了，真想赶紧过去。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们要送什么礼物我就不插手过问了，因为我很可能会突然说漏嘴，到时候就算不成惊喜了。”罗恩微笑着回答，“不过你们可以自己制作，也可以托人购买——我相信你们的乔治舅舅会很乐意帮忙。”</p><p> </p><p>“购买？”雨果皱了皱鼻子，“我们没有钱啊。”而罗丝直接朝罗恩摊开手掌，示意给钱。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，好吧。”罗恩故意装作很为难的样子，但他早就决定了，这次无论花多少钱都会满足两个孩子，让阿斯托里亚过个无与伦比的生日，“我掏钱，你们需要多少就来找我要——不过不能超过二十个金加隆，不然你们两个明年的生日别想收到礼物了。”</p><p> </p><p>姐弟二人瞪着一个像爸爸而一个像妈妈的眼睛，抬头严肃地看着罗恩一起点点头，之后立刻朝对方转过头小声嘀咕起来，罗丝还很怕罗恩偷听的样子，一直把雨果往厨房外面拽。罗恩站在原地目送两人走进起居室的背影，微笑着摇了摇头。虽然表面上不会当着孩子的面显露出来，但罗恩心底其实比他们两个还期盼阿斯托里亚的生日，他已经等不及为对方好好庆祝一番，烘焙一个最拿手的生日蛋糕，让她在鲜花与孩子的欢声笑语之中度过自己最后一个生日。</p><p> </p><p>尽管这一切的背后隐藏着些许即将离别的痛苦，可罗恩却不愿深想那些过于悲观的事实，因为他希望对阿斯托里亚来说死亡并非结果，而是过程，向终点迈出的每一步都有她所爱的人相伴；而对于德拉科和斯科皮来说，这一切也能够成为之后冲淡悲痛现实的美好回忆，让他们记忆中对这次生日的定义不再是“最后”，而是“最好”。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>罗恩的好心情一直持续到晚上七点半——赫敏终于下班回家的那一刻。当时罗丝和雨果已经吃完晚饭，正在起居室看电视，罗恩则在厨房第二次加热赫敏和他的晚饭，正想着妻子今晚又要加班到几点，就听到赫敏的声音穿透过电视声从门外传来：</p><p> </p><p>“罗丝，雨果，到楼上去。我和你们爸爸有事要说。”</p><p> </p><p>毫不夸张地形容，罗恩在听到这句话的瞬间心脏在胸腔里跌了个跟头，手一抖差点把两人的晚饭烧成炭，因为赫敏的声音听起来疲惫沙哑，同时却夹杂几乎藏不住的熊熊怒火。换成二十多年前，这一通怒火绝对会在赫敏幻影显形的瞬间变为万弹齐发径直砸在罗恩脸上，可现在他们却不得不为了孩子而暂时隐忍不发——只可惜这更加剧了罗恩的头痛。正因为不愿给两个孩子留下心理阴影，夫妻二人之前哪怕有再大的矛盾也会等罗丝和雨果上床睡觉之后再在卧室里隔着闭耳塞听解决，赫敏在他们结婚十五年以来还从未像今天这般刚一进门就已经压抑不住怒气。</p><p> </p><p>他缓缓放低手里的魔杖，垂下头叹了口气。片刻后他听到电视机的声音戛然而止，而罗丝与雨果拖拉的脚步声很不情愿地顺着楼梯朝上走。一直等远远传来两声响亮的关门，又过了寂静得令人心悸的半分钟，赫敏的声音才再次从门外传来。</p><p> </p><p>“罗恩，你打算在厨房里躲到什么时候？”</p><p> </p><p>一个“躲”字也成功让罗恩心底的怒火烧了起来。他死死捏住魔杖，深吸一口气后挺直后背仰起头，甚至不得不用牙咬住脸颊内里一点肉才在走出厨房时控制住了自己的表情。赫敏站在起居室正中央，双手抱胸神情冰冷，专为魔法部部长定制的袍子令她浑身上下充满威严，气势上完全压过了罗恩的身高。他们隔着几步远的距离沉默地对视片刻，罗恩注视着眼前仿佛下一秒就要抽出魔杖和他决斗的妻子，只觉得一阵疲惫与无奈涌入心头——他又累又饿，只想好好吃一顿晚饭再睡足十小时，完全不想把时间浪费在无意义的争吵上。</p><p> </p><p>然而赫敏显然不觉得他们即将争吵的内容毫无意义，她紧拧眉头，上下仔细打量了罗恩一阵，然后语气冰冷严肃地开口了：“你昨晚带阿斯托里亚·马尔福去了圣芒戈。”</p><p> </p><p>“是。”罗恩忍住想要叹气的冲动，“所以这事怎么了，甚至不能当着孩子的面说？”</p><p> </p><p>“你——”赫敏话到嘴边却猛地咽了下去，或许还不愿用太难听的话和罗恩彻底撕破脸皮：“你是亲自抱着她过去的。”</p><p> </p><p>听到她这句斩钉截铁的质问，罗恩还是没能忍住，从鼻腔里沮丧地呼出一声叹息。“赫敏，你这么问我，究竟是作为魔法部部长，还是作为我的妻子？”</p><p> </p><p>“我当然二者都是。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我也有两种不同的态度：要么作为我的妻子和我好好谈这件事，要么给我灌几滴吐真剂，然后问我什么都可以。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们现在就在好好谈这件事。”赫敏甩了甩头，对罗恩的回答露出不满意的神色，“罗恩，你究竟有没有认真考虑过自己昨晚这番举动造成了怎样的轰动？”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩当然考虑过这件事，他在守着阿斯托里亚康复的整晚一直在为此忧心，可他本以为赫敏会理解他为什么这么做，他本以为他和赫敏可以夫妻一体对抗外界那些流言蜚语。“什么轰动？”他听到自己在极度失落的同时语气不受控制变为冷嘲热讽，“我可没有魔法部部长那么渠道灵通。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不想听你的油嘴滑舌！”赫敏忍不住抬高嗓门，眉头越皱越紧，“我之前已经说过了，无论是否生活在麻瓜社区，德拉科是个巫师，阿斯托里亚也是，他们完全有能力自己去圣芒戈求医——哪怕你非得作为朋友帮忙，也没必要亲自抱着她过去！”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么，我和你结婚之后得和其他女性保持三尺远的距离不成？”罗恩抱起双臂，挑了挑眉毛，“接下来你是不是会要求我像几百年前那种麻瓜家庭里的女性一样，甚至连门都不出？”</p><p> </p><p>“你能不能别再歪曲我的意思了？”赫敏的神情写满沮丧，但罗恩只是毫不客气地回嘴，他感觉自己再也控制不住压抑在心底一个多月的不满与愤怒。</p><p> </p><p>“你的话还能是什么意思？所以我才问你，你现在究竟是我的妻子，还是魔法部部长，不然我根本不知道该怎么理解你。”</p><p> </p><p>“那好，让我告诉你，罗恩，无论是作为你的妻子，还是魔法部部长，我都对你昨晚的行为非常不满。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，所以这不仅仅是妻子不乐意看到自己的丈夫抱着其他女性出现在公众场合？”罗恩靠在门框上，似笑非笑望向赫敏，“我还以为你这么怒气冲冲是听到了多么污蔑的谣言，敢情还是和马尔福家以及该死的时间转换器有关——说起来，调查了两个多月还一点结果都没，这就是你领导的魔法部的工作效率？”</p><p> </p><p>赫敏在听到这句嘲讽之后微微张开嘴巴，想要说点什么却一个字都吐不出来，脸上顿时显出无比受伤的神情，而罗恩在看到她这副表情的瞬间已经感到无限后悔——他不该通过无端贬低赫敏最引以为傲的工作来打击她，可与此同时他同样能感受到从心底升腾起的一股报复快感，仿佛过去十多年里每顿迟到的晚餐、错过的纪念日与被遗忘在家里的孤独冷清都通过这句话得到了排解。</p><p> </p><p>“你——”这恐怕是赫敏这辈子少有的窘迫，瞠目结舌却一个字都说不出口，她的整张脸都因此胀得通红，再也不复方才的威严，看起来几乎又成了被罗恩与拉文德肆无忌惮的乱搞而气哭的女孩，而罗恩那颗被怒火舔舐得无比坚硬的心一下子柔软下来。他正打算说句软话，道个歉，然后好好同赫敏解释昨晚究竟是怎么回事，却听到妻子深吸一口气，表情也再次愤怒且凶狠起来，仿佛不从罗恩口中逼问出真相便誓不罢休：</p><p> </p><p>“你和阿斯托里亚究竟是什么关系？”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩愣了几秒才意识到起居室内回荡的嘶哑噪音是从自己喉头发出的苦笑，而他望向赫敏的双眼也在瞬间因过于刺痛的愤怒与失望而模糊不清。他远远望着那个看起来像是自己妻子的褐色轮廓，使劲眨着眼睛，在心底命令自己别他妈的像个屁大的孩子一样哭出来，可他的心却再也盛不住那么多不被理解的苦涩。</p><p> </p><p>“你问我和她是什么关系，”他猛地抬手抹了一把眼睛，好让自己把赫敏看得更清——她看上去有些不安，死死咬着下唇，而她经过咒语修正的门牙则在罗恩脑内激起一片愈发刺痛的回忆：“梅林啊，我甚至没质问过你和克鲁姆是什么关系，你凭什么——”</p><p> </p><p>“这和威克多尔又有什么关系？！”赫敏脸上零星的悔意立刻消失不见，又气又急，语调高亢刺耳：“你能不能别在这种时候扯无关紧要的人？”</p><p> </p><p>“无关紧要？”罗恩的脑子一片混乱，可那些少年时期猜疑与嫉妒的酸苦过了这么久却依旧清晰，“战后我们在一块了你依旧在和他通信，我从来没问过你们有什么好聊的，我觉得这不关我的事，可不代表我不会难受。更何况那次欧洲巫师政府部门交流会议上你和他——”</p><p> </p><p>“那是工作，罗恩。”</p><p> </p><p>“是，我知道那是你的工作，可那同样不代表我喜欢站在台下，淹没在人堆里，然后亲眼注视我自己的妻子在台上对着一位魅力非凡的国际魁地奇球星脸红。”</p><p> </p><p>“那是……”赫敏现在的脸颊比那时至少红了几倍，看起来又气又急，“那是我担任魔法部部长以来头一次举办和主持如此大型的活动，你不可能要求我一点紧张都没有。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以我从来没对你提过这些。”罗恩叹口气，摇了摇头，“我心里难受，但也早就为你找好了理由：克鲁姆是你的多年笔友，你们通信出于习惯；或者你主持会议激动又紧张，脸红只是正常反应……可是赫敏，你为什么不能理解我，替我考虑考虑，甚至只是给我找个理由？你为什么非得把自己心底没影子的事问出来？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为我知道我和威克多尔没有任何你想象中的瓜葛。”赫敏皱起眉头看着罗恩，“但你和阿斯托里亚……我不知道，甚至不敢想你究竟为什么每天都往她家跑，因为你最近实在太不一样了，罗恩，你难道没意识到你最近究竟变得多冷淡，多不近人情吗？你不过和马尔福相处了一个多月，已经把他的脾气性格学了个十足——你甚至连现在这幅皮笑肉不笑的表情都像极了他！”</p><p> </p><p>“我冷淡，我不近人情？”或许罗恩现在的表情的确和德拉科很相像，但他宁愿用这副表情遮掩住内心深处翻涌的痛苦与沮丧，“你还想让我怎样，赫敏？每天晚上守着一桌冰冷的饭菜等你回来还要对你笑脸相迎？还是说满面笑容接受你见秘书的时间比见我和孩子都多？”</p><p> </p><p>“但你之前明明——”赫敏眼神闪烁片刻，或许在这件事上的确感到自责，略微放软了语气，“我知道自己在工作上花太多时间了，罗恩，我也一直很后悔没能和你还有孩子们在家里多相处。但我对整个巫师界有责任，而且我们也早就商量好了，你同意我把生活重心放在工作上。你为什么偏偏——偏偏认识阿斯托里亚之后变成了现在这个样子，你让我该怎么想？”</p><p> </p><p>“你其实什么都不用想，只需要相信我。”罗恩苦笑着说，“而且我本来以为你信我和阿斯托里亚只是朋友，再加上你工作忙，所以一直没对你详细讲过她的事。可现在……既然你已经决定我们两个有问题，也没必要再和你说了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你又来了。”赫敏的眉头再次皱了起来，“一提到阿斯托里亚你就变成这副样子，拒人千里，我但凡说她半句不是你就要和我吵。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为你在对她还有对我们的关系无端指责！”罗恩忍不住提起嗓门吼了一句，盛怒之下他甚至不在乎楼上的罗丝和雨果会不会听到，而等赫敏瞪大双眼，神情恐慌地向后退了一小步之后，罗恩才意识到他不自觉间把紧紧捏在手里的魔杖举起来了。</p><p> </p><p>“我和她之间什么都没有，只是朋友。”罗恩长叹一口气，放下手，“再说了，她最多只有一个月的时间好活，你难道觉得我会在这种情况下介入她和德拉科的婚姻？”</p><p> </p><p>“你或许不会介入他们，”赫敏依旧戒备地看着他，一只手伸进袍子口袋里，罗恩知道她的手肯定也紧紧攥在魔杖上，“可我感觉到你离我越来越远了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那是因为你离我也越来越远了，赫敏。”哪怕盛怒之下的争吵，罗恩也不愿看到他们变为如此剑拔弩张，干脆手指一送，把魔杖扔在自己脚边的地板上。赫敏的神情在那声略显沉闷的撞击中变为惊讶，而罗恩望向妻子熟悉又陌生的脸庞，只是摇了摇头。“而且之后我们只会渐行渐远。你在魔法部有忙不完的事，而等雨果也去霍格沃茨之后我甚至不知道自己还有什么价值，我们或许一直住在一起，但我们的世界早就不是同一个了。”</p><p> </p><p>“罗恩——”</p><p> </p><p>“我会选择每天花时间照顾阿斯托里亚，一方面出于对她还有德拉科的同情，另一方面也因为我在家里待得实在太孤独了。”他感觉自己的眼眶再次因泪水而刺痛，可这次他却没有抬手，任凭一行苦涩的泪顺着脸颊滑落，“我不知道我妈妈怎么受得了这样的生活，每天在厨房打转，唯一能做的事就是眼睁睁望着那口大钟，想象家里其他人都在做什么——而自从罗丝开始去霍格沃茨，雨果也上了麻瓜学校，我每天在家过的都是这样的日子，等待，等待，等待，等他们回来，等你回来，但你永远让我等到耐心耗尽才会回来。你知道我有多少次为我们的纪念日准备了小惊喜，或者在我的生日烤了蛋糕等你回来庆祝，但最终等来的只有猫头鹰带来的几个字，甚至连只言片语都没有。你体会过是什么感觉吗？你一直都离我很远，而我不过从最近开始决定不再一直紧紧跟着你罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>“罗恩……”透过模糊的泪眼，罗恩看到对面的那个人影也正抬手抹去脸颊上的泪。他知道自己依旧爱赫敏，而赫敏也爱他，可他现在同样清楚地认识到，他们之间的爱仅能勉强支撑起这个家，再多一丝半毫的重量都会令他们支离破碎，可赫敏的肩头还必须扛上整个魔法部的重量，因此他们为了这个家不光付出了爱，还付出了太多太多对个人来说弥足珍贵的东西。如今罗恩累了，是时候休息一阵子了，他只希望赫敏也能放下。</p><p> </p><p>“我不会要求你放弃工作，因为我知道那是你最重要的东西，可我……我也需要成为某个人最重要的东西，而不是被每天遗留在家里落灰。”</p><p> </p><p>“你是我最重要的东西，罗恩，”赫敏喉头沙哑，使劲抽了抽鼻子，“你还有两个孩子对我而言无比重要。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们或许对你很重要，可你还是会选择更正确、更有利于大局的东西——就像那时候你选择留在哈利身边。”罗恩对她挤出一抹苦笑，“当然，我不是在抱怨你当时的选择，而且你的选择也绝对正确，可我一都很清楚，那才是你人生的价值，不是我，也不是这个家。”</p><p> </p><p>“别这样，罗恩。”赫敏猛地朝前跨了几步，抬手紧紧搂住罗恩的脖子，身体再也控制不住随着抽噎颤抖起来，而罗恩轻轻拍打她的后背，对着她的头顶叹了口气：</p><p> </p><p>“我也不想这样，可是我必须找到自己的价值。”他轻柔地扳着赫敏的肩膀，将她从自己身前推开些许距离，低头看向她噙满泪水的眼睛，”分开一段时间对我们都有好处——而且那不代表我会彻底从你的生活消失，我永远是你的朋友，同样也是罗丝和雨果的父亲。我依旧会照顾两个孩子的生活，直到他们下学期开学，可我不觉得自己还能安然面对你每天这样迟地回家，或者对我前去照顾阿斯托里亚心存怀疑。我只是……我没法再继续这样活着了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你难道连给我努力改正弥补的机会都不肯吗？”赫敏抬起朦胧的泪眼痛苦地追问。</p><p> </p><p>“可我不希望你改啊，赫敏，你现在是个最完美的部长——可以说是我们有史以来最好的部长，我不希望你为了家里的琐事而放弃自己努力争取来的这一切。况且，你难道不觉得我们做朋友比做夫妻来得更容易些吗？现在我只不过想向后退一步，回到我们原来的关系而已。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩说着也朝后退了一步，然后弯腰捡起之前扔在地上的魔杖。等他直起上半身之后赫敏脸上的神情是他从未见过的慌乱与不解，更甚于罗恩在魂器的影响下与哈利决裂执意离开，仿佛她的大脑彻底死机，完全没能处理罗恩方才对她说的这些。尽管心脏弥漫出一片细密的抽痛，像是再一次被硬生生扯成两半，罗恩却在人生中第二次握住魔杖，当着她如此脆弱痛苦的表情缓缓施出那个最为无情的咒语——</p><p> </p><p>“幻影移形。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>若是在几个月前罗恩带着满脸泪痕如此狼狈地离开家，他能去的地方只有两个：陋居，或者哈利和金妮的家。前者是他永恒的避风港，但前提是他愿意忍受莫丽喋喋不休的唠叨与亚瑟老好人地试图调解一切矛盾；后者的氛围更安和，然而即便罗恩与哈利关系再好，他也不愿贸然闯入他们夫妻二人与孩子的生活，没必要让这么多人一起和他承受压力。</p><p> </p><p>可现在他却有了第三种选择——一个罗恩甚至无需多加思考便知道同样会无比包容地接纳他的地方。半秒过后他落在德拉科家起居室的地板上，而他脸颊上尚未干涸的眼泪转瞬便再次被崭新的炙热液体冲散出道道痕迹，因为……因为呈现在他眼前的是他曾梦寐以求的一切：刚过八点的天色尚且明亮，起居室摆满刚从花园里剪下的新鲜玫瑰，空气里依旧弥漫着可口的菜肴气息，而从楼上传来轻柔的音乐与喁喁低语，整幢房屋一起在宁静氛围的烘托下轻柔滑入静谧夜色。</p><p> </p><p>这份宁静比赫敏溢于言表的愤怒更能直戳他心底的脆弱。罗恩站在原地深深垂下头，只觉得胸口有块地方又闷又痛，恨不得捅把刀子进去好好搅一搅才舒服。他跌跌撞撞朝沙发走了几步，像是被抽掉骨头一样摔在上面，然后抬手死死捂住脸，再也控制不住从胸腔深处迸发出的阵阵抽泣——他本以为自己早就想清楚了这一切，决定放手后纠缠在他身上的赘物都会消失不见，然而他没料到自己会如此难过，痛得仿佛有人从他手臂上生生剜去一大块血肉，可这次却不会再有人为他洒上白鲜，陪他一起掉眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>他的决定是否做的太过草率了——这是涌入罗恩心头的第一个念头。假如他再咬牙坚持下去，等和时间转换器相关的调查告一段落，他和赫敏的关系是否能够重新和缓，而他是不是也能等雨果去霍格沃茨后不必每天留在家里照顾孩子，并且找到让他的生活更有意义的事做？梅林啊，他这样是不是太自私了？罗丝会不会彻底丢掉对他好不容易产生的尊敬，而雨果也从此对他满心厌弃，原本以为可以解放自我的决定是否会让他永远失去自己的妻子，孩子，家人……一切？</p><p> </p><p>而与此同时，罗恩也控制不住为赫敏感到痛苦。他早就不是曾经只有一汤匙感情容量的青少年了，深知赫敏在感情上其实非常脆弱，也比她表现出来的要更倾向于依赖别人。现在她肯定也难受得要死，却还要亲自收拾他们争吵后留下的烂摊子，安慰两个被吓坏了的孩子，而且——她吃晚饭了吗？她知道用哪个咒语热饭吗？以后还有谁会给她做夜宵呢？</p><p> </p><p>“别想了，罗恩。”他用浓重的鼻音含糊地对自己嘀咕，“别想了，别想了，今天晚上什么都别想了……”可即便如此，他的眼泪依旧像是被人施了恶咒一样止不住往外淌，而他吸鼻子的动静也越来越大，肯定用不了多久就会把楼上的人引下来看个究竟，然而此时此刻他已经完全不在乎了。</p><p> </p><p>罗恩不知道楼上的音乐是什么时候停下来的，但德拉科裹着睡袍的身影在他又一次抬手抹去眼泪之后突然出现，魔杖笔直举在身前，脸上却显出无比的诧异。“罗……罗恩？”他把魔杖随手插进睡袍口袋，大步走到罗恩旁边的沙发上坐下，然后抬手紧紧搂住他的肩膀，“出什么事了？你怎么突然又跑回来了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我……”纵使罗恩心头有千百种想要倾诉的冲动，他却没法对德拉科一一道明，因为那必定会引出他和赫敏此次争吵的导火索，而罗恩不愿让对方得知巫师界又一次传出再恶毒不过的谣言——德拉科一家在这件事上已经受过太多委屈了。“我和赫敏吵了一架，”最终他对德拉科有些含糊其辞地解释，“我们会暂时分开一段时间。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科并没有立刻回话，而罗恩也没看他，依旧用手捂住脸，不想把自己满脸的狼狈暴露出来。过了好一阵子，耳畔传来一声深重的叹息，而德拉科也在沙发上换了个姿势，从咖啡桌上取了一件东西塞进罗恩手里——面巾纸的纸盒。</p><p> </p><p>“为难的话就不必告诉我为什么。”他在罗恩连抽三张纸并狠狠擤鼻涕时再次搂住罗恩的肩膀，语气轻柔，“我只想让你知道，无论怎样，这里永远会欢迎你，而你想住多久都可以。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，”罗恩瓮声瓮气地回答，“这也是为什么我脑子里最先冒出来的避难所是你家，而不是哈利。”</p><p> </p><p>“能比救世主级别更高，我很荣幸。”德拉科的声音里带着些许笑意，“而且我一直没把这张沙发变回来，看来我真的很有远见。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩偏头瞥了瞥依旧比之前长了半米的沙发，努力扯出笑：“怎么，你家真的没有客房吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么会觉得我家需要客房？”德拉科挑了挑眉毛，“会有谁来长期拜访我们？”</p><p> </p><p>巫师家庭的确很少需要客房这种东西，而德拉科家的情况更特殊，但罗恩一想到接下来可能很长一段时间都要睡在这张沙发上，不由觉得后背隐隐作痛。“或者……麻瓜使用的那种气垫床？”</p><p> </p><p>“我相信你的变形咒足够每天晚上把这张沙发变成世界上最舒服的床，第二天起床后再变回来。”德拉科拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，“不过二楼阿斯托里亚的画室已经很久没用过了，虽然小了点，但改造成客房绰绰有余。”</p><p> </p><p>“好极了。”罗恩叹了口气，疲惫地向后靠在沙发上，仰头看向随着天色渐暗愈发模糊的天花板。德拉科依旧搂着他的肩膀，硌得他有些不舒服，可他却连换个姿势的丁点力气都没有了。对方似乎也很理解他的不易，任凭罗恩的上半身死死压住整条手臂，一声不吭坐在旁边，直到过了十多分钟后才小心翼翼地动了动。</p><p> </p><p>“再压下去你可能今晚又得去一趟圣芒戈了，不过这次是陪我去。”</p><p> </p><p>“你哪里有这么脆弱。”罗恩瞥他一眼，但还是抬起身体，让德拉科把胳膊抽了出去。德拉科手臂一恢复自由便又甩又揉，表情也皱成一团，而罗恩有些好笑地看着他，知道德拉科肯定为了调节自己的心情故意夸张，却也没有说破，而是沉默地接受这份好意。</p><p> </p><p>“阿斯托里亚睡了？”片刻后他轻声问。</p><p> </p><p>“终于睡了。”德拉科点点头，欣慰的神情里无法避免夹杂些许疲倦。罗恩虽然每天都来照顾阿斯托里亚的日常起居，但像是沐浴这种事还是会留给德拉科晚上亲自进行。直接用清洁咒其实是更方便的选择，恐怕很多家庭以及圣芒戈在照顾病人时都会这么做，但德拉科却坚持每晚为阿斯托里亚热水沐浴外加按摩肌肉，罗恩对此非常敬佩。“斯科皮昨天好不容易回家却出了那种事，所以母子俩今晚有说不完的话，明明全都在信里写过却依旧翻来覆去地说，我在旁边听的都要打哈欠了。”</p><p> </p><p>“斯科皮是个好孩子。”罗恩想起他之前和男孩在车上的谈话，由衷赞叹，“在体贴父母这方面我没见过比他更懂事的孩子。”说到这里他忍不住想起罗丝，用尽全力才咽下一声叹息——从今以后，他还有搂着罗丝一起荡秋千的机会吗？</p><p> </p><p>“你肯定累极了，”德拉科的敏锐不亚于他的妻子，立刻看出罗恩脸色不对，“从昨晚一直忙到现在，我真不知道你是怎么撑下来的，赶紧休息吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“事实上，我觉得我又要被饿死了。”罗恩摸了摸自己已经朝里面憋进去的肚子。他原先其实有些中年发福，但自从开始照顾阿斯托里亚以来每天两头跑，经常顾不上吃饭，最近两个月明显瘦了下来，洗完澡照镜子都能看到肋骨了。“我上一顿吃的还是之前那盘三明治。”</p><p> </p><p>“梅林啊，你可真是……”德拉科无奈地瞥了他一眼，似乎想说点什么，却又害怕触动罗恩的低落心情，干脆从沙发上站起身，“你照顾了阿斯托里亚这么久，一直给我们做饭，这回让我给你做一顿晚饭吧。千万别拒绝。”</p><p> </p><p>“实话告诉你，我想拒绝也一点力气都没了。”罗恩在沙发上摊开手脚，冲德拉科点点头，“随便做什么都行，只要能填饱肚子。”</p><p> </p><p>虽然饿得胃里仿佛有人在钻洞，但生理与心理上的双重疲惫却让罗恩的眼皮越来越沉。他斜靠在沙发上，伸手搂过软绵绵的抱枕塞在脑袋下面，在从厨房传来的轻微响动之中慢慢失去了意识。也不知道过了多久，他似乎感到有人在他身边轻轻叹了口气，然后把一个暖烘烘的东西盖在他的身上。</p><p> </p><p>“做好的饭放在冰箱里了，”他听到那个人在他耳边轻声说，“半夜被饿醒的话加热一下随时都可以吃……不过这种事情你比我更明白，我就不多嘴了。”</p><p> </p><p>最后残存的感官让他接收到露在外面那侧的脸颊上蹭过一个柔软温热的东西，但罗恩来不及思考那究竟是什么，下一秒已经彻底失去了全部意识，坠入黑湖一般的深沉梦境。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>他再次睁开眼时依旧有个人影站在面前，可这次却比昨晚矮了很多，并且脸上带着德拉科绝对不会显露出来的灿烂笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“早上好，罗恩。”斯科皮穿了件麻瓜男孩最普通的黑色T恤，上面印着罗恩不认识的图案，似乎是麻瓜一部很著名的电影，“爸爸做了早饭，妈妈也下楼来了，全家就等你一起开饭了。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩在翻身坐起来时没能控制住从嘴里溜出的那声呻吟。无论德拉科家的沙发坐起来有多舒服，都真的不适合他这种身材的人在上面过夜。他掀开盖在自己身上的那件东西——看起来应该是德拉科的睡袍——然后用手使劲揉了揉脸。尽管男孩子的笑容和从落地窗照进来的阳光同样灿烂，罗恩心头却不免被一层阴云遮盖：他自己的家里的那几个人有早饭吃吗？</p><p> </p><p>“不用等我，你们先吃。”他站起身伸了个懒腰，然后抓起大概是昨晚他睡着后被德拉科安放在咖啡桌上的魔杖，“我得——我得先去个地方。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，”斯科皮看起来非常失望，“可爸爸今天特意起了个大早，做了他最拿手的本尼迪克蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>“给我留一个，我一会就回来。”罗恩尽量让自己对男孩安抚地笑了笑，“不会太久，顶多一个小时。”</p><p> </p><p>斯科皮的嘴巴撅了起来，但还是懂事地点点头，而罗恩只觉得自己万般罪行至上又加了一重。他甚至觉得自己应该去找个荒无人烟的地方隐居一段时间，只有这样才能阻止他搅黄所有人的好心情。他想再安慰斯科皮几句，可话到嘴边却一个字都说不出，最终只是疲倦地对他点点头，紧接着挥动魔杖幻影移形。</p><p> </p><p>罗恩再次显形的地方是他这辈子最熟悉、待得时间也最久的地方——只属于他的厨房。疲惫外加太久未进食令他头重脚轻，差点摔在地板上，眼疾手快扶住冰箱才站稳身体。站稳后他先习惯性瞥了一眼墙上的时钟——八点三十七，赫敏早就去上班的时间——然后才侧头看向旁边一片狼藉的料理台与水槽。若是其他时候看到眼前这团乱，他肯定会生气，可现在他数了数水槽里的脏盘子，又拉开冰箱门目测了一下和昨晚比起来数量减少的食材，心底只有一片欣慰。不管色香味如何，赫敏至少给两个孩子还有她自己做了顿包含牛奶、面包、香肠和鸡蛋的早饭，这样营养就足够了，也让罗恩心底的愧疚略微减轻几分。</p><p> </p><p>整幢屋子一片寂静，不像是两个孩子在家会有的动静，而赫敏也不可能放任两个未成年人单独留在家里，因此罗丝和雨果很可能被送去了陋居或者哈利家。尽管他很想知道两个孩子经历了父母一场翻天覆地的争吵之后情况如何，可他却觉得自己暂时完全没力气面对他们——更没勇气。德拉科曾羡慕过罗恩身上属于格兰芬多的勇气，可只有罗恩自己知道，在面对自己最在意的事情时他能有多懦弱，宁愿装聋作哑，不闻不问，也不想直面惨痛现实。</p><p> </p><p>他的脑子里一片混乱，手下却一直没停，机械地挥动魔杖清理干净赫敏留下的脏盘子，又把冰箱里乱放的食材按照自己的习惯重新归位。等做完这些后他又给整个屋子施了清洁咒，清理掉地板上积攒一整天的灰尘，掸平沙发罩，拍松坐垫，又跑到楼上把昨晚几个人换下来的脏衣服放进洗衣机。但他没敢进他和赫敏以及两个孩子的卧室，哪怕门半敞着，也只从门口飞快遛过，生怕看到门后因愤怒而爆发出的一片狼藉——他觉得他的心脏暂时还受不了这种打击。</p><p> </p><p>花了半个多小时做完日常家务后罗恩再次回到厨房，短暂地考虑了一下要不要顺便把今晚的晚饭也做好放在冰箱里，但很快摇了摇头。他答应过赫敏依旧会是她的朋友，也会继续照顾两个孩子，所以绝不可能永远当逃兵，想尽办法不同他们见面。或许……等过上几个小时，他能慢慢攒些勇气，再次回到这里。现在的他已经不求别的，只要罗丝和雨果还想见他，同他讲话，甚至愿意吃他做的饭就足够了。</p><p> </p><p>罗恩靠在冰箱旁，在过去三十多个小时里不知道叹出第几次气，一只手下意识插进裤子口袋。他在手指突然触到一个硬邦邦的尖角时突然意识到这是什么——斯科皮写给哈利的信。明明才过去半天时间，他却已经把阿斯托里亚的生日忘得一干二净，而这又一次加深了他的罪恶感。他明明想过要尽全力让阿斯托里亚过好最后一次生日，可为什么却连最后这点时间都忍不住，非要让自己的私人问题闹得每个人都不愉快，甚至会留下永久的遗憾？</p><p> </p><p>他又叹了口气，把涌至喉头的酸苦液体努力咽下去，然后紧紧握住手里的魔杖。或许自己一事无成，只会惹人不快，罗恩至少还有一件事要去完成，而他暗自决定，哪怕付出天大的代价，也一定会确保哈利答应斯科皮的请求。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>罗恩早就不是魔法部的雇员了，因此他再也不能像之前那样直接幻影移形到一楼的大厅，而是必须乖乖通过那个滑稽的红色电话亭——这是第二次巫师战争后特别添加的规定，为了防止再出现像伏地魔率领食死徒攻占魔法部的情况，当时各个部门咒语高明的巫师齐心协力为整个魔法部加了许多道镇守咒和安全咒，可以阻挡一切复方汤剂或者变形咒语造成的身份混淆，而所有访客必须通过电话亭报出身份后再进入。罗恩认为这些举措当然非常必要，却也觉得对外人言太过麻烦，因此很少亲自到魔法部来找赫敏或者哈利。</p><p> </p><p>64424——他的手指在锈迹斑斑的老式电话表盘上按下这几个数字键，等了几秒后对电话亭里响起的冷漠女声报出自己的姓名和来意：“罗恩·格兰杰-韦斯莱，因私事前来找法律执行司的司长哈利·波特。”</p><p> </p><p>尽管过了二十年，从电话机下面掉落出来的银色徽章却一成不变，依旧脏得让罗恩不想别在胸口上。他叹了口气，用两根手指头拈起那枚徽章，注视着上面两行小字：罗恩·格兰杰-韦斯莱，私人访客，犹豫片刻还是塞在口袋里。除了徽章很脏，他同样不喜欢自己戴着这玩意在魔法部行走时其他人落在上面的眼神，仿佛个个都在心里嘀咕怎么黄金三人组里只有他没干出一番事业，最后竟然还要以访客身份来魔法部。</p><p> </p><p>电话亭向下坠落的摇晃震动感比罗恩记忆中强烈许多——或许他只是因为太久没吃饭而头重脚轻，但行至中途他真的感觉胸口发闷，喉咙阵阵泛酸，不得不捂住嘴又闭上眼睛，过了好一阵子才缓过来。他还没来得及睁开眼，电话亭内的女声已经宣布魔法部到了，于是罗恩深吸一口气，慢慢挺直身体才终于抬腿踏入魔法部底层金碧辉煌的大厅。</p><p> </p><p>这里依旧和罗恩记忆中的早晨九点的魔法部大厅一模一样：人潮涌动，死气沉沉，杂乱无章。他大步走向大厅尽头的电梯，拼命想让自己消失在这样灰扑扑的人群中，只可惜罗恩的身高以及那头颜色依旧鲜艳的红发让他无论走到哪里都会成为注意力的焦点，况且今天落在后背上的目光让他格外难受。若是平常那种好奇的打量也就罢了，罗恩早就习以为常，可今天他的背上却像是被无数道神锋无影凌厉地切割出一道又一道血淋淋的口子，每条伤口都灌满了讥笑与轻蔑。</p><p> </p><p>可罗恩深知越是如此，他越要对这些八卦的目光呈现出无事发生的样子，绝对不给他们留下任何可以作为证据的弱点。因此哪怕头晕眼花，脚底下也仿佛踩着海绵一样发软，他却一直死死绷着后背，甚至学着德拉科的样子抬起下巴——对方在战后受过的轻蔑嘲讽不知是自己此刻的多少倍，他都能挺过来，罗恩也一定能做得到。</p><p> </p><p>他个子高，步子也大，从人群中匆匆穿行时仿佛一只飞快划过水面的水鸟，虽然惊起一片波澜，水花却也没对他造成太大影响。可挤得满满当当的电梯却是另一种能让他痛不欲生的折磨，罗恩本想最后一个进去，任凭其他人盯住自己的后背，也能省得看他们的脸色，却没想到呼啦啦涌过来十多个想乘电梯的巫师，不由分说把他使劲挤到最里面，不得不姿势尴尬地紧紧贴在电梯后壁上。这下罗恩彻底成了整间电梯里最引人注目的存在，他敢说自己比楼下大厅那个已经被改成巫师与各种神奇生物手拉手跳舞的雕塑还吸人眼球；礼貌点的还在用眼角偷偷瞟他，或者和身边的人窃窃私语，胆子大的干脆抬起脸来正大光明打量这位整个巫师界目前最火爆谣言的男主角，脸上的表情也跟炸开的烟花一样五彩斑斓，八卦的，好奇的，鄙夷的，嘲讽的……什么样都有。罗恩仗着自己比其他人个头都高，干脆扬起头来死死盯着天花板的一角，任凭其他人看，心底只向梅林祈祷接下来别人熟人走进这间电梯。</p><p> </p><p>或许罗恩还算个合格的巫师，在梅林保佑下他在冷漠女声宣布二楼魔法法律执行司到了的时候电梯已经彻底空了，只剩下依旧贴在墙边的他一人，而他愣了几秒才拔腿出门，然后迈着最大的步子冲向哈利的办公室，并且再次祈祷自己不会在走廊撞见亚瑟。好在魔法法律执行司司长的办公室比禁止滥用麻瓜物品办公室的优先级要高很多，是离电梯最近的一间，罗恩屏住呼吸飞一样冲了进去，把坐在堆满文件的办公桌后面的哈利吓得直接从椅子上跳了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“老天啊，罗恩！”黑发好友的眉毛直接消失在乱糟糟的头发后面，“你怎么突然——罗恩！”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩完全不知道接下来几秒内发生了什么，因为等再次恢复意识时，他发现自己已经被哈利拖到了办公室角落的暗红色真皮沙发上，而好友正在使劲拍他的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么……”</p><p> </p><p>“你刚才突然昏倒了，而且脸白得像刚和摄魂怪打了一架。”哈利的表情焦急中混着无奈，“你是不是没吃早饭？”</p><p> </p><p>何止早饭，罗恩已经快一整天没正经吃过东西了，脸上不由冒出些许羞愧。看着他的表情，哈利叹了口气，从口袋里掏出魔杖甩了一下，罗恩眯着眼睛看到他的魔杖尖端冒出一团银闪闪的雾气，顺着门缝转瞬消失；半分钟后办公室的门被人再次推开，门后一个身材瘦小的金发女巫怯生生探进来半个身子，用从嗓子眼里挤出来的声音小声问：“波特先生，您找我有事？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，”哈利点点头，“波莉，麻烦你去楼下大厅休息间买点甜食回来，什么都行，越甜越好，能买多少买多少。”</p><p> </p><p>“好……好的！”女巫应了一声，立刻缩了回去，还把门轻轻关上了，而哈利把目光转回罗恩，短暂做了介绍：“刚当上傲罗的新人，去年才从霍格沃茨毕业。成绩一等一的好，N.E.W.T.拿了十二个优秀，但不知道为什么一见我就跟二年级小女生一样，话都说不顺溜。”</p><p> </p><p>“谁让你是大名鼎鼎的救世主，女生见了你都这样——还记得那个把我坑惨了的巧克力坩埚嘛？”</p><p> </p><p>“可别提了，我现在想起你那时候脸上的痴迷样还是会打哆嗦。”哈利微笑着拍了拍罗恩的胳膊，“不过你怎么把自己搞成这样了，这么大年纪了，连吃饭都能忘？”</p><p> </p><p>“很复杂。”罗恩长叹一口气，虽然半躺在沙发上，却还是觉得脑袋一阵阵地晕眩，每次一睁眼就觉得哈利的办公室仿佛正在缓缓旋转，“等我吃点东西再和你说。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利也叹口气，在罗恩身边低声念了句“巧克力蛙飞来”，窸窸窣窣剥掉包装，片刻后把一只活蹦乱跳的青蛙塞进罗恩的嘴里。“厂商上个周给我寄的新产品，我一直忘了拿回家。”</p><p> </p><p>“又有新产品了？”罗恩边嚼巧克力边好奇地问，“这次的卡片是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“对方也没告诉我，说是给我的惊喜。哦——”哈利的回答只说了一半就没了声音，罗恩睁开一只眼，又勉强侧了侧头，终于看清了他手里卡片上那个二十多年未见却永远深深刻在记忆中的人影。</p><p> </p><p>“他们早该做斯内普的卡片了。”哈利声音低沉，情绪复杂，“我每次见到他们公司的负责人都会提一次这事，可对方一直用各种理由推脱，终于……整整迟了二十年。”</p><p> </p><p>“迟到总比没有要好，结果好就别想那么多啦。”罗恩边说边伸手从好友手里抽出这张卡片，而画框里头发油腻的教授一见他就立刻转过离去，只留给罗恩一个冷漠的画框。“顺便，你有多少张卡？”</p><p> </p><p>“你想干什么？”哈利的语气立刻从伤感变为警惕，“又想从我这里骗走多少张？”</p><p> </p><p>“不多，三张就够。”</p><p> </p><p>“三张？”哈利有点惊讶地瞥了他一眼，“雨果不是不喜欢收集这个吗？除了你和罗丝，还要给谁？”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩正打算给哈利讲讲斯科皮的故事，顺便把口袋里的那封信拿出来，办公室大门却在此时被人再次推开，之前那个金发女巫气喘吁吁跑进来，怀里抱着至少二十个——好吧，巧克力坩埚，而哈利一挥魔杖帮她减轻负担，把坩埚整整齐齐码在罗恩身旁的沙发上。</p><p> </p><p>“多谢你，波莉。”哈利和蔼地说，“我现在要和罗恩谈点事，所以等下你再来找我报销费用。”</p><p> </p><p>“好……好的，波特先生，非常乐意为您效劳！”</p><p> </p><p>哈利点点头，女巫立刻像只被关了太久的小鸟一样嗖的一声跑走了。哈利含笑注视她飞速消失的背影，等转过来看向罗恩时笑容则成了十足的戏谑：“这么多巧克力坩埚，是不是特别有过生日的感觉？”</p><p> </p><p>“我去你的吧。”罗恩捶了好友一拳，然后伸手拿起最上面那个坩埚，一口就咬掉了三分之一，“自从那次我再也没敢在生日当天吃巧克力坩埚，真的有心理阴影了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我猜也是。”哈利推了推眼镜，却又像是想到什么一样笑意渐淡，“不过你今天突然跑来找我是为了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩太了解自己的好友了，只瞥了哈利脸上为难的神色一眼就知道对方肯定以为自己是为了那些谣言才跑过来，却又不好意思先对他开口提这事。“为了这个。”他在裤子上抹掉手上的巧克力碎屑，然后从口袋里掏出斯科皮写的那封信递过去，“你看过就知道怎么回事。”</p><p> </p><p>从信封和信纸的大小判断，这封信并不长，哈利却足足看了五分钟，期间脸上笑意愈深，而在旁边一口气吃了三个巧克力坩埚的罗恩看着他这副模样，心里清楚自己不负所托，让阿不思来参加生日派对这事肯定成了。</p><p> </p><p>“我一直很喜欢斯科皮这孩子。”哈利终于重新折好信纸，塞进自己的口袋里，“阿不思之前给我们写信的时候唯一愿意提的人就是他，说斯科皮在他们第一次见面的火车上就请他吃了糖。”</p><p> </p><p>“难怪他们两个感情这么好，”罗恩使劲咽下噎在嗓子眼的巧克力，对哈利咧嘴露出灿烂的笑，“毕竟我记得也有人请我吃过，后来我和他一直是最好的朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利笑着摇摇头，神情里透出无比的怀念：“有时候我真不敢相信时间过得这么快，我总觉得第一次坐上火车前往霍格沃茨好像只是几年前的事，那天发生了什么我都记得一清二楚。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，”罗恩长叹一口气，“有时候我也会希望自己一直没长大，还是个刚被霍格沃茨录取的孩子，可以和朋友在去学校的火车上吃吃喝喝，万事不愁。”</p><p> </p><p>哪怕罗恩什么都没说，只是在怀念过去，哈利却深深看了他一眼，皱起眉头，神情转为严肃的担忧：“罗恩，我知道哪怕我和你关系再好，也没权利插手你和赫敏的事，可是……我做不到对整个魔法部传疯了的谣言不闻不问，更做不到对我两个最好朋友的痛苦置之不理。你刚才冲进来的样子简直像死了几百年的鬼魂一样，而赫敏这两天也没比你好到哪里去。我今天早上在电梯里见了她一面，她整张脸都是青的，看起来一夜都没睡，却又什么都不肯告诉我。你们两个究竟怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩放下手里啃了一半的坩埚，长叹一口气。“在说这个之前，哈利，请你实实在在告诉我，你信不信那些谣言？”</p><p> </p><p>“我当然不信。”哈利斩钉截铁地回答，“我不认识阿斯托里亚，但我相信能培养出斯科皮那种孩子的女性不会做这种事；至于你——我觉得你会背着赫敏出轨的可能比你去禁林和阿拉戈克跳交谊舞的可能还要低。”</p><p> </p><p>“你能不能用个不那么恶心的比喻？照顾一下刚吃完四个巧克力坩埚的人。”罗恩因听到蜘蛛而产生的生理性反感皱了皱眉，但情绪很快被从心底涌出的无奈与沮丧而拖入阴郁深渊。“可是赫敏信了。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？！”哈利的眼睛在镜片后面瞪得滚圆，眉毛也再次消失在额发后面，“我还以为你们两个变成现在这个样子是因为受不了谣言，没想到竟然……赫敏怎么会这么想？”</p><p> </p><p>“或许我做的不够好，”罗恩垂下眼睛，盯着自己满是巧克力屑的牛仔裤，“她说我最近越来越冷淡了，把时间都花在陪阿斯托里亚上，而我反过来指责她不顾家。你也知道夫妻吵架是怎么回事，一丁点小事都能吵破天，然后比赛一样地翻旧账。吵到最后我告诉她说我们应该分开冷静一段时间，而且当朋友说不定比当夫妻合适得多，于是……”</p><p> </p><p>他耸了耸肩，任凭最后一个音节模糊在喉咙深处，感觉整个人再次被疲惫紧紧挟裹拖拽，将他沉入黑湖深处。他不知道哈利对此事有何看法，也在心里等着对方那句或许憋了二十年的“我早就知道你们会这样”，可好友听完这些后半晌没回答，只同样漫长地叹了口气，然后把一只手搭在他的肩膀上。</p><p> </p><p>“要知道，罗恩，有很长一段时间我一直很羡慕你和赫敏。”哈利同样向后靠在沙发上，盯着天花板轻声开口，“尤其在我们寻找魂器那段时间，你们可以相互陪伴安慰，可我却不得不和金妮分手，甚至连她是生是死都不知道。可那并不是我最羡慕你的地方，我最羡慕你们在成为恋人以及夫妻之前先是最好的朋友，你们两个在年龄和阅历上是绝对平等的，而我和金妮相处时总能感觉到些许束手束脚，生怕因为不够了解而冒犯了对方。”</p><p> </p><p>“可你们两个现在可比我和赫敏幸福多了。”罗恩苦涩地回答。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，但那是因为我们两个愿意为对方付出，一起维持这份婚姻。”哈利拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，“我和金妮想要的是同样的东西：一个温馨幸福的家，而为此我们愿意放弃某些可以令自己独树一帜的东西，把我们两个变成一个整体。而你能说出那些话，或许也意识到了，你和赫敏并没有做到——至少在我看来，赫敏没有做到，而你做的太多了。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你的意思是，我当初选择放弃傲罗全心全意照顾家庭是错误的选择？”罗恩还记得哈利在得知自己将要辞去傲罗这份工作时虽然嘴上没说什么，但失望与不舍溢于言表。</p><p> </p><p>“不，我当然不觉得你的选择是错的，并且很佩服你能为赫敏付出这么多，但我只是认为你和赫敏没能平衡好两个人的付出多少——或许这个世界上根本不存在完全平衡的婚姻，但你们两个实在差得太大了。”哈利叹了口气，“她之前甚至给我说过，要是所有人能一年当母亲，一年忙工作就好了，可见她的确很后悔自己没能多花些时间陪你和孩子。但实话说，我只看到了她的后悔自责，却没能看到她为此做了什么。”</p><p> </p><p>即便昨晚刚刚吵了一架，罗恩却还是忍不住为赫敏辩护。“她太忙了，也太想当好这个魔法部部长。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也并非在指责她，但就像我刚才说的，你和赫敏走到这一步，纯粹因为你们两个想要的不是同一种东西。你其实更适合一个没什么野心，只想快快乐乐过日子的伴侣，而赫敏则需要一个愿意无条件支持她，或者可以同她在魔法部一起打拼的助力——要是你当初没从傲罗司辞职，现在也搞个副司长做做，你们两个或许不会这样。”</p><p> </p><p>“说来说去，我当初辞职的决定还是错的。”罗恩叹了口气，“只可惜我现在早就把当年那些培训和经验都忘光啦，来傲罗司只能帮你们扫扫地。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们不需要专门负责扫地的清洁工，”哈利颇为无奈地回答，“不过你要是真的想恢复就职，倒也不是不可以，花上一两年时间通过培训和测试就行了。”</p><p> </p><p>“还是算了，”罗恩想到德拉科与斯科皮，以及家里两个孩子，摇了摇头，“或许等罗丝和雨果从霍格沃茨毕业之后——虽然我不知道自己以后还能不能再照顾他们。”</p><p> </p><p>“你这说的又是什么话？”哈利捶了他肩膀一拳，“我还以为你特别懂孩子心里在想什么呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈？”罗恩对哈利这句评价反而有些诧异了，“你又怎么知道我很懂孩子在想什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“阿不思说你是他最喜欢的舅舅，我觉得这就很能说明问题了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，所以你三个孩子里只有一个最喜欢我，的确很能说明问题。”</p><p> </p><p>“詹姆和莉莉属于……特例。”哈利耸了耸肩，提到大儿子和小女儿又是一脸无奈。詹姆的性格和曾经的韦斯莱双子像了十足，用脚趾头想都知道他最喜欢哪个舅舅，而莉莉自从几年前他们一家去罗马尼亚找查理度假后便深深迷上了这位天天与龙打交道的舅舅，回来两个月还每天嘴里喊着要去荒野帮查理养龙，让金妮深切体会到莫丽曾经的心情。不过罗恩之前的确不知道阿不思最喜欢哪个舅舅，因为这孩子早熟得厉害，和他们几个大人不怎么玩得开，今天听到哈利这么说倒是非常欣慰。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，那么阿不思最喜欢我，说明了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“说明他最能感受到你的爱。”哈利的语气温柔下来，微笑着侧头望向自己的好友，“你虽然和其他几个舅舅比起来不那么特别，但绝对是最体贴也最疼爱孩子们的，因此阿尔才会最喜欢你。外甥感受得到，而我相信你亲生的两个孩子更有体会，所以你压根不必担心他们两个会对你横眉冷对。”</p><p> </p><p>“但愿如此。”罗恩拍掉手上的巧克力碎屑，然后揉了一把脸，“我只是……如果让我从婚姻里解脱出来的代价是失去他们，那我宁愿痛苦一辈子。”</p><p> </p><p>“罗丝和雨果肯定也不会希望你因为他们而痛苦。”哈利又拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，“尤其罗丝，阿尔回家后和我聊了好久他们两个的事，我觉得这姑娘简直聪明又成熟，比赫敏在她这个岁数看问题要清楚得多。她绝对不会不分青红皂白，把你和赫敏婚姻里的一切矛盾都算在你的头上。”</p><p> </p><p>“但愿吧。”罗恩又重复一句，面对好友如此不遗余力的安慰和鼓舞却依旧感到无力，却又不愿让哈利太过担心，于是勉强打起精神换了个话题：“这么说，你同意阿不思这周六来参加生日派对了？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”哈利微笑回答，“哪怕斯科皮不写这封信，我都会同意。而且我现在真的开始感觉其他人都把我想象得太可怕了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你毕竟是用缴械咒击败了伏地魔的人嘛。”罗恩用胳膊肘戳了戳他，“没把你传成用眼神就让伏地魔灰飞烟灭已经很不错了——对了，到时候我能拜托你开车送罗丝还有雨果一起来吗？我当天要帮忙准备，没办法亲自开车接送他们。”或者不被允许亲自接送，但罗恩望向哈利脸上好容易才出现的笑意，把这句怨念咽了下去。</p><p> </p><p>“当然没问题。”哈利爽快答应，“顺便，也拜托你告诉德拉科一声，到时候我也会过去。我非常希望你们不要为了生日派对气氛和谐愉悦而把我赶出去。”</p><p> </p><p>“放心，德拉科早就不是那种人了，他哪怕不想见你也不会把你赶出去，况且斯科皮对你只有无限崇拜——哦对，我多要的那张巧克力蛙卡就是给他的。能有个出身斯莱特林的人登上卡片，他肯定很高兴。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，阿尔肯定也会很高兴，哪怕他不收集卡片。”哈利说到这里突然意识到了什么，对罗恩挑起眉毛，“所以到时候生日派对上，除了还没入学的雨果，其余人不是斯莱特林就是格兰芬多。”</p><p> </p><p>“再多找几个人，我们都能来局学院杯魁地奇比赛了。”罗恩笑着回答，“不过别担心，你很快就会见识到这个世界上一家子最温柔和蔼的斯莱特林。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>一连吃了五个巧克力坩埚，罗恩脑袋里的天旋地转终于缓缓停了下来。他觉得自己现在急需一杯浓茶，甚至连奶都不加，或者干脆来瓶火焰威士忌，才能把嗓子眼里那股腻人的甜味冲下去。哈利这里只可惜并没有茶具，而身为法律执行司的司长也不能只坐在沙发上和多年好友聊天消遣，于是罗恩在几分钟后有人敲门进来谈工作时干净利落地告辞出门，并且在乘坐电梯回地面大厅时又经历了一次万众瞩目。好在这次他胃里塞满了巧克力，直接导致原本的头晕变为甜食吃多了之后的飘飘然，对这些眼神甚至产生了些不屑一顾的轻蔑，抬头挺胸任凭其他人打量嘀咕。</p><p> </p><p>他历尽各种麻烦，再次幻影移形回到德拉科家时已经快十点了，比他临走前答应斯科皮的要迟了将近一个小时。他显形在起居室的那刻有点惴惴不安，生怕自己回来太晚，又要惹得男孩不高兴，却没想到映入眼帘的人不是斯科皮，而是家里另一个浅金色头发的人。</p><p> </p><p>“你终于回来了。”德拉科原本正翘着腿坐在单人扶手椅上看报纸，听到罗恩显形的动静立刻放下手里的东西站起身，走到他面前抱起双臂满脸的不赞同：“我一大早起来辛辛苦苦做的早饭，你怎么连花几分钟赏脸尝一下都不愿？你昨晚晚饭就没吃，又错过早饭，是觉得饿死自己就能解决一切问题？”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉。”罗恩面对这一通隐藏在劈头盖脸抱怨下的担忧惭愧地低头认错，“我只不过想到——家里一向是我早上负责做饭。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科的表情略微柔和下来，凝视罗恩好一阵子后叹了口气：“算了，我说你也没用。既然回来了快来吃吧，我一直用咒语帮你留着呢，保证和刚做出来的口感一模一样。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩即便饭量再大，五个巧克力坩埚也足以填满他的胃，可他此刻完全不愿拒绝德拉科的善意，立刻用力点头，乖乖跟在对方身后走进厨房。厨房四方桌旁只有罗恩最常占据的那个位置上摆着餐具，洁白瓷盘正中央是一个看起来有点像是汉堡的东西。</p><p> </p><p>“这就是本尼……什么蛋来着？”罗恩有些好奇地低头观望，直接被德拉科按在座位上。</p><p> </p><p>“本尼迪克蛋，一道非常有名的麻瓜早餐，从美国那边传过来的。”</p><p> </p><p>“怪不得我之前从来没听说过。”罗恩拿起刀叉，看着眼前这堆松松软软又满是酱汁的东西犯了难，“我要怎么下口？”</p><p> </p><p>“说真的，罗恩，你难道需要我教你怎么吃东西？还是说你在等我喂你？”</p><p> </p><p>“完全没有。”罗恩做了个鬼脸，赶紧举起手中刀叉，划破最上面那个看起来像是鸡蛋的东西，然后非常惊讶地注视着半凝固的蛋黄从里面缓缓流淌出来，顺着下面的面包滴落。他不得不承认这是一道视觉效果上非常惊艳的早餐：蛋黄，蛋白，煎培根，吐司，外加撒在最上面做点缀的些许小香葱，看着就让人垂涎欲滴。</p><p> </p><p>“好了，你先吃着，我上楼去帮你整理客房。”说罢德拉科也没留给罗恩道谢的机会，匆匆走出厨房。罗恩把注意力放回面前的盘子上，犹豫片刻还是切下一块面包与培根，沾了沾蛋黄后送进嘴里。德拉科的手艺的确高明，味道搭配得正好，只可惜罗恩的胃里满是巧克力坩埚，而本尼迪克蛋上那层口感腻人的酱让他感觉自己的嗓子眼又一次被堵住了。</p><p> </p><p>先是连着三十个小时没好好吃饭，紧接着一口气吃到临近爆炸胃胀，要是再来上这么几次罗恩的身体绝对要出毛病。他边感慨边三下五除二吃完这份早饭，又洗干净餐具，这才离开厨房。起居室空无一人，透过落地窗可以看到后院也没人，那么阿斯托里亚和斯科皮很可能正在前院一起消遣。罗恩相信德拉科肯定替阿斯托里亚打点好了一切，于是决定不去打扰母子二人难得的独处，而是顺着楼梯走向二楼。</p><p> </p><p>他一来到二楼就吃了一惊，因为原本收拾干净的走廊摆满了各式各样的杂物，最惹眼的是那个高大的木质画架，下面还贴墙竖着几幅阿斯托里亚几年前的画，有完成作，也有半成品。在她还能自主活动时曾带罗恩上来参观过，并且很不好意思地解释说画画是她去霍格沃茨之前的爱好，之后荒废了很久，等斯科皮也到了上学的年纪才再次拾起来，因此水平很差。罗恩在艺术鉴赏这方面一窍不通，只觉得她画得很漂亮，颜色特别好看，但阿斯托里亚却一直坚持自己只是初学者的水平。</p><p> </p><p>“罗恩？”他正蹲在一幅以玫瑰为主题的油画旁出神欣赏，突然听到旁边一扇门内传来德拉科的声音，“你喜欢睡软床垫，还是硬一点的？”</p><p> </p><p>“霍格沃茨那种就行。”罗恩回答道，捂着胀痛的肚子慢慢站起身，“不过话说回来，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的床垫硬度一样吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“就因为我们学院在地窖，所以你觉得我们的床也硬得和湖底的石头一样？”德拉科没好气地回答，而罗恩把头探进门里，看到他正举起魔杖对准房间中央一张标准尺寸但只有框架的双人床，“反正我先给你随便变一个，你要是睡不习惯自己再调整吧。”他说完后低声念动咒语，将旁边椅子上一个鼠尾草色的坐垫慢慢拉伸扩展，逐渐增厚，直至正常床垫的大小，然后整整齐齐铺在床框上。</p><p> </p><p>“别忘了颜色，”罗恩忍不住微笑着插嘴，“软硬或许合适，但颜色一点也不格兰芬多。”</p><p> </p><p>“请允许我提醒你，你现在正借住在斯莱特林的家里。”德拉科俯身按了按床垫，然后很满意地收起魔杖，转身对罗恩同样露出笑容，“所以别想着把这里搞得到处都是金红色，甚至更糟糕——你喜欢的那个球队叫什么来着？橘得要命。”</p><p> </p><p>“查德利火炮队。不过放心，我也好久没去看过他们的比赛了，估计早就被那些老牌铁杆粉丝开除了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就好，我真的希望我家的内部装潢不要突然看起来像是有人谋杀了一百根胡萝卜还肢解碎尸，哪怕客房的装潢也别可怕到这种地步——除了床，你还需要什么家具，或者日用品？”</p><p> </p><p>“暂时不需要。”罗恩摇摇头，“我准备晚上再回家一趟，收拾些衣服还有日用品过来。”</p><p> </p><p>他说起这个情绪难免低落下来，而德拉科认真看了他一眼，走过来把手搭在他的胳膊上：“我相信你和格兰杰肯定能解决好这件事。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩叹了口气。“这要看你怎么定义‘解决’了。”</p><p> </p><p>以德拉科的敏锐程度，他立刻明白了罗恩话里的意思，不由惊讶地瞪大眼睛：“可我还以为……你和格兰杰在我眼里一直是那种会白头偕老的夫妻。我亲眼见证你们从小到大一直互相维护彼此，尤其……尤其在我羞辱你们的时候，你们都恨不得替对方把我胖揍一顿。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们两个作为朋友其实还是这样，可是……婚姻不只是两个人互相维护对方，还有太多至关重要的因素了。”</p><p> </p><p>“可也不至于无法挽回吧？”德拉科微微皱起眉头，“我知道你和她有点矛盾，可格兰杰那么聪明的人怎么会完全不珍惜你，任凭你们的婚姻走到现在这步？”他说到这里突然停顿片刻，脸上涌出深切的不安：“会不会……和你这段时间来照顾阿斯托里亚有关？”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩打心底佩服德拉科的敏锐，可他无论如何都不会当面承认对方猜中了——哪怕德拉科日后定然会听到从巫师界传来的风声，现在能拖一阵是一阵。于是他使劲摇摇头：“不，和阿斯托里亚没关系，赫敏还没昏头到这种地步。只是……可能有些人注定不会作为夫妻白头偕老，而我和赫敏就是其中一对。”</p><p> </p><p>“很抱歉我这么说，但我只觉得太可惜了。”德拉科转开眼睛，望向窗外的前院花园，轻轻摇了摇头：“要是我和阿斯托里亚能有这样的机会……你说，命运为什么会这么安排我们呢？善良美好的人不得不英年早逝，恩爱夫妻无法白头偕老，而像我这样曾经作恶多端的人却——”</p><p> </p><p>“德拉科，”罗恩抬手敷在德拉科的手背上，用力捏了一下打断他的喃喃低语，并且等他转过头来抬眼直视自己才再次开口：“我也不知道命运为什么会这样安排每个人，但抛开其他的一切，我很感激她让我有机会重新认识你，并且成为你的朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“这个的确。”德拉科苍白的脸上终于挤出一抹极浅笑容，“为此我甚至没那么怨天尤人了。”</p><p> </p><p>“至于其他的……”罗恩想到自己这几天里突然天翻地覆的生活，哪怕再想让德拉科振奋起来，还是不由叹了口气，“别想那么多，走一步看一步吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“只要你一直陪在我身边。”德拉科轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”罗恩点点头，“除非命运有其他安排——但我猜她已经给我安排太多事，肯定懒得管我了，所以你就放心吧。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>德拉科还要赶去上班，因此没再和罗恩多说什么，只说今天下午他会早点回来，好让罗恩也能提前回家。罗恩陪他一起下楼走进花园，站在一旁微笑注视他同坐在轮椅上被玫瑰簇拥的阿斯托里亚亲吻告别，等他的车缓缓开出车库后才问阿斯托里亚想要点什么。</p><p> </p><p>“我其实想去看看德拉科给你收拾的客房是什么样。”阿斯托里亚笑着回答。她现在因为上半身肌肉逐渐无力，很难靠自己在轮椅上坐直身体，说话速度也被迫放慢不少，停顿间能听到明显的呼吸声，但在花丛中微笑的样子依旧恬静温和：“家里的装饰布置其实全是我的功劳，我很难想象德拉科会搞成什么样子。”</p><p> </p><p>“他用你那张鼠尾草色的坐垫变了张床垫给我，”罗恩冲她挤挤眼睛，“其余的装饰你可以想象到。”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚微微翘起嘴角，点了点头，于是罗恩推着她慢慢朝屋内走。前几天为了让斯科皮回家后不用咒语也能帮助阿斯托里亚出门，罗恩特意用变形咒在德拉科家门廊旁边修了一条可以方便轮椅上下的斜坡。他刚推着阿斯托里亚上到一半，斯科皮就从门里跑了出来，手里还捧着现在专门供阿斯托里亚使用的带吸管的瓶子。</p><p> </p><p>“我来吧，罗恩。”男孩把瓶子小心塞进阿斯托里亚搭在膝盖上的双手之中，然后兴致勃勃从罗恩手里抢过推轮椅的活。罗恩自然不会在这种事上和斯科皮争，干脆提前一步走过去帮他们拉开大门，但等阿斯托里亚提出要上二楼看看时摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“等一会你午休再上去看吧，现在你先休息一会，差不多到做午饭的时候了。”</p><p> </p><p>于是生活一如寻常，罗恩在厨房忙着做午饭，阿斯托里亚则在起居室休息，唯一不同在于现在多了个可以同她聊天解闷的斯科皮，而且方方面面比罗恩还贴心，生怕妈妈有丁点不舒服的地方。有他在罗恩也不用老是跑出来查看阿斯托里亚是否一切都好，再加上现在她为了避免呛咳，只能吃些简单的半固态食物，制作起来非常方便，三个人的午餐只用二十多分钟就准备完毕。此时还不到十一点半，罗恩干脆花了点功夫专门替斯科皮烤了一个六寸的小芝士蛋糕。</p><p> </p><p>因为盛夏中午阳光实在太强，罗恩怕阿斯托里亚受不了长时间日晒，因此这顿午饭三人在厨房的小桌子旁随便吃了点。罗恩肚子里依旧被巧克力坩埚以及本尼迪克蛋塞得满满当当，阿斯托里亚也只吃了几口罗恩专门为她准备的水果奶昔与金枪鱼土豆泥，罗恩能看得出她依旧对进食心怀恐惧，尤其不愿再次在斯科皮面前呛住。还好这次午餐风平浪静，无事发生，斯科皮把芝士蛋糕吃得干干净净，连盘子里掉的渣都用叉子全部刮了起来，而罗恩含笑等他吃完才通知他阿不思能来参加生日派对这个好消息。</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”男孩的叉子还攥在手里，要不是阿斯托里亚坐在旁边，保准会高兴得从餐桌旁跳起来，“我今晚就给他写信！”</p><p> </p><p>“想商量什么？”阿斯托里亚微笑着说，“给我准备什么生日礼物？”</p><p> </p><p>“妈！”斯科皮不满地瞪了她一眼，“你既然知道，就别明说了行吗？给我们也留点发挥空间。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，我不说了。”</p><p> </p><p>“罗丝和雨果到时候也会有礼物送给你，”罗恩说，“他们同样也不愿告诉我是什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“听起来挺像两两对决——我开玩笑的，斯科皮，”阿斯托里亚一看到儿子紧张的脸色便立刻出言安慰，“你们无论送什么我都会非常喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>然而阿斯托里亚无论怎样表示自己真的对此无所谓，罗恩还是能从斯科皮的神情里看出先前没有的紧张。罗恩顿时有些后悔自己干嘛要提这个，明明知道阿斯托里亚这次生日对斯科皮会有多重要。他在心底叹了口气，只希望事事不顺就此打住，等晚上回去见家人时别再说错话，把事情闹得更僵。</p><p> </p><p>罗恩在接下来的几个小时里饱受折磨：他一会希望时间过得再快一点，好让他赶紧回家见到罗丝和雨果，才过了十多个小时他却已经觉得这段等待比罗丝第一年去霍格沃茨后等她回来过圣诞还要心焦，无论做什么眼前总飘着两个孩子的影子；可与此同时，他却也无限惧怕重逢真正到来，恨不得把其间每分每秒都填满，让自己分不出心思担忧即将发生的未来。</p><p> </p><p>然而时间不会为任何人的恐惧抑或期待改变流速，罗恩刚为阿斯托里亚做好下午补充体力的奶昔，就听到德拉科的车缓缓驶入车库的声音——通常这种声音代表期待与喜悦，因为阿斯托里亚的心情总会因为德拉科回家而高涨，罗恩也不知不觉间越来越乐意见到他；可今天引擎的低沉轰鸣却犹如末日审判的钟声，让他只觉得指尖冰凉，四肢发麻。片刻后德拉科从后门进来，先去陪坐在起居室的阿斯托里亚说了几句话，然后才走进厨房，望向罗恩时神情无奈而担忧。</p><p> </p><p>“你看起来又糟糕透了。”德拉科叹了口气，“我真希望你别再为这事烦心了。我和罗丝还有雨果都打过交道，他们绝对不会那么冷酷地对待你，认为一切都是你的错。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利说过几乎一模一样的话，罗恩也知道自己或许担忧过头了，他该放宽心，可唯独这件事是罗恩为数不多的底线，他实在做不到理智思考。德拉科站在厨房门口注视他片刻，紧接着走过来抬手用力抱了一下罗恩，轻轻拍了拍他的后背。</p><p> </p><p>“我对你有一百个信任，罗恩，你一定能完美解决这些问题，但你必须自信点，好吗？也对你亲自教养长大的孩子有点自信。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩点点头，把额头抵在德拉科的肩膀上，用力吸了一口对方周身带着须后水味道的空气，感觉自己胸腔深处那股不停躁动的不安略微平静了些。“多谢，”半晌后他哑声对德拉科说，“我现在真的很需要听到你刚才说的这些。”</p><p> </p><p>“阿斯托里亚身体越来越弱了，明明你该在安慰我才对，”德拉科难得对罗恩开起这种玩笑，“怎么我感觉这两天我们的位置反而颠倒了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这两天就算我请假休息吧，今晚过后我肯定会重新继续安慰你。但前提是你把客房的床垫变成红色。”罗恩也扯了扯嘴角，然后向后推了一步，让自己缓缓撤出德拉科的怀抱，然而对方听了他这句话，脸上反而飞快闪过略显惊讶的神情。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，你的意思是……你和格兰杰哪怕和解了还是会回来？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然了。”罗恩这才意识到原来德拉科以为自己说近期住在他家只是随口一提，可对方却依旧尽心为他安排了客房，不由内心微微触动：“我说了会和赫敏冷静一段时间，所以哪怕我这次回去万事大吉，一切都谈开了，我也依旧会和她分开一段时间，不仅为我，也为了她。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以……”德拉科犹豫片刻，大概在挑选最合适的字眼，生怕冒犯罗恩，“之前你说解决，意思是你真的要和她彻底……分手？离婚？说到底，巫师能离婚吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，这对于巫师来说简直是天方夜谭，被魔法庇护的婚姻竟然有破裂的那天。”罗恩叹口气，摇了摇头，“但赫敏是个麻瓜出身的巫师，她的家人更全都是麻瓜，哪怕我们之间相处了那么久，他们依然无法理解巫师界的运行规则。我和赫敏必须给他们一个负责的结果，不能就这么不明不白突然分开了，对罗丝和雨果也是。我们在战后已经改变了巫师界那样多的方方面面，血统，家养小精灵，社会观念……或许是时候让现任魔法部部长起草允许巫师离婚的相关法案了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们黄金三人组总是这样子，”德拉科也摇了摇头，“明明只是自己家里的小事，偏要闹得比天都大，顺便再把整个学校或者社会搅成一锅粥。我真不知道该不该害怕。”</p><p> </p><p>“赫敏和哈利现在坐在这么高的位置上，总要担起这种责任。”罗恩想到今早在魔法部经受的那些鄙夷眼神，忍不住叹了口气。实话说，他现在也无法预测整件事最后会发展到什么地步，或者巫师界是否能再接受一份属于麻瓜社会的“舶来品”，但他觉得这大概就是他这辈子最大的意义之一——被两位好友拖拽着经历一次又一次其他人压根想象不到的事，并在自己毫无察觉的时候直接或间接改变了整个世界。</p><p> </p><p>“而你却被他们两个彻底卷了进去。”德拉科脸上还是带着些许担忧，罗恩知道他在货真价实替自己着想，于是微笑着握住他的手，用力捏了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“这是我和他们做朋友要付出的代价——事实上我从进入霍格沃茨的第一年就已经充分意识到与大难不死的男孩以及全年级最聪明的万事通女孩当朋友有多受罪，但我心甘情愿，而且事实上他们也离不开我，哪怕我只是个没那么多形容词的普通男孩。”</p><p> </p><p>“我说过了，你是所有人最想要的那种朋友，”德拉科抬眼望向罗恩，轻声开口，“虽然韦斯莱家可能永远都不会出一个被分到斯莱特林的孩子，可有的时候我真的忍不住想，假如你当初被分到斯莱特林……”</p><p> </p><p>“或者你被分到格兰芬多？”罗恩笑着提议，看到德拉科脸上生理性皱成一团的厌恶后忍不住笑出声，“好吧，或许我们被一起分到拉文克劳或者赫奇帕奇是更好的选择。”</p><p> </p><p>“算了，还是保持现状吧。”德拉科摇了摇头，“你的友情——年少的我很想要那种友情没错，可也绝对骄傲得不愿承认，所以即便我们分到同个学院，你也永远不会成为我的朋友。现在这样我已经心满意足了。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，”罗恩点点头，“现在这样我也很满足——况且我觉得假如我们真的被一起分到赫奇帕奇，我家不会怎样，你爸绝对会强迫你第二天立刻退学，结果就是我们还是当不成朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科的脸又皱了起来，但片刻后忍不住和罗恩一起笑出声，而罗恩望着他脸上难得如此清晰明朗的笑意，忍不住想命运的确复杂莫测，魔法再强大的巫师也无从得知自己未来如何。他能做的只有在被命运推上的这条路上一直走下去，越过每片荆棘，跨过每条沟壑，却也不忘低头轻嗅盛开在路旁的鲜花，聆听枝头清脆的鸟啼，以及紧紧握住那双愿意陪他一起越过漫漫长路的手。或许在未来的某日，命运会将他们再次推向不同的道路，可罗恩只要能够拥有这一刻的陪伴便已足够了。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“祝你一切顺利，”德拉科在他幻影移形前轻声说，“还有……早去早回。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩点点头，深吸一口气，下一秒伴随扭曲空气出现在眼前的景象已经换成另一间他无比熟悉的厨房。整幢房子依旧寂静无声，只有窗外不知名禽类的聒噪，而罗恩对着空荡荡的厨房叹了口气。若是一切未变，现在肯定会和去年这个时候一样热闹，两个孩子都围在他身旁，罗丝喋喋不休讲述自己在霍格沃茨发生的种种趣事，而雨果在旁边眼巴巴看着姐姐一脸羡慕，时不时问罗恩她那些刻意夸张的描述是否属实。</p><p> </p><p>他用力晃了晃脑袋，强行把那些思绪抛在脑后，然后动手准备晚饭。他不知道两个孩子会什么时候回家，但除了做晚饭外罗恩还要上楼收拾自己带去德拉科家的日用品和衣服，所以还是尽可能抓紧时间。</p><p> </p><p>罗恩花了大概四十分钟做完晚饭，在餐桌上摆好并施加保温咒后才上楼收拾东西。他先给自己的裤子口袋施了个无限伸展咒——说起来，这个咒语还是他专门同赫敏学的——把浴室里自己常用的洗漱用具与毛巾塞进口袋，又在门口踟躇了好半天，这才终于伸手推开卧室那扇虚掩的门。门后一如往常的景象令他长长吐出一口不自觉憋住的气，而他的魔杖在看到床头柜旁边赫敏扔在地上的长筒袜之后已经习惯性举了起来，用咒语卷好袜子然后规整地放进抽屉。但即便如此，罗恩依旧不愿在这间卧室里停留太久，赶忙从衣橱中取出这个季节合适的几套衣服塞进口袋。还好他不怎么出门，拥有的麻瓜衣服并不算多，至于巫师袍，罗恩觉得自己没有必要带去德拉科家。</p><p> </p><p>他正埋头收拾，突然听到楼下传来一声尖叫——罗丝的声音。哪怕声音里完全没有恐惧，他依旧被吓了一跳，立即扔下手头一切东西冲了出去。父女二人在楼梯转角撞了个正着，罗恩连忙抬手搂住一头扑进他怀里的女儿，生怕她摔倒在台阶上，而罗丝则用胳膊紧紧嵌住爸爸的脖子，甚至像个还没长大的小女孩一样把腿也盘了上来，然后把脸埋在罗恩的肩膀上。罗恩刚才被吓得倒竖得寒毛还没退去，一时半会完全分辨不出女儿此刻的情绪，过了好一阵子见罗丝一直没撒手，才终于慢慢明白过来，女儿刚才那声尖叫大概是因为看到餐桌上的晚饭，意识到自己回家了。</p><p> </p><p>“没事了，罗丝，”罗恩只觉得自己的整颗心软得像是在锅底慢慢化开的黄油，一只手托住女儿的身体，另一只则轻轻抚摸她的后背，柔声安慰：“我回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>罗丝没立刻回答，而是在罗恩怀中颤抖着深呼吸了好几次，才终于抬起头来直视爸爸，虽然没哭出来，但眼圈和鼻头都红了：“你简直就是全世界最笨的笨蛋！”</p><p> </p><p>“啊？”突然得到女儿这么一个评价，罗恩哪怕再欣慰于罗丝依旧愿意同自己相处，也依旧无比愕然：“我怎么就是全世界最笨的笨蛋了？”</p><p> </p><p>“你昨晚——”罗丝刚开了个头，就听到楼梯下面传来故意清嗓子的声音，父女二人一同侧头看过去，看到赫敏正和雨果肩并肩站在下面，前者表情严肃，眉头紧皱，而后者一脸无奈地瞟向挂在罗恩身上的姐姐，同时看起来还有点羡慕。</p><p> </p><p>“既然晚饭已经准备好了，那就先吃饭吧。”片刻后赫敏低声说，“其他的话吃过饭再说。”</p><p> </p><p>赫敏一向在这个家里说一不二，哪怕现在也如此，于是罗恩点点头，把罗丝慢慢放了下来，一家人走向餐厅。这顿饭绝对是罗恩印象中最沉闷的一次全家共进晚餐，餐桌上除了刀叉与盘子相撞的细碎响动以及咀嚼声之外连半点动静都没有，甚至没人说一句“帮忙把盐递过来”。罗丝一直在冲罗恩使眼色，示意自己饭后和他有话说，但同时也会时不时小心翼翼地瞥一眼赫敏，仿佛生怕自己这样会惹妈妈生气；雨果照例埋头苦吃，不过偶尔会抬头对罗恩点头笑一笑，看他的样子似乎没受到昨天太多影响；至于赫敏……罗恩完全不敢正眼看她，但偶尔眼角余光能够看到她神情低落，盯着盘子不知道在想什么，过好半天才往嘴里送一口东西。</p><p> </p><p>半个多小时后煎熬终于随着赫敏最后一个放下手里的刀叉而结束，罗恩几乎能听到罗丝那声如释重负的呼气。他正打算和女儿一起溜进厨房，边洗盘子边和她好好谈谈，赫敏却意外地轻声开口了。</p><p> </p><p>“罗恩，”她的声音听起来哑得让人心疼，脸色也很差，的确像哈利早上说的那样昨晚一夜没睡。但在罗恩能开口关心她之前，赫敏似乎看出他的用意，轻轻摇了摇头：“昨晚……在你走后，我想了很久，一直在想你说的话，尤其是最后那些。”她停顿片刻，叹了口气：“今天在部里我本来打算用工作让自己暂时忘掉这些，但事实上我依旧一直在想——今天是我成为魔法部部长以来唯一一事无成的一天。”</p><p> </p><p>“赫敏……”罗恩也叹了口气，“我真的不希望看到你这个样子。这不是我昨晚说那些话的本意。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”赫敏嘴角无力地抖了几下，“但你的本意……我一直知道自己做的不对，没能负担起一个合格的妻子与母亲应有的责任。”说到这里她抬眼看向桌旁夹在父母之间神情略显慌张的罗丝与雨果，然后抬手摸了摸儿子的棕色卷发：“妈妈之前以为你们能理解我，所以从来没向你们道过歉。”</p><p> </p><p>“不用，妈，”罗丝脸上的神情立刻成了十足的窘迫，“我和雨果真的理解你。”</p><p> </p><p>“可理解并不代表能够完全接受，不是吗？”赫敏的目光重新回转到罗恩脸上，“也不代表我犯的错就能这样轻松地一笔带过。要是……要是我早点意识到，早点和你们道歉，甚至切切实实做点什么，抽时间多陪陪你们，是不是也不会变成今天这样。”</p><p> </p><p>“赫敏……”罗恩又叹了口气，感到此刻无论自己回答什么，都只会苍白无力，于是伸手过去握住赫敏放在桌上的手。妻子对他勉强微微一笑，虽然没抽开手，却也没有回握。</p><p> </p><p>“你昨晚说，我们做朋友比做夫妻要更合适——我当时听到简直伤心得要死，感觉你一句话否定了我们这么对年的感情。可今天花了点时间仔细想想，或许……或许你说的没错，因为现在我们闹成这样，不如各退一步，重新做回朋友。”她说到这里，终于把自己的手从罗恩手下慢慢抽了出去，而每一寸逐渐远去的肌肤相触都仿佛有人一寸寸揭开罗恩的皮肤，令他痛得钻心。</p><p> </p><p>但或许，被揭开的并非皮肤，而是一道从多年前便依附在上面迟迟未能痊愈的结痂，虽然过程依旧惨痛，却拥有了再一次愈合的可能。</p><p> </p><p>“但我做不到像你这样干脆，罗恩。”赫敏收回手，深吸一口气，“我没法只用一天时间就能彻底想通这些，然后下决定——我要考虑的东西太多了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我懂。”罗恩对她点点头，“所以我不会逼迫你立刻做决定。你想花多久都可以。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就好。”赫敏又扯了扯嘴角，“至于今天当着孩子的面和你说这些，是想让你和我一起向他们保证，我们接下来无论变成什么样，都是他们的父母，对他们的爱永远不会改变。”</p><p> </p><p>“妈，还有爸，这些我和雨果也都知道。”罗丝看了一眼自己的弟弟，而雨果点点头，开口加了一句：“只要爸爸别再像昨晚那样突然离开就行。”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，雨果。”罗恩也伸过手去摸了摸儿子的后脑勺，然后俯身吻了吻他的额头，“爸爸昨晚有些失态，吓到你们了。我发誓以后绝对不会突然消失，会好好和你们道别。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你还是要离开？”罗丝金红色的眉毛拧成一团，“我还以为……”</p><p> </p><p>“你们妈妈需要空间，我也需要。”罗恩看了赫敏一眼，见妻子依旧神情低落，不由叹了口气，“我还是会每天早上回来给你们做早饭，晚上也会做晚饭。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你准备住在哪里？你又没去陋居。”罗丝思考片刻，“斯科皮家？”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩这下完全不敢看赫敏了，只对女儿点了点头：“他们为我收拾了一间客房出来，这样我就不用睡沙发了。再加上现在阿斯托里亚的身体越来越差，已经完全失去了行动能力，我住在他们家也方便照顾她。”</p><p> </p><p>“好了，你们三个好好聊。我昨晚没睡好，先上楼休息了。”赫敏听到这里从餐桌旁站起身，从她紧绷的嘴角判断，她依旧对阿斯托里亚心存怀疑，而罗恩知道她又钻了牛角尖。在她自己思考清楚之前，无论谁说什么都没用。</p><p> </p><p>“晚安，赫敏。”罗恩对着她的背影轻声说，却没得到回应，房间里回荡开来的只有她越走越急的脚步声。留在餐桌旁的三个人一时间沉默不语，直到远远传来房间门被关上的声音，才不约而同松了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“所以我才说你是世界上最笨的笨蛋。”罗丝一开口又回到之前被打断的话题，“爸，妈妈是魔法部部长没错，但你才是这个家的‘部长’。吵架就吵架啊，谁家的爸妈还没吵过，你跑什么啊？”</p><p> </p><p>原来罗丝说的笨是这么个意思——罗恩不由啼笑皆非，看向明明一脸稚气，嘴里却满口大道理的女儿：“你又怎么知道所有人的爸妈都吵过，嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“是人在一起就会吵架。”罗丝耸耸肩，“无论关系多好都会吵。我和阿不思吵了那么久，我和雨果也吵过不知道多少次了，更别提和寝室里那群叽叽喳喳的女生。但我就不明白了，这事明明是妈做的不对，先是不顾家也不顾你的感受，又怀疑你和阿斯托里亚——”</p><p> </p><p>“罗丝。”罗恩重重叹了口气，“你怎么又偷听大人间的谈话了？我说过多少次——”</p><p> </p><p>“别告诉我你小时候没偷听过。”罗丝挑挑眉毛，一句话把罗恩彻底噎住了。他立刻回想起曾经他们怎样想尽办法偷听凤凰社那群大人在谈什么，用尽了稀奇古怪的办法。要这么说来无非是茶壶笑话坩埚胖，他还真不能指责罗丝。但他还是对女儿摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“你妈妈让你们上楼就是因为有些话你们当孩子的不该听，尤其父母之间的争吵。我们都怕你们听了之后留下心理阴影。”他看看眉毛高高飞起的女儿，又看了看一脸无所谓的儿子，真不知道这两位究竟会不会被影响。“你们没出生之前我看了好多麻瓜那边的研究，都说生活在破裂家庭的孩子比幸福长大的孩子心理问题的概率要高，所以我和你们妈妈一直尽量不在你们面前争吵，更不希望你们偷听。”</p><p> </p><p>“可不在我们面前吵架，或者我们不偷听，就代表无事发生，这不是在自欺欺人吗？”罗丝依然拿出自己那套逻辑十足的理论，“再说了，我和雨果都不是小孩子了。你和我妈还有哈利姑父在我们这个年纪都击败伏地魔两次了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……所以我就说了别什么都往《霍格沃茨：一段校史》里面乱加。”罗恩对着天花板长叹一口气，“好吧，好吧，我先不怪罪你这次偷听。可是罗丝，我听你刚才话说了一半，好像是觉得昨晚该离开的人不是我，而是你们妈妈？”</p><p> </p><p>一提起这个，罗丝脸上原本趾高气昂的神情立刻僵硬了下来，难得流露出些许不自在。罗恩又叹了口气，正打算和她好好谈谈这件事，却听到一直在旁边沉默地折餐巾纸的雨果开口了：“我也是这样认为的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们两个为什么会这么想？雨果，你先说。”罗恩知道越是面对教育孩子时至关重要的事，自己越不能急，而是必须先仔细询问清楚——尤其对雨果来说。他本来就是沉默寡言的性格，很少会对某件事表现得如此绝对，再加上他下学期即将前往霍格沃茨，假如罗恩处理不好这件事，说不定雨果就会变成下一个阿不思。</p><p> </p><p>“她从来不在家。”雨果在回答时依旧低头玩弄手里被他撕得破烂的餐巾纸，“在家里永远是你做饭，打扫卫生，接送我和罗丝上下学。我觉得她住不住在这里其实没有任何区别。”</p><p> </p><p>“再说了，她是魔法部部长。”罗丝接上弟弟的回答，“她在外面肯定有很多住的地方，而你——很抱歉，爸，你只是个全职父亲，要是没有斯科皮一家，你只能回陋居。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩没有立刻回答，而是把雨果还有罗丝的回答在心里好好过了一遍，仔细分析。从这几句话来看，罗丝对赫敏依旧有崇拜之情，还把她当成无所不能的魔法部部长，认为她在外面也能过得很好，可雨果的回答却明显体现出他和母亲之间的情感缺失，在他心里赫敏已经是可有可无的形象。想到这里罗恩又忍不住想叹气了。罗丝的确比弟弟更崇拜母亲，和赫敏相处的时间也更多。她五岁前赫敏还没有被选为魔法部部长，工作并不是很忙，所以经常能在家里亲自教育她，而母女二人的性格也更像；可雨果可以说是被罗恩一手带大的，在成长过程中只有节假日才能见到赫敏，母子二人一直没那么亲近，而这件事其实夫妻二人早就意识到了，赫敏也很自责，可随着工作愈发繁忙根本抽不出时间。罗恩出于自己小时候的亲身经历对雨果加倍用心，却导致他对赫敏越来越冷淡。</p><p> </p><p>苦果早已种下，如今想要用几句话的功夫彻底消除毫无可能，罗恩只能尽量开导两个孩子，并希望等他们长大成人后能够真正理解赫敏——哪怕做不到完全原谅，只要能像罗恩自己那样和曾经不快乐的童年和解就足够了。</p><p> </p><p>“你想错了，罗丝。”他选择先应对相对好说服的女儿，“是，你们妈妈是魔法部部长没错，但那不代表她在外面可以呼风唤雨，想去哪里就去哪里。正相反——你们也知道她出身麻瓜家庭，对巫师界的了解不过只从三十年前开始，并且在这里的联系其实非常少，除了韦斯莱家外只有曾经在霍格沃茨的同学，而那个时候她除了我和哈利也没什么朋友。我希望你能不只看到魔法部部长这个职位光鲜亮丽的一面，更能真正意识到你妈妈为之付出了多少，她身为一个麻瓜出身的部长，又是曾经击败伏地魔的人之一，其实走到现在每一步都踩在刀刃上。她的朋友比我要少，处境也比我危险得多，时时刻刻都有人等着她从高处摔下来，摔得粉身碎骨。”他想到半天不到就在整个魔法部传开得谣言，实在不愿赫敏腹背受敌，在外面忍受谣言与诋毁，回家还要面对孩子的误会，忍不住对着一对儿女又加了几句：</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你们听了昨晚我们两个的吵架，会觉得我们变成这样都是你们妈妈的错，可事实并非如此。她有错，我也有错，我们错在结婚生子却没能尽全力维持这个家，错在没能把你们放在最重要的位置——哪怕我每天打扫卫生，做法，送你上学，那也不的代表我做的一点没错。”他摸了摸雨果趴在桌子上的脑袋，“现在你们还不懂——并不是因为你们还没长大无法理解，而是婚姻里的点点滴滴太复杂了，每个人都不同，每对夫妻也都不同，只能等你们以后自己慢慢感受。我只希望你们现在能够记住，我和你们妈妈的婚姻走到现在这一步，和你们两个一点关系都没有，错全在我们；但与此同时，你们妈妈已经非常非常不容易了，她非常爱你们——不比我少，只不过她没有时间对你们一一展示出来。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是为什么她不能展示呢？”雨果的声音闷闷地从胳膊下面冒出来，“为什么你可以，莉莉还有路易斯的妈妈也可以？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为莉莉还有路易斯的妈妈不是魔法部部长。”罗恩把手放在儿子的后颈上，轻轻拍了拍。“而且你妈妈的确展示过，只不过你那时候太小，还没到记事的年纪，而罗丝也才三岁，应该也不记得了。雨果，其实你刚出生的第一年绝大多数时候都是在魔法部度过的。”他对着雨果侧过脸来疑惑的神情微微一笑，“那时候你姐姐才三岁，比花园里的地精还皮，我实在没办法同时看两个孩子，所以你妈妈就每天把你带去魔法部上班。你小时候跟现在一样，不哭不闹特别乖，她就用一张大方巾把你裹起来吊在身前，无论批文件还是同事进来谈工作，她都一直抱着你。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”雨果的眉毛皱了起来，看起来依旧不相信赫敏做过这种事。</p><p> </p><p>“当然。当时《预言家日报》还专门为这事采访了她，让她谈谈事业女性怎样同时兼顾家庭之类的，并且拍了张照片，你就在她怀里，睡得可香了。我当时还专门剪下来那页收藏了起来，就放在我们卧室的箱子里。”说到这里罗恩突然觉得自己家里也该像德拉科家那样有一整面展出各种相片的墙。他们之前没有这么布置纯粹觉得太自恋了，可现在罗恩意识到孩子们的确该多了解些自己小时候的事，哪怕通过照片。</p><p> </p><p>“那么为什么她之后反而……”雨果的声音慢慢低了下去，而罗恩又拍了拍儿子的后背。</p><p> </p><p>“因为你们长得太快了。”他虽然对雨果露出微笑，可却忍不住带上些许苦涩，因为这对他来说也是个太过伤感的话题，“我们总想着下一次，明年，总有机会能够补上这次错过的机会，可对你们来说人生重要的里程碑只有一次，一转眼你们就长这么大了。你们妈妈其实考虑过很多次要不要从魔法部部长这个职位上退下来，专心陪你们几年，可总有这样那样的事冒出来打岔，比如这次的时间转换器，除了她和哈利，我真的不信任任何人处理这么棘手的问题。”</p><p> </p><p>“爸说的没错。”罗丝站起身越过桌子也拍了一下弟弟，“而且你今天不是跟我说你很理解妈妈为什么总是不在家吗？怎么和我都不说实话？”</p><p> </p><p>雨果没回答她，只是吐了吐舌头，但脸上表情看起来稍微晴朗了点。罗恩暗自松了口气，知道自己刚才这番话至少有些成效。“除此之外，我还想说，罗丝，雨果，无论我和你们妈妈吵成什么样子，那都是我们两个的事，谁去谁留也只有我们两个说了算。我们从十一岁起就认识了，一起风风雨雨走过这么多年，是世界上最了解彼此的人，也知道什么会伤害到对方。昨晚我知道假如我再待下去，可能会再和她吵得不可开交，进一步加深矛盾，所以才选择离开。可你们其实并没有多了解你们妈妈——从刚才你们说的这些也看得出，是不是？——所以我希望你们以后不要再妄自下决定，这个家该谁离开。”</p><p> </p><p>“爸……”罗丝软软地喊了一声，神情里写满愧疚，而雨果干脆把脸埋进胳膊里。罗恩揉了揉儿子的脑袋，又对女儿露出安抚的笑：“昨晚我和你们妈妈当然也有错，我们没能处理好各自的情绪，并且让你们听到了这段争吵，所以你们会有这种反应也正常。我只希望你们以后能够尽量理解她，别再让她伤心难过——无论如何，她是你们的妈妈。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道了。”罗丝轻声回答，而雨果也慢慢抬起脑袋，看向罗恩的眼神里依旧带着些许困惑：“可……假如她接下来还是像之前那样？”</p><p> </p><p>“她今天早上难道没给你们做早饭吗？”罗恩看着儿子轻声问：“而她是不是也比之前提前下班，把你们从陋居接了回来？”</p><p> </p><p>雨果点点头，于是罗恩满意地继续说下去：“所以说，她之前经常不在家是因为家里有我——而这也是我们在你们出生前就商量好的，你们妈妈努力工作赚钱，而我在家里照顾你们两个。现在我要花时间照顾阿斯托里亚，家里自然需要她来操心，所以不必担心她还会像以前那样。”他希望赫敏真的能在自己不在家的这段时间尽量花时间多陪陪孩子，哪怕只是这个暑假，帮他们度过父母分居这段困难时光。只是面对儿子探寻的眼神，罗恩脸上必须摆出一百个自信。</p><p> </p><p>“按照你这么解释，你反而不是世界上最笨的笨蛋，而是最聪明的人咯？”罗丝在一旁抱起胳膊撅起嘴，而罗恩冲她挑了挑眉毛：“怎么，你爸在你心底的形象就这么差劲？”</p><p> </p><p>“还行吧。”罗丝小声嘟囔，“之前觉得你只知道照顾家里这些事，后来——反正现在我觉得你不是笨蛋，可以了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“多谢，”罗恩冲她礼貌点头，“格兰杰-韦斯莱小姐加十分，恭喜格兰芬多获得本年度学院杯。”</p><p> </p><p>罗丝终于被他这句话逗笑了，噗嗤一声露出灿烂笑颜，但笑过后立刻有点不安起来。“爸，万一……万一你和妈真的不成了，我还能姓格兰杰-韦斯莱吗？是不是必须从里面挑一个？麻瓜电视剧都是这么演的，孩子必须要和爸爸或者妈妈之中一方过。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们不是麻瓜，所以魔法部不会逼你选择，”罗恩在两个孩子一同望向他的澄澈目光中开口解释，“但无论怎样，你们都是我们两个的孩子，身上流着我们共同的血，所以你们永远都是格兰杰-韦斯莱。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>无论有多恋恋不舍，罗恩还是在安抚好一对儿女的情绪后离开了家。临走前雨果望向他的眼神让罗恩差一点承受不住，推翻内心全部坚持留下来，可最终还是咬牙幻影移形离开。犹豫反复不会给任何人带来好处，他和赫敏的确需要一段时间分开冷静，好好考虑今后该何去何从，而正如罗恩所说，赫敏也应该“被迫”和两个孩子多相处，至少现在她为了孩子能每天晚上六点准时下班回家了。</p><p> </p><p>“到了周六哈利姑父会来开车接你们过去，”他在临走前对罗丝和雨果嘱咐到，“阿不思也会一起去。”</p><p> </p><p>“斯科皮绝对要高兴疯了。”罗丝翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，他说他今晚就要给阿不思写信，和他商量送什么礼物。”一句话让两个孩子脸上立刻露出如临大敌的严肃神情。</p><p> </p><p>“我们绝对会送最好的礼物！”罗丝转头看了一眼弟弟，“是不是，雨果？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”男孩点点头，“而且罗丝已经想好要送什么了。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩挑了挑眉毛，心底实话说非常好奇，但又不愿让孩子的这份心意大打折扣，于是并没有继续询问下去。他回德拉科家时刚过晚上八点，屋外光线随着太阳落山而黯淡为稀薄的灰蓝，起居室又没开灯，所以罗恩刚显形的时候还以为一楼没人，正准备上楼去看看自己的客房怎么样了，单人扶手椅旁的落地灯突然啪的一声亮了起来，柔和光线勾勒出灯下那人的身影。</p><p> </p><p>“你吓我一跳。”罗恩站在原地冲德拉科埋怨了一声，“不知道的还以为你专门坐在这里等着抓入室盗窃的小偷呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“或许我的确在抓某个小偷。”德拉科微微一笑，旋即脸上神色转为关切，“家里……一切都好吧？”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩点点头：“罗丝和雨果的态度的确没我想象的那么糟糕，但还是有点——你也懂孩子怎么回事，我家这两个又都一根筋，必须赶紧开导开导。”</p><p> </p><p>“我懂。”德拉科从扶手椅上站起身，罗恩注意到他穿了件看起来非常舒适的宽大麻瓜T恤，若是让人看到，恐怕无论如何都想象不到他出身于巫师界血统最古老的家族。“好了，开导完了，你也该好好休息了我真没法想象你这两天是怎么熬过来的，吃不好也睡不好。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也不知道，”罗恩被他这么一提，只觉得浑身上下每条骨头缝都沉甸甸得被疲惫灌满，现在只想在床上一头栽倒，“但我很高兴我终于可以暂时不成天到晚脑子里只有这件事了。我觉得我特别对不起阿斯托里亚还有你，明明——”</p><p> </p><p>“别这么说。”德拉科打断他的话，严肃地摇了摇头，“你没有任何对不起我们的地方。你本来就是出于善意才来帮助我们，而……无论你再怎么解释，我还是觉得你和格兰杰突然出现这种状况和我们脱不了干系，可即便如此你依旧愿意继续出现在这里——真要说起来，是我和阿斯托里亚对不起你才对。”</p><p> </p><p>“你也千万别这么说。”罗恩很想和德拉科解释几句，可他真的累得一句话都不想多说了，于是他干脆朝对方伸出手，并且等德拉科走上前来握住他的手后用他们最习惯的方式轻轻捏了一下：“这间房子的屋檐下没有任何人对不起谁，所以别再浪费时间讨论这个了。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，”德拉科微笑着回答，“我愿意听令客人的要求——不过我真的不觉得你在这里是客人，虽然才两个月，我却觉得你好像一直都和我们住在一起，这个家有你才算完整。”</p><p> </p><p>“我很荣幸，而且这里感觉起来也的确像我的第二个家。”罗恩侧头对德拉科微微一笑，两人一起顺着楼梯走到二楼。德拉科和阿斯托里亚的卧室在左手边，而被改成客房的画室在另一侧，因此两人在楼梯口分手，罗恩在转身前戏谑地问了一句：“真没把床垫的颜色改过来？”</p><p> </p><p>“你自己看看就知道了。”德拉科的唇角一直挂着一抹微笑，“晚安，罗恩。”</p><p> </p><p>“晚安，德拉科。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩在推门前允许自己短暂想象了几秒钟：或许德拉科听从他的提议，帮他把床垫的颜色换成了格兰芬多的金红；但对方也很可能借此和他开玩笑，给他布置一个彻头彻尾属于斯莱特林的银绿卧室。但他脑内这些画面在真正开门的瞬间像是被飓风吹跑了一样，消失得干干净净，因为出现在他眼前的房间简直——若不是德拉科家并不算太大，二层只有屈指可数的几间房，罗恩保准会以为自己开错门了，因为出现在他眼前的是一间装潢布置完整又温馨的卧室，看起来根本不像临时客房，满是生活气息：</p><p> </p><p>之前摆放在房间中央的双人床尺寸略微做了调整，为了旁边多出来的床头柜以及衣橱缩小了宽度，但依旧足够两个人睡在上面，而床上的被单与枕套并非金红，也不是银绿，而是非常有麻瓜特色的浅灰色，像极了杂志上那种宣传图；除此之外整个房间也做了非常细致的布置，床头挂了阿斯托里亚那张玫瑰主题的油画，床角贴墙安放了脏衣篓，床头柜上的玻璃花瓶里则盛开着两朵颜色绚丽的黄玫瑰，旁边还有一个相框。罗恩好奇地走过去，拾起相框后惊讶地发现上面竟然是一张他和哈利还有赫敏的合影，一看就是从《预言家日报》上剪下来的，他自己还穿着傲罗袍子，和两位好友一起对着镜头挥手微笑。罗恩之前完全没想过德拉科竟然会留下这种报纸照片，他还以为那个时候的德拉科恨不得把所有和哈利还有黄金三人组相关的报纸全都烧个干净。</p><p> </p><p>他捧着相框，凝视着自己那张尚显稚嫩的脸庞许久，最终轻轻叹了口气，开始从口袋里掏出打包过来的衣服与日用品安置在衣橱里。当晚他本以为自己陡然换了个地方过夜，肯定要适应一阵子，可脑袋刚一触到柔软适中的枕头便立刻昏睡过去，一夜无梦。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得后院更适合举办生日派对，”几天后德拉科坐在厨房小桌子旁，和罗恩非常严肃地讨论，甚至把他那个印着被咬了一口苹果标记的笔记本电脑都抱了下来。罗恩看着他在键盘上手指纷飞，而自己面前却摆着从斯科皮那里借来的羽毛笔与羊皮纸，只觉得眼前场景滑稽又让他有点挫败。他本来以为自己算巫师里面对麻瓜科技很在行的人，但现在和德拉科一比较，会开机关机以及用两根食指敲键盘还是太外行了。</p><p> </p><p>“我当然也觉得后院更合适，但若是这场派对少了阿斯托里亚的那些玫瑰，总觉得缺了点什么。”罗恩看了看自己在羊皮纸上写下的几个不可或缺的派对要素，“我又不想只为了装饰场地剪下来太多花。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们可以用复制咒啊。”德拉科瞥了他一眼，明明白白告诉罗恩，哪怕眼前这人电脑用得滚瓜烂熟，骨子里也依旧是个巫师，“每个颜色只需要一朵，其余的大量复制就可以了——别告诉我你家搞个什么庆祝派对用的都是真花。”</p><p> </p><p>“我完全不知道他们用的是什么。”罗恩耸了耸肩，“你大概看得出我在艺术设计这方面一窍不通。”</p><p> </p><p>“的确。”德拉科的嘴角抽搐了一下，显然在忍笑，“总之布置场地这个就交给我吧，你负责明天派对上的零食以及生日大餐。”</p><p> </p><p>“还有蛋糕——对了，我一直想问你，阿斯托里亚究竟最喜欢什么口味的蛋糕？我知道你最喜欢巧克力的蛋糕，斯科皮只要甜的都喜欢，但阿斯托里亚一直没显露出对哪种口味特别有好感。”</p><p> </p><p>“她其实是我们家最不爱吃甜食的人。”德拉科轻笑着摇摇头，“所以你做哪个都可以，再加上……她现在的身体也不可能允许她吃太多，所以你做个孩子们都喜欢的口味就好。”</p><p> </p><p>“是，我本来也打算只让她尝一口，并且不能做得太干。”罗恩划掉纸上几个不合适的候选，“孩子们肯定最喜欢巧克力蛋糕，在我家从来没让人失望过，而且也不用担心颜色看起来太单调，只要上面撒足巧克力彩屑就行了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这方面你是专家，我不打算插手。”德拉科边回答边噼里啪啦把这些输入电脑里，“那零食呢？你打算做什么？如果太麻烦的话我可以一会开车去超市买点，麻瓜生产的零食完全不输给蜂蜜公爵。”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得普通的零食，像是巧克力或者饼干，对现在的天气可能太腻了，再加上我们还给几个孩子设计了游戏，玩起来一身大汗更吃不下去。所以我在考虑要不要做些冰激凌或者酸奶冷饮，用咒语也不用担心摆在外面会融化。”</p><p> </p><p>“当巫师可真方便。”德拉科无奈地笑了笑，“或许在麻瓜世界生活太久了，我最近总被自己能用咒语做的事吓一跳。”</p><p> </p><p>“但麻瓜的各种发明也真的很方便，比如你面前这台机器。”罗恩用手里的羽毛笔指了指笔记本电脑，“想象一下，要是咱们在霍格沃茨能用电脑写作业，会不会节省很多时间？羊皮纸写字真的太费劲了。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，”德拉科点点头，“还有手机和电话通讯也真的很方便。我听说魔法部现在各部门之间传输信息还是用那种施过咒语的纸飞机？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，不过赫敏一直打算改革掉这个，提高部门沟通效率。只希望她能说通部里那些老古董。”罗恩摇了摇头，“好了，不打岔了，除此之外还需要什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“早上十点到十二点室外游戏，然后午饭与切蛋糕，之后室内打游戏……好像没什么需要的了。”德拉科眯起眼睛阅读屏幕上的文档，“生日聚会都是这个流程……对吧？我对此没什么经验。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不可能没参加过生日派对吧？”罗恩冲他挑了挑眉毛，“马尔福家的小少爷怎么也会庆祝一两次生日。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科却摇了摇头，垂下眼睛：“日期上或许是我的生日，可对于我父母来说不过是名正言顺邀请马尔福家的支持者来庄园，并且安排我和那些家族的孩子相处的机会，我从来没享受过那种场合。”</p><p> </p><p>“为了让你心里好受点，我可以告诉你，因为我家孩子太多，我爸妈有次甚至忘记了我的生日，而且忘了整整一个月。”罗恩在德拉科惊讶的眼神中耸了耸肩，“你能想象我在四月一日那天拿到生日礼物是什么感受吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“简直像他们再和你开玩笑？”</p><p> </p><p>“不止，而且那天还是我双胞胎哥哥的生日，所以我当时觉得……我像是买二送一的赠品。”罗恩原本想让德拉科心情好点才把这些当成笑话讲出来，却没想到这个话题越谈越沉重。两人虽然早已长大成人并寻找到心灵上的宁静满足，但幼时的经历却依旧会像个在原地徘徊的幽灵一样时而从记忆深处冒出来让他们再次脆弱无力。两人对视一眼，然后不约而同叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“别说这些了，”片刻后罗恩再次开口，“那些都已经过去了。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，”德拉科点点头，“都过去了。只要斯科皮没经历过这些，我就满足了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也一直努力不让罗丝和雨果觉得自己被忽视，只不过……”罗恩在过去几天里每天都会回家做晚饭，并在饭后和两个孩子好好交谈。罗丝对他还有赫敏的态度已经回到了争吵前，几乎没被影响到，但雨果的情况却一直令罗恩深深担忧，经过这件事他才意识到小儿子其实一直对母亲在心底藏了份不满，无论罗恩如何解释劝说依旧效果不佳，而赫敏这几天对他的照顾起到的作用也微乎其微。罗恩不知道像这样童年种下的苦果究竟需要多久才会消退——虽然以他自身经历来看，或许终其一生都会受影响——可他真的不知道除此之外自己还能为雨果做什么。</p><p> </p><p>“你已经做得很好了。”德拉科轻轻拍了拍他在桌面上无意识攥起来的拳头，“我相信两个孩子都明白你为他们做了什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，但做父母的只想给他们整个世界，哪怕缺了指甲盖大小都觉得自己是个不尽职的父亲。”罗恩又叹了口气，“好了，真的不要说这些了，现在最重要的是为阿斯托里亚举办好这个生日派对，其他的都不重要。”</p><p> </p><p>“生日派对最重要没错，但其实现在已经非常完美了。”德拉科上下扫了一眼电脑屏幕，然后转过头来对罗恩微笑着回答：“尤其这次派对竟然有八个人，对于我们一家简直是梦里都不可能出现的场景。”</p><p> </p><p>“别把这些想得太美好，”经验丰富的罗恩只是摇了摇头，“你是没见过一群孩子参加的生日派对有多可怕。我带雨果去过好几次他班上同学的生日派对，一天下来我觉得自己快聋了，腰也要断了，而三天后我还能从雨果的头发里找到蛋糕屑。”</p><p> </p><p>“看来我没让斯科皮上麻瓜学校还是有好处的，”德拉科忍俊不禁，“我这辈子最怕的东西之一就是浑身脏兮兮还不停尖叫的孩子。我之前有次去欧洲大陆出差，飞机上正好和一对带孩子的夫妻坐在同一排，而那绝对是我这辈子最难熬的几个小时——想想看吧，我甚至曾经和伏地魔在一个屋檐下生活了两个月。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩知道他绝对在夸张，但看着德拉科嘴唇上的笑意，他也忍不住笑起来：“那做好准备迎接四个孩子脏兮兮的大呼小叫吧，因为我们安排的游戏会让他们在草坪上疯狂打滚。”</p><p> </p><p>“我已经开始后悔了。”虽然话这么说，但德拉科并没有动手删掉文档上的记录，神情里也透出些许不易察觉的期待，而罗恩在此刻突然意识到，虽然这次生日派对的主角是阿斯托里亚，他们目前所做的一切准备也都是为了给她过一次最特别的生日，可这次派对对德拉科来说同样是从未有过的体验，让他几乎像个小孩子一样期待明天的到来。</p><p> </p><p>于是当他开口回答时，罗恩发现自己忍不住语调温柔，仿佛真的在同一个想和朋友们一起庆祝生日的男孩讲话：“只要你想，德拉科，你也可以和他们一起在草地上打滚——而且我也会和你们一起。明天绝对会是最特别的一天，不仅对阿斯托里亚，也对我们所有人。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>周六早上七点半，罗恩准时在窗外鸟叫声中自然转醒。今早是他暂住在德拉科家后头一次不需要早起赶回家里操持家务，因此他在昨晚睡前并没有定闹钟，但对今天生日派对的期待依旧令他早早起身，在下楼时脚步异常轻快，激动心情早已按捺不住从浑身上下每个毛孔往外钻。</p><p> </p><p>德拉科果然比他起得还早，已经站在炉灶前为全家人做早饭，而罗恩突然玩心大起，踮起脚尖悄悄走到他身后，在他肩膀上狠狠拍了一下并且大喊了一声“早”。德拉科果然是经过大风大浪的人，连头发丝都没乱动半寸，唯独手下翻炒鸡蛋的动作停顿片刻，然后无奈地朝在他肩旁笑嘻嘻的罗恩侧过头：</p><p> </p><p>“这锅法式鸡蛋要是炒砸了，可全是你的错。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的错就我的错。”罗恩绕过他到旁边，从橱柜里取出自己常用的那个杯子开始泡茶。两人不约而同安静片下来，一起享受这份被锅铲轻微柔翻炒与茶匙细微碰撞萦绕的宁静温馨。透过厨房窗口能看到外面一片明媚晨光，正是预报中无与伦比的灿烂天气。</p><p> </p><p>“需要我上去帮阿斯托里亚下楼吗？”静静喝完一杯茶并且吃了几块饼干后，罗恩开口问道。</p><p> </p><p>“不用，”德拉科正给烤好的面包片涂黄油和果酱，“今天她肯定会很累，尤其吃过午饭不能像往常那样午睡休息，所以我觉得应该让她早上多睡一会，等差不多大家快到了再叫她起来。”</p><p> </p><p>“我主要怕她早上不吃饭会饿。”</p><p> </p><p>“她现在很少会感受到饿。”德拉科语气淡然中带着伤感，“明明吃得那么少……不过之前那个麻瓜医生说过这是正常现象。”</p><p> </p><p>正常……恐怕是对和血脉诅咒状况很类似的那种病人来说，而这种词从医生嘴里说出来向来不是好事。要是在其他时候罗恩肯定会好好安慰德拉科一番，但今天不同寻常，说多了反而会导致情绪低落，因此他只耸了耸肩，面上摆出轻松的笑：“等她见到我今天中午准备的生日大餐，绝对不可能不饿。”</p><p> </p><p>“这我对你有百分百的信心。”德拉科果然因此露出些许笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“对了，斯科皮呢？”罗恩见好就收，赶紧换了个话题，“他不是每天也起很早吗？”罗恩不知道这是斯科皮原本的生活作息，还是因为有个外人住在家里，男孩不好意思起太晚，但他非常佩服斯科皮放假在家还能每天八点钟准时爬起来。罗恩自己在斯科皮这个年纪必须要莫丽上楼揪他耳朵才能勉强起床。</p><p> </p><p>“你或许没注意到，不过他这几天都睡得很晚。”德拉科无奈的神情里透出欣慰，“我猜他在连夜给阿斯托里亚准备生日礼物，所以也让他多睡会吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“罗丝和雨果这几天也神神秘秘的，每天吃完饭就立刻上楼。我可真的太期待这几个孩子会准备什么样的生日礼物了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也是。”德拉科把准备好的早饭给斯科皮留出一份，从口袋里抽出魔杖做好保温，然后将剩下两份端到旁边的小桌子上，“赶紧吃吧，今天早上要干的事还有很多。”</p><p> </p><p>不得不说，德拉科对于麻瓜料理真的非常精通，尤其对法式菜掌握了许多罗恩之前闻所未闻的技艺。他做出来的炒蛋是罗恩从未尝过的最松软绵密，送进口中像泡沫一样一抿就化开了，而面包片也烤得软硬适中，再加上黄油和覆盆子酱，让人恨不得只用面包片把整个胃填满。</p><p> </p><p>“太好吃了，”罗恩吃到第三片面包时忍不住赞叹一声，“我完全不介意这辈子接下来每天早上都吃这种早饭。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科放下茶杯，瞥了他一眼，眉毛挑出戏谑的弧度：“我知道你只是在夸张，但这种说法真的很容易让人误会。”</p><p> </p><p>“千真万确是我的真心话，除非你不愿意让我每天都来蹭饭。”</p><p> </p><p>“我怎么会不愿意。”德拉科垂下眼睛，望着自己的茶杯轻声说，“我也完全不介意这辈子接下来每天早上都为你做这种早饭。”</p><p> </p><p>若是换个时间、场景、人物，甚至心情，罗恩必定会为这句轻柔却重若千钧的承诺而深深震撼，因为一辈子——他曾经只做过一次这样的承诺，却不到二十年已分崩离析，因此他本该对这样把他与另一个人紧紧捆绑在一起字眼感到惧怕。可望着身旁头发松松挽在脑后，身上穿了件普通深灰色衬衣，身前还挂着厨房围裙的德拉科，罗恩却觉得这样的话恰如其分，甚至本该如此，令他感觉不到半点突兀或者恐惧，因为他知道德拉科一定会遵守他的这句诺言。</p><p> </p><p>他深深看了身旁的金发男人一眼，正要开口回答，厨房门外突然想起斯科皮急匆匆的脚步声，片刻后门被一脸愧疚的男孩推开：“爸，罗恩，早上好，抱歉我起晚了。”</p><p> </p><p>“没事，看你这一脸的黑眼圈就知道你昨天睡太晚了。”德拉科抬头看了儿子一眼，然后指了指料理台上的盘子，“早饭已经做好了，过来一起吃吧。”</p><p> </p><p>男孩高高兴兴应了一声，端着盘子在罗恩对面坐下，拿起面包片刚想咬，却又放下手越过桌子看过来：“阿不思还有波特先生什么时候到？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道你有没有在那封信里写确切时间，不过我告诉哈利十点之后。”罗恩回答，“顺便他也会把罗丝还有雨果一起带过来。”</p><p> </p><p>“棒极了，我还没见过雨果呢！”斯科皮咬了一大口面包，使劲嚼了几下便迫不及待地咽下去，显然家教很好，却忍不住想说话，“不对，我其实见过他一次——在九又四分之三站台上。罗丝也给我看过他的照片，他们两个长得一点都不一样。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科静静看了狼吞虎咽的儿子一眼，然后起身从冰箱里拿出牛奶给他倒了一杯，而罗恩则微笑着回答男孩：“是啊，罗丝长得像她妈妈，而雨果长得和我们两个都不太像。非要说的话，他长得最像赫敏的爸爸，鼻子的形状一模一样。”</p><p> </p><p>“幸亏你两个孩子的鼻子都不像你。”德拉科坐回椅子上，笑着瞥了罗恩一眼，“尤其罗丝。女孩子真的不适合你这种形状的鼻子。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，我必须承认我爸说的对。”斯科皮小心翼翼点了点头，“罗丝的鼻子——反正她脸上哪里都很完美，换成其他任何样子都不好看。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩对着男孩安抚地点点头，表示他说得没错，然后飞快朝德拉科投去一个得意洋洋的眼神，而德拉科只是无奈地摇了摇头，大概早就习惯斯科皮这副没出息的痴迷样了。于是三人在罗丝究竟有多完美的讨论之中吃完早饭，斯科皮溜回楼上卧室，表示自己还要给生日礼物再收一下尾，而罗恩则和德拉科分头做派对准备工作。</p><p> </p><p>“用不着你帮忙。”德拉科拒绝罗恩提议帮他一起布置后院，“你今天比我忙，说不定等我布置完了还能过来帮你。”</p><p> </p><p>见他如此坚持，罗恩也不再说什么，戴好把德拉科换下来的围裙开始大展身手。虽说他们决定不用麻瓜零食，而是自己制作，但昨晚在罗恩定下菜谱后德拉科还是开车赶在超市关门前紧急购物了一趟，因为他们的确需要填饱八个人肚子的食材。罗恩从户外游戏时可以给孩子们吃的零食做起：首先是一道很简单的冷冻草莓酸奶麦片杯，把椰子味道的酸奶与几个草莓混合打碎搅匀，然后倒在杯子蛋糕的模具里，第一次只倒一半，在上面撒上一层甜味玉米麦片，然后再倒入另一半，并且最后在酸奶上面放一片草莓，最后只需要在冰箱里冷冻一个小时就可以了。这其实是罗恩给阿斯托里亚制作奶昔时偶然发现的菜谱，他把没喝完的酸奶奶昔放进冰箱冻起来，打算之后当成冰激凌吃，没想到味道意外不错。之后他研究了一下，发现放点麦片进去口感更佳。</p><p> </p><p>第二道则是罗恩之前在夏天经常给家人做的零食，巧克力香蕉冰棍，做法也非常简单：首先将香蕉切成长度合适的小段，在底端插上一根冰棍会用的那种木棍，然后放进冰箱冷冻一个半小时。巧克力外壳则要隔水融化巧克力，加上一勺椰子油味道会更好，等巧克力彻底融后把冷冻好的香蕉拿出来均匀沾上巧克力，并且在上面撒上一层彩色糖屑或者任何装饰物，之后再放进冰箱冷冻四个小时就可以了。这是一道罗丝格外喜爱的夏季零食，因为她平日里不喜欢吃香蕉，唯独能接受冷冻香蕉的口感，而且吃起来也很方便，冰棍形态可以避免巧克力慢慢融化后弄脏手。当然，今天罗恩来不及冷冻四小时，所以只能借助咒语来让香蕉快速冰冻。</p><p> </p><p>至于第三款零食，罗恩觉得孩子玩累了肯定会饿，午饭要吃蛋糕也肯定吃不了多少正餐，所以还是要能填饱肚子比较好，因此选了最传统的司康饼，不过把面团揉得非常小，一口一个的尺寸，并且在旁边配上三种口味的冰激凌球，巧克力、香草和草莓，可以用司康饼蘸着冰激凌吃。</p><p> </p><p>除了零食之外，饮料也是派对上必不可少的重要组成部分。他和德拉科本来打算给孩子还有大人分开提供饮料，但想了想担心几个小孩凑在一起趁大人不注意偷喝酒精，所以还是算了。不过为了照顾不同人的口味，他还是准备制作两种冷饮。第一种饮料百里香桃子柠檬茶，制作起来也非常简单：首先泡一壶茶，不必太浓，放在旁边冷却；其次把切成小块的黄桃与几枝百里香放在锅中文火加热，并且倒入一杯水以及三分之一杯枫糖浆，让它们在锅中共同小火沸腾二十分钟，等桃子彻底软化后倒出来过滤。泡好的茶冷却后加入三个柠檬榨出来的汁，然后在饮用的时候只需要在杯子里加入冰块以及一比二分量的桃子汁以及柠檬茶就可以了。</p><p> </p><p>第二种饮料要更酸一些，也更带劲，因为这次要用到苏打水。首先要做的是提味的糖浆，选用一整个切成小块的菠萝、三分之一杯蔗糖与六杯水放在锅中小火加热至沸腾，和上一种饮料一样等待食材软化，并且在煮沸一刻钟后加入两个红柚擦下来的皮，之后过滤筛出液体，放至冷却。饮用的时候也是先加入冰块，然后是一份糖浆，一份红柚榨的汁，再加上两份苏打水，这样一杯菠萝柚子气泡水就做好了。</p><p> </p><p>为了节省时间，罗恩尽可能多项任务同时进行，烤司康饼的同时用咒语冻香蕉，旁边灶台上还在咕嘟咕嘟熬糖浆，一时间真有些头晕眼花，手忙脚乱，连德拉科什么时候进厨房来的都没注意到。</p><p> </p><p>“梅林啊，你究竟在搞什么。”也不知道围观了多久的德拉科抱着胳膊站在门边哭笑不得，“简直比魔药课考试的架势还吓人。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘘，”罗恩一边控制在巧克力酱里打滚的香蕉一边很不友好地瞪他一眼，“怎么，你搞完了？”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，”德拉科耸耸肩，“不过是用玫瑰、气球和彩带装饰一下，再复制几把椅子出来，有什么难的？”</p><p> </p><p>“我暂且相信你的艺术天份，虽然阿斯托里亚坚持说家里的装饰都是她的功劳。”</p><p> </p><p>“我让她以为是她的功劳而已，”德拉科撇了撇嘴，“也不看看起居室的沙发是谁选的。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩非常想回嘴，因为他实在不知道一张颜色有点白的沙发有什么值得自豪的，只可惜他的大脑已经被手头几项工程彻底占据，实在分不出一部分再管理自己的嘴巴。德拉科站在门口看了会热闹，想要帮忙却被罗恩赶了出去：“现在几点了——九点十五？阿斯托里亚起床了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我这就去叫她。”或许罗恩忙起来之后脸上的神情实在太过癫狂，德拉科乖乖夹着尾巴溜了出去，留他继续在里面“冰与火之歌”。还好罗恩习惯了给一家人做饭，各种咒语用起来非常顺手，虽然多线并进，还好没出乱子，顺顺利利把需要的东西在十点前都准备完毕。他长舒一口气，正准备擦擦手再给自己从头到脚施个清洁咒——他刚手抖，把菠萝糖浆倒了自己一身——又有人从门口发出愉悦笑声，而这次是阿斯托里亚。</p><p> </p><p>“生日快乐。”罗恩赶忙走过去，在轮椅前蹲下，握住她的手，“你今天看起来棒极了。”</p><p> </p><p>“德拉科帮我画了个妆，而且执意我穿这条裙子——这是他今年送我的生日礼物。”阿斯托里亚微笑着回答。她看起来的确容光焕发，妆容遮盖了因病痛而日渐憔悴的脸颊，温柔的玫瑰色口红则让她的气色看起来一下子好了很多，而她的发型以及着装也都精心打理过，褐色卷发在脑后梳成优雅的发髻，上面还有个很漂亮的珍珠发夹；裙子则面料顺滑光泽，罗恩分不清款式，只觉得非常优雅，总之整个人从头到脚一看就是下了很多功夫。罗恩在这点上尤其佩服德拉科的细致，他自己对女性喜欢什么一窍不通。</p><p> </p><p>“他很有眼光，不过——呃，梅林啊。”罗恩突然意识到自己忙了这么半天，却压根忘记给阿斯托里亚准备礼物。他尴尬地张了张嘴，正在心里盘算现在幻影移形去对角巷飞快买一个还来不来得及，阿斯托里亚却一眼看穿他的心思，温柔地冲他摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“用不着，罗恩，”她微笑着轻声说，“你能出现在这里，成为我还有德拉科的朋友，甚至成为这个家的一份子，已经是我能想象到的最好的生日礼物了。”她说到这里眨了眨眼睛，故意压低声音：“别让其他人听到我选你的礼物当今年的冠军，不然斯科皮要伤心了。”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”罗恩看到她脸上无比真挚的笑，心里也彻底释怀，捏了捏她的手之后站起身：“你饿了吗？要不要先吃点什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“那我先喝点昨晚那种奶昔吧。今天有点热，实在吃不下别的。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩感觉她其实依旧没什么胃口，但看在他的面子上还是同意进食，不由咽下一声叹息。他正从冰箱里取出昨晚剩下的奶昔，帮她用咒语加热至常温，突然听到斯科皮的脚步声从厨房外急匆匆响起来，片刻后门口冒出男孩笑逐颜开、眼睛都快挤没了的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“他们到了！”斯科皮迫不及待地喊道，“我从楼上看到波特先生的车了！”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“所以，罗恩，你是不是该出去迎接他们了？”下一秒德拉科的身影也从门里冒了出来，显然刚才就在门外，“阿斯托里亚这里我来负责就好。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么要我出去迎接？”罗恩对他挑了挑眉毛，“这里是你家，而你是一家之主。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科没立即回答，但罗恩现在已经对他种种细微神情了如指掌，一看到对方不自觉咬住的嘴唇就知道德拉科不愿单独面对哈利。无论那些黑暗的日子过去多久，德拉科依旧没能彻底放下他们曾经的龃龉，而哈利也曾将在战后把他与德拉科在女盥洗室发生的那次对决详细讲给罗恩听——那成了促使罗恩逐渐放下憎恶与偏见第一道助力。然而德拉科却不像自己这般幸运，他在战后彻底淡出众人视线，离群索居，因此也从不知道其他人——尤其黄金三人组以及邓布利多军那群人——对他的态度是否有过转变。若非罗恩主动提出和他交好，德拉科或许直至今日都以为他们之间依旧溢满仇恨与对立。</p><p> </p><p>想到这里，罗恩立刻心软了：“好啦，我开玩笑的。我们一块去门口迎接他们吧。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科点点头，但微不可闻松了口气，而已经等不及冲出门的斯科皮立刻接手母亲的轮椅，把阿斯托里亚顺着门厅推向大门，而罗恩和德拉科则跟在他们身后。他们出来的时间刚好，哈利的车恰好在前院门前缓缓停下来，紧接着后排两侧的门一同打开，一左一右跳出两个孩子，其中一个手捧一把硕大且颜色绚烂的花束。</p><p> </p><p>“阿斯托里亚！”罗丝还没站稳就隔着整个前院兴奋地喊道，“好久不见！”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚看起来很想立即回话，只可惜现在的身体情况已经不允许她高声呼喊，因此她一直等到罗丝顺着前院小径跑到她身前才微笑着开口：“你好啊，罗丝。好久不见，你好像又长高了。”</p><p> </p><p>“是，我又长了半英寸。”罗丝上下打量了阿斯托里亚一番，注意到她搭在膝盖上看起来虚弱无力的手，然而转而把手里的花交给站在轮椅旁边的斯科皮，“这是我送你的花，阿斯托里亚，祝你生日快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>“好孩子，谢谢你——你能凑近点吗？”阿斯托里亚亲切地回答，而罗丝有点好奇地俯下身，显然不知道阿斯托里亚想要做什么，因此等阿斯托里亚在她的面颊上轻轻吻了一下，而她再次抬起上半身时脸颊因为害羞而通红一片。</p><p> </p><p>“生日快乐，阿斯托里亚。”这时候雨果也跟在姐姐身后走了过来，但站得稍远了一点，看起来一点都不想也被寿星亲两口。罗恩同样注意到他手里拿着一个被礼物纸包起来的扁平盒子，里面装的应该就是姐弟俩一起准备的生日礼物。只不过现在没人关注礼物究竟是什么，所有人的注意力都集中在雨果身后一大一小两个身影上——哈利正带着一个面上有些腼腆的阿不思顺着小径慢悠悠走过来，然后在门廊的第一节台阶上站定。</p><p> </p><p>“你好啊，德拉科，好久不见。”哈利说了句和方才阿斯托里亚对罗丝打招呼时一模一样的话，可他口中的好久的确货真价实——罗恩不知道这两人先前是否在其他地方见过面，但若德拉科一直避免和他们碰面，那现在的的确确是两人二十多年来头一次互相问候。而上次他们两个对话则是……是哈利冒着生命危险把德拉科从有求必应屋的厉火里救出来那次了。</p><p> </p><p>“的确好久不见，波——”德拉科很明显地停顿了一下，表情紧绷，但紧接着在所有人的目光注视下改了口，“哈利。”</p><p> </p><p>若是他们换个见面场合，比如说魔法部大厅或者古灵阁门口，这一幕绝对会被好事的小报记者抓拍下来然后登上《预言家日报》，但此刻穿着休闲随意、头发也只随便抓了两下的救世主外加法律执行司司长只是微笑着点了点头，然后把手放在身边正不停冲斯科皮使眼色的阿不思肩膀上：“这是我儿子，阿不思。”</p><p> </p><p>“久闻大名。”阿斯托里亚出言替丈夫解围，冲阿不思露出温柔笑容：“我们上次见面还是两年前在九又四分之三站台上，但斯科皮每次给我们写信都会提到你，说你是个多么好的朋友，所以我很高兴能有机会真正认识你。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也是，夫人。”阿不思正色回答，而他神情里的严肃让阿斯托里亚笑了起来：“用不着这么正式，叫我的名字就好。”</p><p> </p><p>“我这里也一样。”哈利插了一句，“好不容易周末不用上班，千万别叫我‘波特先生’。”</p><p> </p><p>“我猜这可不太容易，是不是？”罗恩开玩笑地冲斯科皮挤挤眼睛，“而且万一现在叫顺口了，回到霍格沃茨在课堂上也一句‘哈利’叫出来，斯莱特林绝对要被扣二十分了。”</p><p> </p><p>“罗恩！”哈利好气又好笑瞪他一眼，然后赶紧安抚脸色发僵的斯科皮：“你想叫什么都行。要是真有教授因为这种事给你扣分，写信告诉我，我立刻给他在早饭时间寄封吼叫信。”</p><p> </p><p>“好了，大家别再站在门口了。”德拉科终于记起自己是一家之主，站出来说了一句，“我和罗恩在后院布置了派对场地，还准备了许多冷饮，去那里再聊吧。”</p><p> </p><p>于是一行人进了门，浩浩荡荡穿过门厅朝后院走去。斯科皮把推轮椅的任务交给德拉科，自己则和罗恩一起拐弯去了厨房——罗恩要把之前准备好的零食还有冷饮端出去，而斯科皮则是从橱子里翻出一个大花瓶接好水，轻车熟路剪开罗丝带来的花束下面的包装塑料纸，放好花束后还问罗恩需不需要自己帮忙。</p><p> </p><p>罗恩其实可以用咒语同时端好几个盘子，但他还是笑着接受了男孩的好意：“你帮我端巧克力香蕉还有司康饼这两个吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他挥动魔杖，用咒语让其余几个装满零食与玻璃杯的盘子悬浮在自己身前，然后跟随斯科皮一起前往后院。他从厨房走出来，进入起居室后才惊讶地意识到原来德拉科家起居室的那几扇落地窗是可以移动的，此刻已经被全部拉开，让起居室与室外的露台与草坪形成一个浑然一体的超大空间；而德拉科同样还调整了室内家具的位置，把之前放在窗前的沙发移到了内侧，咖啡桌与单人扶手椅则被搬了出来，这样既可以让人坐在上面休息，又能把咖啡桌当成一个放零食与其他物件的小吧台，非常适合多人派对。</p><p> </p><p>但最让罗恩赞叹不已的则是德拉科对起居室以及后院的装扮布置——绝非对方口中“玫瑰、气球和彩带”那样简单，出现在罗恩眼前的整块空间甚至让他回想起曾经在陋居举办的那场盛大婚礼：后院那棵橡树一侧较高的枝头垂满挂在彩带上的金色小铃铛，随着微风拂过叮咚作响，而另一侧比较低矮的树枝上则用绳索撑起一块白色帆布，搭成类似帐篷的样式，在七月骄阳下添生出一片清凉。树下有两把他不知道从哪里翻找还是干脆用变形咒变出来的躺椅，中间有一个可以让大家放饮料的小桌子，并且留出一块足够轮椅停放的空间。两把椅子以及桌子上拴着好多个颜色高矮都不同的气球，每个上面都印着一个字母，组合在一起正好是“生日快乐”这两个词。至于玫瑰花，德拉科倒没有罗恩想象中使用那么多，只使用在旁边露台上被加宽至可供八人使用的餐桌上，除去中间一个插满各色玫瑰的大花瓶，每个人的餐盘旁边都有一枝娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，但只有没摆椅子的长桌尾端，也就是属于女主人的位置上放的是暗红色的威廉王子玫瑰——阿斯托里亚的最爱。</p><p> </p><p>一切尽入眼帘，罗恩不得不承认德拉科的确有非常强的设计天赋，整个派对场地温馨欢快却不过分隆重，非常适合家人一起庆祝生日，同时也照顾到阿斯托里亚的身体状况。罗恩着实没见过比眼前这副景象更完美的派对场地。</p><p> </p><p>“还愣着干什么？”不远处德拉科伸手对罗恩晃了晃，“怎么，不舍得分给大家你辛辛苦苦做出来的饮品？”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么可能。”罗恩示意斯科皮把装零食的盘子放在起居室内的咖啡桌上，但把两种饮料端到了树下的小桌子上。“这里有黄桃柠檬茶与菠萝气泡水，想要哪种告诉我，我替你们调。”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么，你现在变成调酒师了？”哈利走过来冲他挑挑眉毛，“顺便你来得正好，罗丝刚准备给阿斯托里亚讲她的生日礼物是什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈利姑父！”趴在轮椅旁和阿斯托里亚说悄悄话的小姑娘又是满脸绯红，“我原本只打算讲给阿斯托里亚听！”</p><p> </p><p>“自己准备的礼物拿不出手？”阿不思语气嘲讽，“还是怕被斯科皮的礼物比下去了？”</p><p> </p><p>“阿尔，我看你下学期的魔法史论文是打算自己写了。”罗丝一句话立刻让阿不思闭上嘴，并且抬起双手表示他不打算掺合她和斯科皮的“对决”。罗恩瞥了洋洋得意的女儿一眼，打算这个坏人还是自己来当：“别害羞嘛，罗丝，我们都很好奇你究竟给阿斯托里亚准备了什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“就是嘛，我也觉得没什么不能见人的，而且你准备了那么久。”雨果难得当着这么多人的面开口，边说边走到罗恩旁边，拽了拽他的T恤，然后指向黄桃柠檬茶，示意罗恩自己想喝。罗恩当然遵命，一边给儿子冲茶，一边从眼角余光里笑着看到女儿的脸胀得通红，但还是亲自帮阿斯托里亚拆开盒子上的包装纸，然后把一个看起来像是羊皮纸本子的东西放在她的膝盖上。</p><p> </p><p>“我的礼物其实真的没什么特别的。”她的语气听起来特别不好意思，“就是……阿斯托里亚，我第一次上门拜访并且知道血脉诅咒之后就决心要治好你，于是翻遍了霍格沃茨图书馆里相关的书，但是……很抱歉，阿斯托里亚，我没法找到治好你的办法。”女孩深深叹了口气，露出无比抱歉又难过的表情，而阿斯托里亚抬眼凝视她，眼神温柔且触动。</p><p> </p><p>“亲爱的罗丝，我真的很感谢你愿意为了我看那么多书，天天泡在图书馆里查资料。”她轻声说，“斯科皮都写信告诉我了，甚至告诉我说你为了查资料甚至差点错过一场考试。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，那件事真的不需要任何人知道！”罗丝转头狠狠瞪了斯科皮一眼，“不过我的确从中学到了很多，并且也意识到普通巫师对血脉诅咒完全不了解，很多人——包括我在内——都从来没听说过这种事。我希望能够让大家更多了解在我们身边还有这样被诅咒困扰的人，甚至可以帮助到之后再次因为祖上血脉而受到影响的人，于是——”她拍了拍阿斯托里亚膝头那个本子，“我花了几天时间把我查到的各种资料总结起来，写了一本……宣传手册？——大概可以这么称呼，并且让雨果帮我在里面画了很多小插图，方便大家看起来更有趣味。我知道拿这种东西当生日礼物真的很奇怪，但我除此之外真的没什么技能，也不想花钱买礼物，感觉那样太没意思了。所以……总之这就是这样。”她羞赧地看向阿斯托里亚，连耳根都红成一片，“我希望你能喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>“我当然喜欢。”要是阿斯托里亚还能自由行动，她肯定早就紧紧搂住罗丝，再在她脸上使劲亲几口，但她现在注视着女孩的动容目光同样清晰表达地出自己的心情：“我太喜欢了。其实我一直很想知道血脉诅咒究竟是怎么回事，尤其和我的家族相关的，只可惜我的亲人对这件事一直很避讳，从不肯告诉我……好孩子，你帮我实现了一个长久以来的愿望，我真的太喜欢这份生日礼物了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就好。”罗丝长呼一口气，紧张感一退去，脸上立刻露出灿烂笑容，“我让妈妈帮我复制了一份，因为我想之后继续完善里面的内容。阿斯托里亚，要是你允许的话，我希望这本手册以后有可以出版的一天，好让更多人看到。”</p><p> </p><p>“要是可以，我真希望这本书现在就能出版。虽然……”她说到这里停顿了片刻，没有再说下去，显然不愿让自己的身体状况扰乱大家此刻的好心情，“但我相信以后整个巫师界都会拜读到罗丝·格兰杰-韦斯莱关于血脉诅咒的研究巨著。”</p><p> </p><p>罗丝脸颊通红看向阿斯托里亚，使劲点了点头：“一定会的，我以后一定会继续研究这件事。”说完她猛地俯身抱住阿斯托里亚，在她的脸颊上亲了一口，并且在对方满是喜悦的小小惊呼中一溜烟跑到罗恩旁边，红着脸点名要喝菠萝味的气泡水。</p><p> </p><p>“现在该斯科皮了。”罗恩在调制饮料时听到女儿依旧有些羞赧却又透着得意的声音，“让大家看看你准备了什么礼物？”</p><p> </p><p>斯科皮这次却并没立即回答，也没对罗丝露出一如既往的笑容，而是有些为难地看向阿不思，两个男孩用眼神秘密交流了一阵子，斯科皮这才走到阿斯托里亚旁边，抱了抱母亲，然后在轮椅前蹲下身，握住她的手。</p><p> </p><p>“妈，我的礼物能之后再给你吗？我不想……不想当着……”斯科皮的声音消失在喉咙里，听起来正在强忍某种情绪，而阿斯托里亚无比温柔地看着自己的儿子，用尽全力点了点头：“当然，你什么时候给我都可以。”</p><p> </p><p>一时间整个后院只有微风吹过铃铛的清脆细响，就连刚才满脸挑衅的罗丝都不再出声，小口悄声喝着杯子里的饮料，显然从斯科皮的神情里看到了某些在此刻不该被打扰的东西。母子二人互相凝视了片刻，斯科皮长呼一口气，也点了点头，脸上终于露出笑容。</p><p>“好啦，大家都过来喝饮料吧。”德拉科大概不愿破坏正常生日派对的气氛，在旁边轻声招呼了一句，“罗恩忙了一早上，成果看起来真的很不错。”</p><p> </p><p>今天天气足够热，而哈利他们开车两个多小时过来肯定也没喝多少东西，一时间所有人都围在罗恩的小“吧台”旁边，罗恩干脆放弃双手调制，而是用起咒语，同时满足各种需求。不久后每个人都抱着杯子痛快喝起来，罗恩把最后一杯递给德拉科，擦了擦头上的汗，又蹲到阿斯托里亚身边，用吸管帮她喝了一口冰凉的饮料。他注意到阿斯托里亚只吸了非常小的一口，仅够湿润一下口腔，显然生怕自己在这么重要的日子再次被呛住。</p><p> </p><p>“我之前没举办过生日派对，”大家在树荫下喝了一会饮料后德拉科开口说道，“罗恩告诉我说派对上必须要有所有人可以一起玩的游戏，所以我们就设计了一个。”</p><p> </p><p>“不会是魁地奇吧？”斯科皮好奇地问，顺便瞥了身旁的阿不思一眼，而对方用胳膊肘无情地戳了他一下。</p><p> </p><p>“当然不是，”罗恩回答，“我的屏蔽咒再强大，也不包括头顶这片天空。魁地奇肯定打不起来，不过你要是真的想在暑假练习，可以过两天去我们那里的场地和我们一起玩。”</p><p> </p><p>斯科皮的眼睛立刻亮了起来，而阿不思则露出每次家里谈起魁地奇都会出现的无聊神情，哈利立刻插进来拯救儿子的情绪：“那今天你们两个给我们准备了什么游戏？——实话说，两个出身纯血家族的人准备麻瓜生日派对上的游戏，我真有点好奇。”</p><p> </p><p>“音乐抢椅子，”德拉科直截了当回答道，“我猜你们应该有人听说过，或者玩过。”</p><p> </p><p>“我在学校玩过。”雨果举起手，“不过在课上我们老师会给最后赢的人发糖果或者文具当奖励。”他看向罗恩耸了耸肩，又挑了挑眉毛，意思是“你们的奖励是什么？”罗恩许久没见到儿子如此生动可爱的神情，心里高兴又宽慰，于是对他笑着说：“我们当然也有奖励。”</p><p> </p><p>“是什么？”罗丝问，“我希望不是糖果或者文具，这里没人是小学生。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然不是那些东西。”德拉科回答，“我和罗恩讨论了一下，觉得要是想让这个游戏紧张刺激，就应该有个特别诱人的奖励，所以你们觉得每轮赢的人可以向其他人中任何人提一个不能被拒绝的请求怎么样？——当然必须是合理的请求。”</p><p> </p><p>“别忘了魔法部的法律执行司司长在这里，”罗恩笑着用头点了点哈利，“任何不合理的请求他都有权处置。”</p><p> </p><p>在场的人当然都知道他在开玩笑，但罗恩能看到几个孩子脸上的表情一下子变得严肃又期待。孩子之间互相提要求是一回事，但能够为难一下几个大人却是千载难逢的好机会，而且罗恩能想到好多他们会尽全力争取的理由：罗丝或许会借机让自己做点什么，而阿不思也不会放弃询问哈利一些事情的好机会，斯科皮的理由更多了，罗恩现在就能想出和阿斯托里亚相关的好几条。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，大家都同意吗？”等了一分钟后，德拉科再次开口问，而所有人都点了点头。“那好，”他从口袋里抽出魔杖，用咒语把餐桌旁边的六把椅子围成一圈摆放在草坪中央，“阿斯托里亚负责控制音乐，而我们几个就来一决胜负，看看谁最幸运吧。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>作为在纯血巫师家庭长大，从小只玩过巫师棋、高布石与噼啪爆炸牌，音乐抢椅子对于罗恩来说是个非常有意思的麻瓜游戏：不需要复杂的道具，在任何场所几乎都能进行，规则也很简单，但非常有趣刺激。他第一次听说这个游戏是从麻瓜学校放学回家的雨果兴致勃勃向他描述班上两个同学为了抢最后一把椅子把屁股都摔肿了；而这次为了准备生日派对，和德拉科商量该安排什么户外游戏时，他立刻就想起了这个游戏，因为雨果班上也有个坐轮椅的同学，为了让他能加入其中，老师安排他负责播放音乐，决定大家什么时候抢椅子。德拉科听他讲完这些便立刻同意在派对上一起玩这个游戏，他们都非常希望能让阿斯托里亚也加入游戏，亲自感受其中的快乐，而不只是在一旁围观。</p><p> </p><p>“音乐抢椅子的规则很简单，”罗恩站在一旁，微笑望向一圈椅子中央给其他人讲解规则的德拉科，“现在我们有七个人，但只有六把椅子。一会等音乐响起，我们要从外面围着椅子转圈，直到音乐停下的那一刻一起抢夺空椅子，而最终没能抢到椅子的人本轮会淘汰。等到下一轮会根据人数撤掉一把椅子，再继续，直到最后只剩下一把椅子，而抢到最后一把椅子的人就是本局游戏的胜者。”</p><p> </p><p>规则很简单，在场所有人无论之前是否听说过这个游戏，都立刻理解了待会要怎样进行，而罗恩又补充了一点：“阿斯托里亚会控制音乐播放，除此之外我和德拉科选了一段快慢变化的音乐，大家在转圈时的速度也要根据音乐的速度变化。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么在游戏中是否能使用魔法抢椅子呢？”好学生罗丝立刻举手提问，“我知道有好几个咒语可以帮人抢占椅子，比如幻影移形，或者统统石化，这样对我们是不是太不公平了？”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩和德拉科对视一眼，他们的确没把这点考虑进去——罗恩也不觉得他们几个大人会有如此强的胜负心，不过他还是对罗丝点点头：“好问题。那么再加一条规定，我们三个大人不允许在游戏中使用咒语，阿斯托里亚在场外也不准偷偷帮忙。”</p><p> </p><p>“我发誓绝对不会帮忙。”阿斯托里亚笑着回答，“而且说实话，我根本不知道该帮谁，我希望你们每个人都能赢。”</p><p> </p><p>除此之外参加游戏的人再无异议，于是第一局正式开始。喝光饮料的玻璃杯全部堆在小桌子上，阿斯托里亚的手里也被德拉科小心塞入自己的手机——她的左手中指还存留了些许活动能力，可以碰触手机屏幕上音乐播放软件的播放和暂停键——七个人在六把椅子外面围成一圈，在音乐开始播放的瞬间逆时针旋转起来。</p><p> </p><p>音乐是德拉科特意从网上下载的一段十多分钟的纯伴奏音乐，他们两个一起观看的游戏视频里用的就是这段音乐，一开始节奏很慢，而罗恩也没打算和几个孩子抢，因此把注意力都放在观察他们的面部表情上了：雨果因为之前玩过很多次，所以看起来胸有成竹，而他身边的斯科皮则一脸专注，显然很想争取到作为胜者命令别人的机会；阿不思的表情比之前严肃多了，眼睛紧紧盯着对面的椅子，似乎在盘算抢椅子的最好计策，而站在罗恩前面的罗丝却不怎么着急，虽然罗恩觉得女儿一直在用余光瞟自己，大概想好了实在抢不到别人的椅子就把罗恩挤出去。</p><p> </p><p>于是当几秒钟后，阿斯托里亚手下传来的音乐突然停止，没反应过来的罗恩结结实实撞在女儿的后背上，而其他人也挤成一团：雨果运气很好，稳稳抢到一把空椅子，而他旁边的斯科皮与阿不思则很不幸看上了同一把椅子，斯科皮慢了一步没能抢到，赶紧扑向临近的那把，而德拉科肯定会照顾自己儿子，大方地把这把让给他，转而抢走了哈利看上的那把。最终结果就是哈利和罗恩共抢同一把椅子，而罗恩眼睁睁看着魔法部法律执行司的司长与自己三十年来的至交好友毫不客气伸腿绊了他一下，在他扶住椅背踉跄找重心的时候坐在了最后一把空椅子上。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，”哈利在罗恩嘀咕了一句“真该死”时转过头来，然而脸上一点歉意都没有，“这游戏我觉得还挺有意思的，想多玩一会。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你也没必要把我的腿踹肿！”罗恩故意夸张地大叫道，“说真的，要是我们能用咒语抢椅子，你是不是真的要对我施绊腿咒了？”</p><p> </p><p>“咱们几个里面绊腿咒用的最好的可不是我。”哈利笑着瞥了同样回忆起往事而有点尴尬的德拉科一眼，“不过我觉得以你的反应力，用不着给你下咒你也根本抢不到椅子——刚才的表现真的让我有点想起你曾经当守门员却丢了十四个球。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩不顾在场有好几个未成年人，举起右手对哈利恶狠狠做了个手势，而阿斯托里亚在所有人的哄笑声宣布：“罗恩出局，下一轮开始。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩的生气当然只是装出来的，等大家从椅子上起身后他掏出魔杖撤掉了其中一把椅子并且调整了剩下椅子的间距，然后干脆回到树荫下，坐在摇椅上边享用辛苦制作的冷饮边观看下一轮游戏。他不知道阿斯托里亚是否真的没有偏袒任何人，但这次音乐在斯科皮恰巧转到两把椅子的空隙时停了下来，让男孩顺利抢到了一把空椅子；其他人则再次陷入哄抢，阿不思和罗丝抢同一把，哈利和德拉科抢同一把，而最搞笑的是雨果，他竟然凭借自己的身高“优势”，从两个大人的胳膊下钻了过去，提前抢掉了哈利身后的椅子。</p><p> </p><p>最终第二轮出局的人是德拉科，罗恩不知道他是不是被刚才哈利的话勾起了愧疚心，在最后争抢的时候很明显故意慢了一步，让哈利抢到了椅子——虽然按照罗恩对哈利的理解，这家伙刚才看德拉科那一眼一定故意的。“欢迎来到失败者的阵营，”罗恩靠在摇椅上，对德拉科举起手里的玻璃杯，“来晚了可就没有椅子坐了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我是不是该对自己的失败感到庆幸？”德拉科笑着挑了挑眉毛，然后俯下身轻声问阿斯托里亚：“还好吗？有没有哪里不舒服？”</p><p> </p><p>“我好得很，”阿斯托里亚瞪他一眼，“请输掉的人在旁边就坐，不要挡住裁判的视线。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科关心妻子身体却碰了一鼻子灰，可脸上看不到半点沮丧，在罗恩旁边坐下时唇边一直挂着清晰的笑意。罗恩看着他鬓角沁出的细小汗珠，动手帮他调了一杯菠萝气泡水，而德拉科微笑着点头接过。</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得这次谁能赢？”罗恩在音乐再次响起时侧身越过小桌子，低声问他。</p><p> </p><p>“不知道——不过我真没想到波特的胜负心竟然这么强。”德拉科抿了一口饮料，“先绊倒你，又把我淘汰出局，不知道他会不会对孩子也下狠手。”</p><p> </p><p>事实证明，哈利的胜负心真的很强，因为这次被淘汰的人竟然是罗丝——好吧，罗恩或许不该用“竟然”来形容，因为通过对上两轮的观察，罗丝玩这个游戏最大的优势是身体灵活与不想输，但她的劣势在于依旧没能掌握游戏的精髓。抢椅子不仅要反应灵活，随时根据自己的站位调整下手对象，更要认真观察其他人的眼神和姿势，从而在最开始就选中某把被所有人忽视的椅子——这点雨果玩得特别得心应手。</p><p> </p><p>女孩一脸不高兴，撅着嘴走过来，一屁股在罗恩脚边坐下，而罗恩赶紧从口袋里掏出手帕，给她擦掉一额头的汗。“我下一轮一定会赢。”罗恩问她要不要喝点东西，而罗丝只摇了摇头，然后眯起眼睛一眨不眨盯着被德拉科调整过的三把椅子，“而且哈利姑父真的太可恶了！”</p><p> </p><p>树荫下坐着被哈利坑过的三人组，而另一边的游戏则进入白热化，随着椅子逐渐减少，竞争愈发激烈，四个人都紧绷着脸，随着音乐快速转圈的同时用眼角瞥向身边的人。出乎罗恩的意料，这次出局的竟然是雨果，而且男孩看起来很像是主动放弃的，最后没怎么抵抗就让阿不思把自己从椅子边挤了下去。</p><p> </p><p>“天太热了。”雨果朝他们走过来之后做了个鬼脸，小声说，“而且我渴得要命。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩赶紧给他调了一杯甜滋滋的桃子柠檬茶，等男孩盘腿坐在罗丝身边时也给他擦了擦汗：“怎么，你就不想赢，然后指示某个人给你干一件事？”</p><p> </p><p>“难道我认真请求你们帮忙，你们会拒绝吗？”雨果回头看向几个大人，吐了吐舌头，“我实在不知道这种奖励有什么好争的。我还是更喜欢糖果和文具。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩一向对小儿子自成体系的逻辑很佩服，但显然罗丝从弟弟身上感受到的只有无语，瞪了他一眼之后就把注意力重新集中在留在场上的几人身上。阿斯托里亚轻笑了几声，开始下一轮的音乐，而只剩两把椅子与三个人的场上已经从紧张变成了好笑，哈利、阿不思与斯科皮三人轮流在两把面对摆放的椅子后面占领据点，无论谁转到椅子后面都会用手紧紧握住椅背，生怕音乐突然停下来。几十秒后罗恩再次感受到阿斯托里亚的确在默不作声地偏袒——并且很高兴她能够乐在其中和其他人一样享受游戏——因为这次音乐恰好在哈利最不利的角度停了下来，而坐在树荫下的所有人都对他的淘汰出局爆发出热烈的庆祝掌声。</p><p> </p><p>“哇，你们的掌声比每次我在部门会上讲话之后大家鼓掌要真心实意多了。”哈利调皮地微微鞠躬，“不知道是否能给我来一杯桃子柠檬茶？”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩笑着瞥了一眼好友，心里其实很清楚他一直争抢到现在是为了让游戏更有趣，但并不想留到最后剥夺阿不思或者斯科皮提要求的权利。“当然没问题，很乐意为您服务，波特先生。”</p><p> </p><p>本轮最后一局游戏只剩下两个人以及一把椅子，本来效果该更好笑，但阿不思与斯科皮脸上仿佛性命攸关的紧张严肃连带着树荫下这群人的心都一起揪了起来。一时间所有人的目光都集中在两个男孩身上，默不作声注视他们围着一把椅子转圈，小心翼翼试探对方的反应，无论谁转到椅子的正面都会尽全力拖延到必须离开的那刻；而阿斯托里亚也用音乐把这段对决的紧张氛围烘托到了极致，人数最少，音乐却足足响了两分多钟，并且非常公平地在两人同时转到椅子左右两侧时停了下来。</p><p> </p><p>罗恩完全不敢眨眼睛；他觉得自己上一次围观如此紧张激烈的双人对决还是哈利和伏地魔——想想好笑的是那时候那两个人也是在一群人的注视下兜圈子。而注视着阳光下两个出于另一种全然不同的原因而严肃凝视彼此的男孩，罗恩再一次从内心深处感叹，觉得尽管他们经历了那么多黑暗，也失去了永远无法替代的珍贵东西，只要能让巫师界的孩子们在阳光下成长，并且因为一个小小的麻瓜游戏而感到快乐，一切就是值得的。</p><p> </p><p>他感觉有人轻轻拍了拍自己的手臂，抬头时正好对上德拉科关切的眼神。他有些惊讶于对方竟然会在这种时刻感受到他的情绪，却也一时间无法冲他解释自己为何会突然变成这样，于是只摇摇头示意自己没事。德拉科轻轻点了点头，收回手，但眉心依旧轻微蹙在一起，又看了罗恩一眼才转回头。罗恩暗自松了口气，真的不愿自己突如其来的回忆与情绪破坏任何人的心情，好在树荫下并没有人注意到他们刚才的这番互动，只有站在一旁的哈利似乎若无其事把目光从罗恩的方向移开，但他的表情没有泄露出任何特别的心绪。</p><p> </p><p>这一切只花了短暂的几秒钟，但场上本轮比赛在这短短几秒里已经分出胜负；罗恩惊讶地看到最终坐在椅子上对所有人露出得意神情的人是阿不思，而斯科皮则瘫坐在旁边的草地上边笑边喘，看起来一点都不沮丧。</p><p> </p><p>“发生了什么？”罗恩不由发问，而罗丝转过头来无奈地看了爸爸一眼，眼神里写满了“你反应不行，眼睛也不好？”</p><p> </p><p>“刚才两个人一块抢椅子，阿不思为了赢伸手挠斯科皮的痒，于是斯科皮笑着从椅子上摔下去了。”雨果倒不嫌弃眼神不好的老父亲，也转过头来为罗恩解释，“非常有效，下次我也会试试。”</p><p> </p><p>可怜的斯科皮——罗恩笑着注视依旧躺在草坪上咯咯笑的男孩——这下所有人都知道他的弱点了。旁边轮椅上阿斯托里亚也满脸笑意，看起来一点都不介意儿子在最后输掉了这局游戏：“让我们一起恭喜阿不思赢得这局游戏的胜利！”</p><p> </p><p>掌声再次响起，比刚才欢迎哈利来到败者席还要热烈。阿不思非常有礼貌地起身朝大家鞠躬，而斯科皮则从地上缓缓坐起身，仰头望向自己的好友：“说真的，阿尔，你这么拼命一定要赢，究竟想要谁替你做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>一说到这个，阿不思脸上顿时露出得意又神秘的神情，看起来比罗恩之前见他任何时候都更像个普普通通的青春期男孩，而哈利脸上由衷的欣慰也证明了这点。“我要提的要求很简单，”阿不思踱着步子慢悠悠走到树荫下，还故意在每个人面前都绕了一圈，最终停在罗丝前面：“罗丝，下学期斯科皮邀请你去斯莱特林的嗜血舞会，你必须答应。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么！”罗丝直接从草地上跳了起来，瞪大眼睛望向自己的表弟，“你、你怎么——”</p><p> </p><p>“别告诉我你不想答应我这么小的要求？”阿不思坏笑着对罗丝挑了挑眉毛，“最开始你也同意了，而且，爸，我这个要求不过分吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“不过分。”哈利笑着回答，“当然，我觉得我们最好还是问问斯科皮的意见。”</p><p> </p><p>所有人把目光再次投向依旧坐在草地上的斯科皮，只见盘腿坐在那里的男孩浅金色头发在阳光下闪闪发亮，可整张脸却胀成离爆炸只有一步之遥的红色，半张着嘴回望着这群或憋笑或看好戏的人，卡壳了好半天后一骨碌爬了起来，几个大步走到罗丝面前，然后冲她彬彬有礼伸出右手：“罗丝，我想邀请你参加下学期的嗜血舞会，希望你能赏脸答应。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩忍俊不禁看着女儿的脸颊和耳朵也开始泛红，她狠狠瞪了一眼在旁边笑嘻嘻的阿不思，但还是爽快地握住斯科皮的手：“谢谢，我很乐意。”</p><p> </p><p>“棒极了！”哈利这个看热闹不嫌事大的人立刻鼓起掌来，还吹了声口哨，而阿斯托里亚也笑着望向正牵着手的两个孩子，笑容欢喜又感怀，或许也想起了自己少女时期曾参加过的某场舞会——不知道德拉科是否参加过？罗恩好奇地瞥了身旁的人一眼，却看到德拉科只是出神地凝视着斯科皮，表情里看不出情绪，并且在注意到罗恩的眼神后也对他摇摇头，示意自己没事。</p><p> </p><p>罗恩很想追问他在想什么，但现在的确不是时候，于是他从摇椅上站起身，拍了拍女儿的肩膀：“我怎么感觉这局虽然是阿不思赢了游戏，但受益的人却是你们两个？”</p><p> </p><p>“爸！”罗丝红着脸瞪向他，赶紧把手从斯科皮手里抽了回来，“这对我来说完全不是受益。你是没见识过斯莱特林的嗜血舞会——他们恨不得把格兰芬多的人真的放点血！”</p><p> </p><p>“你也太夸张了，罗丝。”阿不思插嘴道，“的确从来没有格兰芬多参加过我们的舞会，但他们也不会把你吃了或者怎样。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，所以舞会房间的墙上挂着个血迹斑斑的狮子玩具只是巧合？”</p><p> </p><p>“罗丝，你怎么对我们斯莱特林的舞会知道得这么清楚？”阿斯托里亚忍不住开口问道，“就连斯莱特林的学生也不是每人都能参加，必须要被人邀请才行。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为——”罗丝说到这里脸更红了，“斯科皮这学期就邀请过我一次了。我之前没听说过嗜血舞会是什么，所以他非常详细地描述了一遍。”</p><p> </p><p>“我当时也只是听说。”斯科皮立刻解释道，“我也是今年第一次获得参加舞会的机会——进入魁地奇球队后就自动获得入场门票了。”</p><p> </p><p>罗丝对他挑起眉毛：“所以血迹斑斑的狮子玩偶究竟是真的还是假的？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃……”斯科皮支支吾吾，眼神乱飘，就是不肯看罗丝，“怎么说呢，嗜血舞会在斯莱特林已经有一百多年的历史了，所以你总得理解有些比较特别的习俗……”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩一听就知道别的不说，狮子玩偶肯定是真的，但看着斯科皮尴尬的神情，他还是忍不住替男孩解围：“好啦，罗丝，既然你已经答应了斯科皮的邀请，下学期自己亲自去看看不就好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”罗丝点了点头，虽然有点勉强，“我不会食言的。”</p><p> </p><p>于是第二轮比赛就在斯科皮无限欣喜与灿烂的傻笑中开始了——他头一个被淘汰也是理所应当。只不过这次罗恩没看到最后，在第三轮被淘汰后和所有人说了声抱歉，因为他不得不赶紧去厨房准备午餐了。午餐和早上准备的零食与果茶比起来倒容易了很多，种类并不特别繁多，宗旨是能填饱八个人的肚子，所以菜品扎实，分量很足。唯一需要罗恩花心思的是专门给阿斯托里亚烤的生日蛋糕，不仅力求完美无缺，还因为这次要八个人一起分享，所以比罗恩日常习惯的尺寸大了一圈，在火候掌握上难度也上了一个等级。</p><p> </p><p>他在厨房里用咒语耐心地烘烤蛋糕，牙买加风味的香料炖鸡在炉灶上的小锅里咕嘟作响，朝向后院那侧窗外飘来好多人混杂在一起的大笑与叫喊，而罗恩觉得这的确是自己很久很久以来最快乐与满足的一天——甚至连阿斯托里亚愈发虚弱的身体状况以及他与赫敏即将破裂的婚姻也无法阻挡从他内心深处喷涌出的真实的快乐，仿佛他的心底有一处金色的泉水也在咕嘟冒泡，汨汨流淌至浑身上下每一处毛孔，让他忍不住想要和外面的人一起大喊，大笑，告诉整个世界自己一切都好。</p><p> </p><p>“你想什么呢，这么开心？”半个多小时后德拉科进来帮他端盘子，一见到罗恩的表情便不由自主好奇地问。罗恩却只对他笑着摇摇头，伸手把他耳边一缕从发辫里跑出来的碎发拂到耳后，因为他觉得世界上没有任何一种语言能够准确表达他此刻的心情。</p><p> </p><p>“其实不用你说，我也能猜到。”德拉科抬眼凝视他，唇边的笑同样愉悦而温柔，“因为我和你感同身受，罗恩，我也——”他用轻轻蹭过罗恩面颊的一个吻结束这句坦言，然后抬手抱住罗恩的肩膀。他们在盈满明媚阳光与饭菜香气的厨房里拥抱片刻，微笑，不语，希望此刻能够永恒。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>虽说这顿午饭是生日派对上的大餐，准备时很是花了罗恩一番功夫，并且足有八人一同分享，但等罗恩真正在餐桌旁坐下来，望向身边一张张熟悉的笑脸，他却感觉这样的场景再常见不过，仿佛分别来自格兰芬多与斯莱特林的他们正坐在霍格沃茨礼堂长桌两旁，向来如此有爱和谐。</p><p> </p><p>因为有好几个小孩在桌上，再加上刚才大家都玩累了，各个饥肠辘辘只想大吃一顿，因此没人再顾及餐桌礼仪；装面包的篮子绕桌一圈后已经空了，每个人的盘子里都装了大分量的香料炖鸡、米饭与意面沙拉，两层高洒满巧克力彩屑与糖霜的巧克力生日蛋糕则傲立在桌子正中央，等待餐后作为甜点共享。他们几个除了哈利之外都是在巫师家庭长大的，并没有过生日吃蛋糕还要吹蜡烛的习惯——而哈利比他们更惨，童年从来没经历过像样的生日——所以这次也没有给阿斯托里亚搞吹蜡烛那套特别的花样。按照德拉科的意思，阿斯托里亚能安安生生吃下一口生日蛋糕已经要感谢梅林了。</p><p> </p><p>“别担心，阿斯托里亚，这次的蛋糕烤得比较软，用了很多黄油所以非常湿润。”十多分钟后大家的盘子已经基本吃空了，哪怕吃饭向来最慢的雨果都大口吃完了鸡肉和米饭，于是坐在阿斯托里亚身旁帮她用餐的罗恩起身为她切下第一块蛋糕，并且轻声替她讲解。阿斯托里亚由于身体原因自然无法像其他人那样享用正常的午饭，只能继续吃之前罗恩为她做的酸奶奶昔与土豆泥，但或许是她今天心情舒畅，胃口格外好，虽然动作依旧小心翼翼，但一连吃了好几口都没停，也没露出担忧的神情，直到罗恩把那块蛋糕放在她面前，眼神里才露出些许为难。</p><p> </p><p>“罗恩，我怕……”她用只有罗恩能听清的耳语轻声说了一句，直勾勾盯着蛋糕咬住嘴唇。罗恩能感觉到餐桌另一端的德拉科与坐在自己对面的斯科皮都往这边投来急切的目光，要是换做平常父子二人早就一起围过来了，如今为了餐桌旁的客人才硬生生忍住。</p><p> </p><p>“没关系的，”罗恩把手放在她的肩头，同样放轻声音，“你不用勉强。如果真的想吃，那我保证我这次做的蛋糕不会太难吞咽，但你要还是担心会出问题，那我们就不吃了，没人会怪罪你。”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚勉强点了点头，但罗恩和她相处了这么久，又一直悉心照顾她，光看表情就知道她在想什么——阿斯托里亚在责备自己怎么连吃一口蛋糕的勇气都没有，平白让德拉科他们担心，也搞得其他人不愉快。罗恩不由在心底叹了口气，自从上次出事后进食对于阿斯托里亚来说一直是最大的恐惧，只怕无论如何都无法消除了。罗恩当然不会责备她有这种心理，因为那种不知道下一秒会不会把食物呛进气管的恐惧和脖子上挂了个定时炸弹没有区别，可他同样希望阿斯托里亚能够在最后这些日子真正做到顺心遂意，不要再为了不让别人担心而强迫自己——尽管他同样知道以阿斯托里亚的性格，她永远都不可能完全放下德拉科与斯科皮。</p><p> </p><p>他咽下涌到舌尖的那声叹息：“这样好了，我去厨房帮你拿点牛奶过来，把蛋糕泡在牛奶里会更好下咽。你觉得怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”阿斯托里亚冲他感激地点点头，“就这样吧，罗恩。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩也对她安抚地点点头，并且在路过德拉科的座位时特意停顿片刻，拍了一下他的肩膀，告诉他别担心。等他拿着牛奶回到餐桌时哈利正在绘声绘色讲某个有趣的故事，桌旁几个孩子全都听得聚精会神，就连斯科皮的脸上也挂着笑，而德拉科看起来长舒一口气，或许这辈子头一次用感激的眼神看向哈利。</p><p> </p><p>“牛奶来了。”罗恩对阿斯托里亚露出笑容，然后打开瓶盖，在蛋糕上浇了一点，又用叉子搅拌成近乎于布丁的黏稠状态，这才叉起来一口送到她嘴里。阿斯托里亚吞咽时的小心谨慎让罗恩又想叹气了，可他不愿给她这么大的压力，于是在她缓慢咀嚼的同时用咒语将剩余的蛋糕分成七份——给孩子们的四份稍大些——然后依次递到每人面前。</p><p> </p><p>“好啦，我的故事也讲完了，该尝尝这个蛋糕味道如何了。”哈利接过蛋糕，对罗恩眨了眨眼睛，而罗恩也感激地冲他轻轻点头，感谢他主动讲故事转移孩子们的注意力，“但愿这个蛋糕比我这辈子第一个生日蛋糕要好吃。”</p><p> </p><p>“你完全可以相信我爸的手艺，哈利姑父，”罗丝咽下嘴里的蛋糕后迫不及待地回答，“他或许干别的不行，但烤蛋糕真的很在行。”</p><p> </p><p>“小姑娘，能不能给我说说什么叫‘我干别的不行’？”罗恩故意摆出生气的表情，但罗丝只对他吐了吐舌头。</p><p> </p><p>“罗丝说的没错，罗恩的蛋糕真的烤得特别好吃。”斯科皮作为罗丝的无条件拥护者以及罗恩甜点的头号粉丝也立刻表态，“尤其是今天这个，我从来没吃过这么好吃的巧克力蛋糕。”</p><p> </p><p>“而且哪怕罗恩舅舅的手艺再糟糕，也不可能比海格的蛋糕更难吃了。”阿不思双眼望天露出无奈神情，“我还记得我刚到霍格沃茨，和詹姆一起去他的小屋喝茶，然后被詹姆怂恿吃了块他做的岩石蛋糕——我只能说岩石蛋糕这名字真的很贴切。”</p><p> </p><p>“梅林啊，我深有体会。”罗丝也翻了个白眼，而另两位受害者罗恩和哈利同样对视一眼，觉得自己牙根隐隐作痛。</p><p> </p><p>“真的有那么难吃吗？”斯科皮好奇地问，“我还以为刚才波特先生——我是说哈利的故事只是比较夸张而已。”</p><p> </p><p>“下学期等我们带你去和海格喝一次茶你就知道了，”罗丝立刻把他拖下水，又看向自己的弟弟，“当然雨果也要一起来——我们家所有人都必须经历一次，你也不例外。”</p><p> </p><p>孩子们在桌上互相斗嘴，一时间没人再注意阿斯托里亚这边如何，罗恩能感觉到她在身边长舒一口亲，于是转过头去微笑着问她：“味道还好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“棒极了。”阿斯托里亚也露出笑容，“就像斯科皮说的那样，这是我尝过的最好吃的巧克力蛋糕。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么你还想再来一口吗？”罗恩说完赶紧加了一句，“当然我还是不勉强你。”</p><p> </p><p>“事实上，我真的很想再来一口。”阿斯托里亚的回答让罗恩惊喜万分，赶紧又为她叉了一小口蛋糕，小心送进她嘴里。而之后当其他人吃完蛋糕，围在桌边懒洋洋地聊天斗嘴时，阿斯托里亚完全出乎罗恩的意料，竟然又连续要求了几次，直至把罗恩为她切的这块蛋糕全部吃完。</p><p> </p><p>“我刚才简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。”之后所有人从后院转移到起居室，唯独德拉科在厨房帮罗恩收拾餐具，他靠在冰箱门上，脸上满是惊喜与如释重负：“我刚才真的担心阿斯托里亚——当然，我不觉得她呛到或者咳嗽是多么可怕的事，可我知道她很怕，尤其是今天这么特别的日子。但我万万没想到她会吃得这么开心，刚才绝对是她两周来吃得最多的一顿。”</p><p> </p><p>“没错，”罗恩点点头，用咒语让水槽里的盘子自动清洗起来，“所以别忘了今晚或者明早问她需不需要掏肠咒——她总是不太情愿亲自提这个要求。”</p><p> </p><p>“我要是没了你可怎么办。”德拉科又感叹了一句，对罗恩露出略带伤感的微笑，“现在我每天早上睁开眼都会做两件事：确认阿斯托里亚有没有不舒服，以及感谢梅林你就睡在走廊另一端。”</p><p> </p><p>“放心吧，我哪儿都不会去。”罗恩抬手握住他的手，对他安抚地笑了笑，正想再说点什么的时候哈利的脑袋突然从门口冒了出来：</p><p> </p><p>“你们两个快点，几个孩子已经等不及报上午的仇了。”哈利脸上带着笑，在看到罗恩与德拉科交握的双手后也只是愣了一下，并没有流露出特别的神情。罗恩忍不住看了德拉科一眼，注意到他不自觉咬起嘴唇，显然担心撞破他们两个关系翻天覆地变化的哈利会颇有微词。</p><p> </p><p>“让他们再等一会，白吃白喝不做家务的人没权利抱怨。”罗恩故意大声回答好友，仿佛厨房里的一切如同寻常，他并没有依旧和德拉科双手紧握，“再给我们两分钟，盘子马上就洗好了。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利点点头，离开时没再说什么，可还没等罗恩转回来安慰德拉科，对方却立刻把手从罗恩手里抽走了。“我们还是……”他的话说了一半声音便消失在喉咙里，看起来非常不愿将后半句话说出口，“至少等波特他们离开。我不希望——”</p><p> </p><p>“不会的，”罗恩一把抓回德拉科逃跑的手，攥在掌心使劲捏了捏，“我相信哈利不会那么做，而你也相信我，好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我一直都相信你。”德拉科轻声回答。</p><p> </p><p>他们没再继续谈这件事，因为时间和地点都不允许。几分钟后两人一起沉默地回到起居室，看到其他人全都围在电视机前面，每个孩子手里都捏着一个颜色绚烂的游戏手柄，而电视机正在大声播放轻松休闲的音乐。</p><p> </p><p>“报仇是什么意思？”罗恩在沙发上挤坐下来，然后把身旁的雨果抱在自己的腿上。父子俩人之前经常这样粘在一起，只不过雨果上学后觉得自己是个大孩子了，很少再和罗恩肢体上这么亲密，因此在罗恩腿上扭了好一会，等德拉科在罗恩旁边坐下并把最后一块空位抢走后才安生。</p><p> </p><p>“他们说今天早上的游戏没过瘾，准备在游戏机上再比拼几回。”阿斯托里亚微笑着回答，“而且刚才他们已经商量好怎么比拼了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们决定用《马里奥派对》一决高下——斯科皮这里有这个游戏，而且正好需要四人对决。”罗丝对几个大人解释道，“因此我们都觉得特别合适。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我们呢？”罗恩笑着看向女儿，“我们几个大人就不参加了，只看着你们玩？”</p><p> </p><p>“爸，你知道什么是《马里奥派对》吗？”坐在他腿上的雨果又晃了几下，“每次去陋居你从来不碰过爷爷买的游戏机。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩尴尬地笑了几声：“我不会，难道不能现学吗？我不觉得有多难。”</p><p> </p><p>“我有个更好的主意。”阿不思插了进来，“要不我们这次干脆分成四组好了，两两一组，每组一个大人和一个小孩——但是，我们负责玩，你们负责接受惩罚。”</p><p> </p><p>阿不思这个提议立刻得到全票通过——当然投票的只有四位未成年，但几个大人本来就是陪他们玩的，自然不会搅兴；分组也很快定下来：罗丝和阿斯托里亚一组，雨果和罗恩一组，斯科皮和德拉科一组，阿不思和哈利一组。</p><p> </p><p>“等等，我能先问一下惩罚是什么吗？”哈利在他们等待第一局开始前故意惊慌失措地问，“我后天还要上班，实在不希望成为魔法部的笑柄。”</p><p> </p><p>四个小孩互相对视一眼，全都露出狡黠坏笑，并没有立刻给出回答，径直开始游戏。罗恩对电子游戏的确不太感冒，稍微观察了一会后发现马里奥派对和赫敏在两个孩子小时候教他们玩过的大富翁挺像的，都是通过骰子决定行进格子数，并且会在路上遇到一堆有趣的小事件。罗恩只看了一会就觉得有点瞌睡——他这几天一直没怎么睡好，今天忙了一天，中午又吃饱喝足——但再老实安静的雨果玩起游戏也和别的孩子没两样，一直在罗恩身上扭来扭去，大呼小叫，所以每次罗恩刚闭上眼睛就会立刻被儿子的胳膊肘戳醒，接下来两个多小时一直睡睡醒醒，每次睁开眼睛总能看到旁边德拉科忍俊不禁的神情。</p><p> </p><p>最终到了差不多下午四点，几个大人已经精疲力尽，看在阿斯托里亚身体的份上哈利终于起身提出他们该走了——当然他在说这些的时候顶着满脸乱七八糟的涂鸦。几个小孩最终商量的惩罚结果是赢了的那个可以往最后一名那组大人的脸上用黑色彩笔随便画画。罗恩觉得这种惩罚方式简直幼稚的要死，真难想象平日里一脸成熟的罗丝和阿不思竟然会同意，但或许十三岁依旧是没长大的年纪，几个人都玩得不亦乐乎，斯科皮甚至鼓起勇气往哈利的脸上画了一条做鬼脸的小蛇，而德拉科还看热闹不嫌事大，拿手机拍了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“再见，阿斯托里亚。”罗丝、雨果还有阿不思连番走上去和她拥抱告别，罗丝还亲了亲她的右脸颊——因为左脸颊上有一朵被雨果歪歪扭扭画上去的玫瑰，“我真想以后每天都来看你。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也希望你每天都能来。”阿斯托里亚微笑着回答她，“只可惜你还不会幻影移形，而你爸爸还要照顾我，每天开车接送你们太累了。所以你能每周来看我一次就很好了。”</p><p> </p><p>站在旁边送客的德拉科听了两人的对话，沉默片刻后开口了：“我们可以申请开通飞路网。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩听了这话，立刻惊讶地转头看向他，而阿斯托里亚也勉强抬头望着自己的丈夫，德拉科却只耸了耸肩：“我觉得我们不需要再坚持不开通飞路了。屋子里已经天天都在用魔法，再来一点也没什么不好的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我可以帮忙，”哈利提议道，“如果你不想去魔法部自己办理，我下周一可以去飞路网管理局帮你提交申请。”罗恩不知道这样合不合规定，但他肯定没人会拒绝哈利·波特的要求。</p><p> </p><p>“那真的再好不过。”德拉科感激地点点头，“多谢你，哈利，谢谢你帮我们，还有……今天能带着阿不思来参加这次生日派对。我们全家都很感谢你。”</p><p> </p><p>“用不着这么客气。”哈利伸出手，用麻瓜的方式和德拉科握了握，“我也很高兴自己有机会认识你的家人。下次九又四分之三站台再见？”</p><p> </p><p>“好，站台再见。”</p><p> </p><p>罗丝知道自己很快就能通过飞路网每天都来探望阿斯托里亚后也不再那么恋恋不舍了，离开前还和斯科皮告别并且约定下周一起写变形课作业。罗恩没去送他们，反正明早他也要回家给他们做早饭，于是和阿斯托里亚一起留在屋子里。</p><p> </p><p>“累吗？”他蹲在轮椅前给她喂水时轻声问，而阿斯托里亚咽下这口水后努力摇了摇头：“一点都不累。”</p><p> </p><p>“要有什么不舒服的地方，千万别瞒着我。”罗恩还是有些担心她的身体，因为她之前从来没有这样一整天中途完全没休息过，精神也一直保持亢奋状态，罗恩担心她今天过于透支，过后会吃不消。</p><p> </p><p>“真的没有。”阿斯托里亚笑着看着他，“我绝对不会对脸上画着鬼飞球的人说谎。”</p><p> </p><p>“该死的罗丝。”罗恩这才想起自己的脸也被糟蹋得很彻底，笑着咒骂了一句，“画什么不好，非把她爸这辈子最悲惨的失败画上去。”是的，罗丝在罗恩脸上画了个笑嘻嘻的鬼飞球，旁边还写了句“你丢了我十四次”。</p><p> </p><p>“我感觉这次罗丝和上次来相比变了好多，除了个头长高了之外，她变得更开朗活泼，没之前一直那么紧绷着了。”</p><p> </p><p>“她的确皮了不少。”罗恩笑着摇摇头，“一方面她和阿不思和好了，找回了自己的好朋友，而另一方面她变成现在这样要感谢斯科皮。斯科皮这孩子真的——我觉得任何人在他身边都会不由自主开心起来。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊。”阿斯托里亚满脸自豪，“我最大的愿望就是斯科皮能做个自己每天都很快乐，同时也能给别人带去快乐的人。”</p><p> </p><p>两人正说着，话题的主人公就从外面跑了进来，然而还没站稳就好像突然想起某件特别要紧的事，又立刻马不停蹄跑上了楼。罗恩大概能想到男孩上去要做什么，因此把阿斯托里亚的轮椅推到合适的位置安放好，又用咒语收拾好咖啡桌上乱七八糟的玻璃杯与游戏手柄，给斯科皮腾出一片空间。</p><p> </p><p>男孩再次跑下楼时出门送客的德拉科也恰好回来了，扫了一眼儿子手里那个小盒子就立刻知道他想做什么，于是在阿斯托里亚身旁的沙发上落座，而罗恩则选择了角落的那把扶手椅，想要给这家人一点空间，也方便自己将眼前这幕看得更清楚些。</p><p> </p><p>方才玩游戏时的欢声笑语似乎还在起居室的空气中徘徊，可斯科皮脸上突然显出的凝重却让气氛立刻严肃下来。男孩在门口踟躇片刻，紧紧捏住手里那个不起眼的小盒子，而屋内几个大人并没有催促他，一同耐心地等待着，直到男孩对自己点了点头，然后慢慢走到阿斯托里亚的轮椅前，蹲下来后把那个盒子放在她的膝盖上。</p><p> </p><p>“妈……”斯科皮现在处于变声期，一开口嗓子就有点哑，可罗恩却能从他的语气中听出被紧紧压抑住的深沉情绪，“我不像罗丝那么聪明，能够准备让你那样满意的礼物，可是……我的确花了很多时间准备了这个。”他帮阿斯托里亚打开膝盖上的小盒子，然后从里面小心翼翼取出一条类似手链的东西托在手心上：“这是阿尔给我的建议，他说他妈妈一直戴着一条由他们兄妹的头发编成的手链，于是我也想为你做一条类似的，用你、爸爸，还有我的头发。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩仔细分辨那条手链的颜色，发现那的确由两种颜色皆然不同的部分编在一起，深棕与浅金交织出的图案简洁大方，却又非常有艺术感，显然下了很多心思。“我写信拜托阿尔的妈妈教我怎么清洗整理头发以及怎么编手链，所以这个手链可以戴很久很久，而且我还尽量编了一个玫瑰的样子，你看……”他把手链系在阿斯托里亚骨瘦嶙峋的手腕上，然后用拇指拨弄了一下那个作为扣子的小小突起，“虽然看起来不太像，但我尽力了。”</p><p> </p><p>“斯科皮……”阿斯托里亚的声音听起来也很哑，但却是因为她的眼睛里已经蓄满了泪水，“真的太漂亮了，这真的是我收到的最好的礼物。”</p><p> </p><p>斯科皮对着母亲努力露出笑容，轻轻握住她戴着手链的瘦削手腕：“我只希望……妈妈，无论你去哪里，只要戴着这条手链，我们三个就永远都会在一起，永远也不分开。”</p><p> </p><p>“好，”阿斯托里亚凝视着儿子，在回答时声音颤抖，再也无法控制从眼眶滚落的泪，“我们永远是一家人，永远也不分开。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩在德拉科从旁边起身沉默地搂住妻子与儿子时同样站起身，顺着尚未合拢的落地窗悄无声息走到后院。午餐时使用过的餐桌静悄悄立在窗外，那朵威廉王子玫瑰仍放在阿斯托里亚坐过的位置，而罗恩走过去拾起那朵玫瑰，注视着一片仍显娇嫩的花瓣随着他的动作轻飘飘落在自己脚边，在暖融的夏日阳光下与青翠的草地对比分明，格外刺眼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗恩先前的担忧并非毫无道理，阿斯托里亚的的身体状况在生日派对结束的当晚便突然恶化。他不知道这是否因为一整天参加派对并且精神高度振奋耗费了她太多体力，抑或阿斯托里亚的其实身体早已衰弱到如此程度，但她为了让家人开心，不言不语硬生生撑过这场派对，直到结束才终于彻底松懈下来，却也再也维持不了曾经的状态。</p><p> </p><p>“她又开始发烧了。”罗恩在临睡前被德拉科暗中叫到两人的卧室，对方的脚步声和敲门声都压得极低，显然怕吵醒同样精疲力尽早已入睡的斯科皮。即便只在门口说了短短几个字，但德拉科脸上的痛苦与绝望让罗恩的心一下子沉了下去。他一直在安慰德拉科和斯科皮必须正面阿斯托里亚的状况，也在心底告诫自己在这个家里他是最不能崩溃的人，可当残酷的事实真正降临，注视着阿斯托里亚脸颊上病态的红晕与因病痛而皱在一起的眉心，罗恩还是忍不住感到一阵头晕目眩，手脚冰冷。</p><p> </p><p>“家里有那什么……体温计吗？”他伸手摸了摸阿斯托里亚的额头，却因为自己的手心沁满冷汗，只觉得碰触的地方一片干热，根本分辨不出正确的体温。</p><p> </p><p>“我刚才已经给她量过了，”德拉科哑声说，“三十八摄氏度。没有上次她肺部发炎那么高，但是……阿斯托里亚前些年身体刚开始变弱时经常发烧，和这次很像，我怀疑这是血脉诅咒的效应。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你的意思是麻瓜的药对她的状况无效？”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科点点头，长叹一口气：“何止麻瓜的药无效，巫师的魔药也完全没有任何作用，只能让她稍微好受一点。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我们能怎么帮她？”罗恩只觉得束手无策，“难道只能眼睁睁看着她一直这么难受？”</p><p> </p><p>“我之前会用些麻瓜的办法帮她降温，像是在额头上敷冰袋，但除此之外……”德拉科在床边坐下，轻轻握住妻子青筋暴起的手，而罗恩注意到他的手一直在轻微颤抖，“我只能等她自己慢慢好起来。可是——可是这次——”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩在此刻再也无法说出例如“她会好起来”这样虚伪苍白的安慰，他唯一能做的只有同样在床边坐下，然后轻轻揽住德拉科的肩膀：“这次有我们两个一起来照顾她，会让她舒舒服服的，一点——一点痛苦都感受不到。”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”德拉科缓缓点头，“我去下楼给她拿冰袋。”</p><p> </p><p>等他静悄悄走出卧室门后，罗恩起身在卧室里绕了一圈，在心里盘算阿斯托里亚还需要哪些东西。她的水杯就在床边放着，但没喝几口，而且在室温烘烤下已经变温了，或许给她做一杯口感清爽的果茶会更好下口，也能补充一些体力；除此之外德拉科刚提到魔药会让阿斯托里亚稍微好受一些，也许他应该再去一趟圣芒戈。</p><p> </p><p>于是等德拉科带着冰袋回到巫师之后，罗恩便向他提出自己想去圣芒戈再给阿斯托里亚取些魔药回来，可罗恩的话才说了一半就立即因为德拉科脸上呼之欲出的抗拒卡在喉咙里——对方脸上的每根线条似乎都在冲罗恩无声地呐喊尖叫，乞求他不要在这种时候把自己独自一人留在身后。他们四目相对片刻，而罗恩在不自觉间已经抬手把德拉科搂紧怀里，安抚地拍了拍他的后背。</p><p> </p><p>“放心，我哪里都不会去——包括圣芒戈。”</p><p> </p><p>短暂的拥抱过后德拉科的脸上依旧写满不安，但罗恩已经不知道自己还能做什么才能让对方安心——或许行动比言语更重要，于是他从德拉科僵硬的手指中接过冰袋，隔着一条从浴室拿来的毛巾放在阿斯托里亚的额头上，又用咒语召唤来梳妆台旁的那把椅子放在床头。</p><p> </p><p>“今晚我们轮换值班吧，不然要是我们一起陪一整晚，第二天都会吃不消。”他对德拉科说，“我先值前半夜，你去我房间睡，到点我再叫你。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩本以为他得再费些口舌才能劝动德拉科，让他离开阿斯托里亚的身边，但对方却沉吟片刻，缓缓点头。“好，”德拉科轻声说，“我不能……不能在斯科皮面前看起来太糟糕。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，你已经白得和吸血鬼一样了，脸上要是挂起黑眼圈可真难看得要死。”罗恩开了个小小的玩笑，拍了拍他的肩膀，“而且我让你值第二班，也是把明天的早饭交给你的意思——经过今天这么一遭，我近几天真的不想再进厨房了。”</p><p> </p><p>“罗恩，我知道你抢着值第一班是什么意思。”德拉科的嘴角勉强扯出半个笑容，看了罗恩一眼，“所以别撑太久，到点就去叫我。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩的确是这个意思，他希望自己至少能撑到凌晨四、五点，让德拉科多睡会，但此刻被点破也只是耸了耸肩，然后亲手把对方从卧室推了出去，然后在床头旁的椅子上坐下来。这不是他头一次整夜陪床，之前在哈利身上已经有过非常多的经验，因此知道对陪床的人来说有两项问题至关重要：一是如何能在椅子里找到最舒服的姿势，不至于一晚上过后腰酸背痛；二则是怎样打发时间，让自己一直集中注意力，而不会因为过于疲惫不小心睡过去。</p><p> </p><p>第一项非常好解决，因为阿斯托里亚这张化妆椅相当舒适，靠背和坐垫柔软，空间也很大，足以让罗恩在里面蜷起双腿；第二项却相当难办，他忙了整整一天，今天下午陪几个孩子玩的时候已经控制不住打瞌睡了，现在只觉得比在圣芒戈陪阿斯托里亚过夜那次还要疲倦，全靠脑子里一根紧绷的弦让他每过几分钟就起来摸摸阿斯托里亚的体温，再调整一下冰袋和毛巾，这才控制住眼皮打架。</p><p> </p><p>“别睡，罗恩，别睡。”大概一个小时后他拍了拍自己的脸，又狠狠揉了下眼睛，起身给阿斯托里亚额头上的冰袋重新施了个冰冻咒，然后摸了摸她露在毯子外面的脖子与手心，试图估测她的体温。若不是正好站起身来离她这么近，罗恩肯定会错过从阿斯托里亚嘴里溢出的那声虚弱呻吟：</p><p> </p><p>“德拉科……”</p><p> </p><p>“阿斯托里亚？”罗恩立刻把床头灯稍微调亮了一点，仔细打量躺在枕头上的棕发女性，却看到她依旧双眼紧闭，嘴里也只喊了这样一句，之后便再没出声，不知道是否在做梦。罗恩低头凝视她许久，看到她的眼皮在灯影下飞快颤抖着，眉头也紧紧蹙在一起，呼吸急促粗重，看起来睡得非常不安稳，兴许在做噩梦。他犹豫着是否该唤醒她，却又害怕中断睡眠会再次令她不必要消耗体力，纠结许久干脆在床沿坐下，然后用手轻轻上下抚摸她的手臂，嘴里低声哼唱一首曾经由莫丽唱给他，而他又唱给罗丝与雨果的巫师儿歌。</p><p> </p><p>“阿拉斯泰尔的门外有人敲，他问是谁在外面停不消？‘不是巨人也不是山怪，巨人和山怪已回洞穴，就连夜晚勤奋的猫头鹰也已回巢，我却孤身在外无人照料；先生，您行行好，我有一袋子铜纳特、银西可与金加隆，让我进门睡个安稳觉。’”</p><p> </p><p>他不知道阿斯托里亚的童年是否也曾在襁褓中听自己的母亲唱过这首儿歌，但罗恩唱了几句之后发现似乎真的有效果，阿斯托里亚的呼吸频率慢慢降下来了，脸上的神色看起来也不再像刚才那般痛苦不安。于是他微笑着把这首儿歌接着唱了下去，用沙哑而略微走调的嗓音为睡梦中的阿斯托里亚讲述那个叫阿拉斯泰尔的巫师如何在夜半时分迎进一个神秘的陌生人，对方提出在他床上安睡一夜，并会在第二天付给他一袋金币作为报酬；然而第二天早上醒来人却消失得无影无踪，就连原本承诺的那袋金币也压根不存在。阿拉斯泰尔本以为自己遇到了骗子，但他却发现自己从那之后每天都睡得无比香甜，并且睡醒后都能在枕头下面发现一枚金币——原来那个神秘的陌生人是睡梦之神，掌管全天下所有人的睡梦，唯独自己不能安然入睡，直至阿拉斯泰尔愿意为他开门并给予他一晚安宁。</p><p> </p><p>“我曾听过这首儿歌。”罗恩终于口干舌燥唱完整首儿歌之后，卧室门口突然传来一声低沉的感叹。他回头看到德拉科正靠在门框上，脸庞被床头昏暗的灯光映出瘦削分明的凌厉线条，披散在肩头的浅金色头发却散出一层柔和的银辉，整个人宛如一幅明暗交织渲染强烈的油画。罗恩知道现在的时间和场合都错得离谱，可他却人生中头一次清晰地认知并欣赏属于另一位男性纯粹的美。</p><p> </p><p>但他当然并不会将这些突然涌上心头的思绪说给德拉科听——即便换个场合，他也不觉得自己有那种勇气亲口承认——于是罗恩只是对他露出微笑，轻声问：“不是让你去好好睡一会吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你真觉得我能睡得着？”德拉科摇了摇头，抬腿朝他走过来，而随着光线变换以及距离拉近，刚才那瞬他身上散发出的如真似幻的光环一下子消失不见，罗恩眼里又只剩下一位忧心忡忡的丈夫。德拉科叹了口气坐在空出的椅子上，仰头望向依旧在轻轻抚摸阿斯托里亚手臂的罗恩，脸上的神情虽然伤感担忧，却也透出些许怀念。</p><p> </p><p>“你真听过这首儿歌？”罗恩微微挑起眉毛，而德拉科斜眼瞥向他：“我怎么就不能听这种儿歌了？”</p><p> </p><p>“没别的意思，只不过……这是首摇篮曲，而我真的想象不到你妈——甚至你爸唱给你听。”</p><p> </p><p>“是我母亲唱的。”德拉科垂下眼帘，“她只给我唱过第一段，我就睡着了。而等我第二天早饭时追问阿拉斯泰尔有没有给那个神秘的陌生人开门，母亲却被父亲斥责了一顿，他说我不该把睡觉的时间听这种没用的故事上。因此母亲再也没唱过后面的部分，而我等了快四十年才终于知道后面发生了什么。”</p><p> </p><p>注视着他脸上的落寞，罗恩真想揪着卢修斯的领子狠狠摇晃几下，质问他把一个当时或许才两三岁的孩子逼成这样是想干什么。可眼下这般情形再提起卢修斯甚至纳西莎只会让德拉科更痛苦，于是罗恩只对他微笑着轻声说：“我很荣幸能实现你儿时的梦想。”</p><p> </p><p>“实话说，这个故事的后续和我想象中的完全不一样。”德拉科终于抬起头来直视罗恩，灰眼睛在昏黄的台灯映照下流转出类似琥珀的光，“我本以为后面会是很刺激的故事，那个神秘的陌生人是个黑巫师之类的，然后阿拉斯泰尔因为他的不谨慎与贪婪而丧命。难怪我父亲会觉得这个故事没什么用。”</p><p> </p><p>“这真的只是首摇篮曲。”罗恩轻笑一声，摇了摇头，“要真按照你的设想发展下去，小孩子岂不是越听越兴奋，最后根本睡不着。”</p><p> </p><p>“或许。”德拉科的目光向下落到此刻阿斯托里亚安和的睡颜，“所以我很感谢这首歌能让阿斯托里亚睡得这么安稳。”</p><p> </p><p>“要是也能让你睡得安稳点就好了。”罗恩忍不住叹了口气，“说真的，德拉科，咱俩不能一起熬夜，不然明天真的撑不住，也照顾不好她。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以我觉得你应该去睡一会。你今天忙了整整一天，肯定累坏了，再说我也睡不着，不如现在就换班。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩还想说什么，但看着德拉科脸上无比坚决的神情，实在不愿违逆对方一片好意。“好吧，”他又长叹一口气，从床边站起身，“不过你别忘了，换班意味着明天的早饭归我做。”</p><p> </p><p>“我还以为你接下来几天都不想再踏进厨房了？”德拉科的眼神里终于多了些打趣的神情，看起来不再像之前那样苍白了，于是罗恩想也没想，俯下身在对方额头上轻轻落下一吻。等他再次直起身来才意识到自己刚才做了什么，但德拉科在灯下的神情却没有多少变化，只有眼睛微微睁大，流露出些许惊讶，仿佛他从未设想过罗恩会主动这样做。</p><p> </p><p>“我——”罗恩试图解释几句，想说自己被刚才那首儿歌影响了，因为他总会给罗丝还有雨果唱完后再给他们一个晚安吻。但在心底深处，罗恩却知道刚才那个吻不只是晚安吻这般简单，而包含了……包含了太多不知从何时开始孕育滋生，时至今日复杂到根本无法用几个字描述概括的感情。</p><p> </p><p>德拉科却只对他摇了摇头，然后微微一笑：“我明白，罗恩，我都明白。”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”罗恩也不再纠结着寻找合适的字眼，因为对于曾经感情容量只有一茶匙的他而言，真正分辨清楚那些感情或许需要几个月甚至几年——但所幸他还有时间，多到可以用来肆意挥霍的时间，而阿斯托里亚所剩的时间却仿佛正从指缝中渐渐漏出的沙，必须要抛掉一切无关紧要的东西，拼尽全力才能握住最后几粒。因此他现在和德拉科——无论他们二人究竟发展成了怎样的关系，之后又该何去何从——对他们来说最重要也唯一需要关注的只有阿斯托里亚。</p><p> </p><p>“去睡吧，罗恩。”德拉科冲他点点头，“虽然没人给你唱摇篮曲，但我还是希望你能安稳睡足一晚——别担心，要是真的出了什么状况，我肯定会叫你起来。”</p><p> </p><p>尽管还是很担心阿斯托里亚的状况，但罗恩决定不浪费德拉科的牺牲，一回到自己的房间便立刻躺下来，甚至在脑内思绪过于杂乱时用上了学生时代临考前的入睡技巧：从头把妖精叛乱的时间线背一遍。这次他只背到妖精占领了某个他忘了名字的酒吧当据点后就失去了意识，精疲力尽的同时却还做了个奇怪的梦：</p><p> </p><p>梦里他置身于马尔福庄园金碧辉煌的大厅，地板中央放着一架婴儿摇床，旁边有位穿着黑色袍子的人正在低声唱一首歌。他走过去之后才发现唱歌的人竟然是德拉科，而躺在婴儿床里的却是个罗恩从没见过的孩子，长了头浓密卷曲的橘红色头发，正含着拇指甜甜安睡。他想问问这是谁家的孩子，德拉科却对他做了个噤声的手势，自顾自继续唱下去，而罗恩把手插进口袋里，从里面摸出一枚金灿灿的加隆，于是他把这枚金币塞进了婴儿的枕头下面。就在这时，德拉科的歌声停止了，婴儿也突然醒了过来，咯咯笑着冲罗恩睁开一双形状熟悉的灰色眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>德拉科如约在第二天早上天刚亮时叫醒了罗恩。他睁眼时那个怪异的梦境还在脑海中挥之不去，因此在对上德拉科那双布满血丝的灰色眼睛后不自觉愣了许久，直至德拉科皱起眉头，又用手背遮住努力忍下哈欠的嘴，罗恩这才从床上慢慢坐起身，用手揉了一把脸。</p><p> </p><p>“阿斯托里亚怎么样？”他哑着嗓子问。</p><p> </p><p>“稍微退了点烧，”德拉科的声音也很哑，每个音节间模糊得像是从鼻腔里挤出来一样，光听就能判断出他究竟有多精疲力竭，“两个多小时前醒了一次，意识不太清楚，只说她口渴。我给她喂了点水，但她也没喝多少，润了一下喉咙就又睡下了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道了。”罗恩从床上爬起来，虽然因为没睡够感觉有些头重脚轻，但还是赶紧把床给德拉科让了出来。对方大概累惨了，完全不在乎被罗恩睡得皱巴巴的枕头，身体一歪就倒了上去，腿还在床沿下面耷拉着，眼睛却已经闭上了。罗恩对他的疲态无奈又心疼，亲自伸手帮他把腿抬到床上，又把轻薄的毯子从身下扯出来盖好，这才蹑手蹑脚往房间外面走，把门从外面轻轻关上。</p><p> </p><p>虽然外面的天已经亮了，但夏天太阳本来就升得比较早，现在还不到早上六点钟，所以罗恩决定等会再做早饭，先去看看阿斯托里亚情况如何，于是走进楼梯左手边的主卧室。在窗外晨光的映衬下阿斯托里亚的脸色比昨晚稍微好了点，脸颊看起来没那么红了，呼吸和昨晚比起来也相对均匀，尽管依旧比正常人听起来要费力得多。罗恩摸了摸她的额头与脖子，发现她的体温感觉起来的确降下来了些许，但依旧没有出汗，只是在干烧，嘴唇也因缺水而发白干裂。罗恩脑子里有一千条咒语，却根本想不到有哪条能帮助病人湿润嘴唇，因此不得不跑到和主卧连通的浴室，从橱柜里找出一包医用棉签，然后用沾湿的棉签把水分涂在阿斯托里亚的嘴唇上。</p><p> </p><p>或许是他这么做动静的确有些大，阿斯托里亚的睫毛片刻后颤了几下，连带着眼皮缓缓睁开，而下面那双棕色眼睛迷茫又浑浊，让人完全认不出曾经那个目光敏锐的女性。罗恩轻轻叹了口气，向后退了一步，好让对方看清楚自己。</p><p> </p><p>“阿斯托里亚，我是罗恩，”他轻声说，“之前是德拉科照顾你，他刚去休息，现在换我了。”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚依旧在一眨不眨盯着罗恩看，过了好久才仿佛终于想明白他在说什么，眨了一下眼睛：“水……”她的嗓子哑得根本没法正常发音，只勉强摆出口型，而罗恩立刻朝她伸出手，搭在肩头轻声问她：“你要坐起来喝水吗？坐起来会更方便吞咽。”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚又眨了一下眼睛——罗恩照顾她这么久，已经很清楚这是她在特别疲惫无力时用来代替点头的动作，于是用双手从她的腋下穿过，支撑着她的后背帮她慢慢从床上坐起身。前几天阿斯托里亚虽然同样没法靠自己的力量直接坐起来，但至少她的上半身还有些许力量，能够自行保持坐姿，可现在罗恩却清晰地感觉到阿斯托里亚的身体在他的手下只剩一团毫无知觉的血肉，已经彻底失去了自主行动的能力。</p><p> </p><p>他把带吸管的水壶从床头柜上拿过来，举到阿斯托里亚身前，然后把吸管放进她微微张开的嘴里。这是确保她不需要仰头或者其他肢体动作就能喝到水的最好方法，她也可以自行控制每次喝多少，然而这次罗恩却眼睁睁看着她用尽全力吸了许久，好几次吸管里的水走到一半就掉了回去，半晌才终于喝到了一口水，并且分量少的可怜，甚至不需要吞咽。</p><p> </p><p>“我们该换个水壶了。我一直觉得这个水壶也就是拿着方便，其实一点都不好用。”罗恩并没有直接指出阿斯托里亚的肌肉力量突然变弱，可对方的意识似乎清醒了许多，垂下眼帘死死盯着罗恩手里的水壶，仿佛那是她这辈子需要面对的最邪恶的敌人，片刻后疲惫地闭上眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“你饿吗？”罗恩咽下一声叹息，把水壶放回床头柜上，然后帮阿斯托里亚慢慢重新躺了下去，并且帮她把几缕头发从脖子下面小心翼翼地抽出来。阿斯托里亚睁开眼睛看了他一眼，然后皱起眉头非常小幅度地晃了晃脑袋，示意自己不饿。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你现在不想吃东西，所以我不勉强你，但假如你真的饿了，一定告诉我。你整整一晚都在发烧，现在也没完全退下去，需要补充体力。”</p><p> </p><p>“我——”她的嗓音又一开口就哑了，并且看上去连咳嗽的力气都没了，喉头含糊很久后才做出嘴形：“我只有点渴。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你很渴，所以你想再起来喝口水，还是喝点别的？我可以再做点昨天那种冰凉凉的果茶，或者你想喝纯正的茶加牛奶也可以。”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚又努力摇了摇头：“水。”</p><p> </p><p>“我明白了，你只想喝水。”罗恩尽量清晰说出他对阿斯托里亚唇语的解读，以便通过反馈判断自己是否理解正确，“那么你想再起来喝点水吗？我可以去厨房换个开口大一点的杯子，那种杯子用吸管会方便些。”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚眨了一下眼睛，示意自己同意，于是罗恩从床边匆忙起身下楼，从厨房的橱柜里翻找出马克杯与一根粗一些的吸管，然后从水龙头里接了半杯水。等他捧着杯子再次回到主卧室时阿斯托里亚的眼睛又一次紧紧闭上了，呼吸也变得平缓下来，罗恩没法判断她是否睡着了，只能把杯子放在床头柜上，然后用手轻轻碰了碰她的脸颊。阿斯托里亚对他的碰触全无反应，要么真的又睡着了，要么并不想再起身喝水，而无论如何罗恩都不愿再叫醒她，于是他又抽出一根棉签从杯子里沾了沾水，然后轻轻涂抹在她干裂的嘴唇上。</p><p> </p><p>他昨晚对德拉科说过，值第二班的人负责今天的早饭，可看着阿斯托里亚并不算安稳的睡颜，罗恩却觉得自己半步都不能离开，生怕她的情况突然恶化，自己却不在她身边。想到正在隔壁精疲力尽倒头酣睡的德拉科与尚未起床的斯科皮，罗恩从未像此刻这般清晰感觉到整个家的重量全部沉甸甸地压在自己肩上，并且正因为他和德拉科的关系逐渐亲密更愈发难以割舍抛弃。</p><p> </p><p>你在请求我试着成为德拉科的朋友时曾料想到现在这样的发展吗？——他低头凝视阿斯托里亚片刻，轻轻叹了口气，然后起身将离床最远的那扇窗户开了手掌宽的缝隙，好让清新空气吹散室内汇聚整晚的沉闷，又把阿斯托里亚身上的毯子往上拽了拽，避免她吹风着凉。照顾像阿斯托里亚这样长时间昏睡的病人其实并没有特别多要做的事，因此罗恩在床边的椅子上坐下后除了每隔一段时间就用棉球沾湿她的嘴唇外唯一能做的事只有让思绪飞驰。他昨天答应罗丝还有雨果今早会回去给他们做早饭，看样子也没法成行了，但还好今天是周日，希望赫敏能照顾好他们；此外斯科皮几天的早饭也暂时没了着落，不过男孩一向乖巧，会抢着做很多家务，自己准备一顿早饭应该没问题，只能等中午再给他补上了。</p><p> </p><p>他坐在这里，听着阿斯托里亚粗重的呼吸声胡思乱想，一时间没察觉到卧室门外极轻的脚步声，直到斯科皮从门口怯生生地喊了一声他的名字，罗恩这才赶紧起身过去关切地问：“怎么了，斯科皮？”</p><p> </p><p>“我……”男孩一看就是刚从床上爬起来，一头浅金色短发乱蓬蓬的，脸上还带着枕头印，但眼睛却瞪得极大，流露着惶恐：“我刚起床路过你的房间，看到门开着就想叫你起床，没想到竟然是爸爸睡在上面，所以我立刻想到……是不是妈妈……”</p><p> </p><p>“是。”罗恩对他沉重地点了点头，“你妈妈昨晚突然开始发烧，所以你爸爸照顾了她一整晚，之前才刚睡下。”</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈她……”斯科皮只说了这几个字就紧紧咬住下唇，眼圈立刻红了：“她之前也曾经突然发烧，之后身体就会虚弱很多。这次是不是也……”他抬起泪光闪闪的灰眼睛看向罗恩，虽然眼睛的形状和阿斯托里亚很像，但此刻的神情却活脱脱是德拉科脆弱无助的翻版，于是罗恩想也没想，伸手把男孩搂紧怀里，在他再也忍不住小声啜泣的同时轻轻抚摸他的后脑勺。</p><p> </p><p>“我、我还记得你说过我们必须勇敢，”斯科皮的声音从罗恩怀里模糊地传出来，说话时肩膀还在不停耸动，“可是……可是我真的好害怕，罗恩，我——我不敢看到现在的妈妈是什么样子，我也不知道为什么，但我甚至连卧室都不敢进去。”</p><p> </p><p>虽然从没像斯科皮这样眼睁睁注视着亲人日渐消亡，但罗恩却同样对男孩的恐惧感同身受，因为他也曾对陋居三楼那间长久弥漫火药味道的卧室感到由衷恐惧，甚至很长一段时间都不敢从那扇门前经过，仿佛里面藏着一只凶残的怪兽，而黑洞洞的门口就是怪兽的血盆大口，埋伏在此想要将自己一口吞下去。而每当罗恩产生这样的念头，他都会在当天晚上睡觉前把头埋在被子里默默流泪，心底感到无限自责，因为——因为弗雷德已经不在了，他们应该尽全力怀念他，记住有他的生活是什么样子，自己却怎么能连哥哥的房间都不愿进去，甚至产生莫名的恐惧？</p><p> </p><p>那样的生活持续了很久，并且不只他如此，整个陋居在战后的一年多里一直沉浸在撕裂的怪异氛围里，所有人试图在脸上摆出快乐神情，却在人后偷偷哭泣。罗恩把这份无法言说的恐惧一直藏在心底最深处，生怕说出来会令他遭到家人的厌弃，直至金妮来找他时无意间撞破他躲在被子里掉眼泪，兄妹二人才有机会对彼此敞开心扉。罗恩终于知道原来金妮也有同样的感觉，他们都在下意识远离和弗雷德有关的一切——就连乔治也如此。战后他很快换了个和先前截然不同的发型，穿衣打扮的习惯也变了，并且从来不在他和弗雷德共用的卧室过夜，总是待在店里。</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得我们这样算是自私吗？”罗恩还记得二十年前他曾这样问金妮，而他的妹妹摇摇头，又耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“或许的确很自私吧，但我觉得这也是每个人对自己一种无法控制的保护。弗雷德是我们的哥哥没错，我们会永远爱他，但……他也的确代表了死亡，我觉得我们怕的其实是这个。”</p><p> </p><p>弗雷德的死亡让罗恩第一次直面这个惨痛却又无法避免的问题——在之前他也经历过其他人的离去，像是小天狼星、邓布利多，以及疯眼汉穆迪，但没有任何人像弗雷德那样给予罗恩如此沉痛的打击，让他觉得对方的离世彻底带走了自己的一部分，犹如被砍掉手脚一般再也找不回来。随着年龄渐长，那道伤口依旧没有彻底愈合，但罗恩逐渐对死亡与生活多了思考，甚至可以用自己的经验来安慰劝解更多人。他永远也不会把弗雷德的英年早逝称为一件幸事，可如今紧紧搂住怀中不住啜泣的斯科皮，罗恩却仿佛能看到自己的哥哥就站在几步开外的地方，脸上依旧挂着熟悉的笑，歪着头对他眨了眨眼：“看吧，小罗尼，我的死亡还是有点用处的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们都会害怕，斯科皮，”罗恩轻轻拍了拍男孩的后背，把他搂得更紧了点，“我也害怕过，怕得不得了，不愿进他的卧室，甚至不愿……不愿承认对方是我生命的一部分。可是无论如何，他们都是我们生命的一部分，会永远陪在我们身边，无论我们快乐还是悲伤，勇敢还是懦弱。”他望向对面空气里弗雷德虚幻的笑脸，只觉得自己的眼睛也因泪水而逐渐模糊，“因为他们知道无论我们怎样，对他们的爱都永远不会变，所以你不必勉强自己，只要做自己想做的事就好，哪怕——哪怕是把头蒙在被子里好好哭一场。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以……哭或者害怕并不代表我是个胆小鬼？”男孩抬起满是泪痕的脸望向罗恩，而他用力摇摇头，对斯科皮露出微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“当然不是。斯科皮，你是我见过的最勇敢的孩子，但即便再勇敢的人也会害怕，也会掉眼泪——我们只是普通人，不可能永远完美控制自己的情绪，没人做得到，哪怕伟大的邓布利多或者哈利·波特都不可能。你只需要记住对你来说最关键、最重要的东西就够了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我对妈妈的爱。”斯科皮喃喃低语，而罗恩欣慰地揉了揉男孩的头发，吸了吸鼻子咽下自己一直在眼眶里打转的泪：“没错，你对妈妈的爱是最重要的。”</p><p> </p><p>而他对弗雷德的爱也最终让他战胜恐惧，推开了那扇一直虚掩着的门。罗恩还记得自己在终于走进弗雷德与乔治房间的那个下午把哥哥留下的所有东西都翻看了一遍，然后坐在地板上哭了很久，手里一直紧紧捏着一只藏在箱子里的玩偶熊——和自己小时候被变成蜘蛛的那只非常像，弗雷德把它藏在这里的意图一目了然：一句迟迟没能说出口、最终再也无法亲自送出的道歉。如果当时在大战中被爆炸击中的人是罗恩自己，那么弗雷德是否也会抱着这只熊，像他此刻这般泪流满面呢？或者他会把这些能够勾起回忆的东西一股脑塞在床底最深处，并且告诉自己只要不翻看就不会因为亲人的死亡而痛彻心扉？</p><p> </p><p>你会怎么做呢，弗雷德？——罗恩越过斯科皮的头顶，望向走廊里那团虚无的空气——而斯科皮又会怎么做呢？死亡对死者是公平的，只有短短一瞬，可对生者的影响却千差万别：莫丽至今也没能完全接受儿子的离去，亚瑟对此却平静也淡然许多，至于韦斯莱家其他几个孩子……每人都对弗雷德的死亡有着不同的态度与应对方法。罗恩能用自己的经验帮助德拉科与斯科皮，但说到底却也不过是几句抚慰的话，一个恰到好处的拥抱，以及陪在他们身边，让他们从一开始就敞开心扉，不必经历自己那段过于痛苦与封闭的自责。</p><p> </p><p>至于其他的……罗恩又轻轻叹了口气，在男孩依旧因哭泣而颤抖的后背上下抚摸。或许只有时间和成长才能治愈一切，他只希望自己的存在能让斯科皮不必因此被迫提前长大，而德拉科也不会再次落入孤寂的深渊。若是得以让世上少一分自己曾经历过的痛苦折磨，罗恩宁愿背负比山还沉重的担子，为这父子二人撑出片刻内心的宁静与坦然。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>在罗恩怀里痛快哭了一阵之后，斯科皮的情绪稍微平静了些，不仅走进卧室亲了亲阿斯托里亚的面颊，还主动提出帮罗恩准备早餐。罗恩知道他想在这种时候找点事做，于是尽管心里有些愧疚，还是欣然同意。十多分钟后斯科皮端着家里最大的餐盘费劲地爬上楼梯，盘子里装了好几个酸黄瓜火腿三明治与两个玻璃杯，而他胳膊下面还夹了一盒牛奶，并且因为牛奶刚从冰箱里拿出来的低温而被冰得呲牙咧嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈现在的情况究竟怎样了？”两个三明治之后斯科皮低声问，目光一直没离开过阿斯托里亚的脸庞，“你觉得……她还有好转的可能吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“她现在的情况相当糟糕，除了发烧和昏睡，上半身的肌肉力量已经基本消失了。我不是这方面的专家，斯科皮，但通过你爸爸向我转述的麻瓜医生对类似状况病人病情的描述，包括阿斯托里亚自己对她母亲的回忆……”罗恩轻轻叹了口气，“或许不会了。”</p><p> </p><p>男孩紧紧握住手里的玻璃杯，眼圈又红了，但罗恩能看到他正死死咬住牙关，面颊两侧的肌肉不断跳动，过了好久才深吸一口气：“我真的感到很没用，罗恩，不知道自己能做什么。妈妈曾经告诉过我，只要努力就什么事情都能办得到，可是……可是在这件事上努力一点用都没有。连罗丝都找不到到破解诅咒的方法，更别提我了，我也没办法做其他的事，甚至不能像你或者爸爸那样照顾她。”</p><p> </p><p>“很多事情就是这样让人无能为力，”罗恩伸手拍了拍男孩的膝盖，“而且越长大这种事会越来越多。”他想到自己生活里那些各式各样无能为力的事，忍不住又叹了口气，“而且我知道你很想为阿斯托里亚做些什么，但相信我，斯科皮，你已经做了很多了——你能陪伴在她的身边对她来说已经是最大的慰藉。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是我还是觉得不够。”斯科皮垂下脑袋，“我一直觉得妈妈变成这样是我的错——哪怕她说过一万次，和我还有爸爸都无关，可我还是觉得——要是，要是我……””男孩的声音里再次带上清晰的泪意，却把后半句话含糊着吞了下去，没有说出口。罗恩不知道斯科皮究竟是怕阿斯托里亚听到伤心，还是自己也不愿把这么残忍的话说出来，但他知道男孩现在急需开导，于是他放下手里的盘子，坐到斯科皮身边搂住他的肩膀：</p><p> </p><p>“斯科皮，我理解你为什么会这么想，因为阿斯托里亚的身体变成现在这样的确和你的出生脱不开关系——可这不代表一切都是你的错。你妈妈在选择和你爸爸结婚以及生下你的时候是个心智正常的成年人，并且非常清楚自己身上的诅咒会如何发展，她却依然坚持做了这样的选择，并且从没后悔过，所以我们应该尊重她的选择。”罗恩知道自己的话有些重，可他真的不愿看到斯科皮因为母亲的去世而痛苦自责一生，“况且你也从来没同意过自己被她生下来，成为她和德拉科的孩子啊，对不对？你好好想一想，假如日后你遇到了某些困难，或者特别糟糕的事，难道你要怪罪阿斯托里亚当初让你出生吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然不会！”斯科皮猛地抬起头，瞪大眼睛，“我怎么会这么想！”</p><p> </p><p>“所以对你妈妈也是一样的，她也不会因为现在自己变成这样而怪罪于你的出生——正相反，她曾告诉过我为什么她宁愿缩短自己的生命也选择生下你：因为她爱你的爸爸，所以她想拥有一个属于他们的孩子。永远记住你的诞生全然出于爱，和别的任何事都没关系。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道她爱我，也爱爸爸。”斯科皮沉默片刻后轻声回答，“可是……要是这个世界上有什么办法能让她不必这么早就——为什么会有这种事呢？为什么就不能没有病痛或者死亡，大家全都快快乐乐地活着？”</p><p> </p><p>“我也不知道，斯科皮，我也不知道。”罗恩转过头凝视着阿斯托里亚消瘦苍老的面颊，轻轻摇了摇头，把男孩搂得更紧了些，“或许这个世界就是这个样子吧，有得必有失，没人能获得百分之百完美的幸福生活，而且通常是越伟大的人经受的痛苦与折磨便越多。”</p><p> </p><p>“我在书里读过这样的故事：邓布利多，哈利·波特，包括斯内普教授，他们都曾失去过自己最爱的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，他们的确如此，而我希望你也能像他们那样，尽管失去了最重要的人，却没有被心底的痛苦打击得再也站不起来，而是能够继续带给别人快乐和爱——你妈妈同样是这样的人，而她希望你也能成为这样的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“我会努力的。”男孩眼底含着泪，神情却无比坚决，“我一定会。”</p><p> </p><p>“好孩子，我知道你一定可以。”罗恩低头吻了吻斯科皮的头发，“我们都相信你。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>斯科皮和罗恩又在阿斯托里亚的床边坐了一会，等吃完早饭并且把餐具端下楼后又抱着一本厚重的书回到卧室，缩在房间一角有些心不在焉地看了起来，每次罗恩起身帮阿斯托里亚换冰毛巾或者为她湿润嘴唇时都会抬起头来细致地观察他的一举一动。除此之外两人没再多说什么，罗恩觉得自己今天和男孩已经聊得够多了，应该给他一些思考的机会，况且他也觉得有些话应该留给德拉科和儿子详谈，无论有多亲近，他毕竟不是斯科皮的父亲，永远也不可能取代德拉科的位置。</p><p> </p><p>至于德拉科，他一口气睡到接近中午十二点，终于头发凌乱地从罗恩的房间赶了过来，一进门就低声询问阿斯托里亚状况如何，并且说今天的午饭他来负责。</p><p> </p><p>“我们一起做吧。”罗恩从椅子上站起身，“速度会更快，而且这里可以交给斯科皮。他看了我一上午，现在肯定已经学会了。”</p><p> </p><p>让斯科皮通过亲自照顾母亲而减轻心里的负罪感是罗恩的目的之一，但他更是想和德拉科好好谈谈，而对方显然也察觉到他的意图，一走进厨房就冲他挑起眉毛，满脸质询。罗恩在心底叹了口气，虽然知道他要说的话会加重德拉科的精神负担，但还是对他仔细讲了斯科皮今天早上的情绪以及心底的愧疚。</p><p> </p><p>“你得好好和他谈谈，德拉科，”罗恩靠在料理台上抱起胳膊，而德拉科则仅仅皱起眉头，凝重神情里同样透出内疚，“你不能让他觉得这是他的责任。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科的睫毛猛地颤抖了一下，半晌后声音从死死咬住的牙缝里挤出来：“你以为我不想和他谈吗？可是，罗恩——我做不到像你那样和孩子耐心细致地交谈，我根本想不出自己能同他讲什么！”</p><p> </p><p>“不用是多么深奥的大道理，只要把你心里真正想说的话告诉他就行了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哪有你说的那么简单。”德拉科抬眼看向罗恩，露出悲哀又无奈的神情，“我其实一直不知道该怎样做一个好父亲，提供给斯科皮除了物质上之外的东西。我……我经常会看着他然后想起卢修斯，尤其在斯科皮贪玩惹事，或者让我还有阿斯托里亚生气的时候，我的眼前总会浮现出曾经卢修斯是怎样教育我的。我不想做那种父亲，可我也根本不知道该怎样做父亲，要是没了阿斯托里亚……”他颤抖着长叹一口气，摇了摇头，“我真的不知道，罗恩。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是你接下来都不能再依赖阿斯托里亚了，德拉科。”罗恩今天似乎注定要同这对父子说些让他们把头从沙子里拔出来的话，“你不应该完全依赖任何人，包括我在内，因为只有你才是斯科皮的父亲——但我也可以向你保证，你绝对不是卢修斯那种父亲，所以你也不会犯他的错误。”</p><p> </p><p>“我只是太害怕了。我只有斯科皮这么一个儿子，我真的怕犯任何无法弥补的错。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你的意思是如果家里孩子很多，就可以随便犯错咯？”罗恩冲他挑了挑眉毛，“我可以用亲身经历告诉你，并不会。哪怕已经生了五六个孩子，父母还是会犯错，而我也不是你眼中那种完美无缺的父亲。我也会犯错，犯过之后也无法弥补，可那不代表我因为担心自己犯错就不去尝试了。在我看来对孩子不闻不问才是最大的错。”</p><p> </p><p>“这点我完全同意。可是……你觉得我还能和斯科皮说什么呢？”德拉科的脸色稍微好转了些，“和你比起来我的差距可太大了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得现在最重要的就是告诉斯科皮，你究竟有多爱他，别让他觉得阿斯托里亚的状况是他的错，这就足够了。”罗恩对他微微一笑，“而在这件事上你和我的差距的确很大——我永远也不可能比你更爱斯科皮。”</p><p> </p><p>“的确。”德拉科轻笑一声，然后对罗恩感激地点了点头：“但你也的确是个比我更好的父亲。”</p><p> </p><p>“好不好要看孩子是怎么想的。”罗恩想起罗丝与雨果近期的各种情绪问题，又想起面对阿不思绞尽脑汁也无从下手的哈利，叹了口气，“而且孩子之间也天差地别。能有斯科皮这么个好儿子，不知道多少人对你羡慕还来不及呢。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>三人的午餐在阿斯托里亚的床边进行，哪怕她一直昏睡，德拉科和斯科皮却依旧不愿让她一个人孤零零躺在这里，而罗恩感觉接下来这段时间都会如此。饭后罗恩紧赶慢赶用最咒语收拾好了餐具，回到卧室后给德拉科使了个眼色，示意这里有他照顾阿斯托里亚，让他趁机会去和斯科皮好好谈谈。德拉科虽然神色为难，但还是点了点头，看来把罗恩那番话听进去了。</p><p> </p><p>父子二人离开后罗恩在床边进行了一遍从今早开始的步骤：摸了摸阿斯托里亚的脖子感受体温，调整她额头上的冰毛巾，然后用棉签沾湿她的嘴唇。他在第三次重复这套步骤时突然听到阿斯托里亚轻轻哼了一声，然后看到她终于醒了过来，眼睛花了好几秒钟才对焦到罗恩脸上，表情里带着十足的痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”罗恩立刻关切地询问，“你是不是很渴？”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚眨了下眼睛，微微张开嘴却什么声音都没能发出来。</p><p> </p><p>“那么你想坐起来喝点水吗？”</p><p> </p><p>她又眨了眨眼睛，于是罗恩帮她从床上缓缓坐起身，把她蓬乱的长发捋到耳后，然后把床头柜上的水杯端到她的嘴边，同时还用一只手帮她支撑身体。这次杯子换成了开口很大的马克杯，果然比早上那次清醒时好吸了很多，而且阿斯托里亚看起来也真的渴极了，刚把吸管含进嘴里就迫不及待地喝了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“别急。”罗恩看到她终于能补充些水分，既欣慰又些许担忧，“慢慢来，有的是——”</p><p> </p><p>他这句话没能说完，因为阿斯托里亚正在吞咽的喉咙在下一秒就发出令他头皮发麻的呼噜声，紧接着没能咽下去水从她的嘴角溢出来，淅沥沥洒在罗恩的裤子上。但罗恩已经顾不得这些了，因为阿斯托里亚的上半身从胸口一直到面颊一齐迸发出细微的震颤，她微微张开的嘴巴里也再次传出撕心裂肺的粗重喘息，听起来像极了连续不停的高速吸气，而罗恩愣了几秒才意识到那是她在试图咳嗽，却因为肌肉无力完全没法把呛进去的水咳出来。</p><p> </p><p>在他从裤子口袋手忙脚乱抽出魔杖，同时使劲回忆圣芒戈那个治疗师用的什么咒语清除肺部杂物时，阿斯托里亚的脸已经因为呛咳与呼吸不畅而彻底憋红了，生理性泪水和鼻涕也因为刺激而不受控制地流淌出来，但最让罗恩心痛的则是那双棕色眼睛里他从未见过的惊恐——她被困在这具已经死亡的躯壳里，正在无声地尖声惨叫，却没人能听得到。</p><p> </p><p>“没事的，我马上就治好你。”罗恩强忍住冲入自己鼻腔的酸楚，用魔杖抵在她的喉咙上，然后轻声念出记忆中的那个咒语。一道白光温柔地包裹住阿斯托里亚的脖子，钻进皮肤下面，罗恩似乎听到从她体内传来隐约水流的声音，片刻后阿斯托里亚的耳朵和鼻孔呼哧一声冒出大量蒸汽，而她长叹一口气，虽然还是喘得厉害，但喉咙里终于不再发出那种骇人的声音，上半身的颤抖也终于慢慢停了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“好点了吗？”罗恩边轻声问她，边用魔杖将她之前额头上那块冰毛巾加热回常温，然后帮她轻轻擦掉脸上斑驳的痕迹。阿斯托里亚在毛巾擦拭过后疲惫地眨了眨眼睛，脸颊依然通红，然后她垂下眼帘望向罗恩裤子上那道被自己打湿的痕迹，脸上闪过再清晰不过的羞耻感。罗恩意识到这恐怕是她身体逐渐虚弱以来头一次在其他人面前如此失态，而此刻罗恩哪怕有再多安慰的话，都无法弥补她已经彻底不受控制的尊严。</p><p> </p><p>“没事的。”罗恩只轻声说了这么一句，“你现在想继续躺着休息呢，还是坐起来靠一会？我可以给你放几个特别软和的枕头。或者你有没有感到饿？要是饿的话我可以给你做点东西吃。”</p><p> </p><p>他最后一句话刚说出口就知道自己犯了个错，因为阿斯托里亚好容易才稍微缓和下来的神色又一次紧绷起来，又惊又怕地看着他，仿佛下一秒罗恩就会把各种东西往她的嗓子眼里塞。罗恩在心底打抽了自己一耳光，但强忍愧疚着对她露出微笑，然后将她的上半身慢慢放回床上，又帮她把毯子重新盖好。</p><p> </p><p>“放心，阿斯托里亚，我不会勉强你做任何事。”罗恩用手轻轻拂过她额头上的乱发，然后用冰冻咒将毛巾再次降温，重新放回她的额头上。阿斯托里亚显然为他的举动长松一口气，终于放开紧紧抿起来的嘴角，对罗恩感激地微微点头，然后闭上眼睛。她的身体依旧很虚弱，哪怕之前足足睡了十多个小时，这次却还是很快陷入了睡梦，而罗恩等她彻底睡着后从床边站起身，走到敞开的窗口边，捂住脸沮丧地长叹一口气。</p><p> </p><p>他知道刚才发生的那一切并不是自己的错，他无论如何也不可能预料到阿斯托里亚会突然呛住，但是……他觉得自己已经多少了解斯科皮与德拉科的心情了。即便知道不是自己的错，可是日夜看着阿斯托里亚在自己眼前逐渐虚弱，走向死亡，尤其不得不直面她如此有失尊严的一幕——这会令任何人忍不住自责，觉得束手无策就是这世界上最大的过错，自己必须得做点什么才能心安。</p><p> </p><p>可吹着窗外略显燥热的夏风，罗恩同时也意识到，这些负面情绪全都源自他自己的恐惧与担忧，和阿斯托里亚其实无关，也绝对不能强加在她身上。例如因为担心她口渴或者饥饿所以一遍遍询问她是否要喝水进食，即便罗恩询问这些是出于对她的关心，可他也不能否认其中有所谓“自私”的成分在——他是阿斯托里亚的看护人，所以他必须这么问，以显示出他在全心全意照顾她。这或许是人类应对未知恐惧的一种办法：找点事情做一下，无论这事该不该做。但现在最重要的是阿斯托里亚的意愿，罗恩相信她绝对会为自己做出正确的选择。</p><p> </p><p>然而即便他想通了这些，却依旧很难面对不久后她为自己做出的决定。阿斯托里亚睡了几个小时后又醒了一次，并且在这次醒过来后看起来稍微有了些力气。她睁眼时德拉科、斯科皮与罗恩都在场，并且全都围在她身边，于是她没费多少力气就挨个打量了他们一番，最终将目光落在德拉科的脸上，嘴唇轻微弯曲成一个哀伤的笑。</p><p> </p><p>“我决定好了。”她声音极哑，几乎只剩气音，说话间也因为呼吸困难而断断续续，但他们三人的目光都紧紧盯在她的脸上，甚至连眼睛都不敢眨一下，并且不约而同屏住呼吸，等待着从她嘴里吐出的最终决定。</p><p> </p><p>“从今天开始……我不准备再进食了。”她的睫毛在听到从德拉科喉头无法控制逸出的那声哽咽时轻轻颤抖了几下，眼神里满是哀伤与爱，“德拉科，斯科皮，希望你们能理解我。”</p><p> </p><p>“亲爱的，我理解，我很理解。”德拉科半跪在她的床边，轻轻握住她的手，举到自己唇边亲了一下，而斯科皮则趴到母亲的怀里，把脸埋在阿斯托里亚的肩膀上。</p><p> </p><p>“吞咽对我来说实在太痛苦了，而且……”她朝罗恩的方向缓缓抬起眼睛，“我昨天吃过了这辈子最难忘的一次午饭，已经心满意足了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我很荣幸。”罗恩在开口回答时听到自己的声音也因为泪水而沙哑。</p><p> </p><p>“之前那个麻瓜医生说，停止进食后大概两三周……”她在听到斯科皮发出的细小呜咽后停顿片刻，深深喘了几口气，似乎很想伸手摸一摸儿子的脑袋，却根本没法控制身体，于是罗恩走上前来帮她把空出来的那只手轻轻搭在斯科皮的后颈上。阿斯托里亚对他感激地微微一笑，继续说了下去：“别难过，我已经准备好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“妈……”斯科皮半抬起头，脸颊上已满是泪痕，“可是我……我舍不得你这么快就……”</p><p> </p><p>“好孩子，你不是说我们会永远在一起吗？”阿斯托里亚望向自己手腕上那根金棕相间的手链，对儿子温柔劝慰的同时泪珠也接连不断从眼眶滑至太阳穴，“我只不过先走一步，在那里等着你们而已。”</p><p> </p><p>“好了，斯科皮，还记得我之前都和你说了什么吗？”在旁边同样泪流满面的德拉科也把另一只手放在斯科皮的脖子后面，和阿斯托里亚紧紧握在一起，“你妈妈这辈子一直过得很累，现在是让她自由的时候了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，妈，我会尊重你的选择。”斯科皮抽了抽鼻子，“无论如何，我会永远爱你，永远也不会忘记你，所以一定要在上面等着我和爸爸去找你。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也永远爱你，斯科皮。”阿斯托里亚带着无限爱意望着趴在自己身旁的儿子，又转眼看向德拉科，“我会一直在那里等待和你们团聚。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>罗恩本以为阿斯托里亚的决定会让整个家庭陷入沉痛悲伤，甚至一蹶不振，可接下来的几天里他发现德拉科与斯科皮的情绪都逐渐平和下来，整幢屋子里萦绕着伤感却也安详的宁静。德拉科不再像曾经那样沉溺于自己脆弱无助的情绪，而是将全部精力都放在阿斯托里亚身上，睁开眼睛的每一秒都会陪伴在她身边；斯科皮也展现出超越同年龄孩子的成熟与勇敢，尽管罗恩还是有几次撞见他躲起来偷偷抹眼泪，或者停留在阿斯托里亚卧室的门口踟蹰不前，可他最终还是会擦掉眼泪，鼓足勇气，用一个个夸张生动的小故事为母亲带去面颊上灿烂温柔的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>但整个家里心态转变最大的其实是阿斯托里亚本人，自从决定不再进食，她仿佛突然卸掉了一道死死卡在脖子上的枷锁，整个人肉眼可见变得轻松无虑，嘴角也不总是痛苦地抿在一起，若是忽略掉骨瘦嶙峋的手臂以及与颧骨对比明显的深陷眼窝，她大多数时候看起来几乎和罗恩刚认识她时一模一样。当然，她瘦得更厉害了，气色也因为不再进食与终日卧床而日益憔悴，每当罗恩帮她从床上短暂地坐起或翻身时，他总担心自己手下动作太重，轻轻一握就会把她的骨头捏碎。</p><p> </p><p>罗恩依然负责白天照顾阿斯托里亚，因为德拉科有时需要工作抽不开身——他本打算彻底请一个月的假，但最近他正负责公司一个非常要紧的谈判项目，此时不负责任地甩手不干实在不是他的风格。在和阿斯托里亚谈过后德拉科选择尽量在家里办公，实在需要他露面才会驱车前往工作地点，并且每次也不会离开太久。</p><p> </p><p>因此他们的生活在这几天里陷入令人安心的平静：罗恩每天早上起来为全家人做早饭，饭后德拉科和斯科皮都会来卧室陪阿斯托里亚，德拉科在阳台上办公，斯科皮靠在母亲的床边看书或者写作业，罗恩则每隔半个小时就为阿斯托里亚湿润嘴唇与脸颊，让她睡得更舒适，并且在她意识清醒时喂她一枚冰块用以补充水分；到了下午，若是天气允许，德拉科会亲自把阿斯托里亚抱下楼，在前院赏赏花，呼吸一下新鲜空气。临近七月中旬，许多前院花园里的花都过了花期，唯独玫瑰依旧开得娇艳，而阿斯托里亚一整天里也唯独下楼放风这段时间最清醒，一直倚靠在德拉科的怀抱里，满脸微笑注视着自己精心打理过的花。</p><p> </p><p>周三晚上他们收到哈利通过猫头鹰寄来的信外加一小袋贴心附赠的飞路粉，通知他们说飞路网已经办理妥当，即刻起可以使用了。于是罗恩第二天一早赶在阿斯托里亚醒来前回了趟家，把罗丝和雨果接了过来。赫敏当时也在，对罗恩的举动并没有多说什么，而他也没有把心思放在沉默寡言的妻子身上——无论他们之间最终如何，至少都等过了这几个星期再说。</p><p> </p><p>来到德拉科家的罗丝与雨果也都出乎罗恩的意料，很平静地接受了阿斯托里亚的决定，罗恩甚至看到罗丝和斯科皮两个人一起坐在后院的草坪上，斯科皮的脑袋搭在罗丝的肩膀上，而罗丝低声对他说着什么，语气平淡温和。他和自己的两个孩子谈过很多事，唯独很少谈论死亡，这让罗恩开始思考孩子是否有一套属于自己的诠释与理解死亡的逻辑。可有时候他们又能表现得和成年人一模一样，甚至更体贴入微，罗丝在之后总会在来这里拜访的时候带上一本自己最喜欢的书，然后坐在阿斯托里亚床头那张椅子里，无论对方沉睡还是苏醒，都会为她不急不缓轻声朗读；与此同时斯科皮与雨果也总会坐在旁边的地板上安静地聆听，在男孩子最活泼好动的年纪与整个卧室的静谧安宁融为一体。</p><p> </p><p>自己在他们这样年纪的时候是怎样面对死亡的呢？罗恩看着这几个孩子，忍不住回想起很多年前那个阳光灿烂的早晨，在波光粼粼的湖边，他和哈利还有赫敏坐在一棵山毛榉的绿荫下……他们都说了什么，又做了什么？事到如今那些记忆已经模糊不清，可有一点毋庸置疑：他们三人以属于他们的方式共享了邓布利多葬礼过后一刻，并且用彼此间坚不可摧的友谊驱散了悲伤与黑暗。他不由觉得现在围绕在阿斯托里亚身旁的几个孩子或许也在做类似的事情，没人教过他们该怎样面对死亡，他们却已经自行摸索到了其中真谛。</p><p> </p><p>在这样安静氛围的烘托下，时间流逝得时而宛若凝固静止，能听到厨房墙上那口时钟走过每一秒发出的咔哒作响，但同时却也快得惊人，不过眨了眨眼睛的功夫，十多天的时间就已经从他们的指尖悄悄溜走了。阿斯托里亚在此期间的精神状态越来越差，每天将近二十个小时都在昏睡，而在她难得苏醒的时候，全家人都尽全力让她感到放松与舒适。除去抱她下楼看花以及为她阅读和讲故事，每天晚上德拉科与斯科皮都会一起为她沐浴——这对于父子二人来说已经成为全天最重要的一件事。阿斯托里亚虽然不得不持续卧床，但罗恩白天一直把她照顾得很好，不会让她因为太热出汗而流失不必要的水分，也会在她偶尔体温升高时为她用冰毛巾降温，并且规律地为她翻身。再加上巫师其实可以非常便捷地使用各种咒语进行清洁，因此晚间沐浴的意义其实对德拉科与斯科皮要大得多，在罗恩看来更像是某种仪式。</p><p> </p><p>每天吃过晚饭后，罗恩会提前在浴缸里放好温度合适的水，并且准备好沐浴需要的毛巾以及香波，但他并不会亲自参与，因为他觉得自己作为外来者不需要插足一家人之间最亲密的时刻。他只知道父子二人会一起将阿斯托里亚安放在浴缸里，并在里面待上足足一小时才出来，德拉科负责为阿斯托里亚清洗与按摩，而斯科皮则会小心翼翼托着母亲的头，并且会协助德拉科一起为阿斯托里亚洗头发。</p><p> </p><p>“我感觉……这就像是妈妈在我小的时候照顾我一样，而现在轮到我照顾她了。”提起为母亲沐浴的感受，斯科皮这样带着微笑轻声回答，“我觉得自己终于找到了能做的事，而且我真的很喜欢帮妈妈洗头发，因为我看得出她很享受。”</p><p> </p><p>而德拉科也向罗恩短暂提过阿斯托里亚的确很享受每晚的沐浴，每次中途醒过来都会冲他们露出笑容。罗恩则意识到他和斯科皮其实也很需要这个过程——通过自己力所能及的事，让所爱之人感到舒适清洁并且给予她体面与尊严，能够很大程度上抚慰即将失去的伤痛，而这也正是罗恩一直希望他们能在和阿斯托里亚告别的过程中感受到的。</p><p> </p><p>在阿斯托里亚停止进食的第二十天，她突然在一个很不同寻常的时间点醒了过来。之前的几个小时她也一直睡得不怎么安稳，不仅体温再次升到三十八摄氏度，眼皮也一直在剧烈颤动，仿佛又一次陷入可怖的噩梦。可这次罗恩的摇篮曲没了用处，德拉科与斯科皮焦急的轻声呼唤也一直不见效，三个人围在床边，眼睁睁注视着阿斯托里亚仅靠自己孱弱的躯体与噩梦搏斗纠缠，呼吸粗重困难，时断时续，一度让罗恩担心或许今天就是他们一直等待却也惧怕的那一刻，阿斯托里亚却突然从嗓子眼里含糊地挤出一个词。</p><p> </p><p>离她最近的德拉科连忙把耳朵贴过去：“亲爱的，你在说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚又呢喃了一次，睁开眼睛虚弱地扫了一眼周围，目光没有落在任何人脸上，很快就一脸失望地重新闭上眼睛，再次陷入昏睡。罗恩把眼睛从她转回德拉科，迫切想知道阿斯托里亚刚才究竟说了什么，或者德拉科有没有听明白，却看到对方僵硬地从床边缓缓站起身，神情在为难与痛苦之中来回变换，最终缓缓凝结为钢铁一般的冰冷坚定。</p><p> </p><p>“爸，妈妈刚才究竟说了什么？”斯科皮迫不及待地问。</p><p> </p><p>“她……”德拉科深吸一口气，面颊苍白，“她在叫她的姐姐，达芙妮。”</p><p> </p><p>自从复活节到现在，几个月的时间里罗恩还是头一回从德拉科嘴里听到这个名字，而除了自己那次特意询问外，这家人也从未主动提过阿斯托里亚的姐姐，甚至没邀请她参加生日派对。他之前隐约听过些传闻，似乎是达芙妮在阿斯托里亚嫁给德拉科之后就和她断绝了关系，但罗恩一直不知道背后原因何在。然而从德拉科此刻的表情判断，恐怕不是传闻里姐妹争风吃醋，妹妹抢了姐姐心上人嫁入马尔福家那么狗血。</p><p> </p><p>“我的……达芙妮姨妈？”斯科皮的语气也惊讶极了，“可是，妈妈不是——”</p><p> </p><p>“没什么可是。”德拉科猛地摇头打断斯科皮的话，“既然阿斯托里亚想见达芙妮，那我就去把她带过来。”说着他毫无预警从口袋里抽出魔杖，嘭地一声消失在两人面前。罗恩惊讶地愣了好半天，终于缓过神来后低头对上斯科皮无奈的神情。</p><p> </p><p>“达芙妮姨妈在妈妈结婚后和她彻底断绝了往来。”男孩低声解释的同时转身看向阿斯托里亚，“妈妈也没怎么和我讲过为什么，只说是自己的错，但爸爸说……爸爸说达芙妮姨妈是觉得妈妈不该嫁进满是食死徒的家庭才和她断绝了关系。所以我猜这次爸爸大概没法满足妈妈的心愿了。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩低头望向阿斯托里亚在睡梦中依旧满含痛苦的神情，过了好久轻轻叹了口气。“我对这件事完全不知情，但我猜事情没那么简单。你是独生子，斯科皮，你没有体会过兄弟姐妹之间那种即便再痛恨对方也依旧无法彻底斩断的联系。”</p><p> </p><p>他在脑海中仔细回忆霍格沃茨期间的达芙妮，却发现自己对那个斯莱特林的女孩基本没有印象，只觉得她和那些斯莱特林一样鼻子朝天，看不起人。但现在他认识了同样被分进斯莱特林的阿斯托里亚以及斯科皮，还有他自己的外甥阿不思，他意识到自己对斯莱特林的学生其实一直只有一副老套的刻板印象，然而在霍格沃茨穿什么颜色的袍子并不能完全定义一个人。</p><p> </p><p>可抛开这些……德拉科能顺利把达芙妮带回来吗？罗恩嘴里这么安慰斯科皮，其实心底也没谱。阿斯托里亚虽然只短短提过一次达芙妮，可根据她对童年的回忆，她应该和姐姐的关系非常亲密，尤其在她们的母亲去世之后，姐妹俩可以说相依为命。究竟是怎样强烈的恨能够取代曾经的亲密，让她们二十年没有任何往来？</p><p> </p><p>罗恩正胡思乱想着，突然听到卧室门口传来一声幻影显形的轻嘭，并且在看清德拉科身旁那个人影时惊讶地从床边站起身来。被德拉科挽住的人是个身材不算太高的金发女性，穿着一身很正式的袍子，脸上也画着妆，但若抛开打扮与妆容，她的五官轮廓和阿斯托里亚如出一辙，只不过光鲜亮丽很多。</p><p> </p><p>“达芙妮……”罗恩在对方挣开德拉科的手臂大步朝床边走过来时有些尴尬地喊了一声，但达芙妮却完全没正眼瞧他，只在斯科皮身前停留片刻，给了外甥一个非常复杂的眼神，紧接着在床边蹲下身，占据了德拉科之前的位置，轻轻握住阿斯托里亚的手。</p><p> </p><p>“……里亚。”她哑着嗓子喊了一声，垂眼凝视着妹妹被病痛侵蚀的面容，终于发出一声再也控制不住的哽咽，眼泪顺着脸颊滚落。阿斯托里亚也仿佛感受到达芙妮的现身，在她的呼唤中缓缓睁开眼睛，失焦的眼睛过了好久才集中在达芙妮的脸上，然后对姐姐眨了眨眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“达菲，”她艰难着喘息，但看起来非常高兴，“你终于……来了。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩在那之后被从背后悄悄走过来的德拉科拽出卧室，但他们也并没有下楼去厨房，而是肩并肩坐在最上面那节台阶上，德拉科把脑袋靠在罗恩的肩膀上，过了好久才叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“你想知道达芙妮和我们是怎么回事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“要是你愿意告诉我的话。”</p><p> </p><p>“这家里没什么事是你不能知道的。”德拉科沉思片刻，仿佛在顺着记忆回溯到二十年前，“我猜你当时肯定听说过为什么达芙妮会和阿斯托里亚断绝关系？”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩有些羞愧地点点头，魔法部实在有太多爱传八卦的雇员，好在德拉科并不在意：“其实并没有那回事，我和达芙妮虽然是同年级，但她和潘西闹了整整七年的矛盾，所以对我一直也很冷淡，再加上格林格拉斯家身为神圣二十八家族却不愿……总之达芙妮和我一点关系都没有，也自然不像传言里说的那样。”</p><p> </p><p>“哪怕当时我还不了解你，我也从来没相信过。你和达芙妮在霍格沃茨的时候就像是两个世界的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，所以我也一直不明白为什么明明在学校里没出过事，后来她对我的敌意却那么大，大到从最开始就反对阿斯托里亚和我的婚事，并且后来在斯科皮出生后干脆和她断了联系。但刚才我跑去找她，并且在她对我举起魔杖准备下咒时告诉她阿斯托里亚现在的身体情况，我看到她那一刻脸上的表情突然明白了。”德拉科说到这里声音渐渐低了下去，“她一直痛恨我抢走了她的妹妹，更让她在这么年轻就……我和斯科皮提早夺走了她这世上唯一的亲人。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩想说些什么安慰德拉科，告诉他达芙妮这样做太偏激了，这一切并不是你的错，可话到嘴边他却觉得无比苍白，并且德拉科也不会想听。事到如今二十年前的是是非非已经完全不重要了，无论达芙妮当初抱着怎样的想法和唯一的妹妹断绝了联系，现在她又重新回到了阿斯托里亚的生命里，而且一切还不算太迟，姐妹二人没有永远留下无法弥补的遗憾。</p><p> </p><p>想到这里，他又回忆起之前自己曾对阿斯托里亚说过的话，说他怎样希望能够有机会和弗雷德好好告别，而不是让一切都在那个瞬间被彻底撕碎——弗雷德带给罗恩的伤痛永远也不会散去，可经历了这段对阿斯托里亚的照顾以及亲眼目睹她和所有亲人爱人的告别，罗恩觉得自己心底那个这么多年来一直没能痊愈的伤口似乎没有曾经那样疼了，仿佛有人在上面温柔地涂抹了一层清凉的药膏，告诉他死亡也可以有另一种全然不同的形式：</p><p> </p><p>即便依旧满是眼泪与悲痛，却同样可以做到温馨，宁静，与过去种种遗憾和解，带着身边人无限的爱，并且最重要的是，为自己做每个决定，体面而有尊严地死去。</p><p> </p><p>“德拉科……韦斯莱。”轻声呼唤打破楼梯间的沉默，德拉科慢慢坐直身体扭过头，而罗恩则从台阶上站起来，颇有些手足无措地看向她，不知道该怎么打招呼。好在对方并没期望罗恩的问候，而是用形状和阿斯托里亚非常相似、目光却冰冷审慎的眼睛上下打量了他一番，嘴角抿出不赞同：</p><p> </p><p>“我本以为之前在魔法部听到的……”她越过罗恩瞥了依旧坐在台阶上的德拉科一眼，或许是考虑到此刻不适合谈这些，把后半句话咽了下去，“总之，我没想到你会出现在这里。”</p><p> </p><p>“罗恩是我专门请来帮忙照顾阿斯托里亚的。”罗恩不知道德拉科是否敏锐地察觉到了什么，但他从台阶上猛地站起身，满脸戒备看向达芙妮，“而且他也是阿斯托里亚的好朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“斯科皮都讲给我听了。”达芙妮涂着口红的鲜艳嘴唇抽搐了一下，似乎对和外甥突然相处很不自在，然后她摇了摇头，“所以我不会再说什么。现在阿斯托里亚是最重要的。”</p><p> </p><p>“看来我们还是能达成共识。”德拉科的语调依旧有些冰冷，显然对达芙妮这么多年对阿斯托里亚不闻不问依旧很有怨气。罗恩被夹在他们中间，只觉得无比尴尬，正想告罪一声溜上去照顾阿斯托里亚，却听到达芙妮清了清嗓子，低声开口：</p><p> </p><p>“里亚她……还有多久？”</p><p> </p><p>“也就这几天。”德拉科语气里的冰冷顿时消失得无影无踪，只剩下伤感，“你也看到她现在的状况了，她撑不了多久了。”</p><p> </p><p>达芙妮点了点头，神情同样夹杂无法遮掩的悲痛。“我知道了。我这就回去向上司请假，这几天都会待在这里，直到……”</p><p> </p><p>于是留在德拉科家陪伴阿斯托里亚走完最后一程的人又多了一位，而达芙妮在亲眼目睹了罗恩还有德拉科怎样照料阿斯托里亚之后对他们的脸色也好了很多。她会在罗丝还有雨果过来探望的时候一起坐在旁边静静聆听，时而用手轻轻拂过妹妹额前的头发，并且会在德拉科抱阿斯托里亚下楼时一起陪同；而在晚间，她也加入了为阿斯托里亚沐浴的行列，和妹夫还有外甥一同认真清洗妹妹的身体，为她按摩因卧床而肿大的四肢。</p><p> </p><p>但只有在她以为没人看得到的时候，达芙妮才会显露出无法克制的恐惧与悲伤，有时候她会坐在阿斯托里亚的床头，一眨不眨盯着自己的妹妹，脸上透出仿佛在注视另一个人的恍惚——罗恩猜她或许看着阿斯托里亚便无可避免想起她们母亲临终时的样子。她比阿斯托里亚大两岁，对母亲去世时的记忆应该深刻得多，而罗恩完全没法想象不得不两次经历这般与至亲告别会是怎样的感受，他光想想假如当时不只有弗雷德，甚至乔治也……就只觉得心脏一瞬间痛得快要炸裂。</p><p> </p><p>就这样，阿斯托里亚在人世间的最后几天一如既往地平静度过，丈夫、儿子、姐姐与好友时时刻刻陪伴在她的身边，从未让她感到片刻孤独或者不适。到了最后两天，她已经彻底陷入大段昏迷，没法被抱下楼，只有偶尔才会勉强睁开眼睛打量一下周围。每当她恢复意识，总会有人坐在她的身边，紧紧握住她的手，对她说自己有多爱她，告诉她一切都好，不用再担心别的事情，可以安心离去了。斯科皮甚至跑到楼下亲手剪了一束威廉王子玫瑰，小心去掉所有尖刺后放在母亲的枕边，让她一睁眼就能看到自己被最爱的鲜花所簇拥。</p><p> </p><p>罗恩在这几十个小时里也尽量不眠不休陪在阿斯托里亚的身边，用棉签一遍又一遍沾湿她的嘴唇，不让她感到干渴。有几次阿斯托里亚睁眼时罗恩恰好就在身边，尽管只有短短几瞬，但罗恩能从她眼中看到无言的感激、友情与嘱托，而他也总会对阿斯托里亚反复承诺，无论对方是否听得见：别担心，我不会抛下德拉科与斯科皮，会替你好好照顾他们。</p><p> </p><p>在阿斯托里亚离别前的那一晚，德拉科在为她沐浴时最先察觉到了她身体上呈现出的显著变化。“阿斯托里亚的指尖还有脚趾已经呈现出青紫色了。”德拉科对罗恩轻声说，无限哀伤的同时却也带着些许即将解脱的宁静，“我之前查询过麻瓜相关的资料，所以我猜那一刻很快就会到了。”</p><p> </p><p>当晚他们所有人，包括斯科皮在内都没有入睡，全部围坐在阿斯托里亚的床前，在晕黄的床头柜台灯下静静聆听她深而粗重的呼吸声。情况发展到了这步，阿斯托里亚的呼吸也已经让罗恩不忍卒听，每次深吸进去都像是要消耗殆尽她仅剩的微薄体力，并且要再积攒一阵子才能沉重地吐出来，听起来像极了一声无奈的叹息。因为喉头肌肉无力，她的呼吸之间还夹杂了很多仿佛水流进下水道口的呼噜声，而每次那样的声音在寂静的屋子里突然响起，罗恩都能看到身旁的几个人会猛地颤抖一下，他自己也会忍不住汗毛倒竖。</p><p> </p><p>陪伴到后半夜，德拉科提议每人和阿斯托里亚单独待一会，作为最后同她的告别。罗恩排在达芙妮后面，最后一个走进这间他在过去几个月里渐渐无比熟悉的卧室。他在床边单膝跪下，轻轻握住阿斯托里亚露在被子外面的手，凝视着灯光下她瘦得已经彻底脱了相的侧脸，思绪忍不住回到几个月前，当他第一次在楼下的起居室看到一个优雅知性的棕发女性从门口走进来，笑容像光洁的珍珠一般在他眼前熠熠生辉。</p><p> </p><p>那是他第一次因阿斯托里亚而感到惊讶——他从没想过愿意嫁给德拉科的女性竟会是这般模样——但那只是个开始。阿斯托里亚用她对生活无限的热爱与激情引发了罗恩的反思，让他努力从曾经的一团死水之中挣扎出来，找到了全新的人生意义，甚至过去某些一直无法从心头放下的阴霾也在同她的相处以及后来对她的照顾之中开始有了散去的迹象。他从没想过自己年过四十却还会再次成长，可阿斯托里亚的确给了他一次重新思考人生的机会，并最终改变了他的生活。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你，阿斯托里亚。”他用力捏了捏对方那只毫无知觉的手，在她耳边轻声道谢，“我很高兴你愿意成为我的朋友，让我融入你的生活，因为你的确是个非常好的朋友，我从你这里学到了太多东西。如果可以的话……我希望终有一天我们也可以在那里再次相遇，到时候你还可以向我展示你种的花，而我们再一起喝一次茶，让我好好告诉你这些年都发生了什么。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩本以为他做了这么久的心理准备，会很平静地面对他和阿斯托里亚最终的告别，可说到这里，他却忍不住再次哽咽了。他紧紧握住握住那只已经指尖肿大发青，再也不复曾经优雅灵活的手，感觉到自己的眼泪正顺着鼻尖一颗颗落在毯子上。</p><p> </p><p>“我也很高兴你曾经那样坚持让我试着和德拉科做朋友。如果不是你的请求，我兴许不会和德拉科成为现在这种关系，也不会真正意识到一直以来我需要渴求的是什么。而现在，我不仅成为了德拉科的朋友，并且同样学会了如何像你一样爱他——或许我永远也不可能像你那样不顾一切地爱他，可我会尽我所能地陪着他，让他不孤单寂寞，说不定再过上几年，十几年，他终于能够放下曾经让他受伤的那些东西，成为一个真正快乐的人。至于斯科皮……他是个太优秀的孩子，因为你把他教得实在太好了。我不知道自己还能为他做什么，但我向你保证，我会永远把他看成我的另一个儿子，无论他最后是否会和罗丝真正走到一起。他绝对不会成为第二个德拉科，而会是马尔福家有史以来最幸福快乐的人。”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚依旧深陷昏迷之中，卧室里只有她断断续续的粗重呼吸，但罗恩坚信她一定能听得到自己刚才说的那些话吗，以及所有人为她留下的告别。于是他站起身，凝望了片刻这张饱受折磨却又令人无比敬爱的脸，然后俯下身轻轻吻了吻她的额头。</p><p> </p><p>“这里有我，你可以放心地离开了。”</p><p> </p><p>片刻后，德拉科、斯科皮与达芙妮再次回到卧室，德拉科坐在床边的椅子里握着阿斯托里亚的手，斯科皮半趴在母亲的肩膀上，而达芙妮则坐在床脚，隔着毯子轻轻抚摸阿斯托里亚的小腿。罗恩站在稍远一些的衣柜旁，和其他几人一起静静等待最后一刻。房间里除去阿斯托里亚愈发粗重艰难的呼吸，只有德拉科时而响起的喃喃低语，轻声告诉阿斯托里亚自己对她的爱与感激。</p><p> </p><p>就这样，在四个人的陪伴下，阿斯托里亚迎来了人生中最后一抹明亮的曙光。晨曦透过卧室的窗户一寸寸映进来，照亮了阿斯托里亚的脸庞与枕头旁边那束娇艳的玫瑰。她看上去宁静极了，只有喉咙里会时不时发出那种沉闷的呼噜声，每次的间隔都无比漫长，总令罗恩忍不住想：或许就是这次，就是这一刻了。可每当他屏息凝神，静悄悄等待下去，她却会再次沉重地吐出下一声叹气，再一次，再一次。听着她呼吸间的痛苦与吃力，罗恩甚至忍不住祈求那个千年以来庇佑所有巫师的伟大神明：梅林啊，求求你别再让她受苦，放她自由吧。</p><p> </p><p>“亲爱的，你不用再坚持了。”过了大概半小时后，当从窗外透进来的浅金色晨光已经洒满阿斯托里亚的脸庞，德拉科把妻子的手攥在自己的手心里，轻轻吻了一下，再次温柔地对她低语，“你是我这辈子见过的最勇敢坚强的人，我会永远爱你，直到我生命的最后一天。那之后我们很快就会见面，而我会重新再爱你一次。”</p><p> </p><p>在晨光的映照下，罗恩似乎感觉阿斯托里亚的嘴角微微颤抖了一下，露出一个若有若无的笑容。他正想揉揉眼睛，仔细看清楚，却突然有只叫不出名字的鸟落在了卧室的窗台上，发出几声清脆的啼鸣。一时间卧室里所有人的目光都下意识被这只棕色羽毛体型娇小的鸟吸引了过去，注视着它婉转吟唱出一首属于自然的生命之歌，直至它犹如来时那般不为察觉，歌声刚一结束便扑朔着翅膀飞走了，灵动自由的身影在阳光下融入清晨窗外金色的天际。</p><p> </p><p>而当他们转回目光，重新看向阿斯托里亚时，她恰巧沉重地吐出最后一口气，唇上带着细微的笑意。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 尾声</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿斯托里亚几天后被葬在离小镇不远的一处麻瓜公共墓地，而全套流程也完全依照麻瓜的规矩，唯独省略了在葬礼上请神父祷告——德拉科一家人尽管过去十五年来一直生活在麻瓜世界，却没有接受他们的宗教信仰，况且德拉科并不想让毫不相干的外人参加这场葬礼。</p><p> </p><p>由于对麻瓜世界这方面一窍不通，联系殡葬公司以及墓地的后续事宜完全由德拉科负责，而接连忙了几个月的罗恩突然发现自己无事可做。因此除了承包一家人的一日三餐以及其他家务之外，他会尽量陪在德拉科的身边，哪怕对方一直在打电话或者发邮件，罗恩也依旧会坐在他的身边，并且在德拉科的语调因为过于难缠的通话对象而陡然升高时把手搭在他的膝盖上，或者轻轻拍几下他的后背，而德拉科总会因为罗恩的抚慰而渐渐恢复平静。</p><p> </p><p>白天里德拉科忙得顾不上想其他的事情，情绪相对稳定，但到了晚上他却像极了修复咒过了时效的瓷器，在夜幕掩饰下啪的一声再次破碎满地。失眠与头痛是最常见不过的反应，几乎时时刻刻藏在他的头皮下面，等待着最脆弱的时刻给他致命一击。自从殡葬公司把阿斯托里亚接走后德拉科再也没有进过那间卧室，每晚都睡在罗恩的房间，和他挤一张床。他很少哭，绝大多数时间都在盯着房间的一角发呆，眼神毫无焦距，但之前一向愿意开导他的罗恩却只是紧紧搂着他，陪伴他一同沉默。他知道自己必须给德拉科足够的时间，让他慢慢接受阿斯托里亚已经不在的事实，而在这些时候自己最需要给予对方的就是支持与陪伴，让德拉科知道即便妻子已经离去，他却并非再次变为孤身一人。</p><p> </p><p>斯科皮则更多由罗丝与阿不思陪伴，两个孩子自从得知阿斯托里亚离世的消息，每天都会通过飞路网来找斯科皮。斯科皮同样很沉默，很少说话，所以三个人要么坐在起居室看电视，要么会在后院的草坪上一起晒太阳，偶尔斯科皮也会在他们的陪伴下来到前院的花园，小声讲解阿斯托里亚种下的那些花。罗丝与阿不思也像罗恩那样沉默却包容地给予斯科皮陪伴，而他们的相处又一次让罗恩回想起曾经的黄金三人组，经历过类似这样的事情后，很难再有任何东西能够打破彼此间缔结的友谊。单从这点上看，罗恩真心替斯科皮感到欣慰。</p><p> </p><p>但罗恩自己却一直没有回过家，不仅因为他不愿在这种时候和赫敏再起争端，更因为德拉科对他的依赖愈发明显——他会在罗恩在他身前时刻意不看他，可一旦罗恩转过身，或者短暂去别的房间做点什么，德拉科的眼睛便会死死盯在罗恩的后背上，恨不得用眼神将他贯穿在原地，哪里都去不了。罗恩甚至怀疑哪怕自己只是短暂地回去几分钟，替罗丝他们做个晚饭，或者收拾一下屋子，德拉科会立刻在他看不见的时候彻底崩溃。</p><p> </p><p>他依旧是那只紧紧拽住德拉科、不让他溺毙在深水里的手，但曾经罗恩伸手出于对德拉科的同情与阿斯托里亚的恳求，现在他却自己无论如何都不肯放开。哪怕他已经趴在船舷，半个身子都被德拉科拽了下去，罗恩心甘情愿，不仅因为他对德拉科的爱与不舍，还因为他怀念甚至享受这种被人深切需要，而自己所作所为也有价值的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>葬礼前的那个晚上，整幢房屋依旧一片寂静，只有窗外的鸟在日落后逐渐昏暗的夜幕下清脆啼鸣。德拉科在罗恩收拾完厨房后静悄悄地走进来，把一个小小的黑色东西递进他的手心里。</p><p> </p><p>“这是什么？”罗恩从没见过这个东西，举在眼前好奇地问。</p><p> </p><p>“这是个外接储存设备——总之，是可以插在电脑上使用并查看内部资料的东西。“</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么要给我这个？”罗恩还是没太听明白这究竟是什么。</p><p> </p><p>“这是阿斯托里亚留给你的。”德拉科在提到妻子的名字时脸上依旧划过清晰的伤痛，“我刚刚……去我们的卧室收拾明天要带去葬礼的东西，结果在她的梳妆台抽屉里发现了这个，上面贴了张字条，说请我在她过世后转交给你。</p><p> </p><p>于是罗恩带着无限困惑，在德拉科的指引下用他的电脑打开了这个扁平的黑色小东西。德拉科在那之后便上楼去了，不愿违背妻子的遗愿，而罗恩在他离开后用鼠标点开图标，看到了里面有个被称为文件夹的东西，下面写着自己的名字。他再次好奇地双击点开，然后——</p><p> </p><p>文件夹里面是一连串格式相同的文件，但每个下面的名字都不同：“斯科皮考过O.W.L.”，“斯科皮十七岁生日”，“斯科皮霍格沃茨毕业”，“斯科皮结婚”，“斯科皮生下长子”，其中甚至还有“斯科皮追求罗丝失败”这样奇怪的名字。罗恩一开始没搞明白这些文件究竟是做什么的，也不敢贸然打开，直至他在最后看到一个格式不同的文件，下面的名称是“给罗恩：请先打开阅读”。</p><p> </p><p>他双击点开，电脑屏幕上弹出一张文档，上面有几行简单的字：</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>亲爱的罗恩：</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>在你看到这封短信时，想必我已经离开了这个世界</b>
  <b>——</b>
  <b>别难过，我相信自己肯定在你还有德拉科的照料下非常美好地做了告别。在这里我就不再重复我们之前说过的那些，唯独想再恳求你一件事。这个</b>
  <b>USB</b>
  <b>硬盘里储存的是我为斯科皮录制的视频</b>
  <b>——</b>
  <b>就是我请求你去阁楼上帮我取相机的那次，我希望现在你还记得那一天</b>
  <b>——</b>
  <b>我说过我不想给斯科皮留下一张仅仅看上去像我的巫师画像，但我却有太多太多的话想和他说并且陪他长大了。所以最终我一口气录下了这些视频，请你在视频标注的时间点再把它们展现给斯科皮。这件事我想来想去只能拜托你，因为你是我在这个世界上拥有过的最好的朋友，我知道你绝对不会辜负我的信任。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>再次致以无限的感激与爱</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>你的，阿斯托里亚</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2019</b>
  <b>年</b>
  <b>6</b>
  <b>月</b>
</p><p> </p><p>罗恩将这封简短的信反复阅读了好几遍，直至电脑屏幕突然变暗，他才长叹一口气，微笑着摇了摇头。阿斯托里亚临终前那段全身心依赖他人的脆弱模样让罗恩彻底忘记了她曾经是个怎样敏锐且狡黠的人，即便已经离开了这个世界，她却依然用自己的方式确保罗恩不会彻底抛弃德拉科与斯科皮。而阿斯托里亚计划得也的确没错——当然，她在写下这封信的时候还不知道罗恩后来会和德拉科发展出如此亲密的关系——但即便罗恩只与德拉科保持冷淡来往，没能成为朋友，只要有这些视频的存在，罗恩就绝不可能对德拉科父子二人不闻不问。</p><p> </p><p>“她……给你留下了什么？”在罗恩终于抱着电脑回到楼上的房间时，德拉科正背对着他站在窗户旁边，沉默片刻后还是犹豫地问出这句。罗恩轻笑一声，走过去和他并肩站在落日给予的最后一分稀薄光线之下，转头迎上德拉科疑惑的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>“那是我和阿斯托里亚的秘密。”他在德拉科再次试图开口询问前轻轻摇了摇头，然后伸手搂过对方的脖子，把额头抵在他的肩膀上。德拉科的身体因他突如其来的动作僵硬了几拍，但很快抬手回抱住罗恩的后背，在他耳边吐出一声轻柔绵长的叹息。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，我不问就是了。”他的嘴唇在开口讲话时蹭过罗恩的耳廓，但他却并没有撤开，只是顿了顿，“只要你还在这里就足够了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我会一直在这里，直到——”直到什么时候？其实罗恩自己也并不清楚，因为他和阿斯托里亚相识相知的这几个月教会他最重要的一件事就是命运不可控，人们替自己做出的选择总会因为这样那样的原因而突然逆转，并再也无法回头。事到如今他已不愿轻易给出天长地久的承诺，况且他知道以德拉科的性格，自己此刻哪怕给出直至宇宙尽头的期限，对方依旧不会相信。对他们来说最重要不再是畅想十年、二十年之后共同的未来，而是眼下每分每秒的相伴。</p><p> </p><p>果然德拉科也接受了这句戛然而止的回答，没再继续追问，而是把嘴唇轻轻贴在罗恩的面颊上，无声落下的轻吻带着些许潮湿，仿佛从窗外吹来的夏夜的风。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>葬礼在第二天早上十点进行，德拉科提前驱车带罗恩与斯科皮前往墓地。三人全都身穿黑色正装西服，而斯科皮怀里还抱着满满一捧只由威廉王子玫瑰扎成的花束。德拉科与罗恩共同施了一个强大的咒语，确保这些花园里最后盛放的玫瑰几十年不会凋谢，能够陪同悉心照料过它们的主人长眠地下。除此之外德拉科还准备了一个同样施过咒语的结实木盒，里面放了些将会一同下葬的东西：一张三人的全家福，阿斯托里亚最喜欢的珍珠发饰，一份罗恩手抄的巧克力蛋糕菜谱，以及一个被德拉科从梳妆台深处翻找出来的小挂坠，里面是阿斯托里亚父母的相片。至于斯科皮为她编织的手链则一直戴在她的手上，德拉科不仅施了个不能被随便取下的保护咒，还着重交代过殡葬公司的人绝对不能弄丢这条手链。</p><p> </p><p>九点半过后，其余参加葬礼的人便已经陆续抵达。其实除了他们三人之外并没有太多人，德拉科只邀请了达芙妮、罗丝和雨果，以及哈利和阿不思。罗恩再一次写信拜托哈利开车带罗丝与雨果过来，但他却万万没想到朝他们缓缓走来的还有另一个一袭黑裙的身影——赫敏竟然也来了，而且穿着打扮完全不像她出席魔法部的活动时那样完美光鲜，而是低调内敛，帽子前的黑色网纱半遮住她妆容得体的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“节哀顺变，德拉科。”她带着罗丝与雨果走到他们身前，语气恳切向德拉科致以哀悼。德拉科神情复杂地看了她一眼，最终点了点头：“多谢你能来。”</p><p> </p><p>“阿斯托里亚是罗恩的朋友，也是罗丝和雨果的朋友，所以我当然会前来致意。”赫敏看出德拉科的不自在，所以问候过后很快就独自一人站在了旁边。被她带来的罗丝和雨果已经和阿不思一起跑去找斯科皮，几个孩子围在一起，每人都从斯科皮那里拿到一支玫瑰，而停好车的哈利则最后一个走上来，和德拉科握了握手。</p><p> </p><p>“我还以为我们不会这么早就再次见面，毕竟生日派对的时候她看起来这么有精神。”哈利叹了口气，“我很抱歉，德拉科。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你，哈利。”德拉科对他点头时要真诚得多，生日派对上哈利的种种表现果然软化了德拉科对他曾经的仇意。即便两个人这辈子都成不了朋友，罗恩真心希望时间与阅历能够逐渐消弭那些让彼此受伤痛苦的回忆。他正想这些事，突然发现哈利不露声色瞥了自己一眼，又转眼看向赫敏，立刻意识过来好友正在提示自己赫敏有话想对他说。</p><p> </p><p>他和德拉科打了声招呼，趁现在葬礼还没开始走到赫敏身边。罗恩知道赫敏不是不分场合宣泄情绪的人，肯定不会在这么重要的时刻和自己闹起来，而赫敏注意到他的身影后果然也面带微笑抬起头。尽管她看起来苍白疲倦，比一个月前瘦了许多，也憔悴不少，但她眼里曾经无法抑制的愤怒火光已经彻底平息了，又成了那个罗恩曾经深深爱过、如今也依旧以另一种方式爱着的冷静睿智的女性。</p><p> </p><p>“时间转换器的案子已经结了，”赫敏轻声开口，言简意赅，“我们在两周前捉到了真正的幕后黑手。如果你有兴趣，具体情况如何可以之后来魔法部细谈，但最重要的是搞出之前那些事端的人并不是德拉科。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩沉默地点点头，不想用“我早就说过”来刺激嘲讽她，但赫敏还是自嘲地摇了摇头：“因此我必须向你还有德拉科道歉，我当时在没有任何证据的前提下无端指责他，甚至以此为借口阻止你和罗丝与他还有斯科皮的正常交往，为此我真的很抱歉。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你身为魔法部部长，有太多需要考量的东西，而且你那些‘指控’也只是在家里说说，并没有让魔法部真的把他抓起来或者监视他，所以没什么好道歉的。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，我还是想道歉，不仅因为这个，还因为——”赫敏藏在黑色纱网后面的脸颊一瞬间显现出无比的困窘，但她还是深深吸了口气，在继续说下去的时候抬眼直视罗恩：“我那些和阿斯托里亚相关的指控。”</p><p> </p><p>“赫敏——”</p><p> </p><p>她猛地摇了摇头打断罗恩的话：“我承认我当时会说那些的确是出于恐惧与嫉妒：害怕你真的即将离我而去，并且嫉妒另一个人得到了你的爱。除了我们真正在一起之前那段日子，我从来没感到如此惧怕过，因为我根本没想过你有一天会主动离开我。但正是这样盲目无知的自大才最终导致你……真的离开了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我依旧爱你，赫敏。”罗恩低声回答，轻轻握住她的手。她犹豫一下握了回来，但目光里满是了然。</p><p> </p><p>“但不再是曾经的那种爱了，是吗？”她扯了扯嘴角，“你不再会为了我答应和别人跳舞而生气吃醋，也不再会用尽办法祈求重新回到我的身边。你的爱——尽管和阿斯托里亚无关，却也不再属于我了。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩望向那双自己曾经深深爱过的棕色眼睛，以及噙在睫毛根上的细小泪花，心底的柔软再次被深深触动——这毕竟是赫敏，自己从十一岁开始的挚友，此生唯一有过爱人与妻子，共同养育了两个孩子的伴侣。可是……“是。”他习惯性垂下眼帘，但又很快抬起来，在袒露心声时同样笔直看向赫敏，“我没法再像曾经那样爱你了。”</p><p> </p><p>赫敏轻笑一声，神情中透出伤感与遗憾：“哈利向我描述了你和德拉科为阿斯托里亚举办的生日派对，你是怎样尽心尽职地照顾她，还有你和德拉科现在的关系变化。罗丝也和我好好讲了你怎样因为她的请求带她去见了阿斯托里亚，之后又怎样开始关心照顾这家人。我在听这些故事的时候甚至不需要亲眼看看是否为真，或者和你确认，因为这些绝对是你能做出的事——只有你会做出的事。只有你，罗恩，只有你会如此快地包容曾经的死对头，并且如此忘我地照顾一个垂死的女人。我觉得很多时候我们都因为习以为常而忽视你是个多么好的朋友与伴侣，直到失去才……”</p><p> </p><p>她说到这里深吸一口气，微微扬起下颌，虽然眼里闪烁着些许晶莹，但脸上却逐渐显露出自信果决的笑——那个脆弱的女人被她藏了起来，熟悉的魔法部部长又回来了：“而过去这一个月的时间我也逐渐想通了。对我来说我们的友谊的确比什么都更重要，我无论如何都不想彻底失去你，所以我决定放开其他的部分，哪怕——哪怕这绝对是我这辈子做过的最艰难也最痛苦的决定。”</p><p> </p><p>“那也曾是我最困难的决定。”罗恩轻声说，“我真的对不起你——但你要知道，赫敏，我从来没想过让你如此痛苦，我一向只希望你能幸福快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>“在这件事上我们都对不起对方，但也都无力挽回。分开或许是最正确的选择。”赫敏轻轻叹了口气，“好在我知道你无论如何都不会抛下罗丝与雨果不管，所以我在这方面不需要担心。现在巫师界还没有成熟完善的离婚法律，但我已经开始准备了，全新的法律，全新的部门——这是我身为魔法部部长唯一能替你做的事。”</p><p> </p><p>“赫敏……”罗恩紧紧捏住她的手，心底期待感激的同时却又忍不住替她担忧，“可是那些传言，还有魔法部里的老顽固，他们肯定不会——”</p><p> </p><p>“所以我需要你的帮助。”赫敏微笑着说，“不仅你的，还有德拉科的帮助。若是他能回到巫师界带领那些纯血老顽固，我的工作会轻松很多，无论这个还是其他方面。”</p><p> </p><p>“我会和他好好谈这件事。至于我……我当然会帮助你，赫敏，只要你需要我。”</p><p> </p><p>“这就足够了，我在魔法部其实没你想得那么如履薄冰——罗丝也都告诉我了。”她冲罗恩眨了眨眼睛，“我不仅有你和哈利的支持，还有曾经和我们一同战斗过的邓布利多军以及霍格沃茨的同学们，他们都已经成长为巫师界的中流砥柱。再加上新一代听着我们的故事长大的巫师，我们其实很容易就能把整个巫师界搅得天翻地覆。”</p><p> </p><p>“听你这么说，我反而有些害怕了。”罗恩开了个玩笑，而赫敏唇上的微笑也比刚才温和了许多，她上下打量了罗恩片刻后轻声说：“你瘦了很多，最近照顾阿斯托里亚是不是很辛苦？”</p><p> </p><p>“是，但你也瘦了很多，而且我最近都没怎么能抽出时间回家。”罗恩满心愧疚，但赫敏只是又摇了摇头：“打理家务的确很辛苦，但也让我和两个孩子有了更多相处的机会，而我发现这份收获值得任何辛苦付出。雨果……我知道自己之前对不起他，所以今后我会加倍补偿。我不求自己能做到阿斯托里亚那样无偿付出，甚至为了孩子不惜折损生命，但——我会尽全力做个能让我的孩子安心快乐的母亲。”</p><p> </p><p>“你一定可以的。”罗恩捏了捏她的手，“你可是万事通小姐，不存在做不成的事。”</p><p> </p><p>他们又交谈了片刻两个孩子最近在家的表现，而之后葬礼很快就正式开始了。整个葬礼同样简单温馨，在殡葬公司的组织下两名工人用机器将阿斯托里亚运至墓地的棺材慢慢降入之前已经挖好的深坑里，而在用土填埋之前，每个人都走上前去和阿斯托里亚最后说了几句话，并且把手里那支威廉王子玫瑰抛到棺材上面。德拉科最终走上前去跪在地上，伸手将怀里那个小盒子整整齐齐安放在棺木的最中间，起身后亲自挥动铁铲撒下第一抔土。</p><p> </p><p>这就是最后的告别了——罗恩在他们逐渐填平下葬的坑洞时在心底轻声想——阿斯托里亚，再见。</p><p> </p><p>阿斯托里亚的墓碑昨天刚刚制作出来，已经由墓地这边的管理人员提前安放固定完毕。样式是非常简单的白色大理石配鎏金刻字，唯独在右下角雕刻了两朵玫瑰。德拉科之前和罗恩讨论过墓碑上该刻什么字，最终决定如下：</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>阿斯托里亚</b>
  <b>·</b>
  <b>格林格拉斯</b>
  <b>·</b>
  <b>马尔福在此长眠</b>
</p><p>
  <b>挚爱的妻子、母亲，与最勇敢坚强的灵魂</b>
</p><p>
  <b>愿你在玫瑰的环绕中永远快乐自由</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1982.6.21-2019.8.1</b>
</p><p> </p><p>葬礼结束后，德拉科单独在墓地旁留了片刻，而其他人也给予他最后和妻子告别的机会，纷纷朝墓园外走去，唯独罗恩留下来等他。罗恩站在一旁，目光望向正顺着小径并肩而行的罗丝与斯科皮，有些惊讶地发现斯科皮在过去一个月里一下子长高了不少，他原本比罗丝矮了半个头，现在却和她一般高了。</p><p> </p><p>“这里在几十年后会是我的长眠之地。”片刻后他听到德拉科在自己身后安静地开口。罗恩转过身，看到德拉科并没有抬眼看他，而正望向阿斯托里亚身旁的一大片空地，“事实上，我把这一排都买下来了。从我开始，马尔福家族的成员都会葬在这里。”</p><p> </p><p>“那这一排可不太够。”罗恩走到他身边，微笑着侧头看向他，“你自己数数看吧，这里才几个位置，而以后斯科皮和他的妻子，儿子，儿媳，孙子，孙媳，重孙子，重孙媳……”</p><p> </p><p>“好了，我明白你的意思了。”德拉科瞥了他一眼，面上终于显出自从葬礼开始的第一抹笑容，然后他主动握住罗恩的手。“那么……你呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“要知道，韦斯莱家也有块家族墓地。”罗恩当然听得出他的言下之意，但这件事他很久之前就已经决定好了，“我们所有人都会在那里下葬，包括金妮。不过我一直觉得觉得在哪里安葬、什么方式下葬已经和我无关了，我只想尽量快快乐乐过完这辈子，那些事情就留给罗丝还有雨果烦恼吧。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科深深看了他一眼，点了点头。“的确如此。我们还有那样长的时间可以享受此生。”</p><p> </p><p>他们微笑着对视片刻，又在阿斯托里亚的墓碑前施以最后的致敬与告别，几分钟后十指紧扣顺着小径离开墓园。两人在形色各异的墓碑与花束之间穿行，仿佛正行走于一条汇聚时间与生命的长河，有人耄耋终逝，有人年少夭折，但每一块墓碑上都刻着怀念与爱。终有一天，罗恩想，终有一天他也会归为其中一员，成为一个故事，一份回忆，逐渐褪色，直至再也无人提及问津，但在那之前——</p><p> </p><p>他紧紧握住德拉科的手，用尽一切去感受这份属于生命的温热，鲜活，与爱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>